A Chance & A Glimpse
by GossipQueen2000
Summary: "It's every kings right to see what they are getting, they have the right to examine the goods" AU, a world where our dear Regina was brought up as a princess. A barbaric ritual and a King who she enraptures, one who may be her only salvation. OQ,CS, RB, SC, RW and SQ friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"It's every kings right to see what they are getting, they have the right to examine the goods"

Her mother had spoken the words carelessly as one of the servants had waxed her. Regina refused to cry, she was to lay bare in front of dozens and dozens of kings with only a flimsy shift on her body, revealing almost all of herself to theses beasts

"of course some mystery must be kept, no man wants what all others have seen, but once the bidders get down to three though, you're at their will" for days now she has been waxed and oiled, massaged and pampered. Her mother had spent hours looking for the perfect dress that would

"tempt the men in the right way".

Her brother in law was hosting the party, if only Daniel was alive; if only he had not been killed, then she would not have to go through this shame.

* * *

The night of the party arrived much quicker than she liked. Guests trickled in, she could hear the music and chatter far below and her mother had finally left her after hours of primping and condescending comments. She had kept quiet, not said word nor had she looked at the mirror. She knew what image it would show, a beautiful and scantily clad women with eyes half dead and half filled with fear.

As she was about to be taken to the designated room, her brother in law entered and circled her, she felt instantly dirty and wretched under his gaze. He was three times her age but still took girls years younger than her. She was his latest interest unfortunately.  
He circled her once, twice, his eyes devouring her, she would truly be sick

"I can't wait for the later part of the bidding, the last three men can ask to see all," he leered at her and spoke as though she had not been told before, his eyes fell on her breasts that were covered under the transparent shift

"and as your brother under the law I must stay present, to inspect the suitors behavior." Regina hated the man and stepped back when Leopold tried to grab for her; his eyes darkened with fury before a sickening grin took over

"of course, if no one buys you it's only fair for me to take you off your parents hands; after all you must do as they say to show your obedience. Your sister, she spanked her maid before pleasuring the girl thoroughly with her tongue under my command. Did it all with a smile ignoring that mewling quim's protests. She, is divine. I treat her good but you, you need a good thrashing and I will give it to you once you fail tonight, there is no way you'll be able to do what they will ask of you" he backhands her hard and leaves.

Her mother is furious at Regina when she sees the mark and has to magic it away; if it wasn't for the event, she would leave her own mark on her daughter.

The huge room has comfortable chairs strewn about with food and nourishment in each corner. A square stage is in the middle with curtains hanging, the material sheer giving them a clear view inside. She knows that from the inside the material is not sheer but hangs like velvet curtains, she will not be able to see the crowd, they will see everything.

The room is lit with candles, though shadows are everywhere. She can hear the men in the adjoining room as her outer robe is taken from her and she is ushered in, a maid follows her in and closes the curtain. She is to play the harp for the bigger crowd until she is at the mercy of the last three bidders.

She sits there, on display, her only motivation tonight is to get away from Leopold and her mother's clutches. A cruel husband would be much better than a psychotic brother in law and a sociopathic mother, not to mention a deranged sister.

The voices grow now and she can hear them surround her. The maid nods and so she begins to play. She doesn't care who wins her so long as they take her away from here, her life is over either way. She may not be able to see them, but she hears them. They shout crude comments and jeers, someone throws a cup and it sails through the curtains hits her in the back of her head, she shakes and wants to tare them all piece by piece but Daniel is dead, Leopold might get her so she plays. And as she plays she tries to forget all else. Their voices raise and she ignores their horrible words, keeps calm, she plays and plays as the noise level begins to finally dim down.

She is engrossed in her music when her maid suddenly stands.

She stops playing.

Regina swallows not wanting to show fear; the maid comes closer and pushes the harp out of the way before moving to stand behind Regina undoing her hair. Regina doesn't make a move to push her hair out of her face, she knows it's cowardly but she hides behind the curtain of ebony as her maid moves back to the corner and receives a second note and now tells Regina to stand.

They are down to three.

Regina wants to refuse but goes anyway and the maid directs her to face one of the walls, Regina swallows but goes. She hears murmurs and deep laughter when the maid comes to stand behind her and unbuttons her shift beginning to work at her breast bindings. Regina clenches her fists she must, not, react.

Must. Not. React.

But when the binding are about to fall her hand springs up to hold the piece of fabric in place, she must let go, she must or Leopold will win. She tries to keep her face impassive as she wills her hands away allowing the material to fall to her feet. Completely aware that her breasts are on complete display visible through her shift; a second maid enters with a bowl of something as her shift is the next thing to go and she hears laughter and jeers from the other side.

"Lay down" the second maid commands and she has a bowl of molten chocolate and Regina feels terrified of the kind of spectacle they plan to make of her, but she is forbidden to speak and so she turns her back toward the wall and begins to walk toward the chaise. Shame courses through her and as hard as she tries she can't help the tear that escapes her eyes, though she hopes her cascading hair conceals it.

She goes to lay down her form trembling beyond afraid when suddenly shouts begin to rise outside and the maids look at each other with alarm, Leopold's voice booming over the others

"We had a deal!"

He shouts clearly angry but the doors close, a bidder has left there is now only two. The maids look at each other unsure and proceed, Regina lays down, one maid lifts a chocolate covered finger and places it on the hollow if Regina's throat and begins brushing it down, toward the valley between her breasts but the door opens and closes again and Regina's heart stops as do the maids movement for either she was left or someone has won the bid for her hand in marriage.

* * *

He is not prepared for what he sees nor what he feels when he walks in that blasted room.

He is here for an old friend;

Longstride had been friends with his father for as long as Robin can remember. The man though, had left Sherwood and came back to the enchanted kingdom when his great niece had married Leopold; the King had been tolerable back then. After the Queens death and his remarriage all had gone to hell and though Robin still somewhat traded with the kingdom he had not visited, he knew the kind of animals they were.

The marriage bid was utterly disgusting in Robin's opinion. He had bared it once; once. Had gritted his teeth and watched as a young girl had been left at the mercy of men older than her father before drawing out, he had married his wife for love. That once, it had been more than enough.

Longstride had called in the favor, the man had saved Roland's life when the boy had been a babe and therefore Robin felt honor bound to do as the man asked.

His Roland who was waiting for him back home.

The letter had come urging Robin to attend, spoke of the missing princess and how Longstride feared it might be her who is to be auctioned for marriage and begged Robin to intervene if it was;

To get the princess out of there, if indeed it was princess Snow, a young girl of 8 when Robin had seen her last, and bring her back to Sherwood where Longstride would then whisk her away to safe place. The man was asking Robin to enter a sham marriage with the girl until she could be rescued and Robin hates the idea of young Snow wedded to him even in pretense, for the girl deserves better. But he hates the idea of leaving her at the Mercy of the wolves more.

It's not Snow.

It's the new Queens younger sister.

Princess Regina

He learns the news not two minutes in and though he feels horrible for the lady, he has no plans to enter matrimony again. His Marian has been long dead and he has made peace with the thought but he has a secret fear of his son forgetting her which keeps the small inklings of remarriage that enters, once in a blue moon, at bay. He is about to leave, even heads for the door when he sees Longstride himself.

It's been years and Robin plans to converse for only a moment but the discrete gratitude that the elder man starts bestowing onto Robin at the beginning of the conversation turns into inquiries about politics and a breakdown of who's present and airing of the guests laundry list.

Robins not one for gossip but in the political sphere secrets are leverage and his kingdom and family are his to protect and he tries to get an edge where ever he can. He is so busy speaking that he doesn't leave in time; the exit doors close and the ones to the 'business' meeting open, he doesn't hide his displeasure well.

"I take it you planed to make a hasty exit when you found that the Lady was not the princess Snow?" Longstride's hair is white and his skin aged but he still carries himself like a true warrior and Robin grunts in assertion

"Pity Regina would have made you a fine Queen, would have made any of these fools a fine Queen but Leopold is trying to rig the auction" and Robin face goes from embarrassment to curiosity and a hint of anger

"What do you mean?" Longstride points toward the King who is conversing with two men who Robin knows are cruel and uncaring oafs

"Lord Hans or king Frollo. I would bet my fortune on one or the other; They have been here for three days now and if neither of them ends up with Regina I can promise you none will, Leopold is cutting a deal with them" now Robin frowns

"Politically?" He asks about the kind of deal at play Hans doesn't have his own land but Frollo does and an alliance between Leopold and him would be dangerous

"Politically and personally" Robin can't help the disgust that his face display

"His wife's younger sister?" He asks and Longstride simply nods. As the doorway to the room is finally empty, the duo being the last to arrive.

His throat goes dry the moment he sees her; the angelic music she is playing doesn't help, neither does the sheer dress she wears. She is the definition of grace and elegance as she plucks the chord, her eyes lowered though they still burn brightly. He can't help his eyes from roaming her, trying to imprint the picture she creates into his 's Longstride who snaps him out of his daze

"If you want to have a chance you can't show your interest this early" the older man pulls Robin by the arm and drags him to sit on one side. While the majority sit by the entrance getting the view of her profile Robin and a few others sit directly in front her, spirits help him.

"You still plan not to marry?" Longstride asks as he forces Robin to sit in the last row and Robin wants to say no, he does not know the lady only knows story and he marries for love, not for beauty.

He neither collects, nor treats women like objects but what is surprising him now, is that though the shock of her beauty has passed, he still feels drawn. He feels an urge unlike one he has never felt before surge through him; he sits back and tries to go for nonchalance, he fails. So he moves to take the focus off of himself,

"Is it true her mother had her fiance assassinated?" Longstride nods

"It's more complicated than that, she didn't deserve that. Never understood how a monster like Cora could have a daughter liked her. You know she is doing this instead of Princess Ella" Robin frowns

"But Princess Ella is getting married to her childhood friend, I have been invited" and Longstride raises and eyebrow and things click

"Regina took Ella's place. So the couple could marry, she knew the young prince would never be able to out bet the older kings" Robins voice has a tint of awe to it and a glance around the room tells Robin that she had been right. Despite their age most of these men, they have no class; one of the older men call out a crude demand, others laugh.

Robin wants to throttle the man, for how dare the stupid old fool but Regina's posture stiffens as another shout goes up and Robin sees her glare at the wall where they sit and he sees fire flicker in those stunning brown eyes.

"She has fire" he doesn't mean to say the words out loud but they slip and he can feel Longstride stiffen and Robin leans back to trying to regain his senses,

"I apologize Sir Longstride, I condemn the other men and am no better than them now, I would ask for the lady's forgiveness" he pauses

"Though I don't think I will have the opportunity" Longstride offers him a drink and though Robin accepts the cup, he only takes a sip, he does not want to lose his inhibition

"you're not wrong she has fire more than almost all the men here can handle and had I not Snow and my own daughters to worry about I would take her under my wings spirits know my younger children adore her"

He doesn't plan to enter the bidding.

Not at all.

Doesn't plan to take a coin with a number when the trays are being sent around by servants.

But the men are getting drunker and he hears suggestions of what they plan to have her do and it makes him sick. Longsrtide rambles on about his children like most parents but his tails include the princess and his children's adoration for her. Which causes him to hear Granny's voice that his boy needs a mother figure, needs it badly and even though Robin fears the boy will forget Marian, he knows it to be true and can't help but picture the princess with his son.

The servant with the tray comes and Longstride slips a gold coin onto the tray instead of taking one and tries to get as much information as he possibly can, the women offers freely what she knows and from the way she freezes when another bout of shouts go up Robin gathers the men behavior is effecting her personally.

"You care for the princess?" and the girl looks at him with distrust and a hint of fear but nods never the less

"she saved me once from one of the kings drunk captains; sent him packing within a weak and hire me to her own staff. She has had many suitors, the king invited none tonight. He plans to take her himself" when the servant leaves Robin feels something foul deep within him toward this mad king

"She sent a captain packing? A princess has such powers?" Longstride gives a grin

"She is, lady Cora's daughter; one does not reach such an age under her mother without learning to fend for oneself, Regina's sharp and skilled and certainly no fool. The captain resigned when certain debts began to surface, he was lucky that an anonymous benefactor bought the debts, the man left the castle then; set up shop as a trader" and Robin can't help but smile at the deviousness.

He's intrigued, spirits he's intrigued; wants an hour to simply sit and speak with her to gauge her but that won't be allowed instead he gets to sit and listen to the enchanting music as men twice the women's age throw insult after insult.

A drunken man throws a goblet at the curtain and it hits the curtain with force and rips through, hitting the princess in the back of the head and Robins about to stand but Longstride keeps him down and the princess keeps playing as though nothing has happened.

The other men laugh.

"Sit Down fool, you won't help her like that, only the medallion you swiped off the tray may help her" Robin is not surprised that the older man caught his steal for the man was the one who taught him the art and when he pulls out the two part medallion he feels his gut assure him that he had made the right decision.

"Robin I can give the mon-" but Robin shakes his head, he's hesitance is a matter of moral. He wants to free her not trap her in a cage of his own making, he will have to improvise and perhaps in the process of helping free her, they may come to get to know each other.

"No. No need I shall win her tonight, and if indeed my competitors are Hans and Frollo I will not need much money to out bid the duo, Leopold doesn't deserve the money either. I will win and I will put the money equivalent amount to the highest bidder in a treasury for her" he pauses and looks at the women

"I will offer it to her as a wedding gift, so if she ever chooses to leave she can" For the first time that night he leans back and takes a sip from his goblet, he is not trapping her nor buying her and if indeed they prove to be incompatible he shall allow her to leave though he doubts the lady can be tied down.

Longstride looks impressed

"you are truly interested? Interested in getting to know her?" He specifies and Robin looks at the lady once more,

"I am" he wants to know the story behind the sad fiery eyes, the story behind the small scar upon her lips, he wants to take whatever she will offer and give as much as she will take. His pull towards her though, is overwhelming.

Leopold has truly planned things tonight, pilled all the other men with so many drinks that many have to be helped or carried out, he also has let loose a series of his courtesans who entice another series of men to leave and so before long there's nine of them left, Longstride stays as Robins second until he is in top three once in, he too will leave.

Politics is a nasty business and most of those in power are twisted by nature, but the speed that Leopold dismisses the other suitors is sick, he wants to get to the next part. He blackmails and bargains 5 suitors out fast and it's between Robin and King Cole, the geezer is 70 years old at least and half asleep but Leopold makes his way toward Robin. But once Robin actually catches the kings eye the older man freezes in his way, he looks away nervously and seeing Longstride at Robins side does not help his complexion, the man goes paler and its Cole who is kicked out.

"Good luck" Longstride offers as he leaves and no sooner are the doors closed that a servant comes and sits by Robin, she will write down his command to be taken to the princess. An action Hans in the first to do and Robin can see the princesses eyes go briefly shut as her maid undoes her hair. It tumbles down in cascading waves and Robin wants to get lost in her beauty, but her fists are clench and though her face is impassive her eyes are swirls of anger, pain and fear all which she stamps down as she slowly rises.

They command her to face the wall which the sick trio sits before, snickering and eager giving Robin her profile view. She holds her head up high and Robin is happy that the lady is not cowering, the maid goes to her upper bindings and Robin clenches his fists as he notices the light tremor in her hanging hand. She remains still until she cannot bare it and her hand suddenly fly up to her bindings, holding it in place. Leopold frowns in displeasure until the petite hands let the garment drop but Robin can't look away from the princess's eyes, her mask is cracking.

Though he tries not to look at her body he can't help himself. One glance and he is flooded with shame and complete desire; He swallows thickly and averts his eyes, feeling like a pig and a hypocrite all the same and fixes his stare at onto her face and tries to concentrate on the other trio, try's to look relaxed and unimpressed.

Longstride had said to not enter too hard, to wait; but when he hears them discuss their next move which is to simply humiliate her, he loses control. Robin can't have that, won't have it. So he turns to the maid and has her write a quick message, to Frollo.

The man's kingdom is on edge and he will be gone in a year if not two unless he receives a miracle and so Robin reminds him silently of the massive debt that the bastard owes Sherwood and gives him a choice. Leave now and the interest owed will be forgiven, or stay and Sherwood will demand payment immediately. The men are too busy watching the maid unbutton the shear dress on the princess but Robin fixes his gaze on the old geezer who looks half confused when the maid hands him the note.

Hans and Leopold are too busy laying out crude plans and therefore miss Frollo turning purple as he glares at Robin. Robin who sits, lounging with a blank look about his face and stares right back. A second maid enters the stage and the dress must be off for Hans and Leopold begin yelling vulgar comments and that's when Frollo crumbles the paper and gives a small nod in Robins direction, one which Robin returns before turning his gaze towards the stage.

His heart stops for the lady who had stood tall and stoic till now has turned her back toward the others and is making her way toward the chaise trembling as a glistening jewel slides down her cheek and she bends her head down in shame trying to hide them, her pride evident even now. A lone wolf cornered in the battle, one who sees defeat about the bend.

Robin won't have that. She's not alone and this has gone on long enough, as Frollo begins to leave and Lepold is thundering shouts of betrayal, Robin writes another note this time to Hans. Robin will report this to the prick of a prince brothers (their kingdom does not allow such practices) and will cut off trade with their country if he does not leave, the young prince will be in trouble for certain then and may risk being cut off. He sends the maid off with the note but then motions for the maid who had served the medallions to approach. He unclasps his cloak and hands to the maid

"when Hans leaves cover the princess take her out of here" he whispers and the maid nods vigorously and is off.

Robin sits back and takes another sip of his drink; he needed to calm his nerves a tad.

The pieces are set and he will need to be calm, utterly calm if he is to save the lady. Hans turns ashen white and is out the door before Leopold has turned away from the door that Frollo exited to. He won't look at the stage too afraid of what he will see and his control is at the tether and he might rip Leopold limb from limb but that would only destroy the lady's chances at freedom.

The King marches over and opens his mouth to yell but Robin won't have that,

"you have already used your two strikes, I am the last suitor remaining and I am willing to offer the same amount of money as Lord Glide, Frollo was going to pay the money to you I will pay half to Lady Cora and half to my bride herself; in return I will release the ban on trade placed on your personal traders to Sherwood."

Leopold is stewing but Robin doesn't care about him anymore, the princess is brought out, wrapped in green velvet and as she is about to exit through the door he catches her eyes were confusion is evident. He tries to give her a comforting look and is rewarded with seeing her eyes light up with relief and he allows hope to enter. Perhaps they will build a life, if he can evade the sick brother in law

* * *

She does not have much time to ponder as a maid rushes in, speaking hushed words to the other maid, they bundle her up in soft green cloak. It smells of forest and something entirely masculine, the scent engulfing and soothing her as she is ushered out. Before she exits the room she catches the figure of Leopold looking thunderous as he stands before a man who is seated and looks to be completely at ease.

The stranger catches her eyes and she feels her breath stop, as though those blue orbs are seeing through her, penetrating her soul. She feels completely bare, his eyes show kindness in that moment and he tilts his head forward in a small nod, before the doors are shut and she finally cry's.

Tears escape her eyes in relief.

She was safe.

**AN: First let me say that Once Upon A Time is not mine, sadly and second I know I should be updating Nox Aeterna but this was already written and hopefully I will update my other story very soon.**

**Now this story, I actually have written another story, with very familiar themes but I decided to publish this one, for now at least. Thoughts? liked it? hated it? suggestions? Should I keep a one-shot or update the rest? let me know please and as always thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, A New Life:

She wants to leave immediately, doesn't care where or whom she is to wed. If Leopold is to be believed, her brother in law has traded her for safe trading routes. The results of the negotiation are odd and around the table no one looks happy, least of all Leopold. He makes it sound as though it's her fault that he is unable to sell her for more.

Sell her like a common whore.

Over dinner, Leopold rambles on and on about her mistakes, her failures what she did wrong and he verbally tears into every single guest that had been present. Lord Longstride is called all manner of horrendous names so is King Frollo and Prince Hans, both of who were declared to be men of "character" two days ago. For once Cora does not blame Regina, she anger is laid upon Leopold.

"I still think Longstride is hiding Snow, where else would the brat go anyway?" it is a sign of how bad a day it will be when Snow the runaway princess get mentioned by the king.

Regina tries not to think of her, the girl who had cost Regina her love, her Daniel. On bad days she sees herself lording over a quivering girl. Destroying the princess who cost her everything, recently though she is simply resigned and achingly tired.

Her sister is busy terrorizing the service when Leopold gets to the cusp of the matter; Regina is to marry Lord Locksley, the king, of the Sherwood lands. Her father is on his feet at once demanding the King to call off the match but he is ignored by all else and its Regina who finally, gently pulls back her father. Locksley, a name with much power; Much fear.

Called the prince of thieves in his youth, Locksley had stolen back every inch of land the other kingdoms had taken over and colonized. United them and now he stood a king, picked by those he had liberated; he had the biggest spread of land in all the kingdoms.  
No one dared to attack him, if his fearsome troops and endless sea of archers did not stir fear and deter any thoughts of invasion the unusual terrain surrounding the mighty Hoods land would.

From two sides, the sea protected his kingdom by swallowing his enemies. To the west rose, unforgiving mountains climbing high and barricading the enemies out; The east of the kingdom laid shrouded in the darkness of Sherwood forest.

Very few knew of the inner workings of Locksley's kingdom, Regina had only ever met one who had spoken of her life in Sherwood. That friend though had long left the Enchanted Forest planning to go home.

The mysterious king was taking over the protection of trading routes by the boarder. That was the highest bid made by a barbarian king for her hand. Her father tries to stop them he does, her mother simply says she might as well for she was on the verge of becoming an old maid at 26 and her sister has already accepted on her behalf.

She is going.

She remembers the blue orbs, how they saw through her, how they offered her solace in one of her darkest hours and shrugs; some man would get her in the end, might as well be this one. The fact that her future husband has managed to royally piss off her entire family is an added bonus to her; she'll be rid of them and she would assert herself with her husband. Give him what he wants and she was sure she could have him leave her be the rest of the time; he seemed nice enough and not too old.

Her mother intends to send her with 20 trunks of clothe, Regina lets her pack them; she has long stopped arguing with her mother. Privately she packs five; two are filled with practical clothe. Clothe she has a seamstress secretly make based on what her old friend described as regular outfits in a land no one knows much about. Comfortable pants for warm and cold seasons, dresses for all sorts of weather, shirts, vest and comfortable and durable boots. Gloves, cloaks and undergarment are also acquired, what she packs is well made and of quality but has a purpose.

The last three trunks she fills mostly with books and some old knick nick-knacks and valuable jewels. She makes notes through her father, to get a good amount of gold just in case, one never knows when handing out bribes would be necessary. She packs and prepares for she needs a distraction, packs and prepares for until now she has been a dancing puppet whose string have been pulled by powerful people. She packs and prepares so she can pretend that she has some control.

Regina says her goodbye to her father the night before she is to depart, asks him not to travel with them to the border for he is weak in health and she is concerned for him. They both weep, she's not sure what power helps her leave her crying father but she does. Nesa her maid, who had brought her the green cloak the night before, has promised to stay by her father's side and for that, Regina will be forever grateful.

Regina does not utter a sound on the several day journey to the boarder. Her mother and brother in-law though have plenty to say. The talk on the way there would have been disturbing for anyone but Regina

"you plan to kill him?" her mother had asked flippantly. Leopold had shaken his head

"their land is of no use to me, the extreme terrain makes it useless. The people are barbaric and uncivilized they are all of no use, they can keep it; and I do not tempt war with a man who has hundreds of thousands of highly skilled archers under his command"

Leopold tries to force himself on her the first night, she barley escapes and so by the time they reach the border Regina is about to fall over for she has not managed to sleep a single night out of fear. The naps she took during the day were of little help, though the two soldiers who greet her at the border bear both good and bad news.

No one but Regina will be allowed on the land and for that she is extremely grateful. Her mother and brother in-law seem displeased but both have high tempers and instead of asking for entrance they spend the time it takes to unload the 25 trunks spitting insults to the two soldiers who seem on edge. The last trunk is barely off of the carriage when her family turns and makes a hasty exit.

"Do try not to be too much of a disappointment dear" are the last words her mother tells her as the carriages begin to roll away.

The two soldier look at the trunks with displeasure, the carriage they have brought would barely hold half the number but before they can utter a word a man riding on a grey stead appears not to far in the horizon. The soldier look to be on high alert and reach for their arrows

"It's alright, he is here to lighten the load" if Regina's sentence surprises either, they hide it well and while they do not move take their hands off their arrow they do not take aim either.

The rider is breathless and is offering an apology the moment he is off his steed

"A carriage broke, and we were delayed I rode a head to look after the cargo so you would not have to pause for long on your journey" Regina nods and asks the two soldiers to load 7 of the trunks, the other 18 the rider inspects. 18 trunks of fine cloth, she will never need. The rider nods and hands her a package and as Regina get in the hitched up carriage, she sees wagons in the distance slowly rolling closer. Once her carriage begins moving, she closes her eyes and lets sleep consume her.

She sleeps for most of the journey to her new home; the soldiers do not speak to her but most definitely speak about her. Her friend taught her the old Sherwood dialect which these men mock her in. She is not wanted here, she can tell. Her friend had been a war slave from Sherwood, one of many Regina had helped escape years ago. These soldiers missed their previous Queen; they also seemed to have known her well for they compare Regina to her piece by piece. Regina doesn't care this was not the life she had wanted either.

She keeps mum, nibbles on the food she buys at the towns they stop and mostly keeps to herself. The people of the land live in odd villages, in houses that blend into the nature, making it hard to recognize where a village begins and where it ends. They are courteous but cold and distant; at one of the later stops her two soldiers are pulled a side and thoroughly reprimanded by one of the older captions though Regina is not sure for what. The forest is breathtaking, dangerous and elusive. But it is also quiet and comforting and Regina finds that it also smells quite lovely; it smells almost as the green cloak had and it calms her down.

The night of her selling she had began weeping the moment the doors had closed, had lost control and Nesa had barely been able to get her to her chambers without alarming her mother or sister to Regina's state. Regina had only ever wept once before like she had that night. When Daniel had died she had cried till she had passed out, her mother had lashed out at her later.

Nesa had a bath ready for her and once in Regina had scrubbed her skin till it had turn red and raw unable to stop the tears. Nesa had pulled her out by force, dried her before helping her to bed. Even then Regina had trouble stopping her tears; it was the scent of the green cloak which had finally lulled her to sleep as she had clutched it in her fists. Now once more the scent soothed her nerves.

Each day they ride for hours and stop when it becomes too dark, the pattern continues for another two week before suddenly they are upon a village bigger than any other they have crossed so far. Houses and huts built on the ground and in the tree, a village like no other Regina has ever seen.

They walked her to a huge hut in the center of the village and Regina is exhausted and tired. Three men stand in the center, a forth leaning to the side as other hooded figures surround them. It takes a moment for them to realize that she is there but once they do the eyes of the men rake over her. Regina dislikes the arrogance in their eyes.

"Well, well, well mate, looks like your bride has finally arrived" it takes no great effort to figure out who the man is. A hook for a hand is the signature of Locksley's naval captain. The man is a legend on his own right, he had beat out four kingdoms armadas on the high seas while Locksley had kept them away at land

"question is she worth the trouble?" A younger man adds from the side,

"eh princess? Is your services worth the trouble?" he starts to reach a hand for her face when he suddenly falls back with a cry, clutching a bleeding arm

"she cut me! The bitch actually cut me" and the others are watching stunned but before anyone else can move the man lunges forward but stops short as an arrow whizzes by his cheek and grazes the man's face, he stumbles back.

Regina had meant only to give a warning not to cause a scene she thinks as she reaffirms her grip on her dagger, but she had not even seen her betrothed's bow in sight let alone his attack on her harasser

"I believe her title is to be your Queen" the man standing on the king's left hand side speaks the words calmly, with a set edge. This man is younger than the king and the navy captain, much paler in complexion too.

"Fall back Antoine" Killian barks from the kings right and the soldier steps back and storms off, clearly angry. Only then are the weapons put away and when the king finally locks eyes with his will-be-Queen Regina feels the grounds beneath her shift. His eyes have haunted her in her dreams as they seem to pierce her very soul, they make her feel weak and it frightens her.

She is scarred of what he sees as she stands before the great and powerful Hood.

"Welcome" his voice is not gruff as she had imagined it to be but rather deep and kind, she nods and he says no more, one of his advisoes takes over the pleasantries and before long a women has been called to usher her out. The king does not protest, that suites her well, a husband who is indifferent is a rare blessing; she will have freedom she thinks.

The women who guides her out is called Ruby; a rather young stubborn girl who seems not to fit any one mold. She greets many as they make their way and Regina gets the impression that the girl is a bit of a drifter.

Ruby leads her to a hut not too big but farther back toward the outskirts. Not too far off is a much bigger hut at the base of a trunk wrapping around it, though not as big as the one she had just exited. What catches her interest though is not the size of the hut or its interesting design but rather the small boy who is high up in the tree, looking at her from his hidden spot. He looks at her with curious eyes but there in them dwells a twinge of fear.

"That's lord Locksley's hut" the girl informs her not seeing what Regina sees, preoccupied with overseeing the unloading of trunks. Regina ignores the commotion and moves closer to the boy's hiding place and sees a fallen ladder.

She straightens the ladder and steps back, the boy peeks out again and Regina gives him a small smile, encouraging him. And down he comes, a boy who can't be more than five. When the boy reaches down and is safely on the ground he turns and peers up at her rather shyly. She goes down to his level, dropping to one knee

"hello, what's your name?" the boy cocks his head to side before giving her a toothy grin

"I'm Roland I'm four and a half, that means almost five" he is so insistent that Regina can't help but smile;

"well hello Roland who is almost five, I'm Regina" the boy studies the hand she offers before launching himself at her and she is so shocked that for a moment she does nothing, before slowly hugging the boy back just as tightly

"your very pretty" he tells her when he pulls back

"but your skirt to big, they'll find you easy in hide-and-seek" he is so earnest in his assessment that Regina can't help but chuckle.

"Roland!"

A sharp voice calls and the duo spring completely a part with Regina standing and Roland clinging to her skirt, as a robust elderly women appears

"Roland, how many times have I said not to climb the trees with a ladder, oh you're lucky the older boys found you" but Regina spies the older boys who are snickering clearly having left the young boy and Regina knows the feeling of being the youngest best.

The women comes to a halt when she sees Regina and stammers about, making apologies

"Roland" Regina interrupts the babbling

"was just telling me how the ladder seems shaky and should not be climbed" and the women sees the ladder and whirls on the older boys with slanted eyes before returning to Regina and apologizing again, taking Roland's hand in order to return him to his papa. As he is walking away Roland turns and waves his tiny hands

"bye Gina!" he calls and Regina ignores the numerous looks as she wave's back

"bye Roland"

Let them stare.

**AN: First let me give a huge thank you for the over whelming response! Thank you for favorites and fallows and most of all for the reviews. I did people mention the fact that the last chapter had errors, I am sorry about that. This story does not have a beta and I uploaded it on a whim. A lot of people mentioned wanting to see the meeting and honestly the original piece I have written glosses over a lot of details so I'm trying to expand on them.**

**So I'm interested in knowing what you think? What relationships do want to see develop in detail? what relationships do you not mind me glossing over? This story will be heavy on dimple queen and here is a riddle can any of you guess who the other man that stood next to Robin was? How about Regina's secret friend any guesses? Also this is definitely OQ but they will bump heads just a heads up!**

**As always Once is not mine, thanks for reading and looking forward to your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Becoming Queen

Her sleep is restless and she wakes up twice in a span of few hours, the first time is when the night is still young. She went to bed ridiculously early, avoiding the people who look at her with distrust.

The second time the moon is at its peak, hushed whispers and heart wrenching whimpers are the sounds that wake her. She thinks she is dreaming when a small voice reaches her ear and instantly she is on her feet. It sound like Roland, the boy who had appeared like a ray of sunshine in her utterly bleak life.

She doesn't hesitate as she slips out from behind the curtain that separates her temporary room from the rest of the hut. She instantly spies Ruby and her grandmother (Granny) huddled by the hearth trying to calm a crying Roland. She barely takes a step when all three occupants by the fire look her way. None of the adults get to say word for Roland does not waist a moment and launches himself out of Ruby's embrace and into Regina's. The young Queen in lost, so lost but by some instinct she picks the boy and hugs him close. He looks at Granny with a questioning gaze "father has watch mothers been gone" the older women murmurs and Regina nods as she begins running soothing circles on the boys back singing his name softly till the boys cries begin to subside.

The stare of the other two women grate on her nerve and so she slowly recedes back to her room, Roland's sniffling calming down. Her body is half battered and she can't help but lie down, with the small boy curled on her side. "I had bad dream Gina" Roland whimpers when Regina asks why the boy had been crying "a bad dream about what sweets?" Regina hopes that talking will dim the boys level of fear "flying pigs, they, they came and papa was not here and neither was nuncle killy or davi or little john and I shouted but no one came!" Roland switches between regular English and Sherwood dialect unconsciously.

"Oh, Rolland it was just a dream sweetie but tell you what, if you ever get lost I promise to not stop until I find you" and she means it, she knows how terrifying and lonely being lost feels. Roland rubs one his eyes with is pudgy fist as his breathing begins to even out "you promise" he asks and she nods. "I do" he seems satisfied with that and wraps a tiny hand in her shirt color and drift to sleep as she hums softly.

She is woken at the crack of dawn by several older women. She wakes with a start and instinctively hugs Roland closer to herself; the strangers look at her oddly but back off. It's Granny face that calms her and only then does she hand Roland over to Ruby and he is taken from her still half asleep and carried out. She is dragged into the cold misty morning to a lake. They strip her and she lets them, goes into the ice cold water and lets it numb her to the bone. They sing and dunk her head into the water several times rubbing her with sand till she is red before dragging her out, wrapping her in a cloak this time taking her to a cave closer to camp. The cave houses a series of hot spring where she is scrubbed and cleansed with oils messaged into her body with more chants and singing.

When they bring her back to her hut they stare at her expectantly. Regina lets them ponder for a bit for she cannot stop shivering nor can she feel several of her toes; so she takes her time moving toward the one of the chests.

She sold the wedding dress her mother had ordered her; the huge white gown had layers and layers of hoops and underskirts. The dress had taken up one trunk by itself, though it had brought her good deal of gold. She, or rather her maid and close friend Esme had another dress made in a bold dark navy. The dress reminded her of the midnight sky and had been made of a light and flowing fabric which danced in the wind. It held tight to her figure, extenuating her curves but flowed out to a loose skirt at her hips. A deep v in the front and the back showcased her alabaster skin the flowing bell sleeves where transparent in parts. Esme, had spoken about how her hair shone brighter and her skin whiter in contrast of the material while Regina had tried to care.

Now though, she did and when she spied the look of approval on Ruby, her grandmother and the other two ladies attending she sent a silent prayer of thanks to her maid.  
They dress her and lead her out.

She is wrapped once more and taken to her hut where they take coal and draw designs upon her hands and feet, adding lines behind her lashes. As she sits there getting painted woman after woman enters the hut and offers a series of dried herbs before adding a line to the tail of an arrow which has been drawn on Regina's back. The painting of the arrow stings and she knows that it will remain forever, she wonders of her husband, how he is going through this the second time.

She knows not to expect much her mother was after all Lady Cora "Love is weakness" but so apparently is hope for while women come, smile and wish her well in English. They compare her to the previous Queen, dissect the day, her husband's behavior and mood step by step and though they speak in the Sherwood dialect, thinking she is oblivious their words begin to wear on Regina. She endures though, endures and smiles at them, thanking them over and over but after hours and hours of hearing them talk she is ridiculously close to tears, close to shouting at them to stop. For she understands that their first Queen was brave, more beautiful, and apparently more respectful of the Sherwood culture and fashion; understands that her betrothed far more in love with his first wife , far more excited about his first marriage.

She wants to protest and tell them this, but she doesn't. Instead she smiles and when the sun is setting she is called out. The people stand and watch as she walks toward their leader, all eyes on her beside that of her husband, he looks straight ahead; Chants, song, and vows begin to be recited and Regina feels as though she may cry.

Finally a knife is presented to her. It's simple, so utterly simple with no designs and no carvings and she hears murmurs rise but the wise-woman points at her and so she takes it and gives it the woman who has been singing and she cuts Regina's palm, she doesn't flinch before doing the same is done to Locksley. Her betrothed finally looks her in the eye and offers her his cut hand and this is where she can refuse, turn or run. From the look in those blue orbs she can tell he is truly offering any if not all those option to her, she doesn't know why but she doesn't take them. Instead she places her cut hand in his and she can tell he understands as well. What's surprising is the look of relief on his face when she places her hand in his, he suddenly seems lighter. The wise-woman pours a liquid on their joint hands and it burns but her hand shaking brings her enough shame that she will not let it register on her face.

Then suddenly young Roland is there, between them and the man is saying a song for mother and son and Regina wants to scream, for if her friend had not taught her the ancient dialect she would be clueless right now. She should be mad, furious maybe but its Roland and all she feels is ridiculously happy and ecstatic. The boy looks utterly adorable reciting what he is told, Granny steps in and asks the wise-women to say this part in regular English and the women does so without stopping or missing a beat, though her husband looks confused and alarmed for a beat though he composes his face quickly.

She says each word she is asked to say with utmost sincerity. She pledges to be Roland's mother, his guardian and his protector, she promises to love and cherish him, and quietly she adds to herself that this small boy, this ray of sunshine and hope that has burst into her life will be, from this day on her first son, come hell or high water. Roland smiles up at her with that toothy smile and presents her with a small fairy stone, a deep red wrapped in agreen wire and turned into a necklace. She can't help but smile as tears cloud her eyes, thought she keeps them at bay, and get down to his level; allowing him to place the necklace around her neck. She doesn't have to give anything to him but she pulls out a dragon medallion, her own father had made it for her, and places it around the boy's neck. She places her forehead against the boy and whispers only for his ears "it will protect, cherish and help you grow; I will love you forever more this vow I solemnly swear" in his Sherwood dialect and he looks dumb struck. The boy hugs her and she returns it.

She rises and stands, they sing more chants and bind her hands in a figure eight with her boy's father, the cord is lit on fire and it vaporizes into air as the flame touch the rope. And then he is leaning in a hand tilting her chin and kissing her.

A spark

A spark unlike any other runs through her veins and she forgets everything, the people who now are cheering, her lack of will to live and when they part because of oxygen she is staring at him, dumb struck and she will later swear that for a moment when they parted he too looks dazed. The crowds cheers pulls them back and she swallows trying to compose herself as Robin leads her away. Music and dancing follow and in all honesty it's a blur, Ruby and her friend Belle are by her side tending to her needs, the sea caption comes about and gives her a black pearl necklace and makes one inappropriate joke upon the next; Ruby looks amused while Belle looks faint but the caption continues until the man who had spoken in her defense the night before cuts him off and apologizes.

His name is David; he gives her a hair comb designed with purple crystal flowers, crystals she has never seen before. "They build in the caves high in the mountains near my home" he smiles softly to her and she now knows who he is. The shepherd who had risked his life for this country; sending a messenger hawk to her husband of approaching army from the mountains, a daring plan which Leopold and several other kings had planned. David had stalled the army posing as a prince who had news. The man had dinned and charmed the invading captions so thoroughly that they had no idea that the king who they had wanted to kill had not only been warned but had saddled up and brought his own army to meet them. Many had said that the spy had died in the cross fire, others spoke of his daring escape. No matter "Charmming" as he came to be dubbed was just as big a myth as Hook. Though Regina now knew the younger man is much better mannered.

Her favorite part of the wedding is getting to know Roland, he is four, he loves horses and dragons, hates green food, his mommy is with the stars and he has a big heart; he talks with her for hours in broken dialect from her home and she listens to everything says absorbing it like a sponge till he finally settles himself on her lap and exhausts his topics hours later. She asks him if perhaps speaking in Sherwood dialect would be easier reminding him that she could speak whatever was easiest for him "Roland I know how to speak your tongue" his big eyes have mischief in them as he smiles and answers "not many people here know enchanted dialect, it'll be our secret language" and she agrees.

It grows late and a group of old women come to whisk her away, to prepare. She agrees but tells them she is putting Roland in his bed for tonight. The boy is sleeping with Ruby and Granny once more; he is already half way asleep and asks to be carried. She picks him up and he clings to her. But before she exits she pauses and nods her head to the guests in a silent thank, she had thanked them personally earlier, and they silently raise their glass, the few guest who are too drunk begin to shout things as she suspects might be customary but they are shushed and silenced by others. No one wants to disturb the sleeping prince. Roland put up no fight as she helps him change and tucks him in, she gives him a kiss on his check before exiting and before she exits she can hear his snores, at least someone will sleep peace full tonight she thinks as she heads to the big hut that is now suppose to be her home.

They fuss about her like doves slipping her dress off and helping her into a flimsy robe. She wishes that Granny, Ruby or even Belle had been here. The women once more reminisce about the first Queen and while Roland had distracted her and caused her joy she is once more nervous. Their words set bloom a sense of self loathing in her, she doesn't hate the previous queen, can't the women is the reason she has Roland. So rather she hates herself for falling short, every comment they make, helps the loathing and doubt bloom and soon her mother's voice joins them in her head. Agreeing that Regina is too thin in the wrong places and too muscular in others, too tall, too pale, too old and too bold; Her mother's voice agrees with them that she will disappoint and that the marriage is odd at best and doomed.

One old women tells her she is to cut the cord that secure the robe bout her with the knife she got at the ceremony. She sees the odd look they share as one passes the knife to another before they placed it in her hand with a fake smile. "Hand it to him then as a sign of your trust" and Regina stops her face from showing her true expressions of fear, self-loathing and annoyance and instead nods. The women leave and Regina sits on the bed twisting the knife about, it's sharp, well balance and the handle is sturdy, all in all a good knife which will serve it purpose but will be tossed aside when it becomes too dull, easily replaceable she thinks. She wonders of its significance.

Her attention wavers after a while, Locksley still has not shown up and so she finds her gaze locked into the fire as the flames dance changing their color, weaving together and she thinks of Daniel and how this night was supposed to be shared with him. But she doesn't get much time to dwell on the fact when suddenly the curtains are parted and Locksley's there staring at her. She is utterly wrecked and nervous inside the other women's voice grow louder and louder in her head, but she squares her shoulders, lifts her chin and stands. With one swift move she cuts the cord that holds the robe together, the chord falls and the only fabric on her body falls open barring her to him.

She sees him swallow and his eyes roam her body. She is scarred but does not let her chin drop as he begins tentatively walk toward her. When he is within a foot she holds out the knife, he pauses and after a moment takes the knife. She waits, not sure what he is waiting for its basic thing they must do. As she keeps looking at him, waiting, she sees his eyes which had at first been poised on her face, after their initial roaming, then the knife finally snap up to meet hers; but for only a moment. Before he strides past her toward the bed, sharing a bed is a duty and chore why is he acting like this? he cuts his hand and she can't help but ask "What are you doing?" he pauses, still turned toward the bed, away from her and rolls his shoulders as though getting rid of tension "they will expect blood" is all he says and Regina does not know how to take this answer, this insult.

She is so angry and hurt at this unwarranted insult that she will not bleed, at the insinuation that she is used and sullied, at the fact that her mother and all those women were right and at the proof of the fact that she is not good enough; that she does not think when she moves "it suppose to be mine or it won't count" she grits out and takes his wrist with the knife and cuts her hip, he does not turn. She walks past him to the other side and grips the sheets and wipes her blood on it. She waits again; he does not look at her at all but takes his shirt off, tossing it to the side before lying on to the bed "get some sleep" is all he says as he lies on his side facing away from her.

Regina stands there in shock; she has never felt so wretched in her life. She slowly sits on the bed, so far into the corner she is likely to fall off during the night. She clutches the front of the robe together and feels her lips waver, but she refuses to make a sound. She feels so exposed that she desperately searches the room for something to wear and all she can see in form of clothing is his shirt, she hates this man right now but that shirt is welcomes. Anything to cover her at this moment feels beyond good she consents as she slips the shirt on and gently lies down and curls her feet into herself, she has never felt so exploited.

Why marry her and make her come here if he is uninterested. She had not been excited to bed him, he was not what her dream man looked like, that man was long dead, but she had been willing to trust. Had done as she was suppose to, went along with his customs, bent to his every whim, had bared herself in front of him, literarily and had place her trust in his hands, figuratively, only to have it thrown back in her face. It was a simple tradition, why did he act like this, why did he reject her? Why was she cursed with a life of isolation? What more did he want? As she felt her eyes begin to close to she heard her mother's last sentence echo in her ear over and over again, she had somehow managed to be a failure at the most basic thing a women was suppose to be capable of, she had failed to be desirable. And as dreams finally consume her it's not just mother taunting her but every other women she has to live with from now on.

**OQ**

The next day as she slowly wakes and as the events of the previous day slowly come to mind she realizes something, the worst part of her wedding wasn't the wedding night. Matter of fact her wedding was smooth though uneventful. It was having to listen to the others that had ruined her day. She thinks back to what had happened last night and admits that she is indeed part relieved; part insulted sure but mostly tiered and confused. Growing up in the family she has, she knows everyone wants something so if not her body what did her husband want from her? A mother for his son? For if that is what he wants then she would gladly be that, Roland, she can't help but smile at the thought of the precious boy who has already captured her heart and soul. If indeed that is all he wants, she can do that, and if seeks another she can. . . bear that too, her fate would have been much worse with other men who would have used, abused and neglected her.

In a way Regina realizes she gets exactly what she wants and so much more. The Hood- Robin as she is expected to call him had not touched her, barely had been able to even glanced at her. His actions were noble, even welcomed she was not keen to bed a man she didn't know, except…

Except he had insinuated that she would not bleed, that she was not pure. That had struck a nerve within her; it wasn't like Regina cared about the notion of it all really but that the protection of her virtue had cost a lot. It had cost her Daniel, any male friends growing up and so much more. The fact that he had ignored her during the celebrations and that he had made no attempt to speak to her had also hurt, badly.

Though now, that she is calmer, the chatter of those women farther away she can see that the man probably did not know how sensitive the issue would have been to her; he was most likely just trying not to force himself on her, though he was very rude in the way he went about it. Either way she appreciates that he did not force himself on her and is glad that she now has a child that is hers by marriage in her life, a child whom she loves dearly. Her only mistake was thinking that perhaps she had a chance of developing something more with her husband; Love is her weakness, it has always been.

She is lost in thought when suddenly she hears very faint pitter-patter of small feet and then the curtains that separated he-their room from the rest of the hut is pushed back.

"Gina! You awake?"

Roland's enchanted dialect is very sloppy but extremely adorable; Regina can't help the smile that settles over her face as she feels the tugging on her blankets "are you awake? Papa said not to wake you so if you still sleep tell me and I go" this causes Regina to chuckle and she turns and in one swoop snakes a hand around the boys frame pulling him under the cover and attacking him with tickles.

He shrieks with laughter and squirms and pleads for mercy which Regina grants readily. As Roland begins to calm down Regina feels mesmerized, this little precious boy was half hers now. Hers to love to cherish to help grow; She feels her heart squeeze and warmth spread through her inside as Roland snuggles closer to her, a movement she mimics. As the small boy, her small boy begins to tell her what he wants to do today, her finger unconsciously go to his unruly hair and absentmindedly stroke them out of his face. Even if Robin spends the rest of her life ignoring, evading or insulting her, Regina knows she won't care. For Robin has given her this beautiful boy and for that, for that she will be eternally grateful to him no matter what comes.

She spends the day with her new son and he shows her his world, their hut wraps around an enormous tree. The inside trunk of it is hollow all the way up, though it is very much living and used as a chimney with the hearth in the center. To the back lays Regina and Robin's room separated by hanging curtains it's furthest in the back hidden by the trunk when you enter. Roland's room is situated by the side of trunk visible from her own bedroom as well as the front entrance and kitchen. A third room lies across Roland's, the hearth and sitting area is by the front of the tree trunk and directly in front of the huts opening. An interesting circular house, cozy and warm.

Its early spring still frost very much present in the air, an old woman with deep wrinkles and a soft smile is preparing food and while Regina pays attention to the story's Roland tell she watches half fascinated at her sure movements. Roland introduces the women, as Gemma. She lives in a house that according to Roland looks like a shoe and she takes care of him and teaches him fun games. Regina can tell the women is uneasy about her presence and the way she keeps glancing at Roland makes it obvious that the women fears being cut from the boys life. "She teaches fun games and songs.." Roland goes on and on in his adorable manner.

"Will you teach me?"

Regina asks with conviction for now she has a purpose, for the first time in her life she has a purpose, her Roland, her little dragon. If she is to be his mother she needs to learn the ways of his life, his world. And for him Regina can already tell she will do anything including changing her color and spots. But she needs help, can't do it alone, and needs someone to show her. Someone, anyone. She doesn't say this to the old lady with white hair and kind eyes who lives in a shoe shaped house. She doesn't beg or plead, just asks;

"Will you teach me?"

The lady pauses and studies her, looks straight into Regina's eyes and stares. Regina feels as though her soul is being weighed but keeps looking back, the lady stares and then she smiles.

Though Gemma teaches the ropes of her house and the domestic life; it is Ruby who shows her the ropes of the culture around her, the girl who Regina has heard be called aimless is full of drive to teach Regina all she knows. Regina spends the first two weeks repeating one phrase over and over again "teach me" and Ruby does, from the layout of the land to the way the village works, the language, the trades, weaving, hunting, trapping, history and politics. Ruby is well versed and if there is something she does not know she knows someone who does.

That's how she is taken under the wing of the elder Granny. Every day she teaches Regina new things, lesson after lesson from basic things such as plant usage, skinning, sewing, weaving and cooking to more complicated matters such as council meetings and settling grievances and listening to complaints. Regina has never learned so much in such a short time but she has no other work besides Roland who besides meals and some afternoons spends time in morning classes, with his friends or papa. She realizes early on that she needs to let Roland's life continue as it has, to fit herself in it no matter how much she would love spending every day with him.

Her husband is kind and courteous, offers to help her in anything he might catch her doing, carry things, hold open passages but usually he does so silently, he is courteous. She does not talk to her husband unless necessary which only happens if Roland is present with them both, a rarity. He is utterly polite and utterly courteous, a stranger. So it's no surprise that a month later and she is going stir crazy; people do not accept her as their queen won't come to her with problems and she can't do her work. She goes to stables, as they have always calmed her and run into a surprising familiar face. .

Her secret friend, Emma, literally runs into her and they stand there shocked before they are embracing. They swap stories, she tells of being saved by Robins Navy Caption after she had rescued him from Leopold's dungeon and Regina tells the newly arrived scout about her marriage "what happened to Daniel?" and Regina can't breathe. but she tries to keep calm and tells her "my mother killed him, three years ago" she feels tears fall and no matter how hard she tries her face won't easily fall into the composed mask, it takes her trying a good while but she is finally composed "I wish I could ride" she whispers and its Emma who looks surprised "why don't you? Is your horse to wild" and she looks at Emma like she stupid but it turns out she is the one missing something. "Every groom gives his bride a horse" Emma explains and there in a Stall next to Robin's signified white horse lays a black beauty "she has a temper, is restless to; rumor was the queen is too dainty to go riding" Emma is goading her and it works "care to race?" Is all she asks and Emma leaves to saddle her own horse.

The horse has a temper but so does Regina, they stare at one another sizing each other, Regina slowly approach and place a hand on his neck; they will get along fine, she can sense it. She is saddling her when someone enters shouting alarms to leave the Queens horse be and Regina has to do everything she can to keep herself from laughing when the man sees her face, and stammers an apology and that is how Regina meets the stable master. Tuck, he is old with kind eyes and turn bright red and Regina takes pity on the man, who upon learning her plans begs her to take a guide "the Forrest is dangerous for those unaccustomed to it Milady" he means well and Regina nods as she walks her horse out "I know sir Tuck but I won't get a costumed to it from inside the village, I am it's queen, I need to learn my land" she gives him a small smile and with one swift move mounts her horse, Emma is there and once they enter the Forrest, Regina flies.  
**AN: Let me just say that the notifications I get from you guys make my day and I want to thank you all for the kind words and the many, many suggestion! Those of you who reviewed with questions or ideas thank you so much, for it spurs on my muse, I have to say I did not expect this interest in the story but thank you all!**

**A lot of you have asked about Snow, she is coming but not for a few more chapters, Regina will have other things to deal with first. Killian will also be more present now that Emma has been found and also, keep your eyes out Rumple, he is going to be related to Roland any guesses how? Also a character mentioned will end up being pivotal to the plot in a few chapters, they have not appeared on OUAT and I have shortened their name here, can you guess who it is?**

**In regard to Robin seeming cold and distant, it has a good explanation, just remember this all from Regina's perspective so there are things she doesn't know. I do wonder if you feel dimple Queen is being rushed? Because I wanted to make Roland, Regina's goal and purpose, though Granny will have a chat about Regina's relationship with Roland and there will trouble in that regard as well.**

**Well that's it for now, please, please do review and let me know what you thought as always Once is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Disgust

While granny taught her the domestic affairs and politics of the land Emma updates her on the foreign ones. The girl was not only a guard but a scout as well becoming Regina's eyes and ear in the political realm of this new place, Emma was generally well liked and so Regina found herself up to date with the news

It takes a month for a domestic pattern to be established and another to go through it before she realizes that while the people have come to accept her, the people do not see her as a Queen and so she still remains an outsider to them. She is an outsider for they do not interact with her, she has job that should solve this problem, except it doesn't.

The problem is that her job comes with no description and so one day she asks Granny "What did the Queen do?" and the old women looks at her with same blank stare everyone else does when she hints at the previous queen so she amends her question "what does a queen do?" and all she gets for an answer is an evasive, everything. At first she huff and rolls her eyes, but as she lies there that night next to her husband who seems to be involved in everything, she figures why not and so she begins, doing everything, for what does she have to lose.

She has Emma ask the head female caption of one of the offensive divisions to meet with her, Mulan they call her, the women comes looking doubtful and not so trusting and so Regina continues with her mantra "teach me" but she words it differently and now commands her and so it begins. Her new routine, getting up earlier than Robin an hour before dawn; getting up and going to the training camp and sparring, sparring everyday with a different female warrior until one morning while she is sparing and Caption Jones appears out of nowhere like he always seems to do when Emma is around and begins sparring with her.

The first time she keeps up, her father had trained her for a time until her mother finds out, so she keeps up and she can see he is impressed. But it has been years and she is rusty so it's no surprise that he begins to take the offensive. while Ruby and Mulan teach her hand to hand, Killian teaches her the art of swords, they fight until the sun peeks, he has disarmed her twice, and she has gotten him back once, but she receives a compliment before she hurries to the cold stream, washing quickly before slipping in to her hut to wake Roland.

Her daily riding and sparring gives her away to connect with the scouts. Weeks later when she is heading toward a Scout Meeting the familiar faces give her comfort. The scout meetings which commence twice a month every week, includes receiving reports from different part of the land, her husband doesn't usually attends those regularly, though he does receive reports. However since the border dispute has begun he has no time. He is trying to keep a nomad attack from the south east border. There seems to be no question that he shall win but in his absence he asks Regina to take over.

Regina will never admit aloud how seeing the great and mighty Hood shuffle his feet and clear his throat a great many times in a span of few minutes had been not only amusing but in a way adorable. Partly because it became clear to her, where Roland got his bouts of shyness as well as his mannerisms from and partly for it reminded her that her husband was man instead of a myth. She hadn't been able to help her smile as she had agreed to take over this. It is one of the longest conversations they have had in the three and a half month of their marriage but she gladly accepts for it allows her an entrance to having an official entrance.

She spars with these scouts regularly so they are not hostile and the meetings are standard, she acts as mediator and must be doing an ok job at it for they welcome her back every time.  
It's during the fourth meeting that she proves her worth. The meeting is one called urgently, and they all gather to hear the news; a small group has began congregating to the south border, their intent unclear but though they have not made a threatening move, yet. They could be planning to attack the king from behind or planning to attack a trading village near there, They only have enough man power to the aid of one, which do they choose. People are divided and fight back and force, Regina listens to both sides. She usually calls for a vote and then gives her decree; so far majority rule has been her answer. She does a count in her head and knows what the outcome of a vote will be; she doesn't call for a vote.

When the last man has had his say she makes her call "send the group to the village" she says and waits for their reaction. They seem unsure of what to do "the enforcement goes to the village, so be it" Mulan is the first to back her and writes down the decree and sends it off with a messenger. Others murmur agreements and when Regina can see they won't challenge her outright on the decision, she gives her explanation "when I was coming here my mother Lady Cora and brother in-law king Leopold accompanied me. When my mother asked the king whether or not he would make an attempt on our king's life, Leopold declined. Fear is an effective tool one which our king has instilled fully in his enemies hearts. No group, especially a small one will risk going after him, especially when he has an army with him, but they will ransack a trading village, so we will guard the village it is the right thing to do, the king would prefer it thus" and he would, her husband is polite and courteous toward her and maybe even shy, but he is passionate man especially toward his people and his country, he loves his people. And in the three and a half month since their wedding she knows he carries the burden of his responsibilities close to his heart and would rather protect the people than get extra aid.

"we shall send a rider toward the king with warning, but the reinforcement goes to the village" they take her piece and she can see that majority are swayed; one speaks out "Leopold could have been lying, you can be lying, plotting his death" tension hangs in the spade but Regina has had accusation flung at her before and is master at playing cards. She keeps her face blank and her tone e passive "Leopold lost regard for women after his first wife died and speaks carelessly around them" she waves that worry off "as for me well you're right I'm a foreign a queen, but I still am your queen. Trust my judgment and I will not lead you astray not on purpose. But whatever you may think of me, know this. That the king is my Roland's father and no matter what, I will walk through hell to make sure Roland is not separated with the ones that he loves."

And no one disputes that, for a blind man see how Roland and Regina have taken to each other like bee to honey. Roland follows her around like a baby duck waddling after his mama and Regina includes him in as many thing as she can often checking on the boy when he is with others. Their love for each other is undisputed, unchallenged and when the meeting is adjourned she leaves to find her little duck although he likes to be called her little dragon. She picks him up at Granny's hut where her boy is asleep and carries him back to their hut; Emma, Killian and Mulan are waiting there for her. She is surprised but lets them in, she puts down Roland in his bed tucking the small boy in; thankful she had fed and bathed the boy before dropping him off at Granny's.

"Robin will hear of this" Emma is fuming "no doubt love I'll let him know personally when I warn him of the group" "why bother him about it, Otally has always been a pain, we can quite him ourselves" and it's the fact that the other two look OK with the idea that forces Regina to take action "Stop! Look I appreciate all your support but he didn't say anything that others weren't thinking; I don't want people to think I deal in fear, if there is to be backlash let be on the surface so it can be dealt with before it grows to serious" she tries to keep her temper she does really appreciate their concern, it's nice to know someone will help. Emma keeps pushing  
"Robin will-"

"do nothing!" Regina finally snaps and closes her eyes; her outbursts taking all she has left "he won't care and he will do nothing" she tell Emma quite honestly "love,-" Killian begins but Regina holds up a hand "Killian I know he is a brother to you before anything else and believe me when I acknowledge that as far as men go, he is one of the most honorable men I have ever met hands down, an amazing leader, a spectacular father and a courteous husband. But he will not care and that ok which is why I ask you to let me handle this" the other three look at her as though she has grown a third head

"A courteous husband? Spirits Regina what kind of life are you living here?" Emma looks at her with concern etched onto her face "a very good one, I have boy who I love, people whom I consider friends and a husband who respects me, though he won't stand up for me; and that's fine too I can't stand a man who fights my battles for me, I can fight just fine" the three don't looked convinced "what have you seen in regards to Robin?" It's Mulan who asks and Regina glances at Killian "he won't tell" it's Emma who promises "the hell I won't" Killian answers honestly and grunts at the punch Emma throws at him but continues "Regina, I don't know if you count me as an honorable man-" Regina rolls her eyes "you know I do Killian which is why I do not wish to put in you in this position" but Killian doesn't head her warning "Milady tell me, how do you know of his lack of support" and Regina is tiered and just wants to go to her bed "I watch the inner meetings" and the three of them look at her dumbstruck,

"Those meetings are well guarded I have never seen you there" Killian is sure "no you haven't. But I have heard what the other members say, how I'm spoken of and alas hear his silence clearly as well" Killian opens and closes his mouth "Milady then you have also heard my silen-"

"It's Regina, Killian and you're not my husband. All I am to you to anyone in this land is a joke of a queen left to dwell in the shadow of the one who lived before. What everyone forgets is that I did not wish for her passing, not did I ask to be brought here and tied to a man who is so busy trying to hold on to a shadow he does not see the disarray his own son is in. No one speaks of her and Roland is desperately trying to find a piece that belonged to his mother, so go and report to your king and tell him all I have said, and see if he cares" they leave and she sleeps, there is only one she cares about and while his father is amazing, he is denying the boy a basic thing.

She doesn't know if Killian does report the conversation to Robin, but a week later news come that the small group did attack, they attacked the village. At the next council they look at her with respect.

**OQ**

It's been four month she has been wed Her favorite part of the day is the time she spends with Roland, Robin is out of the tent early in the morning, before sunrise and Regina has come to love the hours between when he leaves and which she has to drop Roland off at the small school they have. The boy has a big heart and gives freely and she soaks up the love radiating and gives every ounce of love she has right back pilling it onto the boy. She wakes him up with a toy she has made for him from the extra material of a grey velvet dresses she has cut off to suite her new life better, a grey dragon with name of sniffles. She strokes her boys check with the dragon and piles kisses on him till he squeals with laughter, racing him out so he can go wash and clean himself before running back to the food that she has cooked. She walks him to the school before checking in with Emma.

Gemma is much happier with her busier schedule, she is more relied on now and while Regina has stopped cooking the morning and afternoon meal she tries to cook the night one herself and often coaxes Roland to helping her, she loves the freedom of creating something, Roland has nothing but praise and Robin who is often full of stories for their son always gives a gentle "thank you" and raves about the food, more so now that her food are actually tasty. After every meal they share her husband pulls Roland with him to clean up, "if Regina cooks we clean. Fair is fair" he tells his son who often tries to protest that he too cooked. Sometimes, Robin lets him get away with it, usually Roland helps loving to sing off key with his father. They both have little talent Regina soon learns, but she doesn't mind the scene the create one bit.

**OQ**

But not all that she learns warms her heart; she is sparring with one of the more daring soldiers who have not let her gender blind his opportunity to practice, when she learns of the significance of the dagger. They call it quits for the day and she makes for her water skin when she sees a dagger just like her own beneath the young man's things; following her gaze the soldier begs her to keep quiet for its not ready yet and when Regina nods as though she knows what he is talking about, the soldier rubs at his neck nervously "it's just, I'm not what to carve on the handle you know, its suppose to be such a statement, preserved for years to come. I'm not sure how to carve what her union to me would mean on a such a small handle, I mean I hope for so much and its suppose to reflect our love, our hopes maybe our future and least of all our commitment to each other. I want our kids to truly see her importance to me in the future you know…"

He is rambling and Regina is nodding "… I thought about leaving it blank, like yours. Figured there is a bigger meaning to it that I don't realize, -" "Don't" Regina's voice is firm, not unkind but firm "Don't leave it blank" she pauses, "where did you first meet her" Regina asks and the young man answers without a beat "beneath the maple tree by the well" and Regina nods "Trees are a symbol of family and unity, they have roots indicating our ancestors and past and have fruits which will symbolize our future" she is throwing an idea to distract him from her slip and it seems to work as he nods entranced before thanking her and rushing off.

She sighs and stands there unsure, it should not affect her but it does. Taking out the dagger she studies it closely, it sits there in her palm as it has always been, bare and simple. She had not expected much when she had came into the marriage, but during those first hours she had let herself hope, of a future of a potential. Even now there are moments which hope blooms in her no matter how hard she tries to squish it down. He was not a bad man her husband, she knew this form what she had observed these four month.

He was just, easy going and kind and caring. If he had been cruel she would not long for a possible future, but instead he had only insulted her on their first night in the worst way possible. She took out her own knife and examines it, she had broken it in. She supposes she should be grateful he had not beat her, had not tossed her out for everyone to mock, yes she should be happy. But was that all she was worth, nothing? For that's what he saw of her, as he had demonstrated on the knife nothing now and nothing ever. She sighs berates herself, he husband has barely been home for a solid week these month, more important matters consume him and they should consume her, if this country falls she too will be in danger, Roland would be in danger. She gathers her things slowly gets up, turns to go about her business when she sees Killian and Emma standing there.

From their faces she knows they have heard their talk, Killian looks apologetic and Emma looks mad. Regina has a long day ahead of her and she lets out a harsh breath "Let it go Emma" fatigue evident in her voice. She sees Emma open and close her mouth looking for something to say but comes up empty. So instead she whirls on Killian who ignores her, for the first time Regina has ever seen and opens his mouth in what starts sounding like an apology before Regina waves him off "my mother and Leopold arranged this match, come on Emma, I got lucky; now if you excuse me my son is waiting. Just let this be proof that he should not be bothered in regards of me" she repeats the mantra in her head, trying her heart to agree with her head.

Slowly Regina sees the people open up to her, her expertise lay in three things her son, herbs and horses. It starts out slowly at first but those close to her refer people seeking advice on horses and herbs to her and she shares what she knows and soon enough more and more people are coming to her with questions and concerns. However if she was to point the pinnacle moment of her acceptance by the people it's when a young girl of six is carried off by her spooked horse. Robin and the men are out dealing with boarder issue; Regina takes off a second behind her, beckoning the girl to jump into her arms and off the spooked horse. When she finally does all, Regina feels utter relief, the rest of the village joins them and they are swept up by the happy crowd. That night the family hosts a dinner inviting people and Regina is toasted to again and again "To the Queen" they call, and the forest returns the calls from its depth. Regina is utterly happy for her son is happy, he had been concerned with how the people used to evade Regina and now, now he basks in his mother's glory sitting on his father's shoulder.

Regina thinks it her imagination but she can swear that Robin too looks utterly proud. She had been surprised when he had burst into the hut looking panicked, his eyes roaming her form as he had approached her in quick steps and grasped her hands in his "I- I heard about the horse, you're alright?" and Regina for once doesn't have a heart to pull back and instead nods her head feeling speech less "yes I'm alright, so is the girls" Robin had blinked and nodded "right the girls; that's good" he had kept staring at her as though doubting his eyes and for a moment his gaze had lingered on her lips. Regina tries not to think what would have happened if only Roland had not burst into the room.

**OQ**

Roland, her beautiful boy, she gives thanks to his mother every day, and whenever he tells her stories other obviously have recited for him she listens and asks question. But he needs more, she can sense and so when she suggests doing something special during their weekend time he jumps with excitement. A trader from the east had once brought her a book on folding paper and while that is scarce here, there are plenty of large leaves which they hunt together on the last day of every week, the day which Robin stays at war councils, before huddling together by the hearth in the middle of the tent creating a small cranes, frogs, dogs, etc. Then Roland sits with their creation and holds in his tiny hands and speaks, she offered to leave during that time but he said no.

So instead she picks up her own side project, a bit of mending, knitting or weaving until he is done talking. Though some speak of the previous Queen many do not, and when Roland asked her of a story Regina began hunting for them, a voyage that has proven more challenging and difficult than expected. Most often now she sits and writes those stories down while her little dragon talks and plays with his creation. She will one day give this book to him but for now he just plays and talks with figurines. Sometimes he is done in a few minutes other times he goes on for a good while but never more than half an hour. He then goes to Regina who always says the same thing to their creation "thank you for giving the best treasure of all, I'll always love and protect him" before Roland kisses the origami and burns it, sending a kiss to his mama. The boy needs this for now, maybe he will for a long time, but something had to be done.

Its five month after they have been married when Robin begins to show some interest in her. She knows that he has been dealing with a boarder crisis, there are rumors of betrayal by an ally and Regina knows that indeed the situation is dire for the very day after their wedding Robin had come home with a huge pile of parchment. A pile that has kept growing as more and more messengers and envoys have come by. He looks weary now, tired and aged in the short time she has known him with barely anytime to spare.

The small time he does find he spends with Roland, and it is evident on both father and sons feature how much that little time together means to each. Regina doesn't intrude in that time even though Robin always asks her to stay, to play whatever game Roland insists they play. "I don't mind" his blue eyes look at her earnestly and she knows that he doesn't, knows that even now he is willing to share the small time he gets with his son.

But Regina declines "it's alright, Roland wants a big boys day to go see the horses, apparently I'm no fun not letting him sit on the big one all by himself, papa always does" Regina can't help but tease; speaking about Roland comes naturally to both. Robin chuckles softly "Really? Because I was told that you let Roland ride my horse all by himself" he says the sentence loud enough for Roland to hear. The boy freezes for a moment but pretends to not hear them a beat later. Regina can't help but laugh at her sons antics; her son has grown tall in the past month with a birthday approaching soon. She turns to Robin to speak of the matter, but finds that he is staring, no studying her. She swallows and tries to stay calm as she looks at his eyes. He does this often, almost every time they ease into a conversation about Roland, looks at her with wonder and questions as though he wants to say something. Something personal and like a coward Regina always escapes before he can a word; this time no exception. "I promised to go help Ruby gather herbs" is the excuse of the day and she smiles at him, kisses Roland on the cheek and is out the door before Robin can say his customary "Of course"

She knows she should stay, that this is him trying to start a relationship of sorts with her. But she is too afraid to hope; On her wedding day she had hoped, with Daniel she had hoped and each time she had paid for it. No more, she is content with what she has. Therefore she does not need to hope. Except that she does.

**AN: Hey friends, so I received my first "disgruntled" reviewer who was unhappy in terms of the tagging as well as my support or such of the "rape culture" as they put it eloquently.**

******I edited the summery to further clear up the couples of the story, and I wanted to make my opinion known about something. While I do mention harassment and hint at sexual assault in this story, in no way shape or form are these two themes and behaviors inspired by the characters or the actual show. Nor do I endorse, encourage or romanticize these behaviors.**

**The idea for this story came to me after watching the movie Helen of Troy, there is a specific scene really and if you watch the movie you'll be able to tell instantly. Then a visit to the medieval times had me, writing a story about an arranged marriage (something that still happens today). I chose Outlaw Queen because I was/am heartbroken and I love the chemistry of the couple. I know not everyone agrees with the last statement and hey respect to each his/her own. This will be my only reply to such comments though if you do spot grammatical or typo errors do let me know and I shall fix them. I do not have a beta and my editing is not that great.**

******To all my other reviewers thank you so much for the kind words and don't worry you will get more OQ fluff in the next two chapters. Though it won't last****  
****On a final note, I ask everyone to please not take what I told you as reason to leave unsavory messages on other stories, especially on those who are about other ships. We can peace fully coexist, if not because we are all fans of the same show then out of respect of the hard working group who is the OUAT cast/crew/writers who put a lot of time and energy creating a show that we all love and enjoy;**

***phew* **

**N****ow that all that was said: On with the story**

**As always, much thanks****GQ2000**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4B

Though many come bearing documents and messages that her husband is required to receive, a great deal come bearing wedding gifts, expecting to meet the new Queen.

Her husband is so busy and weary with dealing with political messages he seems to light up when the well-wishers arrive, something that is unlike him according to Granny.  
They start trickling in at three month mark and have continued so far in a steady stream.

The gifts and well-wishers Robin does not deal with for Regina is the one the gifts are presented to, Regina is the one whom the messengers want to see and report back to their leaders about. Never the less, Robin is always by her side during those visits. She does not know how he makes time but he is always there, appearing out of nowhere and greeting her with a soft hello and genuine, albeit small smile. He makes no move to lead those meetings. Regina is the one to take charge as her husband hovers in the background supporting her; even the more chauvinistic messengers have to deal with Regina for those people her husband completely ignores.

Robin is quite at first during the first few meet and greets. She had stood looking dumbstruck when he had entered, greeting her with a "Good Morning!" the first day. Had to actually stop herself from looking around her to make sure no one else was present in the hut they were in. "Good Morning" she had offered back belatedly. It starts small a few weeks after the first meeting he asks her what her plan for the day are "Roland, is having friends over" she had answered before countering the question "and you?" she knows he must think that she is shy because of how she averts her gaze, but the honest truth is that she is not sure she will be able to control her eyes from roaming his figure should she look at him. "Documents from the western land," he would answer back or "boarder control have submitted their reports". He expands on any topic she asks about and is quite honest with the countries problems; his honesty is refreshing and welcomed.

She would be lying if she said that this does not endear him to her, it is a small thing but it shows his trust and belief in her. The fact that he all but ignores the envoys that are rude to her sends the same message to the other leaders, he trusts and respects her.

This makes her respect him; it also puts her at ease. He is sure enough of his decision and his power that he does not feel the need to control her. That is a rare quality in people with power, she knows this first hand. She had thanked him for his backing after a rather nasty envoy who she had not only snapped at but had sent packing tried to get Robin to override her decision. The man had the nerve to ignore her and to look at Robin who had simply turned to the soldier waiting for them to follow her orders; he had given her soft smile and a countered his gratitude with an "of course".

In these moments she tries not to think of the first night or his silence when the inner council decides to tear her to pieces. Even great men have faults, and her husband's faults are small; she tries to remind herself but, it is these memories that force her to keep her distance.

Though keeping her distance becomes much harder after she stumbles upon her husband bathing one hot summer afternoon. She still blushes when she remembers the sight which greeted her when she had gone to cool off at the stream. She had been returning from training some horses, an action that had gotten her chastised by Granny "it's hot enough to cook an egg on the rocks girl, you will be sick". She had chased Regina out of the stables, making her promise to go to the river and cool down before heading home, a promise Regina had planned to see through.

She had been in high spirits, Roland had mastered enchanted alphabet that morning and the stubborn horse she had been dealing with had finally, finally worked with her, and so she wasted no time slipping off her hot riding boots as well as her thin leggings and outer tunic before diving into the water with only her camisole and underwear on. She had submerged feeling utterly refreshed when goose-bumps had erupted on the back of her neck.

She instantly knew she was being watched and berated herself for leaving her dagger at such a distance as she had. She had slowly turned, trying to prepare herself for anything, only to come face to face with her, naked husband who was standing frozen beneath the small waterfall. Her eyes traced over his form, rigid and solid, until her eyes met his. She felt her cheeks heat and instantly wanted to flee, but something inside stopped her. She could not look away, he was not moving and she, could not, look away. It was as though when he looked at her she was everything, the only entity that existed within his line of sight. His actions would say otherwise but the looks he sent her way, she felt exotic and empowered as though she could command an entire army by simply being her.

It was his look that made her bold, made her insides heat; after all this man had already seen everything and he was her husband. Looking back she knows not, what gave her the strength to simply nod at him and keep cleaning, nor how she managed to not look at him again (though she does steal a glance or two as he washes himself),but somehow she did just that. And as she finished, got dressed and headed home she thought that at least no one could accuse her of being a coward. No one could accuse her of not grasping his attention. And if anyone does accuse her of washing a bit slower or leaving of her leggings and only slipping on her long tunic, well they will not be able to prove a thing.

**OQ**

Neither mentions the 'meeting' as Regina calls it, out loud and life goes on as it has. Along the papers that occupy her husband till the early morning hours comes Killian and David, her husband's most trusted captions who she finds out are like his brothers. While her husband respects the distant she sets, his naval caption grates on her nerve until he begins to grow on her.  
This irks her.

"You know lass, I was worried you would be a mousy thing until you wielded your mighty dagger on that bastard Antoine, though I'm sorry to say love that it didn't leave that lasting of an impression the ass-hat has been running his mouth again"

It's the sixth night the two captions have dined with them this week for dinner and each night Killian has grown louder in his taunting. Robin has been gone for five of those nights and Regina has a suspicion that her husband had asked the men to join her to make sure she was not alone, Ruby, Emma and Granny had also been present at the table till tonight. One of the expecting women had some trouble and they were called away.

David is kind and sweet, a bit too much in Regina's opinion though at times he gets lost in his thoughts and Regina sees a repressed darkness pass through him. It never lasts and in away it makes Regina trust him more. He has his own demons, he is dealing with them but he still has a tight honor code. Youngest of the three friends he somehow manages to be the most levelheaded though the most idealistic.

"You would know the problems of having a small dagger wouldn't you caption" Regina can't help making the remark which sends David and Killian both choking and spitting there food; looking at her as she cuts her sons food with wide eyes. When she finally looks up David is wheezing trying to not choke for he can't stop laughing and Killian is look at her with awe, shock and amusement. She can see he is impressed though he try to look wounded.

He does indeed try's to play the part of hurt man for he grasps his heart and twists his face in mock pain "oh, mercy spirits the queen has aimed and killed, oh love you have killed me" he falls over and lays as though dead.

Regina looks on unimpressed though Roland's laughter has her lips curving up. The small boy look beyond amused and the moment his "nuncle Killy" is down he launches himself and the duo roll over and over, pretend wrestling. The first time Regina had seen them do this she had wanted to she had watched on utterly petrified that her small boy would be hurt, she had been about to step in when two hands had gently gripped her hips and stilled her movements "he'll be fine, he's fast and wins usually too even though they have stopped letting him for some time now".

Her husband had gently whispered the words to her, his breath ghosting over her skin and she had felt heat bloom and spread from where his hands lay to other parts of her body making her ache. He had been mesmerized watching Roland out run Little John, while she had tried to keep the images of him holding her as he had, with less clothing away from her mind. Regina now recalls how he had flushed when he had recognized how close they had been standing.

Since then, since then he had been lingering longer around her after meals, as they prepared for bed small conversations that went beyond Roland and politics. And now, there were also small touches, a hand on her elbow as he walks with her, a gentle brush of fingers that lingers longer than usual. It's these small things that cause her to hope once more, a fact she is quit weary about. But, as Regina watched Robin creep in quietly and pick up their son and throwing him in the air causing Roland to let out a shriek of laughter she knows she can't do much else but allow that hope to bloom.

**OQ**

Her peace doesn't last, two weeks after the day that marks her fifth month of stay in Sherwood the spy is caught in one of the eastern villages. Robin takes off only to return eight days later with the news of the spies' suicide before he had even reached the village. The betrayal weighs heavily on her husband's soul and the fact that he has to depart again for a war council that ends extremely close to Roland's birthday, which is in three weeks, does little to appease his mood. She has made big plans for her husband's departure to lift his spirits, plans that are completely forgotten due to a few simple words.

She hears them accidently, as much as she eavesdrops on Robin's war councils she let his private affairs be. A woman had come to her hut complaining of head ache earlier and Regina had given her the last of her lavender to have with some tea. Now she wanted some herself and had entrusted Emma to watch over a sleeping Roland while she acquired some from Granny. She was about to knock when she heard her husband's voice

"I don't treat her badly" he grumbles in a voice so unlike the fearsome leader he is, sounding like a young boy getting scolded, which is what is happening "you don't treat her at all, I have seen enemies which interact more than you two do, she's your wife" Granny's voice is sharp Robin groans in what seems to be frustration and says nothing and Regina has to strain to hear the next part "you didn't consummate you bond with her did you?" There is horror in Granny's voice and again Robin says nothing

"Marian died four years ago and I know her last words to you were a demand for you to find happiness again and a mother for Roland so what went wrong? What happened that night, did she refuse, for that I understand you waiting but since-"

"No" is his soft reply "Then what happened where you nervous? What where you feeling?" and the answer he gives pulls the rug from beneath her so fast that she is left shell-shocked

"Disgust-"

She has heard enough; she turns ready to bolt, only to see an equally stunned Ruby behind her. Clamping a hand on the girls mouth Regina pushes her back "you didn't hear anything" she threatens the younger girl before storming off, she arrives back to find Emma, who shots to her feet at her friends distressed face "What is it? What happened?" Emma whispers not wanting to awaken the sleeping boy. Regina takes deep breath and tries to control her face from breaking down.

She barely gets herself together when Robin enters and looks with surprise to Emma "I'm going on a patrol tonight" Regina blurts out, Robin blinks looking surprised. He is to leave tomorrow night and she actually had made a big dessert for them but now. Now she feels sick. Like a fool and wants to hide herself from his sight. Robin looks lost, pauses as though wanting to say something but in the end he only nods. Regina exits the hut hastily and stays up the entire night watching the forest and the stars, replaying every interaction she has had with her husband in her head over and over again, analyzing and examining it with the new information she had.

The memory of that afternoon in the stream is what causes tears to finally escape; the look which she had thought was longing all this time had been disgust and suddenly the memory she had kept close to her heart leaning on it when she had a especially bad encounter with one of the women crumbles into dust. She doesn't talk and eventually Emma leaves her be; her mother's voice and those of the others ring in her ear, keeping her awake.

Love is a weakness but so is hoping, she feels like an idiot.

The following evening she goes to stand with the other women who are sending their husbands off. All day Robin has been glancing at her, obviously picking up on her dishearten spirit, Regina hopes he thinks it's due to his leaving. But her husband is neither that conceited nor that self absorbed. Plus she realizes he must know her some for he pulls her aside and starts rather bluntly "I have upset you" those eyes that Regina now can't stand peer at her, filled with regret and worry. She wants to turn away for its not fair, she still can't lie when he looks at her like that and it's not fair for she has lied (and gotten away with it) to people like Leopold and her mother. But her husband's blue eyes have become her Achilles heals, along her son and her new friends but his eyes ask for answers she does not want to give.

A bugle sounds

Robin doesn't make a move and Regina realizes he is standing resolute till she answers "It doesn't matter, just be back in time for Roland's birthday" but her husband is not appeased "and then we'll talk?" and the hint of hope in his eyes speak of talking about more than today. She doesn't want to hope not anymore but she finds herself nodding "yes, then we'll talk" His smile is radiant as he lifts her hand and places a lingering kiss behind it, a simple act that causes heat to go through Regina. He smiles, mounts his horse and takes off. She watches till his horse is out of sight, returns home and succumbs to fatigue not wanting to think, not knowing what to believe, passing out her son long tucked in. Letting sleep give her the peace she is deprived of in her waking hours.

**AN: serious author note in regard to my other story, I will be updating a small piece of Nox Aeterna by Thursday. Its small compare to the other chapters but it will include the meeting of our Goddess and Hunter in modern time.**

**Sssssooo I'm just going to take a moment here and admit that this is just the beginning of the heartache for Regina, Robin and even Roland (but it'll be for like one chapter only...hopefully just one)**

***hides under rock***

**But before you all pick up pitchforks, here is the thing. . . I have no excuse, I just needed them to struggle before coming together. That being said all the OQ fluff in this chapter and the one before was added since the update of chapter 3, because everyone demanded to have some OQ goodness . Now, honestly was the stream scene good? Or was it like a bad, cheep ****and ****cheesy romance novel which made you all cringe?**

**I purposely didn't have Regina run off because come on, our Queen, she is bold and audacious, a man she considers hot checking her out is not going to send her running though I did feel a bit bad for Robin who had Regina crash his bath. Not going to lie this scene came to my mind when I accidentally went to the guy bathroom at school (fortunately for me no one was in the said bathroom or the hallway. Don't read FF notifications while trying to find a door on your phone kids. Serious consequences, I'm telling you)**

**So to conclude, spread the love people, prepare yourself for major angst (though mine will be short and sweet unlike the shows...) and if you want OQ scenes give me idea people I suck at romance (real or fictional). Don't forget to review and as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Man She knows, the Monster He Seems

"You need to talk to him. Make him see sense; he needs to take Regina away on a trip just the two of them or something. This dance they are doing is getting ridiculous" Emma pleads with her commander as they prepare to leave with Robin.

The other women sighs and turn toward the scene that has piqued the blond's interest, she watches as their leader speaks hushed words with his wife, before leaving her with a kiss on her hand. Mulan remains quiet as they begin to head out, the two of them at the end of the group of riders. "Why me? Why not Ruby?" Mulan doesn't like meddling in other people private affairs. "She is too busy planning her own wedding and besides, everyone knows how much Robin values your opinion".

At this Mulan snorts "sure he does, but about battle tactics, not his love life. Look, I like Regina, believe me I do. I was skeptical at first but she is capable, and I am much closer to her than I ever was with Marian. That being said, meddling can have dire consequences; a relationship is between two people. When a third gets involved it becomes messy." Emma looks unconvinced, as if she wants to argue more; but surprisingly she drops the matter "I guess" is all she mutters and Mulan has to hide her surprise at her easy surrender.

"Look, if he asks, or something I will give him a nudge, but that's it" and that causes the blond to give a tiny smile "Thanks, and don't worry I'll keep my mind on protection detail, there is apparently new whispers of dark magic" and with that the subject turns to the rumors of new threats against their king.

** OQ**

Seven month after her wedding is Roland's 5th birthday; a momentous events for he will receive his first bow from his father and the quiver from his mother. Regina has planned a grand affair, in the first glorious days of autumn Roland's birthday is situated and she has invited every one.

"Will papa make it Gina?"

Roland asks, his big eyes filled with worry ,"I promise my little dragon that your papa will do all he can to be here" she repeats the word for the thousands time that day.  
Her son's birthday is a day away.

Robin arrives in the dead of the night. Regina is half asleep working on her gifts and small favors she plans to give to the children, nothing much mostly marbles and such.  
She feels him rather than hear and sure enough when she turns he is standing in their door way. Something is off about him and he only stares;

"Robin?" She is not sure what to say and he is staring but it's not his usual stare, no this stare unsettles her. "Roland will be happy your back," is all she can offer and finally he blinks and begins to move.

"Oh, yes his birthday, it's why I hurried back" his words come out slow and unsure, he rubs at his chest absentmindedly. He doesn't say anything else, looks miles away as he walks to their room, he is fast asleep when she climbs into bed an hour later. So much for talking she thinks.

Few weeks before, when she had begun planning, Granny had came to her with a half decorated quiver, tucked inside was a letter. The letter was addressed to the woman who was now the leading lady in the king's life; in it the former Queen had asked for love and patience for her boys as well as healing. She just asked that her memory be kept alive in her boys mind and asked whoever read this letter to consider Roland as her own, and Regina did.

She could be dragged away or tossed aside but from the moment she had accepted the necklace which had hung around her neck since her wedding, to this day; her first child will be forever Roland Locksley. Come hell, heaven or high water he was her boy and she his mother and she would destroy all who said otherwise.

The bonfire begins spectacularly, even she and Robin have managed to exchange smiles, her husband seems more like himself, Roland looks beyond ecstatic. She has prepared his favorite food and he and the other children are delighting in games as the adults relaxed and the food cooks.

Roland blows out the candles on his cake with such haste, itching to get to the next part. Presents are taken out and when it is time to present Roland with the bow, Robin calls forth his son; Who, with utmost sincerity goes forth and swears the oath of an archer. Regina feels tears slip from her eyes when Roland salutes his father with a tiny fist to his chest before receiving his bow, after which Robin lifted his boy high and Regina cannot help but smile through the tears.

For all his faults as a husband Robin is an impeccable father. Roland lifts his bow high showing it to Regina who smiles and clapped in return, "it's your turn girl, go" Granny shoves her forward and Regina stumbles into the circle created around the father and son. She kneels as Roland squirms to be put down and presents him with her parcel. Roland tears the package apart and once his eyes take in the quiver he looks up with wide eyes;

Regina can't help but smile as she points at the intricate design of leaves and vines, "your mother began designing it Roland" that was Marian was known to Roland, his Mother and she was Gina but that was ok "She sent me a letter asking me to take care of it and finish it" she points at the dragon design she has added before pointing to the letter in her other hand.

She has decided Roland deserved to hear what his mother had thought and feel her love for him through the concern she had shown in her letter. She explains the letter to Roland who takes it and traces the words with his small fingers before he suddenly looks at Regina rather shyly "I made my birthday wish" he begins shuffling his feet "but only you can make it come true"

Regina feels perplexed "What is it my dragon?" he had to know, surely he knew she would not deny him anything;

"I know mothers with the stars but if she wrote you she must like you so would it be ok if I call you mama?" and Regina's face breaks into a huge smile as tears cloud her vision "of course Roland" and the boy throws his tiny arms around her, leaving no one in the crowd with dry eyes.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

Robins yell causes them to look up alarmed and Regina can see Robins face turning purple "You will not call her that under any circumstances is that understood!" he is shouting and Roland begins crying; Regina calls Robins name several times but the man has gone deaf as he continues to rant. When she hears Roland whimpers she has had enough and shots to her feet

"ROBIN!"

The man freezes his eyes oozing nothing but anger, pupils so dilated that for an instant Regina wants to scream as she can't see the blue, but not a moment later she thinks she must have imagined it. Robin is half panting, looking surprised as Regina stands in his face, he may be King but she is the Queen, and even he will not upset her son.

"You are scaring the children" she says through clenched teeth and when Robin stares at her unmoving as though half dazed she adds "We will speak later" and the color in his face begins to return. "Musicians!" are called and music fills the woods once more as adults begin to distract the kids and talk and eat once more.

Robin blinks once, twice, thrice and finally closes his eyes and lets out a breath. Unsure, he swallows, he has never lost his temper in front of his boy before, never to this extent really and when Robin looks at his boy who has tears running down his cheeks he feels even worse.

"Roland-" he begins taking a step to comfort his boy, but feels utterly shocked when his boy takes a step back, his boy was, afraid? Of him? What had he done!

"Roland?" he tries to keep his voice steady as he goes to his knees but once he is face to face with his boy Roland hides his face in Regina's skirt. The feeling of self loathing that attacks him is unimaginable.

The last thing Regina wants is to help this man; he has ruined Roland's party and scared her boy. But now, looking at the great King Locksley she saw another broken soul and she saw fear. The letter asked for the women to take care of both boys. So she too goes down to her knee once more and begin gently talking to the boy who now has his face buried in her shoulder "Roland, your papa didn't mean it" Regina begins soothingly "it's just, it's just I didn't tell him about the letter and he was so surprised that he thought we were leaving him out. He wasn't . . . upset with you, he was upset with me" Roland finally peeks out and looks at his father "I am so sorry buddy" Robin states earnestly "you won't yell at me or mama again?" and Regina closes her eyes after she sees Robins eyes glaze over once more, preparing herself for another verbal attack.

She is surprise when she hears nothing and peeking at him, she sees him shake his head and close his eyes taking in a deep breath before answer their son "I promise not to yell like that ever again" Roland smiles and slowly goes to his father who clutches the boy to himself like life line, for a moment, Regina thinks, they are making progress of some sort.

**OQ**

She is coming back from a watch, switching shifts earlier than expected, she is looking forward to seeing Roland's reaction having just managed to find some fresh black berries. They are Roland's favorite.

Her boy has been a lot less happy since his birthday two weeks ago, partly due to the tense atmosphere in hut. At first all is fine; Robin even attempts a form of apology muttering things about hard time. He doesn't elaborate and Regina feels as though she is missing something. The rest of the people sympathize with her, but they tell her to give it time. Granny says that it is Roland growing up. Town gossip suggests it's the time plus something about the last Queen; for once though no one blames her, at least not at first.

Before the end of the first week Robin begins to grow quiet again. By the middle of the second, he confronts her and tells her that she has to tell Roland to stop calling her mama. Regina refuses. Every night since has been a variation of that argument after Roland has gone to bed. Their first lengthy conversations are arguments.

Last night's fight had been quite bad and for the first time since their marriage Regina dislikes her husband. It had started the same as always, Regina had pointed out that through the letter the previous queen had given her blessing and that he, had married her. They had then proceeded to argue in circles with it ending with his threat of annulment and her calling his bluff on the matter.

She is approaching their hut from behind, when she hears Roland's cry of "NO!" and she begins running, panic engulfing her. A caravan of riders are waiting not too far away from the camp. She rushes in and not a second later she is tackled by a hysterical Roland "please, please mama! don't let them take me" Regina's eyes are wide as can be as she picks up her boy clutching him to her chest as Roland wraps himself about her form tightly.

Robin is kneeling next to Roland's bed pinching his nose bridge but a man Regina has never seen before stands in the middle of her hut. Regina turns from one man to the next trying to calm the boy in her arms.

"What's going on?" Regina asks her voice on an edge "Roland is leaving for his uncles castle for a while" Robin states calmly in a hollow voice as he rises to his feet and Regina sees red;

"Who allowed you to come into my home?" she turns on the man in the middle room who seems taken aback. Her voice is set and dark venom dripping from each word she throws at the man "to make my child cry and then stand there and look at him while he is hurt" the man is clearly off balanced now and looks at Robin for help "do not look at him!" She is verging on hysterics but she keeps Roland's head tucked into her shoulder "he may be king but I am the Queen of this land and if you do not step out of my sight right this instant I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you have a miserable existence"

The soldier is gone in an instant Roland has not calmed down, and the two adults stand at either end of the hut staring at each other; Regina, rubbing soothing circles on Roland's back glaring daggers at the man across from her. Emma suddenly bursts in, out of breath "Regina, Robin plans to..." She trails off seeing the man at the other side and instantly is at Regina's side.

"He plans to send the boy for undefined amount of time to his mothers brothers house, asked Killian and David to do it but they refused" her northern tongue is sloppy but Regina understands "pack your thing and tell Killian to pack a bag just in case, be here quickly" Regina murmurs back in the same tongue. Emma looks unsure toward Robin but nods and leave with as much haste as she has arrived.

"So you also speak northern any other secrets you wish to reveal?" Regina's eyes slants but Robin seems to be looking through her "you have some nerve talking about secrets"

Robin stands "he is my son not-"

"He is mine based on the rights you gave me" Regina yells before calming down as she bounces her boy who has began whimpering again, "what will this prove?" Regina implored softly now a bit of her inner turmoil appearing on her face "your upsetting him please it's not worth it" Robin frowns and squints as though she is far away, before closing his eyes and answering "your babying him too much" He places his palm above his heart rubbing it as though in pain, she doesn't buy the answer "he's five years old" she reasons.

He shakes his head "it just a trip to his uncles house-"

"Indefinitely?" Regina taunts back "visits are done for a week maybe two, please Robin" his eyes open, and for the first time in weeks his blue eyes are focused on her as they use to be, she is asking nicely "don't do this, please" she see his shoulders sag and hope blooms in her chest only to be squandered away a moment later when Robin refuses, rubbing at his temple.

"He's my son, he's going" and Regina loses control of her anger "all this for one stupid word" she spits at him

"That word has a significant meaning"

"She's gone robin"

"It's nothing to you"

"No he is everything to me and you're torturing him over a memory of a person who is dead!"

She has gone too far she sees it instantly; he marches over to her, she tries to run from him but he is faster.

"Robin No, No; I'M SORRY! NO!"

She is begging and Roland begins wailing once more while Robin mutters "he's my son he's going" over and over again, he tugs Roland from her arm but neither mother nor child will let go of the other and in the midst of the hysteria Robin pries her finger off of Roland, while she cries, pleads and begs as her boy screeches trying to get back in her grasps.

When she is finally detangled she tries to stop Robin, she pulls at him pounds her fists at his back but Robin is out of the hut and thrusting the hysterical boy to a rider;

"PAPA NO! PLEASE PAPA!" Robin doesn't look at Roland, his pupils blown up as he vibrates with emotions.

Regina rushes toward the rider when Robin grasps her wrist, but she won't be deterred. Twisting beneath Robin's arm, pulling and straining until she can caress her boys outstretched hand in her own, she tries soothing the boy in a fake calm voice.

"it's ok baby, it's just a little trip and I'll be waiting right here for you when you get back" she desperately looks around for someone to help, she sees Killian arrive with Emma sitting behind him on his horse, just in the nick of time; they look horrified

"Uncle Killian and aunt Emma will be going with you" she hushes her little boy who keeps repeating over and over "No! Please no!" and she feel utterly powerless and wretched but tries to keep a calm face for a bit more.

"hush my dragon you'll be fine Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian will bring you back in two weeks, or I'll come for you" At that Robin who seemed to have frozen till now yanks her away with a harsh 'Enough' and the caravan begins to move.

"I love you Roland!" Regina cries desperately in a last attempt as her boy is restrained by the rider. Not waiting a second Regina yanks her arm, and Robin seeing her direction lets her go. She runs inside and as tears cascade down her face, begins to stuff a bag full of things she knows Roland loves, his stuffed dragon, origami shapes, his bow and quiver before she adds a few coats for him, she adds her jewels and all the gold coins she has.

The caravan is farther away as she runs out handing the bag to Emma. She ignores Robins calls and begins rapidly speaking desperate and hysterical, tears rolling down her cheek "he can't sleep without his dragon and loves stories about them but he still gets scared easily, he only likes black berries and don't give him cold milk in the morning or else he will get a stomach ache, and every week he lights an origami for his mother but don't leave him alone or he'll get too sad" she feels robin pull her back by her waist "Regina enough!"

"Emma two weeks, bring him back, I have what you need in there but two weeks or I'm coming myself,"

"Regin-"

"GO!" she orders and watches as they take off

"don't let him be alone" her voice brakes "he doesn't like strangers" and for the first time she has arrived at this godforsaken town she begins crying

"Regina, it's eno-"

SMACK

She whirls and delivers a harsh blow causing Robin's face to snap to the side;

"How dare you! How dare you!" she begins hitting him with everything she has and is not letting the man who has sent of her Roland to get a word in other wise "you monster, how could you! How could you!"

It takes a few more almost hits before Robin reacts and grabs her arms to stop the assault on him but she will not relent, scratching and hitting with all her will. He walks her backward into their hut. Once inside she manages to land in another hard hit this time to his chest and this causes Robin to let go and her pulling causes her to stumble back onto the sitting cushion.

"ENOUGH! Roland may be your stepson but he's my son and you may be my-"

"Your what Robin? Your wife?" she mocks through her tears and throws the first thing she can get her hand on at him. The dusty cushion hits him straight in the face "is that what I'm supposed to be?" and he looks at her with blue eyes and once they had briefly filled her with hope, now she despises them

"You bought me like a common slave and I was made to be your wife but you made me feel less deserving than a whore all the while mocking me with the title of the Queen and somehow in the midst of it I found one thing. One. Good. Thing and I was content, one thing."

She is sobbing.

She takes out the knife and throws it at him, it lands in the ground "this is all I am to you a knife that is useful as long as it's sharp and replaceable the moment it gets dull; that, is what this marriage is to you expandable" and she hiccups an insane laugh "and that was ok" she smiles through her tears" because I had my Roland" she sobs at his name, deflates onto the cushions no longer able to hold herself up, feeling once more that fate has stolen her life line.

** OQ **

It's the second hit that has given him a moment of clarity to break free from the haze in his mind and it's the look on her face that anchors him to that moment.

He is confused, feels sluggish as though he is just waking up but her words are like knives cutting him to pieces as he does "…less deserving than a whore"

"Regina," his voice is soft and hoarse now but she weeps and weeps with each sound a dagger to his battered heart due to his boys cries earlier, he shifts; reality catching up to him with the fog that had clouded his vision now gone. He swallows thickly "Regina," he is pleading as he sits on the bed and looks away from the woman who is destroying his ripped heart only to be met with his sons empty bed and he feels the floor shift beneath his feet, opening to swallow him whole;

What has he done! "Regina please, don't do this" but she keeps sobbing and he kneels next to the bed feeling utterly wretched

His breath leaves him and he feels himself slipping back into the haze which he desperately fights against. It's the knife at his feet that again snaps his attention back to focus. Regina's anguish is evident in the words she spoke and now her sobs, cause shame to spread through him as he looks at the plain knife stuck on the ground.

_"But it was ok, because I had my Roland"_

His wife's voice ricochets in his ear. The way that Regina had sobbed his son's name causes his heart to squeeze. The sobs that rack Regina are making him physically ache and he finds himself pleading with her to stop as he tries to put together what he has done. His memory takes moments to come together and with each scene that flashes a searing pain runs across his forehead, he still pushes to remember.

"Please stop, he'll be fine" but she doesn't and he can see the pillow getting wet by the tears and hear the muffles cries of his son's name. It takes a few more minute of him trying to calm her, reciting everything that this morning he knows he must have thought were solid reasons, thing he knows he said and had seem like a sane idea before he has realization and the implication of exactly what his actions mean sinks in;

Roland was...Roland was away... HE has send Roland away because… He has let his boy go, over a word. Destroyed two hearts as well as his own, for an old fear. He can't breath as horror fills him what has he done! What has he done!? Why did he . . .

He was a monster.

Panic grips him; his son is gone, with strangers. Worry for Roland, for Regina blooms twice over, as the pain in his chest increase but he pushes it back, he needs to get his son back to Regina, to his mother. She will protect him. He curses himself and grabs his bow. Something is wrong with him, he has blanks and missing pieces in his memory, his own logic not only shames but baffles him. It's as though someone had been whispering at him, his body feels foreign to him.

He heads straight for his destination but topples twice, each time the haze returning almost forcing him to turn back, but he pushes the image of his wife to the forefront of his mind, reminds himself of his sons screams and pushes the haze back.

Sweat has broken on his brow by the time he gets to his destination knocking twice before entering and the scene he sees is not pretty. David is consoling a crying Belle as she has been obviously telling them what has happened; if the heated looks he is getting any indication, only Granny seems to not want him shot instantly.

"Boy what have you done?" is all the old voice can muster,

Robin wants to hide in shame, and with that thought alone the haze returns; but instead he clears his throat "I'm aware, but I need you to go to Regina she won't stop sobbing-"

"what did you expect her to do?!" It is the town's soft-spoken scholar who heads the attack "Regina doesn't show that she cares often, but when she cares about someone she feels it with her soul, anyone can see that. She has worked her ass off to be accepted with people here, no thanks to you. With her only joy being Roland how could you just send th-"

"I'm bringing him back."

Robins sentence cuts her short and she stares mouth agape "David my horse please" and the man rushes out, Robin turns to Granny "I'm worried she will harm herself if she keeps at this rate, please!" he implores and Granny hands something to Ruby "go to her tell her what he's doing and burn this in the room, try to get her to drink something" Ruby and Belle rush out past Robin and only then does Granny come closer and pokes at his cheek where he feels a burn "girls got a good arm" she murmurs.

"Be glad if she had done it, if not I would have" she spread something over his cheek, pausing a moment, Robin makes a hasty exit before the elder can notice a thing. David is waiting by the center hut, he had stood with Killian firm on the matter, and Robin had called them blinded. And again, it's a memory he knows he lived through though it remains foggy and unclear. He is a fool, he should have noticed something was wrong, should have realized sooner and he thinks he will owe more apologies than he can count, he mounts his horse and nearly topples over as his vision goes dark momentarly, he focuses on David's voice which pulls him back to reality this time.

"You're doing the right thing" David assures and Robin pushes the horse into action, he needs to find his son and bring him back to the only person he knows will protect Roland like no other, will protect him from what Robin is becoming.

It takes him an hour of hard ridding to find them. Emma and Killian now have switched position with Emma sitting in the front holding a still, crying Roland in her arms with Killian supporting Emma's back as she tries to calm the boy. It's Roland who sees him first and with all that Robin has done the boy still calls out in his croaky voice with all his might "PAPA!" when Robin pulls his horse alongside the others, Roland launches himself at him crying in anew. Robin looks at the two soldiers who were suppose to acompany Roland and gives instructions instead to report to the border patrol before returning to report in a week, he can feel his chest tightening so painfully his head swims and the darkness returns, this time it is harder to fight back.

It's the scent of son and his wife mixed together that gives him that final strength. The moment his sobbing son is in his arms Robin turns his horse and pushes the steed to full speed, he knows Killian and Emma are not far behind. Knows that if anything happens to him they will take Roland back, what he fears is not passing out due to the excruciating pain that is in his chest but losing control again and giving his son to someone dangerous.

Roland's sniffles slow down and it take some time for Robin to realize it might be due to the apology he has unknowingly been uttering over and over again. It's another hour of hard riding and almost noon when they return but Robin is not aware of that, nor the crowd that is gathered about, worried about their distressed Queen.

Roland has been dozing off when they get back, Robin can say things are no better the moment he enters the village. "The Queens been in a right awful state, who kidnapped Roland?" it Mulan's voice that rises first and others join in promising war and blood on the person who took their prince and caused such grievance on their Queen. He knows he should address them, but he also can feel his control slipping fast.

He notices when Mulan is suddenly next to him as he carries his boy toward his home, where his wife can be heard from outside. He feels like an ass, he has been weak and careless to let this happen and death that he can sense around himself is a fitting punishment, one he will stop fighting against as soon as his boy is back in the arms of his mother.

The moment he enters, he sees Ruby and Belle hovering. He has done it, his boy will be safe, his boy will be safe. The boy scrambles from his arms and into the arms of his wife and for a brief moment he pushes his guilt away in order to enjoy the beautiful scene before him. His judgment is claiming him but now, seeing the love in his home Robin feels at peace. For the first time in a long time, he feels at peace.

**OQ**

"Mama!"

It's Roland's voice that causes Regina to sit up suddenly and turn. Her son is in his father's arm looking radiant one moment and the next on the ground running toward her arms, her boy has been brought back by the same husband who took him away.

"Roland!" Regina sits up to catch the boy who launches himself at her and she cries and rains kisses on her boys head. They laugh and hug, and Regina feels as though her world is whole again.

She is hugging him tight beyond ecstatic, Roland happily twisting his tiny hands in her long hair when she sees Belle and Ruby begin to move causing her to look up.

"No, don't leave"

It's not her who makes the request.

Robin's eyes are on her and Roland but he has placed an hand on Mulan's arm who is looking at him with concern. It's the concern on the commanders face that makes Regina do a double take.

Her first instinct is anger. Anger that begins to bubble in her the moment she sees Robin, she wants to throw him out, to yell and curse all over or in the least to get him out of her sight but the moment she looks at him she feels the world slow down. His eyes, they are as they were before the blasted trip, looking at her now again, like she is his center and now they are filled with such anguish.

She bristles as her anger begins to fade but the more he stares at her the more she realizes that something is wrong. That something has been wrong for a good while.

"Robin, your turning blue" its Mulan who first notices but the moment its pointed out, Regina finds her eyes taking in her husband's states, his blue skin, trembling body and murky irises.

"I'm so, sorry, Re-" Robin begins to murmur in a raspy labored tone but a fit of coughs racks his form so badly that he is soon wheezing and has to lean heavily against a post to stay upright.

Regina is not sure when she rises but she has and now Roland is squirming in her arms trying to get down;

"Papa? Papa you ok?" Robin tries to nod but further sags against the pole and Mulan calls for Ruby to fetch Granny and Regina feels frozen in her spot, when Robin suddenly freezes she feels her heart stop as well. He turns to face Mulan and that's when they see his hand and mouth are covered in blood.

"Protect them"

The sentence is slurred and barely out before he crumples to the floor and Regina feels her world begin to tilt a second time as her husband's limp body begins to shake and blood spills from his mouth.

**AN: You readers are just phenomenal, your reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism have been so helpful it's ridiculous. To GwenLjung21, thank you so much! I will fix those mistakes promptly and will refrain from using however and although; I just wrote 24 pages worth of Uni assignment so my apologies that my writing style was too dry, will work on it! By the way, tried new editing tactic, is this chapter better?**

**I honestly have no idea what to say about this chapter other than, did you see this coming? Did I capture the emotions right? Do you want me to just end Robin for what he did? I promise you this just the tip of the iceberg we have place to go and people to meet, granted if Robin pulls through so hopefully we get to explore.**

**A lot of you have asked for Robins POV and you got a little here but please wait one or two more chapters and we will finally, get a serious conversation between husband and wife. That being said, both are stubborn so this won't be a quick talk and happy ever after, communication is key and in this story these two suck at it, for now.**

**And guys as much as I made Marian the bad guy in my other story in this one we are letting her rest in peace, though all the suggestions in regard to her were wonderful! And to the Guest who left me the wonderful review with the idea of her coming back, I'm sorry but I promise you will get some of the things you suggested in different ways. And please try your hand at writing, you might just be pleasantly surprised.**

**One last note, any ideas for cute scenes between Roland and the family? My next few chapters are kind of heavy drama and might need a few Roland moments to lighten it up. So please review, let me know what you think and as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Meeting her husband

it's the blood pooling beneath Robins body that propels Regina into action.  
"Take Roland out of here!" She shouts at Belle who instinctively wraps her arms around the boy. "NO! Want to see papa! Papa!" Roland screams over and over again but he is instantly whisked away.  
"Robin! Robin can you hear me?" Regina turns her husband to his side and onto her lap, causing him to cough more phlegm and blood. She feels utterly helpless, her mind racing a mile a minute trying to think of something, anything to do.  
She heaves him up to a half sitting position as best as she can, lying down only agitates wet coughs and though he still is leaning back heavily against her shoulders the coughing slows. She hears him take a few wheezes of breath.  
"That it, just, just breathe ok? You'll be fine, you'll be alright" she aims to be soothing but she knows she misses the mark and when one of Robins bloody hands grasps one of her shaky ones and entwines their fingers together she feels tears slip down her cheeks. She should have known something was drastically wrong, she have not doubted her husband's character and now, now it might cost him his life.  
She shifts until she can look him in the eyes and her hearts breaks all over when she does. His blue orbs are clear as a winter's sky the day after a huge storm. But they carry so much pain, guilt and anguish that she feels her chest tighten with pain, she finds herself talking as she tightens her grip on one of his hands while wiping the blood of his face with her dress "you're going to be fine Robin you're going to be fine"  
She strokes her husband's cheek and he opens his mouth to speak "sorry-"  
"Shh its fine, your fine. Please, please just, just hold on, fight this-" her sentence breaks as she sobs, she was a fool. She had been so busy feeling sorry for herself that she had forgotten to look after the man who had come to mean so much to her, a fact she has denied till now. She feels warm calloused fingers, tremblingly wipe her tears and she can't help but place a hand on them and press his palm to her cheek, burying her face in his hand crying freely, she was going to lose another man she cared for. His hand goes limp in her hold and slips unceremoniously alarming to the fact that he has lost consciousness

"ROBIN! ROBIN PLEASE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES" he does not move her fears heighten ten times over with each passing moment.

This is the scene Granny and the others rush in to see;  
"It's poison!" The old women states firmly "look at the black blood, he must have been receiving it for a while" she looks panicked and fearful "his pulse is weak, he has a fever. Lungs sound congested"  
"How?" Killian asks "how is he being poisoned? Why the phlegm? Why the the blood in his lungs?"  
It's as though their voices are miles away as Regina feels an old memory bubble to the fore front of her mind:  
She had been hiding in the library when she had heard her mother and sister talking about a Duke who had recently died;  
"I take it the new method works" her mother had asked offhandedly and her sister had chuckled in response "oh yes, I just rubbed it on his chest during our last 'session' together, the fool didn't feel a thing and of course didn't see a thing the substance being clear and all. The idiot deserved it though, threatening to announce our dalliance to the king and all" Cora had nodded absentmindedly in return "and to think all he had to do to save himself was to peel the patches off" the two women had laughed as Regina had escaped through a window.  
Regina feels air overwhelm her lungs and she is left gasping, trying desperately to take a breath. Slowly she begins to hear the others "...too much for her, get her out" she hears David's voice first and feels a hand on her shoulder but she won't have it. Won't have them drag her out when she might have an answer.  
Pushing aside the hand she reaches down for her husband and in one swoop tears his shirt in two. The silence is deafening as Regina desperately searches her husband's bare torso for any signs of the clear patches "you've gone mad girl?" Granny tugs at her arm but Regina ignores her "patches, he is being poisoned by clear patches" she can't find them, knows in her heart that is the problem but can't seem to find the damn patches.  
Robin begins to cough once more and the others suddenly begin talking at once and Regina is now not only scarred but furious.  
Furious at whoever has done this, put her husband at risk, created so much heartache for all of them, for Robin, for her, for Roland; Her sweet boy who's last memory of his father might be the day where Robin was at his worst and by no fault of his own.  
She won't have it, her son will not lose his father and she will not have another man she cares about die in her arms.  
She desperately looks about for anything, when she sees an ashen hand print on Emma's cheek and is instantly on her feet, rushing toward the hearth.  
She covers her hand with ash until they are black before rushing toward her husband once more and rubbing the black substance all over his form.  
On the left shoulder is where she finds the first patch, it shaped like a hand print and she is claws at it desperately. The more dirt the patch is exposed to the more prominent it becomes until Regina peels it off and reveals her husband's blue and pruned skin. She continues on unaware of the other dirty hands which join the process. Each patch they peel oozes water and when the last patch is found on his hand Granny has her ushered out.  
"He needs a thorough medical exam and you need to go check your boy for patches and yourself if Robin had some on his hand it could have been transferred onto either of you, go to your boy" Granny speaks blocking her way as David, Mulan and Killian move Robin onto his bed, while Regina looks on worried barely registering Emma and Ruby tugging at her.  
"He can't die" Regina tries to be intimidating, demanding but her voices wavers and sounds much too hoarse. The old woman simply orders her out again and Regina lets the other drag her out. She hears Roland's cries before she enters Belle's hut and Roland tackles her before she is a step in the room.  
"Want Papa! They won't let me see papa!" He wails and Regina scoops him up and holds him tight, rocking him back and forth trying, desperately trying to keep herself together. "Papa sick mama. He wanted me away and I said no and now his sick, he's sick cause I said no" and Regina hushes him and banishes the guilt firmly "hush my little dragon. You need to listen to me well Roland, your papa was sending you away because he was sick. He was hurt by bad people Rolli but he is strong and beat them, he loves you. It wasn't your papa who sent you away but the bad stuff the bad guys gave your papa that had him confused" Roland sniffles and peeks up at her his stuffed dragon firmly tucked between him and Regina "papa not sick because of me?" His voice is so small and unsure that it makes Regina want to murder whoever has done this all over again.  
"No my dragon and don't worry Granny is taking care of your papa while I make sure that none of the bad stuff that your papa has, didn't get to me or you" she picks up her boy easily asking Ruby for spare clothe for both of them before heading toward the local hot spring cave.  
Roaring fires light the series of caves, and Regina carries her son to the most secluded spring. Robin dislikes the personal spring designated for the royal family, rarely uses it. Now though, Regina revels in the privacy as she rubs the black charcoal all over her son who finds the situation ridiculously entertaining. His laughs and giggles lift her spirit a bit and soon enough he is cleared, washed and dressed, ready to go with Belle to get some dinner while Ruby stays behind to help her do a check as well; though Regina knows much like Roland she will have no patches.  
"Mama, you take care of papa after?" Roland is bundled in a blanket and Regina smiles and kisses his brow "I need you to be good for Belle and Ruby, Roland. because after I clean up, I promise you to go straight over and take care of your papa" Roland smiles and gives her an Eskimo kiss echoing a "I promise I be good" before scurrying off taking with him Regina's calm demeanor leaving only her worries and fears with her.  
She makes it back to her hut in record time, shivers have taken over Robin's form and he seems to be going in and out of consciousness. Granny looks unhappy to see her and tries to shoo her away, telling her she needs food. Regina ignores her. "The patches trap water and slowly drown a person inside out. These ones though they were dusted with pompey essence"  
Killian and Emma both swear under their breath and Regina doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Because she knows theses herbs, knows that they are the most torturous form of hallucinogenic, often used for torture. Pompey seeds are better known as the fear facer for they cause a person's deepest fears to bubble to the surface. Roland forgetting Marian was one of her husband's fears; she knew this before this episode. The rest of his fears begin to surface as the delusions and fever slowly grip him.

At first the outbursts are small, he begs a figment to leave a girl be. He sees his mother begs her to run while he yells at his father to let her and the child be.

Killian and David are required to hold him down during this nightmare while Granny pulls her back "he's not himself girl. If- when he wakes any scratch on you will weigh heavily on his already guilty soul" her sentence is half confusing at best.  
Regina waits with baited breath, minutes tick to hours and the hours accumulate to half a day. The moon is high and the rest of the village half asleep while their leader fights for his life. Robin thrashes wildly elbowing Killian in the eye at a point and nearly throwing David completely in his delirium, she fears for him, for them and finally she can't stand it anymore.

"ROBIN PLEASE! FIGHT IT!"

His response is instant as he freezes causing Killian and David to collide into him his eyes wildly search the room "Regina..." her name is uttered in disbelief and she pushes past Granny and is instantly at his side clasping his hand in her own.  
His eyes search hers and she can tell he is lucid now if only for a moment "Regina," he repeats the name over and over again, each time reaffirming his grasp on her hand.  
"Ssshhh it's alright, I'm here-"  
He shakes his head "NO!no, not alright I'm, I'm sick" he looks frantic and she nods her head placing a damp cloth on his forehead as he lets her ease him back until he lays once more on the bed.  
"I'm sick, really sick." He warns her over and over again.

She tries to sooth him but he seems adamant to speak and so she plays along "yes Robin you're sick, but we figured it out. You'll be alright soon" she tries to smile confidently but knows that all she is offering is a grimace at best.  
"I, I failed. Hurt your, hurt Roland" Coughs rack him so bad that his chest vibrates beneath her palm and cause her to look at Granny for help but the older women just stares back at her helplessly. "Robin, that wasn't you! You were poisoned" she needs him to stop blaming himself, for she truly feels responsible. Robin had been nothing but kind, patient and courteous with her for months, opening his house, trusting her with his people, his son and she had believed the worse in him at the first sign of his anger. She should have known something was wrong should have known that a man who spent month being kind, for the most part, would not turn and be monster the next day just because.  
"I, I hurt you! I made you cry! Made Roland cry-" he goes on and on talks about upsetting her, speaking about how he trapped her, shackled her, how he has not had a chance to tell her of the choices she has, on and on, he lists how he has wronged her and Roland and half of the village but it always comes to her. His body is furnace, he shivers constantly and Regina fears the high fever will leave lasting consequences on his health.  
She lets him go on, lets him speak and only repeats "it'll be fine" as she dabs a cool cloth over his forehead and neck until he drifts off, her hand clutched tightly in his.  
Some one always stays with her, it makes her upset for even in his worst moments under the influence of several drugs he never hurt her physically, now his lucid moment are usually filled with apologies and lists of amends.  
During one of his lucid moments, Robin makes Granny promise to tell Regina what he has not yet. And so Granny tells her of her dowry, or rather funds on the second night her husband has swayed off to a restless and feverish sleep. "He asked me to tell you, the night before your wedding but, I was kicked out of the preparations without his knowledge in the last minute. The other elders felt he was being weak in his actions. They would not grant your dowry to you personally. He was livid when he found out, secured the funds personally. The gold, it's yours. Should you chose to leave, to disappear he won't blame you none of us will, especially not after this"  
Regina thinks over her knew choice and wants to laugh. What choice? She was desperately in love with her son and half in love with her boy's father, not that she would ever admit the second part. She doesn't tell Granny any of this, only in tiered tone says she and Robin will talk when he gets better and indeed she is beginning to believe it will be a "when" rather than an, "if". Granny snorts at the comment but says no more  
. One of the last delusions to grip Robin is Marian, the late Queen. He speaks directly to Regina, mistaking one Queen for another, Regina who sits at his side quietly as Robins delusion seems to do the talking in her husband's mind. Even though his coughs are horrible and his fever at an all time high, he speaks to her peacefully. He speaks of Roland, of Granny, of the village and even of Regina.  
"He loves her, a lot, like she has always been here in our life" his gaze is transparent but Marian must be amused for Robin wheezes a laugh "yes, yes she loves him as her own, spend more time with the rascal than anyone else. She is a force unlike any other I have ever seen, Marian. You two would have either been the best of friends or the worst sort of enemies" he rasps a laugh at his own joke and speaks of David and the other before he grows quite after a while, becoming utterly still.  
So still, that for a moment Regina worries but then, ever so quietly she hears him speak once more "goodbye my dove" and he falls into a peaceful sleep while his fever rages on.  
She wonders if he will remember this dream when he wakes and hopes he does. She does not envy or scorn him for this moment, even though the people compare her to the previous Queen, Regina only feels gratitude for the women who had given birth to Roland. As for Robin, she knows what he must be feeling for she too has dreamt of Daniel. She too has bid her farewell, many times over now. It was a year of dreaming before she was able to say goodbye to his figment for the first time and since, well since he has visited her less and less with each passing season.  
She thinks about her Daniel and Robin's Marian and wonders if first love was always meant to be so utterly devastating.  
**OQ **  
On the morning of the fourth day she wakes to a series of light movements beneath her palm. Robin has barely let her out of his sight let alone of his hold and she has been adamant to be at his side. Her dreams are plagues with him dying over and over again. Granny had bit her tongue for a bit before forcing her onto the bed next to her husband.

Her hand simply rests beneath his, as his thumb dances over her skin. His gaze is calm and clear as he sits leaning heavily against the headboard, "you should be resting, try to sleep more" surprising the line comes from him.  
She can't help but smile in relief "I am resting she counters. He says nothing but his gaze searches hers, he is beyond troubled and it is clearly evident in his eyes. Coughs begin to rack his form and she is instantly up pouring him tea and bringing it to him. He accepts the cup with a hoarse "thank you" and she sits on the edge of the bed as he takes small sips.  
"You're ok, Roland is ok, and everyone is fine" she tries to sooth, to reassure and is surprised when his hand finds and tightens about hers "are you ok?" And she nods but he is not convinced, seeing straight through her.  
"I'm glad I did not create permanent damage, but I know we are not ok. I hurt you, badly" he takes a ragged breath "I, I, there is so much I need to tell you" more coughs rack his form and Regina looks alarmed but slowly the coughs ease. She implore him to take another long drink before she begins "Granny told me of the gold, of my choice" he nods earnestly "it's a choice, only a choice I promise, your choice. I promise, doesn't have to do with Roland calling you ma-" she stops him "I know, believe me I know" for she does.  
She has seen the paper that carries his oath and word giving her the gold and not only is it old and worn but it has her father's signature on it as well. He had planned to give her a choice from the beginning it seems.  
"I'm sorry, for not telling you sooner for, not realizing I was sick for, reacting to Roland and you as I did." his voice is utterly sincere though speaking is obviously taxing on him.

Fire cracks and they are both quiet, unsure. Regina doesn't want to have this talk, not now, perhaps not ever. All she cares is that Robin is alive but she knows that they need to speak and that they both crave some form of peace and honesty, especially, after the events that have just transpired.  
"We can't-we can't do this every time we disagree on something, can't fight like this. This time was different but if we fight as we did;" she pauses and rubs at her temple "Roland wouldn't survive it; I won't survive it" she pauses "I don't think you'll survive it" she drops her head onto her hand and closes her eyes, looking at him as she speaks right now is a bit too much.  
Robin sighs and nods "you're rig-" he freezes and Regina opens an eye and sees him transfixed with horror on her wrist where a faded yellow and green bruise is visible. Regina is baffled by his reaction "it's nothing" but Robin reaches for the hand and with feather light touches traces that finger marks.  
"I hurt you" and he sounds horrified and Regina senses something bigger at play "Robins it ok, it's fine" but instead of reassuring him it causes his head to snap up with panic engulfing his expression "No, promise me Regina promise me!" he grasps both her hands in his, holding them without any pressure at all "it's not ok. If I hurt you like this again, you or Roland or any one promise me you'll take him, promise me you'll leave" and he's rambles on and on that he's a monster, just as he feared, just as his father and Regina suddenly understands.

She has her own version of the fear tucked inside. She tries to get his attention but he is on a roll, fear gripping him completely.  
It's with certainty that she grasps his face and makes him focus "Robin, you will not hurt me or Roland, not on purpose any way" she is certain of that, he might cause them grief but Robin would never strike either. Regina knows that as she much as she knows her name "I already have" he is beyond upset "more than just your wrist" he tries to detangles himself but Regina will not budge "You will never, be, your father" and the relief in his eyes at those words is great.  
Her words should not have that great of an effect. They have barely spoken to each other and therefore should not know one another much.

All this is true, but they know and respect each other. Seven month of living and working and studying each other, reveals more than each is comfortable to admit they both realize now. It is this moment, that many month later, the duo will pinpoint, as the exact moment that revealed to each, how intertwined they had become in each other's life.  
Regina lets her hands fall from his face and she looks down, the mark isn't even that bad, "your hold wasn't even that tight I was struggling too much I suspect" and Robin seems more composed when he takes her hand and examines her bruise before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, still miles away.  
"My father was a great warrior; but a sorry excuse of father and husband. His temper sky rocketed when drunk" he looks her straight in the eye now and Regina think that his lack of taste for drinking suddenly makes sense "I vowed to never be like him. A vow I thought I had kept, till today"

She trade his story, his fear, for one of her own "my mother is the cruelest women you will ever meet" Regina tell him "she was never physical but always belittled me and pit me and my sister against each other, she also likes to meddle. Her greatest joy, is to find a person's weakest point and throw it back in their face before rubbing salt all over it with small comments and exploiting them till they are of no use to her"  
Regina levels her gaze with Robin's "I too vowed never to be like her, I thought I had managed, until our fight. My comment about Marian was insensitive and rude" Robin lowers her hand but does not let go "but I had upset you, unjustly so" he argues "and I you" Regina counters.  
Robin gives a bitter half smile, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, sighing before looking at her "promise me that at the first hint, you will leave. That you will take Roland and leave" he is dead serious and that's how Regina knows she has little to worry about in this regard "only if you will promise to stand up to me if I ever start belittling and manipulating you or Roland"  
Robin nods "Done. I am still so sorry for everything," Regina nods she can tell his but still something bother's her too much for her to keep quiet about "Pompey seeds, they bring to life our deepest fears." She knows what she is about to say is of sensitive nature, but she won't give up Roland, not now not ever "I know, you're sorry. I also know and believe how you reacted wasn't truly your fault. But Robin, you can't do this. Can't hold my lack of blood relations with Roland over my head for the rest of our lives. You, married me, and through it gave me the best gift of all and while I will be eternally grateful I won't let you use it to control me-"  
"I won't I promise. I don't, I don't even mind. Not really I actually- I'm happy." he swears and rakes a hand through his hair clearly frustrated at his poor communication skills. She wants to believe him and she does, she supposes but only time can tell

"Are you ok with him calling me mama?" Regina is direct and in response Robin grasps her other hand "Yes, Regina I am." He pauses clearly weighing his word "but it wasn't just that fear that had me sending him away Regina" and when he looks up Regina feels perplexed "then what did you fear?" anger seeps in her tone.  
"I had thought to send him away three month ago" he confesses and she goes rigid but before she can pull back he tightens his grasp on her hands, gently "I, I didn't know how close the two of you were becoming, which is my own folly I admit. I thought that you were fond of him and he of you I had not realized exactly how intertwined we had all become until his birthday two weeks ago and by then I was too addled" and Regina is mad but can understand, beside the sporadic evening meals they have never been each other's company as one family. Usually it was one of them interacting with Roland "Why had you thought about sending him away months ago" Regina demands and Robin lets out a breath and his face grow grim.  
"Three month ago was the first time I received a demand to hand you over, as a bride for Prince Hans" and Regina feels air leave her lungs "what!?" She is clearly shocked "I thought that if there was a chance you might leave, I would want to stop Roland from being too attached to you in case you did choose to leave us. Regina, you have not been happy in my company. If you wished to leave I wouldn't have refused you but I would have wanted to spare Roland the loss of another mother" and Regina cannot fault him for she too would want to spare their child from becoming attached to someone who may up and leave.  
"I received another letter from your mother telling me she had called you home, but when you made no move to leave I figured you must have decided to stay" and she had, she had laughed at the thought of leaving "so I figured I had more time to see but when Roland asked...I never meant to hurt either of you but by then I was truly not in control. I was blinded by fear that he was forgetting his mother, yes and many other thoughts that were amplified because of the herbs. In my stupidity I let my fear turn into anger" he pleads with her to understand.  
"I know and I don't fault you. But you never spoke with me about what you thought of the changes around us, before the poisoning I mean" Regina points out "and Robin you have not moved on, how can you expect your boy do so when you clearly have not?" Regina can't help but point out; Robin shakes his head and runs a hand down his face. A new series of coughs take over, making Regina aware of his paler complexion, fatigue is setting in.  
"You are right I should have spoken to you but I have moved on Regina, I have; Marian is gone and I know that and have made my peace with it for a time now. It's not me which I worry about in regards to Marian but Roland, I just never knew how to keep her memory alive and he used ask for stories but the last years he has stopped doing so and I haven't heard him pestering others for tales and I grow worried. In my nightmare it wasn't just Marian who visited me, it was people who are living who also appeared and accused me of many things. I know it must be hard to believe that simple herbs caused me to lose myself so badly but I promise you I never would have acted as I have. These fears are a part of me I wished no one would ever have to witness. Especially not you or Roland" His voice is growing hoarse once more as he speaks.  
Regina wants to end the conversation and let him rest but she shares one more secret "I believe you Robin, for I too have been exposed to these seeds and I know, perfectly, how out of control you must have felt. This why I am not angry, just relieved that you are ok and healing"  
Robin feels warmth bloom in him but he rather voice his guilt "I am sorry you had to go through that, and I am sorry you got the brunt of my illness. But I thank you for fighting me, for taking care of everything as I know you have while I have been ill. It was your punch that put things in perspective really" Regina can't help the smile as Robin looks at her with teasing eyes "you're welcome" she utters the words softly; Suddenly too aware of their proximity and the intimate setting.  
They stare at one another this husband and wife, these two strangers "We can't go on like we have so far" Robins gaze is locked on hers and she feels her inside twist over and again but she wills herself to speak calmly "No we can't, living two separate lives would work if we didn't have Roland but we do and he comes first" and Robin gives a small smile "that he does, but Regina," he pauses and looks to his side and she sees her wedding knife there and swallows "Roland will grow" and she understands that he is asking after their own marriage, asking what she want. And there is a second where she wants to ask him to give it a real go.  
But the she hears his voice telling Granny that he had felt 'Disgusted' and she already has given it a real go, the ball is in his court. He misinterprets her silence "I know you were engaged Regina if you need more time-" and Regina shakes her head sees his curiosity and seizes the chance to change the conversation. She tells him of Daniel. The stable boy who was killed two years ago, when she first was to be engaged to a man twice Robin's age.  
"He died in my arms" and although her tone is tiered and sad he can tell that the scene she describes does not haunt her nightmares any more "his last words to me were to love again"  
This time it is Robin who offers the trade and tells her of Marian, who had left nobility for her rebellious lover and how she had fought with him until they had won the land. They had been ruling for two years when Roland had been born.  
"Do you wish to leave Regina? Be honest, please" his form is slumping, his energy clearly spent, but his gaze still locked on hers.  
"Do you want me gone? Be honest with me first" she asks and sees complete certainty as Robin shakes his head indicating no.  
"I don't want you to leave, not unless you want to" his answer is simple but direct and to the point.  
"I don't want to be anywhere else. I like it here" she answers back honestly as she helps Robin lay onto his back as sleep begins to cloud him and his eyes begin to droop.  
"I'm glad" Robin's words are spaced out as his eyes droop "I like having you here too" his words a bare whisper but they cause heat to bloom on Regina's cheek as she scolds her heart for fluttering in her chest.  
**OQ**  
The next day she stands quietly out of sight as Robin make all three of his most trusted commanders swear an oath to physically remove and detain him should he ever begin to act like he had. She shouldn't be eavesdropping but can't help herself.  
"What was going through your mind?" it's Killian who pushes and Regina can see Robin search for answers, for a moment she sees his eyes glaze but instantly her husband hunches over grasping at his forehead, his face displaying the pain he is in.  
"Robin, it's too soon you have been exposed to the poison for more than a month perhaps-"  
"No," Robin pushes the word out through clenched teeth, "no, it was. There was voices, Marian came so did her mother. She was weeping, said I forgot about her, that I let Roland forget her. My father too, his voice taunted me..."  
His sentences are broken, he is clearly unsure. Not able to recognize which of his visions came before his fever which during, Regina can see sweat accumulate on his brow due to the pressure he is putting on himself.  
"Robin enough! Your queen will have all our necks if you get yourself sicker, enough!" David stands and brings herbal tea, probably cold by now to Robin, who finally relents and accepts the tea with a small nod.  
"What I don't understand is how they knew that the seeds would work? Pompey seeds are effective because they slowly drive a person mad, these people were willing to be extremely patient" Mulan mutters and the other three frown, thinking about the events.  
"Well the execution of the poison was well planned; Robin shook hands and sparred with hundreds of people during the king's summit, there is no way to know which administered the poison. The patches alone would have killed him in another few weeks easily. Pompey on the other hand could have been used as a trigger, once kick started with emotional stress it works rapidly" David's expertise of plants rival Granny's, but still Killian looked unconvinced.  
"Using it as a trigger would mean knowing what Roland would ask for his birthday, not even Regina knew, her surprise was all over her face and those two are pretty good about sharing secrets. no assassin could have seen that coming"  
"They didn't" Robins voice is miles away as is his gaze "they were banking on a different event activating the seeds, Marian's anniversary"  
And like that the pieces fall into place "of course, everyone knows that Marian passed a month after Roland's birthday, if it had not been for Roland's request, by the time we would have found the patches and the poison it would have been too late." Mulan concludes.

Regina tries not to think how she could have lost her man for a second time.  
She can sense the others are about to leave and therefore enters the room, sending a greeting to the occupants.

"Roland needs to see you" Regina is firm in her demand, yesterday Robin had been slipping in and out of sleep. Today though, he has managed to keep a few spoons of soup down as well as entertain visitors, none of which who are his young son. Roland's name has him smiling at first but a second later his face morphs, first into worry then a hint of fear before it's masked over.  
"I don't want him to see me like this" he grumbles softly but Regina knows that he has deep guilt, has heard him just talk to his brothers about both Regina and Roland. "Really? So it's ok to have your caption help you hobble to see your boy through pouring rain, secretly I may add, when Roland is asleep only hours after you're conscious but not ok to have Roland visit you?"  
Robin looks at her with surprise while Killian looks anywhere but her, clearly neither had thought she would notice. Killian bolts when Robin looks to him for help "Good luck mate, you're on your own. It was all his idea Regina" he is out the door in a flash followed by Mulan and David who both shake their heads half in humor, half in exasperation and wish her good luck.  
Robin mumbles excuses but Regina won't have it, not anymore, both her boys are hurting. "Roland is sick" the one sentence has Robin looking at her with such a worry and panic that she almost feels bad. It seems her husband has felt nothing but those two emotions these past few days "Nothing big a simple chill he caught from sneaking out, he kept trying to come in and see you. One of scouts usually found him and took him back to Ruby. Who I might add is bringing our boy here to rest. He is more like you than you realize Robin" her husband shakes his head in disbelief. And though he now has a fond smile on his face, worry and heartbreak doesn't leave his features; she knows they won't leave until Robin sees Roland with his own eyes. "He knows that it was not your fault and if anything blames himself for not leaving. Thinks it was him coming back that got you sick. I don't want to make you feel guilty, believe me. But he needs you just as you need him"  
Before either can say a word more Ruby enters with an ailing and half asleep Roland in her arms. Regina goes straight over and takes Roland from her, quietly thanking the girl as she exits. Realizing the son and the father are both running a high fever, though Roland is also congested and coughing up phlegm; Regina walks the boy over to their bed. Gently rubbing circles on his back, she wakes their son "Roland, Roland. Wake up my sleepy dragon" slowly the boy stirs and at first simply smiles at Regina. A blink later and his features turn into a frown as he sits up, realizing where he is and ends up starring at his father who is smiling at him.  
"Hey, buddy I heard someone sneaked out of their room" Robins voice is light and teasing, sound almost exactly as it had before all this ordeal, but Roland's small face remains shocked before fat tears begin to well up in his eyes and tumble over his chubby cheeks as shock gives way to overwhelming relief "Papa!" the small boy wails and Robin doesn't waist a second before gathering his crying boy in his arm, rocking Roland and holding him tight in his embrace.

Robin burry's his nose in his sons hair, taking comfort in the fact that his son was safely nestled in his arm. He showers kisses all over his boy head all the while mumbling apologies upon apologies telling Roland how good he had been, how brave he had been and how proud Robin was of the little boy for taking care of Regina. Telling his boy how much he loves him. All the while Roland chants "I missed you papa, I missed you" his sentence muffled by Robins embrace and high pitch due to his crying.  
"Granny said bad people gave you special medicine that made you act funny like you did" is the first sentence Roland says when he finally calms enough to coherently speak.  
"Yes Roland they did and I am so sorry my silly behavior caused you and mama grief and sadness. Roland simply snuggles deeper in this father arms as they lay in the huge bed "you're ok now that's what matters."  
Regina is more than happy to watch father and son spend time together but first she must attend to Roland. Slightly opening the window on her side of the bed and pulling the curtains to their rooms entrance which are situated on Robin's side of the bed she settles herself on Roland's other side.

It's a seasonal ailment one Regina has seen before and when she looks closer is certain that Robin is only tiered, ridiculously so. So while she helps Roland out of his outerwear she kindly tells Robin that rest is what he needs and being close to Roland might help. The man still looks beyond concerned but once Regina makes and applies a soothing herb to the her boys chest and the boy takes a clear breath after coughing up a good deal of phlegm, Robin deflates unto the mattress next to his boy, looking beyond relieved.

"Gina" Roland croaks "yes sweets" Regina answers softly, relieved that her little dragon is better "me and papa are sick" he states factually and Regina can't help but chuckle "I know I'm making tea with special herbs, did the paste help?" And Roland nods and turns toward his papa "snuggle papa?" He asks and Regina sees the fearsome king melt under the gaze of his sons big brown orbs. Roland squirms into his arm, though he does not stay there long for his father gathers the grey dragon and begins tickling Roland, who now can't stop laughing.

Regina laughs at their antics, enjoying her family, until Roland tackles his father and the covers are thrown and for the first time in since his sickness Regina realizes her husband's state of undress. She feels her inside enflame as Robin tickles their boy and for a moment Regina is transported back to that hot summer afternoon by the lake. She closes her eyes and tries to banish the thoughts of her husband's solid body a stupid move for behind her closed eyelids hundreds of different images and thoughts in regard to her husband attack her. Its Roland's laughter that brings her back to the present.

"Gina, papa get paste too?" Roland asks when Robin coughs and Regina feels her cheeks grow hot as she realizes how close they are with only Roland as the barrier between them; she scolds herself for being effected now since she had been closer to him while taking care of him.

"sure why not" Regina can tell her tone is too chipper as she scoops a generous amount and turns toward her husband with questioning gaze and he smile gently as his eyes are heavy with fatigue "whatever the nurse recommends" he murmurs softly and Roland giggles "silly papa Gina's a Queen not a nurse" and Regina can't help but smile as she gently spreads the paste over the base of her husband's neck on a softer skin than she had imagined. Roland looks intrigued and so Regina softly explains what the paste is, what's it's used for "...the yucky stuff will go away if you put it on your chest but for regular cough, just the base of the neck" Roland is asleep at this point and Robins eyes are closed so she gets up quietly thinking of making soup but as she is about to exit she hears Robins voice

"thank you" it's soft and she turns to see his baby blues locked on her and just like month ago and there is heat in his gaze that cause her breath to catch. She feels her stomach quiver and she tries to quell the fluttering as she give a smile and nods before exiting. The dinner they share that night camped out on the bed is the first and last dinner they share as a family for the next three month.  
It's a week and a half after his collapse that Robin is finally allowed out for a light walk. Regina has been busy keeping things in order, she has barely been home. Robin tries to speak to Regina several times he manages to see her but she avoids it. Her walls are back up. It's not that she blame him and she knows firsthand the horrors of pompey seeds. A fact she does not elaborate on, despite Robins hints.

She doesn't want to speak with Robin about their marriage anymore than they already have, because it doesn't matter if he loves her or wants her. She has a brilliant son and a husband who is an amazing man. All else can be damned she doesn't need romance or hope of love just her new family and friends that's all she needs. It frustrates Robin at time she knows but he is still too weak to truly corner her and have them talk, she worries his words will cause her to hope for more and she is tiered of hoping. She knows she will be forever content to just have Roland and Robin at her side forever more just as they are a small a family even if a Robin only sees her as a friend at best. This is how her life is to be she thinks and she will be able to live like this, happily even.

Little does she know that an intruder that very evening will threaten to not only her new found peace, but the existence of her new life completely.

**AN: this is the longest chapter by far, and it is 1 am here. I love you all, especially those of you who reviewed, fav, fallowed etc. Your reviews give me life and feed my muse. A shout out to JustMe1330, your message is what had me kicking it into high gear to finish this chapter. I honest to god, need sweet moment ideas for Regina and Robin, because we have one more chapter of arguments before we get a bit of OQ action. And so if any of you have cute/sweet/fluffy/funny scene ideas between a couple who is arguing please let me know, would love to hear from you all.**

**It's pretty late here and I have school tomorrow; expect more CS soon and Snow is coming in a chapter or two. As for the intruder, it's not random, I promise and yep. As always ONCE is not mine, please review and thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Family or Foe?

She instantly knows something is amiss the moment her eyes open, Robins hand stilling beneath hers alerts her to his consciousness as well as the danger.

The tent is completely dark, the fire in their hearth burned out to a low amber. All is quiet as one would expect it to be hours before dawn. Nothing out of order except for the blade that is half poking out through the curtains that separates their room from the rest of the hut.

They have an intruder.

Robin's wide eyes reveal his consciousness to the danger and that she has reacted too obviously and so she improvise quickly lest the threat realizes they are aware of his presence "Robin, Robin wake up I completely forgot, Roland wants to go apple picking tomorrow and I have to help Granny deliver Lady's baby" her voice is hushed whisper, half due to acting half due to fear.

The sentence is ridiculous; she is completely aware, but Robin plays along convincingly. He groans and pretends to take a moment to wake, "Regina it'll be fine he might not even remember, you've had too much on your mind; besides this little rascal hasn't slept well. Another monster story this time, one with sharp fangs"

When Regina sees Robin move a sleeping Roland from his other side to the middle of the bed her worries heighten ten folds. She instinctively pulls him closer until Roland is right in her embrace where her boy snuggles closer before settling down "he came in the middle of the night?" She forces her voice to remain calm and realizes what Robin meant by fangs, swords. The trader has multiple blades, or it could be multiple intruders either or.

Robin nods turning on his side to face the two of them he rises up on his forearm, effectively blocking both her and Roland from the entrance of their room, shielding them both from the intruder lurking just outside. His eyes dart across the room obviously looking for his weapon, the one Regina knows she has placed beneath the bed right before she went to bed.

"Yeah he complained about not feeling well-" Robin starts again and Regina knows, knows without a doubt that Robin is going to try to get up and leave empty handed. Serving himself up to confront the intruders unarmed just to drag whoever it is away from Regina and Roland. She won't have that, won't let him risk his life just when they have gotten him back.

"I have some more of the mint paste right here!" in a quick move she turns and reaches under the bed, even though Robins hands grasps her wrist tightly and his eyes widen with panic. She is quick and happy that not only can she fetch his bow but a few arrows as well.

When she spins and comes back up she places the bow and arrow on her side before she pretends to apply mint herbs to her son, she can see how badly her risk has frightened her husband.

"There, he should be fine now, don't you think?" She keeps her voice light and Robin reaches over her and grabs the bow and arrow with his hand while places a kiss on Roland's brow "you take good care of him" Robin mutters gently.

A shadow moves, the curtains flutter, a split second and their room turn chaotic.

Robin lunges and in one move covers both Roland and Regina pushing them to the edge of the bed hoping to push them off the bed and into the safety beneath it. So intent in protecting them he leaves his back open and she hears the noise of an arrow flying.

Roland begins to wail and over Robins shoulder Regina sees a shadowy figure raise a sword and her world freezes for a split second, desperately her hands grasp for anything to throw and the moment her fingers brush with a cool blade she throws it.

She doesn't know what or even if the dagger hits the shadow for the next instance she is falling, the impact of the hard ground knocking the wind out of her as Roland lands upon her, black spots bloom in her vision but she fights them.

She can hear fighting and looking beneath the bed she can see three pairs of feet, Roland cries and cries and Regina feels horrible for placing a firm finger upon her son's lips who instantly looks up at her with frightened eyes, before quieting down. She pulls her boy tighter to her and kisses his brow wishing there was more she could do.

The fight continues out of their sight and Regina does not want to poke her head out in fear of distracting Robin or reminding the assailants of their presence. She peeks beneath the bed once more and instantly thanks the spirits. One of Roland bows is there as well as more arrows which she grasps and she shoots three rapid shots through the covered window, hoping anyone would see them all the while Roland clutches to her tunic.

She is about to shoot a fourth arrow when she hears the stamping of feet and within seconds hears both David and Mulan's voice among a series of others.

She still dares not move and only tightens her hold on Roland, when she hears Robin swearing. And finally sits up, holding tightly to Roland incase she needs to bolt.

There are more people in her hut than she can count, they stand in half circle around two figures tied up on the ground while her husband beats a third shouting things in a language she doesn't understand.  
She watches a beat then two until she worries that Robin might kill the man he is beating;

"ROBIN ENOUGH! YOUR GOING TO HURT HIM" she didn't want to say kill, not in front of their boy who is shaking like a leaf in her arms crying openly now.

"ROBIN!"  
Robin's neck snaps in her direction with an audible pop, his form is tense and rigid. His posture reminds her of a crouched panther ready to strike but all he does is stare at her, his blue clashing with her brown and she feels his gaze consume her as his panting breath slows.  
Roland whimpers in her arm and Robins gaze lands on his son and stays there for a few more beats as no one moves.

Robin's eyes travels from them to one of the tied up men, a warrior with a shock of blond hair, the two hold each other's gaze but say nothing. It is then that Regina realizes how shocked Mulan and David both seem to be as they stand over this bound intruder. He is not the one with the blade nor is he the one with the bow, matter of fact Regina can't seem to find his weapon. Robin takes a half step forward anger clear in his face when David tilts his head toward Regina and Roland. She can sense the battle that is ragging inside her husband, his thirst for revenge battling with his need for compassion towards his family wage a war. His compassion wins in the end.

"Get these pieces of trash out of here, I'll deal with them later" Robins voice vibrates with fury and the watchers scramble to the man Robin was beating hauling him and the other two away. Regina sees a broken bow under the man who her husband had handled personally and realizes that this was shooter.

It's then that Regina sees the half arrow in Robins shoulder and wants to instantly go to him but Robin is still breathing heavily and his posture doesn't even remotely relax until the soldiers and the prisoners are out of their sight

"Robin . . ." Regina says softly hearing relief and worry in her own words.

He deflates completely sitting on the edge of the bed and Regina can see the fear he has consuming him now that the adrenalin is wearing off, she walks closer as Robin keeps his gaze locked on their every move as though he is afraid they might vanish before his eyes. She is still a few steps away when he reaches out a hand and snakes it about her waist and in one tug, pulls her and Roland into his tight embrace and hold on to them tight. A small gasp leaves her in surprise and end up sitting sideways on his lap with Roland situated snugly squished in between her and his father's arms but her boy doesn't seem to mind and in fact buries himself deeper in between them.

She knows she should protest, in the very least because there is an arrow tail sticking out of her husband's shoulder and she can see blood stain on his shoulder right above where Roland's head rests against Robin's chest.

But she can't get herself to move, can't bring herself to break this moment of relief and so for just an instance she tightens her arms around them both and leans her head against her husband's unharmed shoulder and thanks the stars and the spirits for her family and their safety.  
"I am so glad your both OK"

Robin's voice is raspy with emotion as he lays a lingering kiss in Roland's hair before leaning toward Regina and simply laying his brow against hers.

And she finds her eyes slipping shut as she gives her own confession "I was so scarred" it's a moment of trust and empathy as they draw strength from each other's presence.

"Papa," Roland's tiny voice breaks the atmosphere and both adults find themselves starring at him "yes my boy?" Robin asks softly,

"Why did Uncle Phoebus want to hurt us?"

**AN: …Well? Any guesses?**

**The original chapter 8 I was going to post was five time as long and this scene was just the beginning and have no fear that is all written out and should be posted by tomorrow night if not Tuesday evening, I'm 99% sure that I will be able to post it.**

**Let me just say, everyone's feedback has been much appreciated and I cant tell you getting that notification for a review, ah how it warms my heart and soul! So please, please keeping reviewing I love your feedback and I promise I'm taking it all in! So don't be shy let me know what you think, please.**

**I think it's safe to say that in chapter 10 Robin and Regina will learn a lot about what the other person has been experiencing since their marriage. Snow should also pop up in chapter 10.**

**Now any guesses why Roland Uncle Phoebus would attack them (he is not the one Robin almost beats to death, that guy will be talked about in chapter 9). Any idea what story he is originally from? Why did he betray Robin suddenly? Was he going to kill them? You have a lot of clues in regards to his story and if you can guess what it is you would make my day!**

**Shout out to PT!159, you actually gave me a suggestion that I loved and had actually written for chapter 7 but I took out so I'm putting it back in ****.****Some one also told me my chapters were too long so would this length chapter be better?**** So Lovelies tell me your theories and ideas I would love, love, love to hear from you all. Is the story get in too dragged out? Is the pace ok? Am I opening too many mysterious at once? Speaking of ONCE as you all might have guessed it is not mine, but feel free to review the story and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- King Vs Queen

For once the women of the village seem to be supporting her, her private moment with her family is cut short when not only Granny but half of the village elders end up in her hut and usher her and Roland "away from the terrible and traumatic sight" as one croaky old voice puts it. Regina lets them usher her out once Roland is back in her arms and Granny gives her curt nod while she is bandaging Robins wound, he husband will be fine.  
It's Belle, Ruby and Emma who save her by shooing the others away, sending them to start preparing for the huge meal that war meetings tend to need. Because war is all that the people talk about now, war and revenge and so it is nearly three hours later when Emma slides in just as Roland has finally succumbed to exhaustion.  
"Two of the intruders are a assassins for higher, third is actually Phoebus, he just keeps saying Robin betrayed him when he chose you Regina" and while Belle and Ruby are shocked at the news of who he is Regina is confused what it has to do with her.  
"Wait! what does this have to do with Robin choosing me? what does he want? Why did he want to kill us?" Regina is genuinely confused

Her questions darkens the mood and Emma surprises them yet again when she retells how Phoebus had denied wanting to kill and had admitted to planning to kidnap Regina.  
"He told Robin that he would never understand Phoebus reasoning until his wife was in a mad mans clutch" again Ruby and Belle seemed shocked and devastated by the news while Regina is left trying to put together pieces of puzzle she does not have.  
"So Frollo has his wife? He has Esmeralda?" It's Belle who asks the question that suddenly has a Regina reeling as several pieces click into place.

"I thought she was dead" Ruby mumbles but before anymore questions can be asked or answered Regina is up and striding through the tent flaps "stay with Roland" is her own command as she makes a hasty exit.  
Regina can hear the two sets of feet behind her and from their questions she can tell Belle has been left behind. She approaches the hut she knows the man, Phoebus is being held in. There are three guards at the entrance and she can see two in the back, all of whom turn to look at her as though she is mad when she bypasses them

"Milady-"  
She glares and the guards back off.

The prisoner doesn't look up when she enters. His head is hanging in defeat as his arms are tied behind him to a hut pole. He's not the man who her husband nearly beat to subconscious. No, this man was someone she has heard many stories about, stories that had in some way given her hope once and she can see it is ironic for the man in front of her has many things but hope is not one of them.  
"Have you come to gloat?" His voice is raspy and when he lifts his head and meets her eyes, she has little doubt left, for the hazel grey eyes that stare at her are familiar ones.  
"Come to tell me how that traitor decided to save the whore for he couldn't stop think with his dick for two seconds to save my wife. My Esmeralda," he is raging mad for an instant before his posture deflates. Even his anger, deserting him now as his face breaks in anguish.  
"She-"  
"She what? she wasn't there? Of course she was, I know she was! But now, now she is trapped in Frollo's clutches and he will destroy her. All because the man who was my brother, my friend was too distracted by a pretty hussy to actually search for her. And he expects me to believe that no one had heard of her" he vents his anger and Regina listens calmly looking on unimpressed.  
"Because they hadn't, she goes by Esme now"  
His head snapped up at her his eyes wide as saucers  
"And she won't take kindly to her friend and her child's godmother being called a hussy or whore for that matter"  
With every word Phoebus's eyes grows larger until finally he thrashes in his binding trying to get to his feet "You know her? Child? How could you let her be-"  
"You fool! She is alive and well in a secret location! Her latest correspondent with me is a week old! You trusted Frollo's words?" she knows she shouldn't taunt the desperate man but she needs to gauge his loyalty.

"No he had her scarf, showed it to me! It had dried blood and, and was ripped; said he would deliver her head in it if I didn't lead the kidnappers to the camp, said Robin stole you from him"  
He goes on and on mutters things about his options, his choices and breaks down why none are good and Regina feels her heart sink with each event he reveals "...can't betray the people, can't betray Robin but he betrayed me, but he has a son" and Regina witnesses the man unravel in front of her.  
Regina calls him time and again but the man is lost in his thoughts trapped in a maze he evidently can't get out of and so she reaches down and throws the cup of water near him in his face.  
The water splashing against him, causes him to freeze and his eyes focus on Regina, she tries to sort through the mouth full of gibberish the man has spewed and instantly recognizes the sign of exhaustion, the red shot eyes the excessive blinking and the heavy circle under his eyes. Furthermore his cheeks are hollowed and his tailored uniform seems too baggy for him. She turns and call in Emma and sends her to fetch food and water, if Emma disagrees with her choice she does not say a word.

Regina inspects the man further; several of his fingers are bandaged. Two around the nail, there are more lines on his neck than she can count and the beginning of eye infection in his left eye. This is not a free man she thinks "How long were you captured for?" she asks softly.

Phoebus is lost in his mind and Regina thinks for a moment he hadn't heard her but then he mumbles something and when Regina asks him to repeat it the man mumbles once more only slightly louder "2,295. That's how many days I've been searching for her. 180 of them, I was trapped in Frollo's dungeon"

Emma returns with food and Regina gives the blond further instructions to loosen their prisoner's binds.  
"You are going to eat and then sleep. Then when Robin comes you will tell him all that Frollo has planned and you will help Robin. When you do all this, Esmeralda will be waiting for you here," Phoebus nods vigorously the moment she mentions his wife muttering "of course, anything you want" the response worries Regina but his movement as he devours food gives her a chance to examines the warrior's many fresh scars and wounds.  
"Did Frollo torture you?"

She asks directly but Phoebus is on another subject entirely "Esmeralda has a child. Did- did they hurt her take advantage of her?"  
"He's yours, he's six and has your eyes and will be here in a month if not sooner especially when you help Robin now go to sleep,"  
Emma retires his hand so he can lay down the man looks at Regina with overwhelming emotion, clearly he has endured much.  
Regina turns to leave when suddenly she is yanked back as Phoebus tugs at her cloak till they are faced to face, Emma shouts and Ruby rush in but Regina lifts a hand to stay them.

"This, this deal, me helping Robin you bringing them here it stays between us ok? No one can know alright no one! Not even Robin! Alright" he is a dement and frantic, whispering the word through clenched teeth and Regina wants to protest but she can see he fears for Esme and their son, fears the spy's in Robins camp will kill them before they get here.  
Hesitantly Regina, nods ignoring Emma and Ruby's look of concern "alright, but you tell Robin everything including the number of spies here, names and Frollo has done or plans to do; everything" and the great warrior nodes furiously "of course everything I swear, save my family my alliance is eternally yours your majesty. I swear it" and Regina manages a tight smile before rising and exiting the hut.  
She gives strict directions to the guards "only me and the king may enter or leave, he is to have no other visitors under any circumstances and no one is to harm him" the soldier look at one another but seem to understand the severity of her command for they each give a nod and a salute.  
**OQ**  
She knows Robin would have sensed that something was up, had even counted on him refuse to trust Phoebus, with good reason too. What she hadn't counted on was his one track pigheadedness which she has only witnessed with his captions being turned on her. And again not on the subject she thinks no, he doesn't question her on her talk with Phoebus, no rather its about her and Roland's housing.  
"I want you to take Roland and make for the sea. Villages are safer and it's away from the border"  
She stares for a beat then two, waiting for the punch line of the joke. When he remains stoic in front of her she can't help the frown that takes over her features.  
"And I want to get Roland a blue unicorn for his next birthday but we don't all get what we want now do we?"  
A hint of surprise and a dash of a smile pass over Robins features before he too frowns "Regina, I'm going to the border to negotiate and strengthen our treaties that are in place incase Frollo or Hans get an idea about trying to stir up trouble. Phoebus gave information about certain alliances that are weak and after having Killian check it out I have send message for several summits I have to attend to. I can't do that if I am worried about you or Roland" he is pleading with her to understand and in some level she does.

As the fire crackles in the hearth she can't help but shiver as she thinks of the attack only a few nights ago. But even if all this may be, she will not concede partially because she has a deal to uphold and partially since he blatantly ignored her request earlier that morning when she asked him not to go.  
"What was it you said to me when I asked you to postpone this trip for a few days?"

Robin groans and though they are both standing and he is a good deal taller, Regina knows she can go toe to toe with him "Oh, that's right you said that I should not worry or trouble myself with your health since your fine" Regina snaps  
"And I am, I'm fine I can take care of myself!" he insists, since the explosive argument weeks ago neither pull back anymore. They still do not talk very often or about their relationship but when they do talk it pure honesty, it causes their conversation to go either very well or really bad.  
Regina can't help but chuckle as she looks at him, letting him know just how much of a fool he was for thinking she would buy that statement or consider her request.  
"Of course you are. Which is why it took you four tries to mount your horse this morning" she takes satisfaction in seeing his cheek redden but not in the way she would think. No, rather she thinks he looks endearing and has to stamp down that thought lest she goes soft.  
"How- you know what fine, yes. I'm not a hundred percent and yes; I. am. struggling but I'm healing. And I am a leader here I can't just take a day off because I'm sick or because I want to make sure my son is emotionally ok, or because I want to make sure my family is safe. I can't cancel a trip because I feel sick every time I hear a shout and worry that it's either you or Roland or that I need my family within sight because every time I dream, it's off waking to an empty bed and a ransom note or, or worse. I can't do any of that because I am a king and so I need you away where you'll be safe, protecting yourself and Roland. So yes I want you to go away to the sea"  
He is panting when he's done, frustration, fatigue and stress all weighing down on him heavily. And she wants to go to him, to embrace him and reassure him as a wife would; but that is not what their relationship is no matter how much she wishes it was and it's not like he is seeking comfort from her.  
"I understand Robin" she begins and sees his shoulder react, clearly revealing his thoughts on her consent "I understand perfectly which is why neither me nor Roland will be heading to sea." His shoulders instantly tense and Regina sees him prepare for another fight but she knows he will relent soon "Roland isn't just our son, he's the prince and I am not just your wife, I'm also the Queen." She sees realization slowly dwindle in his eyes.  
"Do I want to take Roland and run? Absolutely, but what kind of message does that send when you just delivered a speech about keeping calm and being collected? I will travel with Roland but not to the sea; your people need to see that we are ok, that we are not letting one threat stop us so no we won't be going to the sea." she doesn't know how they avoided a screaming match, she has managed to keep her calm but she thinks that for today the gravity of the situation and the event if the last few days has drained them all too much for them to be anything but rational.  
"You are, the Queen Regina. the heart of these people, you need to be alive for them to be able to go on" he looks as though he wants to say more but he stops. He is utterly sincere and she can see the worry lines on his face deepen with concern  
"While that is correct about true queens, the replacements are often not missed" the sentence caches both of them of guard as Gothel briskly walk in, without so much as a knock. Regina hates Marian's aunt, the women is just rotten to the core. She reminds her of a cowardly version of Cora.  
Robin doesn't even look at the women, nor does he defend Regina he stays silent, again. "What are you doing here?" Regina snaps and Gothel stops in her tracks and sneers at Regina "I am here to pack Roland's bag; he needs proper clothe if he is to meet our family. can't have them know how he is allowed to dress here" she turns to continue when Regina has had enough.  
"Get. Out." she orders and when Gothel doesn't stop moving Regina loses her patience, "I had heard you were rather dimwitted dear, but I hadn't thought you were stupid too"  
Gothel freezes in her steps "what did you say?" She goes for threatening Regina assumes but while Marian's old aunt may have be annoying she is no Cora or Zelena.  
"What are you deaf too? I said get, out before I have you thrown out and brought in front of the council" her voice is utterly cool and Regina can see how it affects the others women.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I need dried lavender and Granny said you had the last"

Regina studies the women, she knows Gothel just wants Robin gone and Regina has never been one to hide behind a man. Robin looks stoic standing behind Regina "Robin can you get the blue package from our room" she feels him dwindle but he mutters an of coarse and turns.

The moment he is out of sight Gothel attack in vicious half whisper,  
"It must be nice knowing you'll never measure up to the original queen who you have to fill in for, you may have her title, her husband, her son and you may live and sleep where she once did. But all you ever be is a built in nanny you whor-"

"Sad I got where you never could?" Regina taunts back, she has seen Gothel devour Her man and it has not sat with her, not at all. Gothel's face becomes twisted with anger

"yes well at least I have my child, while Roland will never be yours and you will mean nothing to him bu-"  
"GOTHEL!"  
Robins voice booms and the older women huffs and struts out their hut, bag forgotten, and as she exits Killian enters "Robin mate the scouts have returned, the western king wants to meet in three days we got to leave now" but Robin is not looking at Killian but at Regina.

Regina who is wondering why she cares about this man at all when he never even offers to stand up for her? His honor and code can all be damned she thinks, what good was his kindness and consideration if it never extended to her. A warning, that's all the insult warranted from him?  
"Robin?" Killian calls again and then falls silence realizing the tension he has walked into  
"Regina-" Robin begins and Killian is about to make a hasty exit, Regina can tell, but she doesn't want to be alone with her husband right now and so she turns and heads for exit, she has had enough.  
"Regina, wait! Wha-" Robin calls again but she won't, not anymore  
"Go to hell Robin"

* * *

"Mate, what just happened?"  
Killian's voice is like whip and Robin feels as though he can breathe again "Gothel just… insulted my wife and I let her" he mutters darkly, he really need to come up with a way to handle his first wife's family.  
His relationship had taken hit after hit due to their meddling, first with them pushing his wedding up to the day after Regina had arrived, to the hours of complaint they put him through when Roland had begun to call Regina mama, a factor he believes had him reacting as severely as he did not that he was blameless.  
"Robin I know you want to fix things with Regina but first you have to-"  
"First I have to find Gothel, then Regina. And while I do that grab my emergency bag, saddle my horse and get the troops moving" Robin demands leave no room for argument and Killian can't help but look at Robin with a raised eyebrow  
"Robin,-"  
Killian begins again but the king is too busy fetching his weaponry  
"No, Killian I have been putting my job above my family for the past 7 month and I am a hair away from losing them. A safe country won't mean anything to me if I lose my family"  
Robin exits the hut in haste and while Killian is happy that the king wants to reconcile his private affairs; he fears that Robin has been kept in the dark about one too many things in order for his endeavor to be achieved without much work.

* * *

Regina is still stewing an hour later when she hears the commotion outside of Granny's hut where she has been angrily sorting herbs.  
She barely has time to register what's happening when Robin is entering the hut followed by Gothel and a group of elders at her heal.  
Gothel is screeching, mostly unpleasant noises "I am his great aunt and his blood, this is a disgrace how dare you even suggest-" the women goes on and on and Regina has been hearing the noise for less than two minutes but she is willing to concede to anything to make the idiot women stop.  
"Apologize and pack your bag or I will strip your title completely"  
Robins voice is deadly calm and Regina can sense that he is beyond serious.  
Gothel must as well, for her mouth clamps shut as she stares daggers at Robin, who stares back unyielding and Regina can't help but blink owlishly from the man who is by her side to the women in front of them.  
"I'm, sorry. Your majesty" Gothel grits out before turning and stalking off all the while screaming a series of profanities and curses.  
Regina feels utterly baffled and swirls to look at Robin who glares at the other occupants of the tent until they too leave.  
He sighs then, posture dropping as he runs a hand over his head "I'm sorry I never thought Gothel would dare challenge your authority or bond with Roland, or even dare. . ." He lets out a breath clearly frustrated.  
"I know you find people meddling in your affairs off putting but I should have kicked her out the moment she sauntered into our house, I'm sorry I didn't stop her sooner"  
A thousand questions are racing through her "who told you I don't likes people meddling in my affairs?" is the first that is out of her mouth.

Robin frowns "Longstride, why? What does it matter?"

Regina suddenly has a sinking feeling "How do you know him? Did he, was he the one to invite you to the bidding" she can't help how weak her voice sounds, for Longstride owed a debt to her father, one she had planned to cash in on to get him out of Cora's clutches and out of that godforsaken land. But if her father went ahead and…

"He is an old family friend but yes he was the one who invited me, he worried it was Snow. He was my support" Robin is clearly confused as to the importance of the information but gives it freely.

Regina feels her world crumbling, her father was in eminent danger now that she had sent for Esme to come, he was utterly alone and all because of her.

"Regina, I'm sorry about Gothel" Robin begins again but Regina is too angry and upset and so she lashes out at Robin.

"Why? it's not like what she said wasn't true, you bought yourself a nanny" her voice is cruel but she doesn't care.

"That's not true." Robin's voice is steady but angry but Regina ignores the warning

"Really, because it sure as hell wasn't for my personality or for your personal benefit" she taunts further and the shouting match they avoided this morning seems unavoidable now.

Except that Granny rushes in and urges Robin out, Roland is there to say goodbye and in less than ten minutes she is watching her husband ride off.

He looks back once and when their eyes meet all Regina feels is sadness and fear for she did not get to say goodbye and should anything go wrong. Their last moments together will be an argument.

* * *

Robin knows that Regina is beyond upset; Today's arguments just remind him of what she said during the colossal one they had when he was induced with the drug, they have been slowly coming back to him. The fact that he has to leave before they can resolve anything makes him mad. He tries to focus on the road, as he pushes his steed faster, but all he can think about is his family, especially his wife. In the seven month they have been married and every passing day he feels as though he is drowning further in the sea that is his wife, his Regina.

He has never cursed his enemies, never wished them death. His honor has always demanded him to meet them in a battle field, to prove his worth, his right. But with King Frollo? Oh he has wished no, dreamed a thousand uncomfortable deaths on that man. From the moment Robin had arrived home from the "wedding summit" he has had upheaval upon upheaval handed to him.

Sure, they come from small groups of rebels but Robin knows, absolutely knows that the idiot king is the one who is financially backing them. Leopold had been his first suspect when the troubles had started, but his contacts assure him that his brother-in law has been dealing with a civil uprising due to a harsh famine. Which means that the trouble is being enflamed by either Hans or Frollo, and since the little rascal of a prince, Hans isn't fit enough to wipe his own nose, Robin knows that his troubles are created by the crooked nose king. He has been so busy, so swamped that he has not had to sleep for more than a few hours each night, if that at all. Let alone build a relationship with his new bride, one which he craves for desperately as he gets to know her more.

He knows it may be bold to feel so close to a woman who he has spoken so little with, but by the spirits he feels as though he knows her. Such thoughts make him feel embarrassed. Which is another point on its own; he had forgotten that he could feel embarrassed like this! His wife seems intent to reawaken every single emotion he had forgot he possessed and then some. Perhaps that is his own folly; he had thought his romantic love life had been over with the death of Marian when he had been 24. Now, 5 years later emotions he had not thought about plague him once more, though he does not want to be free of them now.

His horse snorts and takes a high jump easily; it causes the ache in his chest to tighten but today is a good day for it releases momentarily. He waits for the fit of choughs to take him, but his steed carries on and his breathing remains even. Granny has been nagging him to let her or Whale do another medical exam, but he has no time, what little time he has he spends with Roland, or desperately tries to build up the courage to say something to Regina, something that is not an argument. Besides, it is not like the old women has time to spare either, meddlesome bossy old thing. He had thought she was done meddling with his love life, oh the fool he had been.

Even now he could feel his neck and ears heat as he remembers the image of his wife diving into the stream. He had been sure at first that the heat had caused him to hallucinate as she had stood there, dripping with her shirt sticking to her, putting the curves that haunted him on perfect display. He had watched as water droplets worked their way down her body, tracing a path his fingers itched to explore and he had been envious. Envious of water that moved due to gravity! He must be going mad.

Perhaps if it was only beauty that enchanted him he would have been over his infatuation with his wife, but Regina is ten sorts of smart. With perspective unlike any he has seen, he wonders if she knows he has started to attend the scout meeting she holds. She is so at ease, so confident and her mind and tongue equally sharp that he is itching to just sit and speak with her about matters of life.

Such a combination of brains, beauty and sass he has never seen in a women before and spirits does it make him feel unworthy.

He will make Frollo pay! He swears it! And when he does he will toss that idiot so far out of his life he can before taking his wife and his son to a remote island away from all this trouble so he may at least get two minutes alone with the two of them.

**AN: You guys! The story has gotten over a 100 reviews and you all have no idea how baffled and happy this makes me! I just want to say a BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU! To all of you who have read and are following the story along. Even though it is unedited and un-beta.**

**Quick note, I will be taking down the CS tag to the story because a rather vocal "guest" complained very. . . colorfully and while I don't give in to bullies, writing this story and watching the show is something I do for fun and I deal with enough BS conflict in my actual life to transfer it here. To all the other individuals who have read my story and disliked it and simply x-ed out I also give a Big Thank You.**

**So, Emma S. tag will be removed but no fear CS will be very much present. I promise, they are the reason I got hooked on the show *ba-dum-tss* and yeah.**

**I hope you like the chapter, none of you seemed to like the shorter chapter situation so that's gone. was Phoebus let off the hook too easily? Is there hope for Robin and Regina? What are Cora and Leopold up too? And where is Snow? Henry? Any guesses? Any suggestions? Especially how to get Robin and Regina to stop fighting?**

**Feel free to send me a review, (the nice or constructive reviews) always make my day. Pointing out grammatical error too is appreciated, so is peace and harmony and nutella. As always ONCE is not mine, feel free to review and thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Recurring Nightmare

Miles away from Robin, Regina was also cursing Frollo's existence.

Emma had volunteered to go and meet Esmeralda and Zephyr at the border and guide them to Regina. She set off before Robin, just as Regina had dispatched a bird to Esmeralda which detailed a description of Emma and where to meet her as well as secret code. Emma was also told the code, to memorize which would let Esmeralda know that she could trust her. If no complication arise, Esmeralda should arrive at the designated location around the same time Emma will.

The moment Robin leaves Regina knows that Roland will have a hard time with it all.  
Her boy has gone through confusing and traumatic events, one after the next all in a few months. She saw how hard it was for Robin to pry Roland's fingers from his neck and hand the boy to Regina. Roland had hid his face in Regina's shoulder, peeking at his father.

"Please, take care" his voice had been so soft and his eyes so sad that Regina had felt her words get stuck in her throat.

"We will be fine. Come, back safe to us" the last part had slipped out, 'us'. But she couldn't regret it, not when Robins gaze had morphed into something else entirely, even if it had lasted for only a second.

Seeing Roland stiffen up his quavering lip and promise to help take care of the village with Regina had nearly broken Regina's heart. Yet, she knew that her boy needed to be depended on right now. Knew that Robin had created an illusion for their son, giving the small boys actions weight, meaning; It was tricky and could turn bad should anything else happen to either of them but so far, two weeks into Robin's departure the responsibility is the driving factor behind her boys happy attitude and while he is doing well, Regina knows he is still very fragile.

During these two weeks Emma has sent back one bird, she has reached the boarder and met Esmeralda and Zephyr, none of them have been made but Esme refuses to enter Sherwood any deeper than the first trade post.

Regina writes back saying she will meet them in a town closer in Sherwood and sends an old earring, one she knows Esme would recognize as proof.

The town she suggests is ten days ride away and she thinks it would be best to go alone. But ten days going and ten days back, is twenty almost a months and her son, her son won't be able to handle her absence on top of that of his fathers and she is not sure she will be able to either.

She delays her trip a day hoping the messenger from Robin would bring her news of his return, but instead the messenger only brings news of complication. And so, even though Regina dislikes taking Roland from his home, especially with mid autumn chills in the air, she asks him to go on a quest with her and Roland is beyond excited.

She is not going anywhere without Roland and she must go; so she sees no need to make a big fuss. The day she gets the message she tells Granny and Ruby of her plan, the latter will be her only other companion on the trip and neither says anything but supportive words and she is grateful.

The morning of her departure she drops by Leroy, one of Robins advisors, who is just coming out of his hut and give him an envelope. It explains her taking Roland to visit different towns, to be moral support for the families whoso loved ones are at the border with her husband. Everyday wondering if today is the day they might fight and even maybe die. A lot hangs on these treaties; she reminds the grumpy man and says when to expect them back. The man is baffled and tries to protest but a look from Regina silences him a look and she is off with her son and Ruby before the city truly awakes.

It turns out the trip is just what Roland needs

"We're off on our quest!" Roland screams as he rides with Regina, sitting in front of her on her horse. He had grumbled about having to leave his pony behind and so Regina had agreed that 'Thunder' Roland's mighty steed, a black fell pony Roland had received for his third birthday could tag along, mostly to carry their things. On the condition that in certain terrain Roland rides with Regina with no arguments, her son may have been riding for two years but Regina was not about to let him ride across rushing rivers or rocky terrain on his own.

They ride hard and while she is willing to stop multiple times a day, her son insists that they ride faster and longer. They stop by three towns in the first week, spending the night there and Regina has had the forethought to bring Robins letters to the open council, for the families they would visit.

The reaction she receives is always the same, relief. The people curse the other kings for their unwillingness but progress to them is progress even one made at snail pace.

"If it's one thing our King has patience" one village elder tells her

"why I remember him standing perch high up on tree for a whole day and night during the skirmish with that scar faced king..."

She listens attentively and comes to learn about her husband in a new way.

Roland loves these tales and wants to listen for hours and hours; he likes them best when he gets to sit on her lap and so she too sits through them, politely at first but soon fully engaged.

By the start of the second week she realizes that her journal which she writes in nightly is half full due to the amount of tails she has recorded. At first she convinces herself that the tales are for Roland but a part of her knows, knows without a doubt that in fact she writes them for herself. Her husband is an enigma, one she is drawn to as a moth would be drawn to a flame and she does not care if she gets burned.

Getting to know her husband has been like unraveling a mystery, not all she finds is heartwarming, he too it seems had a hard childhood. But, often enough she finds parts that warm her heart. Sure some of the stories are blatantly exaggerated; partly due to further enrapture her young son who truly believes his papa dug up an entire castle wall to reach to a princess.

They are two days from their true destination and Roland by now used to the routine of sitting through tales. He absorbs them like a sponge she thinks and the grander the schemes, the better he likes them. It takes a moment for Regina to realize who this princess was and as grateful as she is for these people trying to spare her feelings, something many people in her own village haven't done, she thinks Roland deserves to know. So when the tale ends she gently strokes her sons hair and asks,

"And do you know who this princess was Roland" her son looks up at her with his big brown eyes

"You?" Regina chuckles softly

"No little dragon, it was your mother" and Roland looks surprised

"Really? Papa did all that for her?" And Regina nods. The satisfaction and pride on Roland's face has him looking just like Robin on days Regina tells him about Roland's accomplishment. These two men of hers are more alike than either is aware, she thinks half amused. She will add this story to her book back home, she will add them all.  
It takes her a moment to realize how the others around them are looking at the two of them, with half smiles and misty eyes and it has her baffled. She smiles back and has Roland thank them and after delivering her own gratitude they head back for the hut they have been given for the night where Ruby awaits them.  
"Mama?" Roland is already half asleep his head tucked into her neck as one of his tiny fists holds on to the collar of her shirt.

"Yes dear?" Regina answers softly.

"How did you and papa meet?" The question is slurred but it throws Regina off and she is completely baffled as to what to say and so gently answers back,

"You have to ask your papa" Roland mumbles a sleepy 'ok' and is out before he is placed in his bed.  
Regina wonders what they will tell him. Wonders if her versions of the story would differ from that of her husband's.

Robin saved her, it is simple to her, he did. He pulled her out of the clutches of diabolical people and gave her the world's greatest treasure, her Roland. But after what has been, what Robin revealed she suspects her husband would say he trapped her.

She doesn't see it so; sure perhaps she would have been more inclined to leave if given the chance the moment she had entered. But that would mean she would have missed out on meeting Roland. Besides, she knows her mother would have hunted her down. Even now her mother is after her, so if Regina had her own freedom she knows her mother and Leopold would both be dragging her back. Robin has not only saved her life but given it a purpose.

* * *

Roland is brilliantly happy to meet Esmeralda and Zephyr. The moment they embrace Esmeralda breaks down due to stress and relief.

"Emma told me what, what Phoebus tried to...it's not like him he-" Regina simply hold the other women and lets her weep. Emma had mentioned the luck the mother son had in getting away undetected and how close they had come to being found. She doesn't think it is the right moment to tell her friend how her husband was held and tortured for nearly two month, how Robin may never truly trust Phoebus but rather tells her of how close to reuniting with her love her friend really is,

"write a letter to him and I will send it to Granny so that Killian, one of Robins captains can hand deliver the message" Esmeralda nods and with shaking hands begins to write.

The bird is off and so are they, Visiting four more villages on their way home.

Zephyr and Roland hit it off instantly, the duo play and ride thunder together, going on imaginary quests to fight ogres. And while her son distracts Zephyr, Ruby and Regina rally around Esmeralda who has begun to worry about her reunion with her estranged husband.

"I saw him last, nearly seven years ago, I'm not the same person inside or out and surely he's changed as well. What if he has moved on what if he wants nothing to do with either one of us" it takes three days of reassurance for them to get Esmeralda's fears to quell down and Regina dares to hope for a moment that the worst of it is over for the most part.

She's wrong.

Three days before they reach home Roland learns that Zephyr has never seen his father before. At first Regina thinks that her boy has handled the news well especially since Regina promises to introduce Zephyr to his papa, but four days after their return back home Roland has a meltdown

* * *

It's once again hours before dawn when she wakes. Her instinct are on high alert, something is not right with Roland and sure enough she hears the whimpering and the muffled hiccups instantly. She doesn't think to put on a thing over her night gown as she bolts toward Roland's room.

She rushes in and her eyes do a sweep of his room but it is still empty except her boy whose form is shuddering with sobs that tear her heart to pieces.

"Roland, baby are you ok? Are you hurt?" She gently sits on the edge of her son's bed and brushes his hair trying to get him to face her so she can see what's wrong.

But Roland has buried his face into the pillow and it's a new moon which gives low visibility, so Regina grasps for a flint to light the candle in Roland's room all the while asking questions of her son hoping to get him to say something, anything. But her boy only sobs and now she is beginning to worry he is physically ill.

"Roli please, are you hurt? Does your tummy hurt?" Finally her boy shakes his head no, communicating with her just as the candle lights up.

With the low light she wants to check Roland over to be sure but it wouldn't do to panic her boy so she forces her nerves and her voice to stay calm

"Did you have bad dream dear? Did the shadows scare you?" again Roland shakes his head no and so Regina feels helpless and like a failure for her son is clearly hurting but she doesn't know how to help him.

She is about to go get Granny when suddenly she sees the dark material that shouldn't be on Roland bed, but now is. It's a man's cloak, a familiar one. Now half wet with her son's tears.

"Roland, are you missing your papa?"

And just like that her son raises his head and turns to look at her.

His eyes are puffy and red, his nose running and his body is shaking but he still clutches his father's summer cloak in his tiny fists. Regina opens her arm and instantly Roland throws himself into her embrace,

"I,I, I miss him mama" Roland wails into her shoulder and Regina holds to him tight, wrapping him in Robins cloaks and rocking him back and forth. She doesn't hush him, doesn't try to get him to quiet down instead she just holds on to him tightly and whispers a secret to her boy,

"I know, Sweetie I know. I miss him too" It's with that statement that Roland's tense form relaxes and while he continues to cry, his wails and sobs begin to calm down. The bottled in emotion spills out,

"I'm going to lose papa like Zephyr lost his" the statement hit Regina like an ox and she pulls back to cup her boy's cheek and look him in the eye.

"Oh Roland, your papa is not out fighting. He is simply making deals, talking. You heard the letter uncle Killian brought today! Your papa is moving in land toward us, he saw the pictures you drew him. I know it's been long time since we saw your papa but he will be ok and Zephyr will get to his papa soon too. You heard how much uncle Phoebus liked both your pictures and how much he is looking forward to seeing both of you"

Roland sniffles and cleans his nose with his sleeve before he begins to rub his father's cloak against his cheek. The material is not very soft and he cranes his neck to look around, but Regina has already spied and procured his stuff animal for him. The small dragon joins the bundle and Regina knows she must talk to Roland further but it's late and Roland's attention is waning and so she blows out the candle and carries her son, big bundle and all toward her own room.  
Granny's advice about Roland getting used to sleeping in her bed he damned she think, for she needs her son just as much as he needs her.

Just as much as both of them need Robin.

In the morning Roland refuses to talk about the night before. But Regina notices that he hurriedly hides Robin's summer cloak under his pillow before he goes about his day. But again in the middle of the night Regina wakes to him crying and again rocks him till he calms, again it's the same sentence

"papa leaving like zephyrs papa left" It's like Roland can't grasp the concept that zephyrs papa is his own uncle Phoebus, no matter how many time anyone explains.

On the second night he calms down quicker and Regina carries him to the bed where Roland curls himself tightly around her before falling asleep.

On the third night Regina doesn't sleep, she tucks Roland in and he falls asleep just as he had done the nights before. A few hours in and Regina thinks they might be ok, just when his turning and whimpering start, he wakes from nightmares Regina realizes.

Roland wakes in a matter of second his eyes darting across in a terrified manner that actually bring tears to Regina's eyes.

She watches her boy stiffen his lip as his hands dart to clutch first the dragon and then Robins cloak. Regina enters immediately and though tears escape Roland's eyes as he clutches to her, he doesn't wail.

It scares her.

The fact that her boy is getting used to having nightmare scare her.

That night as they once again lies tightly on her side, she doesn't sleep. Questions plague her mind; How long as he been having this nightmare? What is it about? Has she been sleeping soundly while he was sobbing in the other room? What should she do? Write to Robin about it?  
In the morning Granny calls her out on it;

"You've not been sleeping girl" the old woman's word brings Regina out of the trance she has been in while studying Zephyr and Roland. She had been honestly considering distracting Roland away from her godson. It may be cruel but her boy is hurting and she is becoming desperate.

"Regina?" Granny calls again "what is it?"

Regina can't help it, she hates feeling helpless but she needs help, needs advice and so she breaks and tells Granny the whole ordeal. She is happy they are secluded for she knows her emotions are on clear display, she tells her of the events and then of her worries and Granny listens and nods.

"Well, sounds like months of turmoil have finally surfaced" Granny's statement is matter of fact, not unkind.

"What do you plan to do?" Granny's question has Regina pausing for a second; for she was sure Granny would tell her exactly what to do. Now though, Regina voices the thoughts she has been going over all night, bouncing her ideas off of Granny.

"When we were traveling, Roland had no problem, even when Zephyr was there, no nightmares. When we came back he was fine for a few days but, now. . ."

She trails off; somehow Roland must have been fine for the first week or so unless she didn't hear him. But maybe its guilt or something else but Regina does not want to believe she slept through her son weeping.

"Do you think he cried during the first week? That I just didn't hear him" Granny's response is instant and firm as she shakes her head no.

"Let me ask you this girl, the first night you woke, was there anything else? An animal about, good moonlight? Anything else but him, that woke you?" And now it's Regina who shakes her head no.

"When I woke, I knew something was not right with Roland" Granny nods her head as if to confirm her thoughts.

"Your instincts are spot on with your child girl, as of the week of calm, didn't you pack Robins summer cloak away when the season changed? And didn't you make him his monkey? Your boy hunted his father's cloak and grasped at it for extra comfort" The wheels turn in Regina's head as several pieces fall into place.

"The monkey and the cloak were enough to comfort him, that's why I hadn't heard him. He wasn't crying before because the objects were enough" but with one question answered more pop up.

"If so, what caused the escalation of his nightmares? What happened three days ago?" Granny voices the most important question and Regina instantly knows the answer.

"It was Killian's message; he came back three days ago, the morning of Roland's first bad nightmare in fact. He brought back Robin message of moving inland but staying near the border, of delaying his return" Regina doesn't doubt this is what has caused her boy stress. For she too had to hide the disappointment of having Robin delay his return for a second time. She had hid it and throughout the day chastised herself for missing a man who was more than indifferent to her existence and who would avoid her even if he was her for he found her "disgusting", not to mention the news Esme gave her of the 'gifts' Leopold has been sending her husband. Her desire to still see him safely home was only for Roland, she repeated to herself. After she having found the letters Leopold had sent, she had an easier time of pretending the statement was true, though her heart still rebelled against her mind.

Now Regina feels guilty for having been too lost in her own emotions, for not pulling Roland aside and talking with him rather than watching him run off with Zephyr after they were told the news. She feels like a failure. Granny repeats that getting Roland used to sleeping in her bed will only end badly, especially when her husband returns and Regina wants to snort at the last part.

It's the older women pointing out how crippling it would be for Roland's growth if he regressed back to sleeping with a parent that has Regina sitting outside of her boy's room that night. She realizes that while Roland needs to cuddled and hugged her boy wants his independence too and to make him confident enough to speak to her about what ails him, she needs to create the illusion of power for her boy.

Roland sees something about how they have been preceding as shameful, he is going through the big boy faze, has been since he received his bow. And so when that night Regina tucks her boy in, she stands watch outside his doorway behind the curtain. She uses the time to write the story's they have gathered in the book about Marian.

Roland starts thrashing a bit past midnight and Regina is at his side instantly, her boy is panting hard and he cries but it lasts much shorter and he goes to sleep much quicker. She leaves his side and sits on a rocking chair in his room, doesn't sleep till morning rather makes sure her son sleeps undisturbed and he does.

So begins her knew routine, being close by when he wakes and Roland does wake, every night, without fail. She utilizes her time well, between dealing with state affairs, treaties and Roland's books she is quite busy and the extra hours awake put her on top of her duties. So much so that she starts doing some of Robin's diplomatic duties, but she needs questions answered and so she begins writing to Robin.  
It's all business at first, but he asks after her and Roland and she finds herself retelling the stories of their son's antics alongside the news of the other villagers'. She doesn't tell him of Roland's nightmares, there nothing Robin can do from where he is but worry, but does speak of how much Roland misses him. She doesn't speak of her own heart that swells every time their messenger hawk appears in the distance. Doesn't tell him how she has read and reread all his more recent letters, the ones in which they have began to talk of more personal matters, their fears, hopes and concerns.

The new information Esme has given her cut her deeply, she had thought her husband was unlike the other kings. A foolish notion she now knows, still he is obviously discreet and clearly trusts her enough to allow her become Roland's mother. So it's enough. He is kind enough. Even miles away she can't lie to him when he asks her about her opinions. Their hawk travels the five day distance between them in a day and three weeks later, they have exchanged 15 long letters.

Regina misses Robin badly, it takes her a while to admit it but she does. Everyone does but Roland misses him the most.

Two weeks after his nightmares started, he begins to show signs of improvement, he still dreams but he settles down the moment Regina begins stroking his hair, she has began to hope. But not two days later they had received news of an illness breaking out in Robin's camp, not contagious but rather poison. Roland finds out, despite how hard Regina has tried to hide it from him and they are back to square one. But since he has heard the news Roland has began to eat less, play less and as the day marking the second month of Robins departure comes and goes, her son looks listless. She knows she has to do something.

Winter is approaching and it's time for nourishing the soil so it will be prime for planting come spring. Regina may be Queen but she rolls up her sleeves and digs in with everyone else, planting fish and eggs within the soil and bringing Roland with her. Robin has had to stay at the border and negotiate and it's nine month she's been wed and two that her husband has been absent.

Roland's suffering, he misses his papa and she knows he needs him. Father apparently misses son as well for she hears a conversation between Emma and Killian when the captain returns two weeks after the two month mark of Robin's absence.

"How goes the negotiating?" It's Emma who asks and Regina is about to turn and leave the two fools alone to steal glances at each other in peace, when Killian's sentence catches her attention

"Not good, they won't budge and Robin is getting restless; misses his family terribly, his face nearly split in two with a smile when he saw the drawings Roland sent of the three of them, it was a good idea"

"It wasn't mine" Emma's tone has an edge to it. Regina knows Emma hasn't truly forgiven Robin for the taking Roland incident, though Regina suspects Emma blames herself for not being able to protect Robin in the first place, from getting poisoned. From the tired way Killian sighs this is an old argument.

"Swan he's my brother, he saved my life and is still grieving. You know he's-"

"A good man. Yes but my friend is hurting and whatever our king may be, he is not stupid. He must see her pain-" Regina reveals herself then pretending she is just approaching, worried what Emma might let slip to Robin's confidant,

"Killian how far a ride to Robin's camp?" The two look at her with a frown, partly because they know Regina already knows the answer,

"A five days trip milady with horseback, a wagon will take longer" Regina nods

"Is Robin coming home soon?" She tries to go for flippant but her voice must give something away for the Captain looks sad and shakes his head no.

"When do you leave again?" now Killian looks perplexed, skeptical.

"In four days time, why you ask Regina?" And it's Roland's voice asking her that morning if his papa was going to join his mama that has her sure of her answer

"Because Esme, Zephyr, Roland and I are coming with you" he looks about to protest but Regina will not hear it;

"Roland need his father and is suffering without him; Emma can you come with"? Emma nods

"A carriage will take longer" Killian warns

"we are not taking a carriage" she leaves to get things in order.

* * *

Surprisingly its Granny challenges her decision; she goes to the women's hut to ask for a small aid kit for the trip, but when Granny pulls back the flap she does not let Regina in rather get in her face,

"You are being foolish girl, so the child misses his father. Get a back bone and tell him no; these forest's are dangerous for none natives" Regina does not know what she has done to warrant this greeting but she will not have it.

"Roland missed his papa at the two week mark of his absence. Now he is getting sick, not eating enough and he doesn't sleep. He's had three nightmares of his papa dying this week alone that had him shaking and crying for hours. I'm not planning to take him to a battle field but to my husband's camp near the border, a camp which is in our land. He has been an amazing boy and I will have word with anyone who says otherwise. In his father's absence he has mastered his enchanted dialect, memorized the alphabet, helped nourish the fields while most of the other children were out lazing about, he wants his father and I'll be damned if he doesn't get it. As for being native I may not be but I will have to learn these lands to rule them and sitting in hut will not make that happen. Now I am taking him with a Captain alongside a scout and if anyone has anything to say about it they can swallow their bullshit for I will not have it."

Gasps emit from behind Granny and Regina sees a congregation of women, mostly mothers sitting in a circle, a council. Regina knows they turn their nose up at her; she in turn pays them no mind.

Granny lets her in then and hands her small bundle

"Here, there is some medicine for your husband as well. Tell the king not to over work his shoulder" Regina nods confused but the women begin whispering and Regina suddenly understands. They had come to Granny asking to stop Regina, stop her from leaving with Roland. While Granny puts together another package she calls out

"Do any of you have any other comment or questions for the Queen?" and they all freeze. Some turn white while others turn bright red, until finally an older woman, closer to Granny age comes and speaks to Regina.

"we meant no disrespect your highness, but we all worry for Roland" and Regina wants to argue but Granny is starring at her, telling it's her move that will set the tone and so Regina turns and smiles at the women. Just her, not the rest of the shrews who are in the room,

"My names Regina, and Roland is lucky to have so many care for him" she forces the smile, grabs the packages with a thanks and dashes out. She needs her Roland or she will tear those larks to pieces. As she is rushing back however, Ruby pulls her to the side and gives her a warning that has Regina's world crumbling to pieces.

* * *

She doesn't actually tell her boy till the morning of their departure of their plan. She gets up early and saddles the horse and packs both their things. At the last minute she pockets a heavy gold purse she has brought in case bribes have to be handed. She slowly wakes her boy by singing his name,

"Roland, come on sweetie it's time to get up" the boys rolls over and stares at her, confused

"It's still dark out there mama" Regina's breath hitches and try's to remain calm, she lives for the moments when her son calls her mama,

"I know sweetie but I have a surprise for you" and Roland's eyes are curious

"We are going to see your papa" Regina whispers and Roland is up in a flash and hugging her tightly. His face in that moment is a picture of pure joy. Regina can't help but laugh and dresses her impatient boy and places a heavy cloak on him to ward of the chill.

They set off, Roland rides with her and they chatter together, Zephyr rides with Esme and Emma and Killian on their respective horses. Emma and Killian join the conversation often and Roland proudly demonstrates all he knows and shocks them when he starts speaking enchanted dialect fluently, though it soon turns to a competition between the two young boys on who knows the most words.

"Mama's going to teach me northern next" Roland exclaims proudly and Killian seems genuinely impressed

"To bad you never learned the Sherwood dialect your majesty" he teases and before Regina can say a word Roland answers

"Silly uncle Killi, mama knows Sherwood tongue; she taught me the aphabet" and Killian is staring at her now but Regina won't meet his eyes

"She does?" his voice is neutral but his mind is obviously turning rapidly and while Regina still won't look at the man, Roland nods

"Auntie Em taught her when Gina rescued her" Killian's head snaps toward the blond so fast a crack sounds from his neck but it's now Emma won't meet his eyes

"What did she save her from Rolly?" The sea Captain asks the boy, the only person willing to answer him

"Bad people" Roland answers as though it obvious and now Killian is starring at Emma with intense eyes that have a thousand questions and Emma is looking at him defiantly, though Regina can tell she is worried how her beau. They need a moment so Regina spurs her horse forward so the other two can have their moment alone

"Roland, have I ever told you the story of the princess and the stable boy?"

* * *

The first four days go by smoothly Killian wants them stop at other villages or inns but he is outvoted so he demands to pick the camping sites himself and grumbles that Robin will have his head for this. At nights Killian, Emma and Regina stand watch, alternatively. Regina often pulls double shifts, letting whoever is to be after her sleep rather than wake them up. Ruby's word hunt her every step. It doesn't take long for Emma to pick up on it, but Regina can't bring herself to speak a word, so much news, so little time to process them.

They've brought food and Roland and Zephyr eat and laugh, as Esme tells them a story creating shadows and shapes as they sit by the fire, its their last night camping before they are to reach Robin's camp.

Regina has not seen Roland so happy in ages and Robin's temper be damned alongside popular opinion; She is happy she is taking Roland to see his father. Though Ruby's warning echoes in her ear and she has to take deep breath and focus on Roland's laughter to not break down.

It's late when Killian goes to stand watch and Emma's at the fire, the two of them have been all smiles this afternoon since their talk. Esme sleeps besides Zephyr and both are asleep in seconds. Regina is tucking the boy to sleep by the fire, the sky is clear and the temperature is mild, when it happens. It's her son who creates such the tender moment that has her fears taking over.

"I can't wait to see papa tomorrow" Roland exclaims with a yawn and Regina nods and holds in a chuckle, it's the fifth time Roland has repeated the sentence this night alone.

"I'm sure your father will be very happy to see you as well" she strokes her boys hair gently, glad his nightmare have ebbed away since the trip has began.

"and you mama, he'll be happy to see you" Regina doesn't like to lie to the boy so instead she says

"He will be, if he likes the surprise" Roland yawns again and Regina brushes his hair from his hair and softly hums a gentle tune

"Goodnight my little dragon, I love you" Roland is smiles, already nodding off when he says "wuv you too mama"

Regina freezes and desperately tries to hold everything in, just long enough so she be at a distant enough not to wake Roland, a sharp intake of breath and a sob escapes her lips anyway before she can press a hand to her mouth. Roland stirs, and Regina bolts, she knows Emma has heard too. She can't face her friend so she stands and walks into the Forrest as far as she can go while keeping Roland in sight. Once she is there she leans to the tree and lets go of the breath slowly, trying to keep calm but fears that had bloomed when Ruby first uttered the plans of the other mothers and council men days ago now attack her full force and she loses her control.

"Regina?" Emma has follows her and is shocked to see her friend breaking down, pressing a hand over her mouth to keep her sobs quiet.

"Regina what is it?" she goes to her friend who is now shaking

"I…I thought you would be happy? I thought he has been calling you mama for some time now?" Emma is clearly confused and tries to understand her friend's discomfort,

"I - I am ..happy" Regina sobs out and Emma is more than ever confused

"Then what's wrong?" Regina tries to be quiet, but she can't stop the sobs or the tears.

"The- they- they're going to take him" Regina takes a shuddering breath as her repressed sobs begin to bubble up as hiccups; they are going to take her son, again. Take him and lock her out of his life, so he can never say goodnight as he does now, or say I love you as he does now or even remember her as he does now.

"They'll take- take Roland from me" and that is the catalyst as Regina crumbles, skidding to the ground against the tree she leans heavily on

"Why? Because he called you mama?" and All Regina can do is nod and Emma hugs her trying to calm her down but Regina can't keep the words that have been hunting her in.

"Because, I take him with me on trips without- without permission" Regina hides her face in her hands muffling her cries. She has already experienced living without her boy for a few hours, experienced the nightmare of having him ripped from her arms. Now the nightmare is on the verge of happening once more.

"Regina, Robin wouldn't do that, he's a good man you're his wife." but Regina shakes her head for as much as Robin may be fond of her, she is still the disgusting replacement, one who is unsettling his people and he loves his people just as much he loves his son.

"Replacement wife, he-he-he'll get an annulment" Emma's eyes widened at the implications,

"He won't! Regina, he won't" Regina though is utterly convinced and is now silently crying getting her sobs under control when she sees Roland turn in his sleep.

"He has told everyone he has bed you; he won't out himself as a liar" Emma tries a different side of reasoning but again Regina shakes her head, she has turned every possible outcome in her head during the past two days. During which she has only slept five hours in total.

"They'll see him as noble and see me as a failure. A women who could not entice him" she takes a shuddering breath and tells her exactly what Ruby had told her

"When we left to get Esme, the council apparently was extremely unhappy. The lack of preparation and conference with council according to them makes me unfit to raise the next King. Before we left this time, a group of women went to Granny; they wanted Granny to take Roland from me so that I wouldn't be able to take him on this trip. Take him and send him to Marian's family, so in time he would forget my influence, and me. Ruby said they plan to test Roland to see how much my enchanted influence has corrupted him." Emma looks shocked, unsure on how to digest the information,

"We won't tell Robin, we'll talk to Roland, and he's a smart boy" Regina pauses clearly thinking the suggestion over but only for a moment then she looks up into a tree nearby; Emma sees a figure jump down.

It's Killian and as he walks forward he holds up his hand in a placid gesture, his face is a mixture of sorrow and guilt,

"Regina- Emma I didn't mean to I swear, I just wanted to see if all was ok-" but Emma won't hear of it and jumps and marches toward the man,

"You said you have to be loyal to your friend and I said fine! You promised you wouldn't spy on her for him!" And now Killian is the one upset at the accusation.

"I'm not spying for him Emma." He turns to Regina who has tears streaming down her face,

"Regina, I swear to you I thought something had happened" Regina says nothing and after a while begins to rise, tears still falling. Her breakdown has now left her numb.

"It's ok Killian, I know. You heard didn't you?" Killian looks down, nodding and Regina closes her eyes as a sob escapes her, but she takes a breath.

"it's ok Emma, it not Killian's fault either; remember you told me it was his unwavering loyalty that attracted you to him" and she begins moving toward Roland once more all while her heart breaks.

* * *

Emma is beyond mad and turns to Killian, the closest target in her range,

"She doesn't deserve this" she dares him to challenge her but he is just as lost.

"What would you have me do Emma?" And Emma answers swiftly,

"Let me speak with Robin" but Killian shakes his head, knows of his beloveds temper and knows the consequences will not be favorable

"Emma..-"

"She saved me Killian; when they took me from Sherwood they were going to sell me to a whore house. She, saved me" Killian's fingers curl into a fist at the thought of another touching Emma harming her at such a young age.

"You say the king is mourning; I know he has lain with others in the past years, I know of the women Leopold has gifted to him"

Killian's mouth falls open for the news of King Leopold sending whores to Robin is something Killian had only thought to be a rumor

"How-" and he sees anger leave her and sadness take Emma as she turns to look towards the fire, where two mothers and their sons respectively slept.

"Esme told us; and after a bit of digging Regina found the letters which accompanied them" Killian is left bewildered as this women who knows everything and feels anger rise as his Swan gauges him with a calculating eye. Trying to see if he was in on this secret

"Emma, I swear to you, I had heard rumors but that is it" a pause and then Emma nods, her shoulders sagging

"I know; Regina is no stranger to pain, her own mother murdered her fiance. She doesn't deserve this" Killian steps forward and pulls her into his embrace, one which she goes to willingly.

"What would you have me do love tell me? Would you wish me to keep what happened here from him?" And Emma sighs and relaxes in his arm,

"No, they can't live like this forever but for spirits sake speak to him" and Killian nods and agrees, he had planned to do so anyhow. Emma though is not finished

"Killian?"

"Hmm?"

"If he makes her leave Ruby and I are going with her" Emma's eyes are dead set and Killian knows not even he can stay in either girls way.

* * *

Regina hides her distress well, Killian notes. However to one who pays attention, it's obvious. She barely eats two bites before giving her food to Roland who does not look completely satisfied with his own share. As they begin to get ready to set of Killian steals a moment to speak with her,

"Regina, I have to apologize for imposing last night I didn't mean to." she nods looking more tired than anything else

"I know, Killian. Just, promise me something" Killian nods readily ,

"Anything lady" he feels as though he owes her a great deal. Regina bites her lip, obviously gauging her words, but finally speaks;

"I am aware, that you know Emma had been in love once and I know you too had someone before" Killian doesn't know where she's going. He had not expected this

"Promise me, you'll be honest with her, I made her promise the same. Promise me that if there is an inkling of emotion for your past lover do not shackle her to a life that will trap her in her shadow" she shows true concern and Killian realizes that she has true fear of this for Emma, for him

"I promise you Regina, when I say Emma has become my world" he realizes it's cruel to tell Regina this, but she has asked and the lady deserves honesty. She smiles and grasps his hand and squeezes it with a half smile

"She's has always been my true sister. I'm happy she found you" Regina needed to say this and Killian can see this in her eyes. Roland bounces over and Regina lifts him onto the saddle and swings up behind him. Esme and Zephyr follow suite and as Killian swing onto his own horse he makes note to have a stern talking to Robin.

* * *

They make good time, the weathers beautiful, crisp and clear. The horses well rested and their young travelers are eager to see their fathers so they do not ask for too many rests.

For safety Killian has them put their cloaks on. Both mothers shield their sons using the loose fabric and pull their hood up to cover their faces. Killian does not want to entice the enemy with Locksley's family within their ridding distance. Roland sleeps for a while but wakes before sunset; the sun is almost gone when the first camp guard spots them. Regina and Esme both had warned Roland and Zephyr to stay hidden beneath their mothers cloaks and not to come out or say a word until they says so.

The boys think it's for the surprise. Regina doesn't want Roland to see some of the horrors of war, and fortunately the main camp is a good distance away from the army's who is camped by the border.

"Halt who goes there" the voice is booming

"A poor merman from the sea" Killian utters the gibberish words but Regina sees three men approach from the trees with painted faces and thanks the spirits that Roland is concealed from them. For she knows, that while he might admire them in a few years, now, they shall only give him nightmare.

"We were not told you would bring company" she hears a soldier say and Killian mutters back

"I wasn't aware either, where is the King?"

"At the command hut, we reached stalemate in negotiations, won't hear back from them for another four days" Killian grunts and gets off his horse and takes Regina's

"I have something that I must drop off at the Kings personal tent don't bother disturbing the King I shall see him momentarily" he begins to lead Regina's horse when the guard can be heard talking to another,

"That's the third delivery this month, how many whores does Leopold have anyway" Killian curses under his breath and Regina's back stiffens.

When they reach the tent placed farthest from others Regina lifts Roland to her arms, keeping him hidden before sliding off, while Esme does the same.

"Regina-" Killian begins but the Queen shakes her head

"I'm here for one person only and besides nothing new anyway." She walks into the hut and Emma follows;

Killian doesn't need to see Emma's face to know she's glaring, damn him, damn Robin and damn Leopold. He would throttle Robin himself; he orders two scouts to unload Regina's two packs in the Kings hut before stabling the horses and begins walking to the council hut, halfway there the land Captain, his youngest brother joins him.

"Was that the Queens horse I saw, was she carrying Roland?" He whispers and Killian grunts in affirmation, a reaction David reads incorrectly.

"I take the trip was hard with such a lady" Killian likes David but won't let the man abuse an already battered Regina

"The trip was perfect except the Queen just got the greeting of her lifetime by being mistaken for whore number three or four sent from her brother-in-law to her husband" David's eyes go wide as he lets out a long whistle

"It gets better" Killian informs as they continue on

"The first time I heard of these gifts was from Emma, who had been told by her majesty" and David shakes his head

"King or not he never knew how to deal with women" Killian can't help but snorts, but he pauses outside of the hut and turns to David

"These women he gets David, he does not-" and David shakes his head no

"Not since he got remarried, you should know this Killian" and the man nods looking relieved

"If you had seen the pain his carelessness has caused Davy, you would understand"

Killian enters and sees that the men are wrapping up what he guesses from the looks of some of the faces a third rerun of the plans. Knowing the king he will want to review two more time and sure enough Robin opens his mouth to order a review once more when Killian steps in

"A short break perhaps your majesty" and Robin nods and stands greeting Killian, no doubt eager to hear news back from home.

"I have a package waiting for you in your tent" he watches the king's face grows dark

"I do not wish for another gift, I have a wife who is mor-"

"It's from Granny" Killian interrupts, secretly pleased with Robins reaction

"Rather urgent and lengthy I'm sure three reviews of the plan will suffice for one night" the other men look hopeful and the king sees that and nods

"Very well, goodnight. We shall resume tomorrow" the other men echo his farewell and clear out fast.

"What news of my boy?" Robin asks as they make their way to his hut. Oh the things Killian has to say to this man might as well start shocking him now.

"He has perfected his enchanted dialect and Regina is going to start teaching him northern next" Robins face swells with pride

"They get along well, Roland is not misbehaving?" he asks and Killian shakes his head

"Your son follows your wife like a baby duck, where there is one the other is not too behind" Killian sees satisfaction on Robins face and thinks that he must speak seriously with him soon.

"Roland did let a secret of the Queens slip" Killian begins and Robin looks beyond intrigued

"Your wife speaks Sherwood dialect flawlessly, has since young age" This has Robin stopping in his tracks, his face suddenly ashen

"That means-"

"That every snide remark, criticism and insult muttered at her in that tongue to her face, she was very aware of? Indeed she has taught the boy the alphabet and he proudly recites its, Emma says she will have the boy reading before winter" Robin once more looks utterly proud but there is guilt there in his face as well, Killian wonders how Robin will react once he learns of the treatment the other women have put Regina through.

"How is Emma? I know you must miss her when you visit" though saying Emma's name, Robin's distant gaze clearly show he is thinking of his own lady and Killian chuckles

"Feisty as ever though she has accompanied me on this trip per request" Killian mutters as he slips into the hut as Robin who is frowning now, confused slips in.

"Whose reque-"

"SURPRISE!"

**AN: My apples this chapter was long! I love you people and I combed through it twice looking for mistakes, especially looking for the word captain. I love that you all are helping me fix this, but it's so long and honestly I have a ton of projects that will keep me insanely busy till next Monday that I said you know what, here is the chapter. This story was 29 pages people and the next chapter, will probably be as long.**

**I know mistakes ruin stories and I am so humbled by the two people who have offered to beta my story, truly thank you to you both. Thing is I am a sporadic writer with a ton of other deadlines, (Ex: article for magazine due Friday, still not done) that I write when I can. So as great as having a beta would be, I wouldn't (unfortunately) be able to hand them a chapter till god knows when and most likely, never on a solid schedule. Considering how hard editing is (not handing things in on schedule is just downright rude) and so I can't expect someone to commit to fixing the chapter regularly when I don't write regularly so I have to decline, so sorry. So please, just keep barring with me, and keep giving hints I'm trying I swear! **

**Can we just talk about how afraid I am right now that Robin's memories will be wiped? Yeah, I see heartbreak a head people . . . it scares me. I put on a brave face in real life, I sob watching my guilty pleasure. **

**Thank you all sosososososo much for your reviews, they spur me on to write and update faster. So over all tell me what you think? I promise Robin will finally find out next chapter but now I'm kind of debating what his reaction should be? How extreme should I take him and plus do you all want to see Esme/Pheobus/Zephyr reunion or should we just brush them aside? As always let me know what you think, ONCE is not mine and thank for reading**.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The Talk

Robin stands frozen for a beat before he is running toward the approaching child and lifting the boy up, throwing him in the air all the while laughing.

"Papa! Papa! We missed you!" Roland's voice cracks and Robin is clutching the boy to his chest for dear life,

"I missed you too my boy, I missed you too!" Robin's voice is not entirely stable either. Regina can barely keep her eyes from misting at the scene before her. The look of happiness on both of her boys faces, the way Robin clutches his boy and the tears that misted his eyes; Regina would cherish this memory forever, whatever may come.

"You surprised papa? Did we get you?" Roland pats his father's cheeks with his hand while Robin nods vigorously, as he brings his son closer to plant a kiss on his boy's brow.

"I am Roland it's the best surprise ever" Roland's smile grows if possible,

"It was mama's idea, she surprised me too" and now Robin looks at her for the first time and she offers him a small but genuine smile, one which he returns. His eyes bear into hers in a way that has her heating up and melting, she sees him move a step toward her and she panics, she must get out. She's missed him terribly and no matter how much she reminds herself of the reason she should keep her distance, seeing him now, with their son, it's nearly unbearable. She needs to leave before she does something foolish like say she's missed him or worse embrace him.

Regina gets up, slowly and approaches the duo and reaches up to brush back some of Roland's unruly curls, avoiding Robins gaze like a shy girl which peeves her a bit inside, get it together she chides herself.

"Roland your papa is tiered and has missed you so much, I have packages from Granny for the wounded, how about you stay here, with your papa and have some big boys time while I visit the wounded" Roland is happy and nods his head, leans over and kisses her cheek before turning to his father who give her an appreciative smile, though she can see he wants her to stay. Regina wears her cloak, puts on her hood before grabbing some of the bags from Emma and follows her out, David and Killian accompany them.

"Are you married to the man or are you his hired Nanny" Emma mutters as they walk and Regina sees David look at Emma with wide eyes before looking at Killian who is shaking his head, clearly having given up.

"Swan I'm here for one person and one person only so if what you say does not pertain to him don't say anything at all" Regina snaps at the blond

The number of poisoned are staggering, the greeting she gets even better

"I don't let whores in here, even the kings" The old medic growls in her face and Emma glares at Regina, as if to say 'you see?' while David swears and Killian smack his face with his hand while all Regina does is lower her hood.

"What about his Queens do you let them in here?" The old man begins stammering apologies, clearly distraught.

"The Gracious Queen is dead"

A spent voice wheezes the statement out with difficulty and Regina turns and walks over to a boy, barely a man who's lying on a cot, close to the entrance. His eyes are beady and he has a light sheen of sweat covering him, just like Roland does when he wakes from nightmares. Except it's clear that this boy can't escape the torture once he wakes.

"That she is" Regina concedes and the sentence is like a weight that falls of her shoulder. The Gracious Queen was Marian's title; one Regina has been trying to foolishly claim. For many things she may be, but Gracious is not one of them and finally, admitting it out loud is a relief. No, she is not gracious, but she is the Queen and its time, she realizes to claim her title and make it her own.

"I'm the spare they could find" she mutters studying the red spots on his neck. The boy's tired eyes twinkle and he and a few around him wheeze a laugh.

"You have guts lady" another soldier rasps and Regina takes of her cloak and walks closer

"But no glory, that belongs to you all" and even in there half state they hoorah for their win, for while Robins men are sick they still have endured and not retreated. Most of the other armies have retreated and conceded to Robins demands. It's a frustrating game theses kings play she thinks. No outright war but they meet and show their strength, use underhanded measures to try to weaken the other army. The last remaining army still able to fight, if need be gets the upper hand. So far, out of the seven kings that have met six have gone home, two remain her husband and King Midas's army.

"What is the fever caused by?" she asks the old man who insulted her, the main healer, as she sits on a small bench next to the first man who had called to her.

"Those cowards deal with poison, its night shade"a gruff voice grumbles from one side, Regina look them over before turning and calling Emma. Regina knows nightshade, this is not it.

"It's not night shade or else you'd be dead by now" Emma mutters as she approaches and her brows are drawn in a frown too. They share a glance and some hushed words before Emma leaves with instructions from Regina.

"You've dealt in night shade?" an older man asks, he reminds Regina of her own father, ironically his name is pop, and Regina shakes her head no

"My mother did" she admits truthfully, secrets are useless, that is something Cora taught her. Secrets should be avoided for they are traps that one creates beneath their own feet. Traps that you enemies can activate.

"Why? What would a lady need with such poison" and Regina hmm as she gently take notes of other signs of the ailment

"She didn't like my first suitor, turned the second into a pigeon" there is a pause and then they are laughing and speaking with her of everything and nothing; There health may be low, but their spirits are high.

"So not night shade what is it then?" One mutters as she sits amidst them all

"Who cares, how do we get rid of it?" another asks and Regina speaks patiently

"I'm no healer" she urges but they have seen Emma come and go with a bowl of green liquid, have seen Emma show Regina the bowl time and again. Regina who has nayed the content each time with further instructions and so now they press her.

"It's called Calypsos burn, makes you feverish inside, so cooling the outside will not help, so we boil the aloe and mint and give you the extract" Regina explains just as Emma enters with a bowl, one which gets the nod of approval.

Surprisingly it's Clive, the boy-soldier who has who first spoke to her that volunteers and Regina brings the drink over to him and sits by his bed. After helping him sit up, she brings the drink to his lips and he takes a long sip,

"It's warm" he mutters and Regina nods, knowingly,

"Easier to go down this way" she explains and he nods and takes a second sip when he suddenly shivers.

"What's happening?" A man asks but the soldier who drank laughs

"It's like cold water in my stomach, swirling about" he breathes twice each breath coming out easier.

"Slowly, your inside are warm, too much, too soon and you'll hurt yourself" Regina warns as she helps him take another sip

"Thank you, your highness" the soldier tells her as Emma comes in with a tray full of bowls

"You said it yourself, the gracious queen is dead" she says simply

"My name is Regina"

A few murmur, their thanks, when Pop laughs and calls out to her,

"Doesn't Regina mean Queen anyway?" he keeps laughing and soon she is smiling a smile she can't fight, so she rolls her eyes and plays up the antics.

"You have uncovered my secret plan" she says the sentence in a monotone voice and they laugh, holler, call and banter with her as medicine is served.

It's much later, she has switched with Emma done some of the cooking while Emma has talked to them, and she does to grab her cloak before heading back to the hut that the first soldier calls her over. He can't be more than twenty; his youth has him recovering fast already.

"Why do this?" He asks earnestly and others are listening some blatantly other discreetly, she knows what they must have expected from a foreign queen, one who was also the daughter of the terrible Cora Mills, again she gives an honest answer.

"I have a son now, my Roland" she begins and they nod most have seen him, at one point or another, it's inevitable when you are in close proximity to Robin who is never too far from his son.

"One day, he might be in your place and I will destroy the person who can help but won't; further I know that once you, all of you were someone's Roland. And they too have done what I did for others and lastly spare or not, I am all the Queen you've got, my job is to take care of my people. I do not shrink from my job" the soldier's eyes are misty and his thank you is one in earnest and echoed by others but Regina shakes her head

"No, thank you. Because of you my Roland and others get to grow in the future without living these horrors, hopefully. So thank you" and when she gets to leave they lift there bowls and toast to her,

"Long live the Queen" they call and she smiles before slipping out. No the Gracious Queen she may not be but the Queen she is.

She joins the other as super is being cleaned away and waves of the question of food, away from the healing hut and its troubles, her personal demons rear their head.

"Gina where were you? You missed seeing Uncle Phoebus, he hugged Zephyr and kissed aunt Esme which was yucky and she cried, but it was happy cry and did you know my uncle Phoebus is Zephyr's papa?" Roland rambles on as he scrambles toward her pulling her to sit amongst the cushions with the others before snuggling close to her. Regina hm-s and ha-s at the right places hoping that with the new development Roland's nightmares are gone for good.

"I was visiting some of the men who have gotten sick fighting for us, I'm sure they would like to meet you tomorrow" her boy nods enthusiastically

"They get better soon?" Roland asks rubbing his eyes with his small fists and Regina hms as she wraps her arms tightly about her boy.

"Hopefully" she answers but a servant serving man smiles at Roland assuring him,

"With the medicine the Queen and Scout Emma cooked up most of the boys will be good as new tomorrow young prince, don't worry" Regina is too busy humming to Roland to see the admiring glance her husband throws her way. She also missed the look of longing Robin has while staring at her, one both Emma and Killian catch.

* * *

They set up a bunk in his tent, they assume it's for Roland and in a way Robin thinks they're right. Regina gets in it however after tucking their boy in Robin's bed but a few moments after she has laid down Roland wiggles out and goes to her side and stands expectantly. Robin watches from outside through the crack in the flap, he sees Regina look apprehensively at the bed and then at their son

"Roland, your papa will want to snuggle with you"

"But mama" their boy's voice is soft and he sees his wife shoulders slump as she moves back to make room for him, she can't deny him.

"All right little dragon, hop in" his boy happily scrambles into her embrace and snuggles into her embrace.

"Night, night love you" his boy's voice is melodic and he hears her humming a soft tune after she mutters

"love you more" it's a beautiful scene and Robin is mesmerized, by both their beauties but then something glistens and catches his eye. Where Robin expects to find a jewel he finds tears streaming down his wife's cheeks, her hands tighten around the now sleeping boy and she remains silent but she cries silently.

Robin steps back in shock. The image has him reeling as though he has been dealt a hard blow to his chest. He may have been busy with Roland today but he noticed everything about his wife who has lost weight, there are hints of circles under her eyes no doubt covered. He had thought it was stress of new life and the extra work but when he had left Regina was slowly but surely thriving, what had changed? He didn't dare be bold enough to think she missed him, so what was it? He needed answers.

He walked toward Killian's hut as he approached he slowed down his pace, as voices could be heard,

"-Emma! And don't think I can't see that half of your vigor for wanting to talk to Robin is due to your guilt" Killian's voice is sharp before it softens

"You feel guilty that you didn't protect the girl who saved your life, but come love Regina is not a child anymore. She's resilient" Robin hears Emma sigh

"I'm well aware Killian, aware that the eleven year old girl who sneaked into a slave trader's camp and freed their cargo is not the Queen we see today; but, Killian I know Regina! She knows more than we can imagine. The people at council speaking out against her, the mothers trying to get Granny to take Roland, knowing about the women gifted to Robin all this? This is all she lets us know she is aware of! Spirits knows what else she is dealing with" he hears a pause and Killian's voice

"I know Swan, you know I do; You also must know that if this was any other man but Robin, I would be either helping her escape or giving the man a good talking and beating to, please tell me you believe me on that love"

"You know I do-"

"Good. But, it is Robin and he is-" Robin hears shuffling

"A good man I know" Emma's voice makes the word good sound like anything but

"Everyone says it, a good man, a great leader, a spectacular father and I don't dispute that. the part I dispute is the fact that he is a lousy husband who got a wife to have a built in nanny and the ingenious of the plan is that now Regina is in love with the boy heart and soul and will live the rest of her life in fear and mercy of her husband taking that boy away. All the while our king enjoys the fine selection of women that his brother-in-law supplies him" Robin hear steps and quickly hides to the side of the tent as a storming Emma comes stomping out ignoring Killian's cries of

"Emma wait!"

Robin is beyond confused, an overload of information which makes little sense to him, but before he can go in, Killian exits heading toward the hill top swearing as he goes. Not halfway up Killian senses someone and turns high on alert before dropping his stance, seeing who it is.

"What was Emma speaking about?" Robin demand without preamble as they continue to climb and Killian is not all that's shocked. Robin had mentioned to him how he had felt as though there was a good deal he was not aware of since Gothel's outburst.

"Which part we talking about your majesty?" Killian asks as they reach the top and sit about the rocks overlooking the camp.

"Killian, tell me all of it. Was I right? When I said I felt there was something going on with Regina that everyone was hiding from me? Has she heard things that greatly upset her?" Robin is asking as his friend and the other man can hardly deny him. So even though Killian knows Robin will be mad, he nods his head as Robin lets out a curse.

"I will tell you, all of it. But let me be clear that I'm doing this as much for you, as I am for Roland and Regina" Robin nods in understanding and Killian continues.

"Regina's presence caused a stir, you know this. We all knew this but, the extent of what she has gone through it's beyond the caliber which we assumed. I only began to notice something amiss one of my visits a few month into your marriage. I spar with Regina when I visit and on occasion, as you know and she asked about political matters afterwards; asked my opinion and what not and I never gave much thought into this, a week after our first border crises in summer, we had an emergency council meeting a small group of nomad soldier been spotted not too far from here" Robin nodded remembering the events

"Yes you came and gave us the warning, they never attacked must have changed their mind" Killian presses his lips into a thin line.

"Not quite, you see we knew that the small group would do two things either make an attack on you, or attack the trading town by the southern border, we only had reinforcement for one, those men they did attack, just not here" Robins face becomes angry and troubled

"What where the damages? Why wasn't I told? Wh-wait we never received reinforcement you sent them to the village" he looks relived now

"The damage was a few burned huts no casualties, and the reason you were not told is because the situation was handled and the council voted to not tell you and well Regina didn't want to fight them on that too"

"Too?" Robin echoes confused and Killian nodded

"The council wanted to send you reinforcement, it was clear so Regina for went the vote and ordered troops to the village. She had sound reasoning though I do think the manner she did it was to smoke out the ones most disgruntled by her. She spoke of her brother in law and how he had said to her mother that an attempt on your life would be foolish Regina believed that your reputation had enough fear behind it that the nomad army would rather hit a town for valuables and terror than attack you, she also said you would prefer for the people to get help" Robin nods pensively"

"She was right on both accounts" Killian nods agreeing he lets out his breath

"Yes but then some council members decided to accuse her of wanting to kill you and called her a liar" Robins face is stoic but his eyes reveal his anger

"Which council members? Why didn't you tell me this before?" He is demanding but Killian won't answer the first but is happy to give him the second

"Your wife asked for my silence, though she knew I would tell you eventually, she reasoned that you would not care" he has said he'll tell all and he shall

"She's of the opinion that you do not care what people say of her. Said she doesn't like a man fighting her fights a commendable notion, much like my Swan" Robin is conflicted he had never meant to give the impression that he was indifferent. He had stayed quiet for those fools opinion never had mattered and Regina had never seemed to like him meddling in any of her affairs.

"Do you believe it's because of the words she heard people say in our dialect and me not putting a stop to it?" Killian is taken back by the suggestion and rubs at his chin absentmindedly.

"I did not even think of that mate, I think it's because of what she has heard people say inner council meeting" Robins brows furrows in confusion as he straightens up with interest

"She has never been to those" he sounds sure until he sees the look in Killian eye

"Has she?" And Killian can only look at his friend

"She has, and it did good I'll say; your stay here is important and she understands that; and she held off interfering but after the one month mark she has taken to organizing your agenda. Answers diplomatic letters, and has settled the many domestic affairs. The council always keeps an eye on her though and I do believe she is working the head of the manner presenting Granny as the front; the council let her for they do not want to openly embrace her leader role but need her advice still"

Robin is in deep thought when his hand goes to his vest and he pulls out the last letter Killian had brought. Three sheets worse of letter filled with tiny words

"Granny hasn't hired an assistant" he says with sudden realization

"These all of these have been from her" his voice has a sense of wonder to it and Killian is the surprised on now. He pulls out a memo he had gotten from Regina and hands the paper to Robin, the hand writing is a match

"She had such vivid voice I thought Granny had hired a scholar for an assistance. She signed her name as…Sillm" Robin closes his eyes, feeling like the world's biggest fool, Sillm was just Mills backward, his wife maiden name. Killian shakes his head

"I doubt Emma knows of these. Regina had us believe the messenger hawk was your correspondent with Granny. Emma did say that Regina probably knows more than she lets on" Robin is now intrigued, this women his wife had grabbed his attention from the moment she had arrived, her will to adapt as well as her way with his son had made him want to know her more, there had been a pull towards her that he had not felt, not even with his wife and that scarred him. But before he could make a move, barely a week into their marriage affairs called him away and now he was at a loss.

"Emma spoke of other matters, the gifts Leopold send? Is Regina aware of them? "Killian snorts

"It was her who told Emma she apparently found by seeing the letters that accompany the girls" and Robin feels confused for once more but now he feels anger, he is the leader here though it seems he is missing so much

"There have been no letters, or if there are I have never seen them! And the girls that bastard sends, I only saw one of them briefly, had Granny take care of her and whatever else that sick man wanted to send" Robin rambles on, clearly upset and Killian looks confused

"Well then I can say that while you get the package your lady gets the letter" there is something amiss here though and both seem to sense it

"Do believe it is Regina who sends the girl to my camp? The, girls started arriving the moment we got married but Granny took care of it, relocating them, finding them job, since I came here, two have showed up. Both times I have been away and David escorts them back to Granny" The thought is preposterous and Killian isn't buying the idea

"In the great spirits name why, would she do that? That would require her to retrieve the girls back home and while I know not how she gets the letters I do know I have never seen or heard mention of Ladies in cloaks, let alone two in one month" Killian sees the perplexed questioning look upon the kings face and realizes that he has no clue what his "gifts" even look like.

"Ah well, let's just say that your wife was mistaken as an entertainer twice since we have arrived, once overhearing two guards and the second time being denied entrance to the healing hut for, and I quote "even the kings whores are not welcome" so she is quite aware"

Robin rubs a hand down his face and tries to breathe through the nightmare that has surrounded him and his wife. But with every answer so many more questions pop up.

"I could tell she has lost weight, she looks pale and there are circles under her eyes, I had thought she was sick but all this time, all this stress; I can't leave the business here" he is muttering to himself more than anything and this is the hard part, the moment of truth. Till now Killian can see that Robin has been in Regina's corner and on her side.

"All we have spoken does contribute to her state but it's not the main cause, apparently there is like I said a lot your wife has dealt with" and Robin stops his pacing to face Killian looking defeated and guilty,

"No? Then what ails her" he is truly concerned, his eyes reveal it.

"Fear" Killian states simply struggling with words

"Of what?" Robin cannot fathom Regina being afraid of anything

"Of you" the words are like a dash of cold water in the kings face

"Of me? She fears me? Of all things" he sounds disbelieving and Killian nods slowly

"What- why? What does she fear about me" Robin is now distress for all he wished his wife to feel for him fear was never part of it.

"It's not you, personally she fears but rather what'll you'll do or support" Robin is stoic now

"Killian speak plainly for this no fiddling manner. Is she afraid I shall shame her? Does she think I have shamed her? Or-" now he looks beyond troubled as his brows scrunch as he begins to ramble once again

"This is why I gave her so much space, why I didn't ever intervene I was so worried she would feel entrap and now she fear Ill force myse-" and Killian stands with shocked eyes

"No, No believe when I tell you she is a firm believer and advocate of your honor as a man and a father, she is very observant and has stood to your defense when one hints at your prolonged stay here. No tis not that"

Robin's shoulders relax a hint and horror leaves him and only concern remains once more, "Then what?" he asks perplexed and Killian runs a hand through his hair nervously

"She's- she's petrified that you shall take the one person she has come to love away from her." And he doesn't need to say a name for Robin to understand

"Why would I take Roland from her?" He is confused and Killian continues with apprehension

"There is talk that Roland is forgetting Marian, many feel there should be action taken" Killian begins tentatively knowing that though Robin has made peace with his first wife's passing, his biggest fear is Roland forgetting the mother who birthed him. Robins face is blank as he pieces together information Killian gives and the sea captain goes in for the kill,

"There is talk of taking Roland from Regina if you stay longer" the one sentence has Robin's eyes widening in alarm.

"They plan to test him, to see how much 'enchanted influence' they are calling it he has received and if they deem it too high well they plan to take him and send him to his mother family-"

"Regina is his mother" the anger that seeps from Robins tone is palpable and has Killian raising his arms in surrender. Killian has never in his life seen Robin so angry; the man is seething and looks ready to tear everything in his path. So, quickly Killian keeps talking about a subject he knows will intrigue Robin,

"Regina...she said that people needed to talk more of Marian, that Roland begged her stories about his birth mother" Robin's eyes snaps to his captains his anger momentarily forgotten

"and...what, does Regina tells him?" he can see Killian eyes are conflicted and indeed the man turn his harsh movements revealing his anger

"Dam it Robin! I'm not your spy! I'm telling you these things so you would talk to your wife man. Ask her these questions; I'm your Naval Captain not your domestic spy. Especially on your wife man, she doesn't deserve that, Emma doesn't deserve that heck I don't deserve that" and Robin knows this, swears he will speak to Regina but right now he need answers

"What, did, she, say to him?" and Killian is angry enough that he rips into his king, lets loose his own guilt for hiding things from Robin, for not being able to help Regina, for being helpless in this mess,

"She went to Granny, to Ruby to anyone who would talk and got them to tell her stories and she recites them to the boy and then writes them all down in a book. Once a week she takes him at sunset on the last day of the week and creates an animal with him out of leaves and fallen branches; then she lets him tell his stories to the figure. All he would wish to say to his mother; then they set the figure aflame. She…she has told Roland the figure will take his secrets to his mother and they wait until the figure is done" he is panting after his rant and Robin has tears in his eye, one manages to escape and Killian nods for he too had cried when he had stumbled upon them one afternoon as he had stood witness hidden in a corner.

"And do you know what she gets in return for all this?" Killian's voice is ice cold for busy or not Robin has truly let his personal life fall in shambles.

"She gets people calling her names, they speak about her as though she is a parasite, they say she is power hungry, that Roland should be taken from her, that she can't keep you happy and that's why you have stayed here for so long and the best? The best came from a women who spat in her face and said they all were wishing her dead. Saying they would offer her over if that would mean they would get Marian back and if she thought for a moment that the king didn't share the sentiment then she was more of an idiot than they had thought; all because she asked for stories on behalf of your boy" the tears in Robins eyes are gone. Instead his fists are clenched, knuckles white, he is vibrating with anger again, and that pleases Killian for it shows him that he was not wrong about who his brother is .

"But she refuses to let any of us intervene; for she says she doesn't care. Only cares that Roland is happy; he asks for stories and she endures all to deliver them, the boy showed signs of ailment from missing you and she risks unwarranted wrath to bring him here; she has endured all without a sign of distress and I truly thought her unbreakable, until last night. "And Killian has to take a breath for Regina broken is a sight he never thought he see and when he had, well he wished he hadn't

"She broke. She was utterly sure that you would take Roland. That the number of times she will get to tuck Roland and tell him she love him are now in the single digits. She is convinced that you will side with council, get an annulment and when Emma suggested that you would not risk coming out a liar Regina said that they would hail you a gentlemen and she a failure for being unable to entice you, she cried herself to sleep. That was the best defense your loyal scout could come up with, that you wouldn't risk being seen as liar" Shame course through Robin for indeed once, not too long ago he had tried to separate the too. He was undeserving to be called a man, he was monster, he was sure of it.

"Emma was about to have my head when they saw I had heard, I have never hated being loyal to you Robin but in that moment, I wished I wasn't. But still, even then, Regina said she understood; so now brother I ask you this; will you prove to be the man she fears, will you tear these two who have found happiness and peace within each other apart?" Killian can't help but pin Robin with his gaze

"Or, will you be the man I swear to her you are, the brother I have known all my life and the family man I know you can be" Robin stands frozen as Killian begins to leave but Robin grabs his arm,

"I want you to protect her, protect both of them from the council until I can return" Robin is earnest but Killian shakes his head

"I offered, she dismissed me said I was not her father nor her husband" and Robin knows this too, her stubborn streak has been evident from day one

"And you think she'll do as I say? Me, who have proven to be nothing but an incompetent fool? " Robin asks incredulously and gets an answer he did not ask for

"She will if she believes her disobedience will cost her Roland" Killian knows it mean but he need to do this test on Robin, unsurprisingly the king passes when he gets very angry,

"That's not what I want, my boy is not a manipulation device and neither is her love for him. They are not to be manipulated or trifled with and I want you there to ensure both their safety, physically and emotionally" Killian nods

"Are you going to take him away and ask for an annulment?" Robin looks momentarily hurt for even the suggestion but pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh.

"No, I plan to do neither, but she will not believe me" and now Killian is confused

"I might have to send Roland for the mountain trip, I'll resist as best I can but, Lord Rumple is calling on his rights as the boy's uncle and I fear he will take things further if I do not give him something." And Killian understands his reasoning but knows Regina will be crushed

"How long?"

"No trip if I can help it but Rumple will fight, what am I to do?" Robin asks the stars

"Be honest with her and warn her now" Killian advices, there is so much to do and so little time but his family is at stake here and so Robin vows to make things right.

* * *

Regina is surprised when Robin asks her to stay and have breakfast with them the next day, even more so when he visits the wounded with her and Roland. The man are happy to have them, they tease Robin about her, how his enemies will be nothing compared to her wit, when one of the men brings up her comment about being a spare he darkens and shoots Regina a disapproving look, she ignores it but the men take note and don't mention it again.

She knows something is up when he asks her to accompany him to the army camp while Roland takes his afternoon nap.

She hesitates but Emma offers to watch the boy and so Regina goes. They ride there, side by side, when she asks why; his answer is simple and honest. She had boosted the moral of the wounded so highly, the other soldiers needed to see her too, their queen supporting them will be a good lift. She is skeptical of him, will not let her heart hope but she shall enjoy the now.  
The men are surprised to see her at first, she wears a simple green velvet dress and her hair is in a single braid; her mother would have a fit to see her thus but Regina does not care anymore.

Robin is greeted warmly and when they dismount offers her his hand, not his arm, much more intimate but it places her on a more equal footing, shows her as a partner whom offers comfort as much as she gives rather than an ornament, a political move, not personal. She has to remind herself this several time as her insides warm due to his hold, political. When he goes to speak to officers she goes to the average soldiers who are practicing archery. Ruby is relentless teacher and a great aim; they make way for her and stare. Regina picks a bow she and looks at the man who was about to aim

"Care for a friendly game?" And the man is dumbstruck and stares but another takes her challenge, and skit begins. They are condescending at first she hears whispers as the archer takes aim and hits a centimeter away from the dead Center; whispers of approval rise. She takes aim hears a couple of snickers; release, and silence. Dead center, ruby would be proud. The soldier thankfully is of god nature and says it figures their king would have a wife with equally good aim.

"That's yet to be seen for the poor man picked me as his wife" they laugh and holler and another man steps up and so competitions begin, she pretends not to see wagers being placed as man after man challenge her and she bares their jokes and try's to remember that her Roland may one day be here that they were all somebody's Roland.

"You make us all seem like a bunch of tossed up drunks with arrows" and she rolls her eye for none of the men have hit anywhere but the smallest circle, and good many had beat her with their precision

"Flattery, will get you no where my friend" she begins and decides that they could use some boost to their egos

"I heard King Leopold himself say that none would dare attack the king for his troops are too fearsome to be trifled with" and the men's expressions fall blank and shocked, oh men and their precious ego

"You jest" one accuses and she firmly shakes her head when she catches the accusers eye

"He said it my mother when they dropped me at the border" a moment passes and Regina can feel the energy to be lifted in the crowd

"And why should he not, I have yet to see one of you hits anywhere but the center" and a cheer goes up at her statement and they are buzzing with excitement,

"Though let's see if more of you can hit the bulls eye" they jeer and encourage the next and now she ties with almost all, though her arm is getting heaven she will not relent; she has acquired her own group of supporters and the shouts of Long live the Queen fill the air every time she aims.

She doesn't know when Robin has joined to watch her, doesn't realize until, hears them speak of him finding a queen who can out match him.

"Hitting the center is easy when all is calm it's when the pressure is high and distractions at hand that one should still be able to aim true" he is jesting but she can't help lifting a brow at him and the man 'ooohhh' at her look and begin chanting 'race! race!' over and over and Robin steps forward and holds out a hand

"Care for a friendly competition Milady" and Regina rolls her eyes and places an arrow in his hand and can't help the smile that comes to her face

"If you are up to it your majesty" and she does not realize the innuendo until the men laughing and calling out.

She worries for a second but Robins eyes are twinkling with mischief and he bites his lower lips before his mouth forms a huge smile

"Well, ladies first" he says with a mock bow and twirls the arrow in his finger and she has inkling of what he may do. She draws a breath as the men begin screaming and shouting creating a distraction, and draws the bow, she is about to release when she feels the sweep of a feather about the slope of her neck. The arrow flies but instead of center it hits the second outer layer.

The men ooohhh others groan and Regina smiles ruefully before looking back at Robin who is twirling and arrow with a mischievous smile

"Sorry" he offers sounding anything but; two can play she thinks as she shrugs

"All's fair in love and war" he nods as he takes her place, he turn to offer her the arrow teasingly and she shakes her head no, he shrugs as though to say suit yourself and loads his bow. The men begin screaming once more, he draws and ever so gently Regina slides forward until she is right by his shoulder overlooking the mark he plans to hit.

He is aware she can tell from his tense shoulders. She sees him swallow and focus on the aim once more but just as he is releasing, she blows ever so softly upon his ear. The arrow flies by the mark completely the men's shouts are unbelievable and Robin is smiling at her with mock disapproval

"Distracted?" She asks ever so innocently and he shakes his head chuckling softly

"You are the best archer in the land your majesty" he gives a sweeping bow and the men cheer for him and she can't help push his shoulder so he will stop bowing

"Yes dear and don't you forget that" He grabs the hand that pushes him upwards and lays a quick kiss on it, before holding it in his own. She would think this all for show, except for the fact that his eyes have not left hers once and they burn into her intensely and she can clearly see a series of emotions battling in them.

One man calls "a kiss to console his majesty" and suddenly they are all chanting kiss and all Robin does is Kiss her hand and raise it. While some cheer pacified most keep up the Chant and she can see he will not make her, not even here. And as much as she wishes to pretend that she does it for the men, she is truly curious to kiss her husband after she sees a flash of something keen to desire in his eyes.

She places a gentle hand on his cheek and turns his head and kisses him, it takes a moment for him to respond but when he does his hand let's go of her hand and wraps his around her waist pulling her closer, and Regina is lost. what she planned to be a quick peck has set her insides a flame and she does not want it to end but it has to for the men are cheering and she pulls back. He looks at her with a warm smile eyes half dazed, before the crowd draws his attention and he simply smiles as he draws her closer till she is tucked in his side

"I'm sure the Queen would love nothing more than to stay here in your company today. But unfortunately our boy will be requiring her back, for he has sworn to me that he will fight any big bad dragy that comes for her" And the men cheer them on with calls of long live the king, long live the queen as Robin guides her to their horses, once more. He holds her horses reign while she mounts before mounting his steed as we and they are off, Regina is utterly happy and very confused.

She has halfway convinced herself that this afternoon, was all a show. A political maneuver except when the camp comes into their view in the distance, Robin slows his steed and she follows his example, curious.

"Walk with me?"

Regina pauses and looks at Robin, who now stands between their two horses, with a distrusting eye. The man is good, he has brought her to the middle of nowhere positioned her in a place where she can't hide nor run from a discussion about them. Still, she is not keen to have this conversation,

"Wouldn't you rather go to your son sir?" She says the sentence absentmindedly, trying to think of a better excuse and so it takes her moment to realize Robin is starring at her with a pained expression.

"Please don't call me that" his voice is soft and his gaze wounded enough that Regina swallows and looks away, hoping to compose herself. Her horse stamps its hooves, restless and her eyes are drawn back to her husbands who waits patiently now by her horse. It's unfair she thinks as she dismounts and turn coming faced to face with Robin who now is inches from her as they are both squished between their horses. How he effects her is unfair, completely so. Slowly they begin to walk, she fiddles with the rein of her horse and he looks at the horizon clearly thinking things he plans to say over.

"I meant to speak with you when I returned" he begins softly, glancing at her.

"I thought I had time but it seems that is hardly available here. It could be excusable perhaps except that my miscalculation seems to have much bigger consequences than I could imagine. For that, and so much more, I desperately ask for your forgiveness" He looks straight at her and Regina instantly realizes that her husband has come to be aware.

"You spoke with Killian" though she is filled with dread she will not fall apart in front of him.

"I have and Milady I ask you to believe me that what, I'm about to say is the truth I believe and think without the influence of others, can you do that for me?" and Regina wants to say no for everyone want something and have a price, her mother drilled that into her but instead she can also see his eyes and they speak of only truth

"First let me swear to you now that I will never use my boy or your feelings for him, To manipulate you, so please speak honestly and openly with me and I will swear to do the same for you disregarding how unpleasant the topic" Regina ponders this

"I know you are aware who my mother is, in what kind of family I was raised in; that being said I can promise you that I will try, lest you give me reason to do otherwise" and Robin nods

"That's fair, I have several things I wish to discuss with you, first being the opposition and rudeness you seem to face back at home; please believe me when I say I am indifferent to how they speak of you. I now know that not only have you been witness to the harsh words spoken against in our inner council but are quite aware what some have been muttering in your presence, I am truly sorry" and he is, remorse has settled into those sky blue eyes

"Again you forget where I was raised, si- Robin. Words have stopped hurting me long ago" Robin stops her by softly grasping her hand slowing down her pace.

"Please don't call me that, no sir, robin is just fine; I thought we had passed this and perhaps the words have stopped hurting, but my in action to not stand for you has hurt, I'm truly sorry; it was not my desire to hurt you and in my carelessness and trying to be good leader I have been a terrible husband." He pauses and Regina cannot believe her eyes as she saw a hint of red bloom on his ears, when he looked at her again she could see shame and guilt dancing together in his blue orbs.

"I let them run their mouth, convincing myself that what they thought or said didn't matter, and it doesn't. I had hoped with time they would tire from it, now I see it was a foolish plan and it only brought you pain. Pain I had never meant to cause you. Believe me when I say, I will not stand for this, for anyone to speak badly of you or to belittle you in comparison to the previous Queen" Regina is in turmoil for she has never had such trouble disregarding someone's promise, usually she can do it easily. Robin must sense her hesitation and turmoil.

"You do not believe me" Robin states and Regina looks at him to find him starring at her intently

"You are not curious as to how I got into the council? Don't mind that I have been spying or that I kept this a secret from you?" Robin begins walking once more still not letting go of her hand.

"I don't doubt that you most likely found Roland hiding in the meeting hut once and knowing our son, most likely in the beams in the roof; and since then while you made sure he never went there again, you yourself were a frequent visitor. I am not upset for your spying for you have a right to be there. A right I have robbed you of and I'm terribly sorry and ashamed of, I thought you didn't know the language and had no interest in that aspect of our politics. It was utterly foolish on my part, as for your hidden talent, I do not go around telling people the languages I speak for fun and to expect you to do that is rather silly" Regina can't help but smile, no matter how little she may know of her husband, she has always been able to tell when he is speaking the truth, as he is know. Being the daughter of a sociopath has long made her apt in reading people,

"Killian also told me what you have been doing for Roland, in regard of his mother" Regina turns wide eyed for she was not aware Killian was aware she had not even told Emma, she may be able to read people it seems but still has trouble hiding things from others.

"I will never be able to repay you milady" Robins eyes are looking at her admirably and Regina shakes her head. She did it for her son,

"It was for Roland, only for him" Regina explains and Robin nods

"I know, you have eased my boy in a way that I have failed to do these past five years. I will never be able to repay you, not fully. Though I do hope you will allow me to participate in your weekly ritual?" Robin looks at her unsure now And Regina knows in her heart her boy will be over the moon

"Roland will love that and all stories you can tell him, he will truly love it" Robin sees the happiness that come to her at the mere thought of doing something Roland will love and he has never felt more fortunate in being with her

"I do have another request lady-"

"Regina, I am your wife. If you are Robin then I'm Regina and you are right we were pass these formalities your absence- this distance has made us stiff with each other once more it seems" he chuckles and nods

"Regina, while Killian told me many things he did absolve something that I hope you will grant me" Regina pauses wondering what it is he wants, what it is the Killian has kept from his brother

"What do you seek?" she asks softly and realizes that Robin has gone stiff, that his grasp on the horses Reign is knuckle white. Clearly he is angry

"Give me the name of the person who told you I would wish you dead and trade your life to bring Marian 'who..." And his jaw is tense

"who spat at you" and she wants to curse Emma for she knows that Killian most likely found out by restraining the girl from murdering the women in question

"It matters not-"

"Oh it's of a great deal of matter Regina, the rudeness of the gesture aside; to even suggest that I would trade you-" Regina now snaps

"Wouldn't you?" Her eyes are a blaze and they lock in his,

"Don't mock me Robin she is your first love, your first wife and your first queen, I'm your second in all matters. It's ok, I do not fault this with you. But while I will thank you for your concern do not hand me a bold face lie, you would do anything to bring Roland's mother back, and I don't blame you for it but don't take me for a fool who shall fall for your pretty lines." She tries to stomp past him but he grasps her arms and stops her, turning her so they could be eye to eye once more his face was set as he spoke

"I know I have given you a poor impression of myself, but if you believe my words to be nothing but pretty ornaments I am handing to you to glorify my image in your heart, then I have made a bigger mess than I have yet realized. Perhaps you're right, if I had the chance to bring Marian back I would, but only for Roland. I have made my peace with her passing and come to terms with it for some time; my only wish in regard to her is that she could have seen Roland grow and he would get to know his mother. But all this I would not tempt at the expense of anyone else's life especially yours Regina. Marian was my first love and while I can't profess my love for you, now there is something between us that I have never felt before." His hands slide down her arm and grasped both her hands in his

"I am drawn to you, I only got to know you for a very short time but I found myself wanting to know more, and that made me scared so I let my job consume me, tis no excuse but it's true." He sighs

"I will admit that I have done something shameful and I knew I must confess to you when I saw you next" Regina stiffens ready to hear about the women he's been receiving

"I have been corresponding with someone recently and I had begun confiding in them and they in me, we have become close and I would consider them my very good friend if not the best. It began with only them telling me of what they had seen Roland do but after a while they began speaking to me of their political aspirations and concerns and I in turn have confided in them. I have been so ashamed that I had not been corresponding with you and was ready to bare this truth at your feet, for I wondered about my friend often and constantly wanted to know more" he then let's go of one of her hands and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a familiar sheet of paper. She knew it was stupid, to hide behind an alias. Knew that he would find out, but it was so much easier to speak to him freely, hiding behind another name. She can feel her cheeks aflame as Robin leafs through the pages, making sure they are all there before handing them to Regina.

"Imagine my surprise when I learnt that this writer I have been corresponding with was no other than my own, deliciously cunning wife" Regina feels heat spread from her cheeks at his words. She too has taken solace in the friendship she had struck with her husband through these letters

"I promise you, that while yes, Marian coming back would be wonderful, it would be but a bitter sweet dream; I am no longer the same man she was married to, I would like to think she's in peace now and to rip that from her would be cruel. In her last moments she asked me to move on to love again and make sure to take care of our boy and I have. Beyond all this Regina, my boy never knew his mother and there is only one person who he has known all his life as his mama" Regina's breathe hitches and she can't help the tear that come to her eyes. Having Robin acknowledge her bond with Roland meant so much to her.

"And that's you. Believe whatever is to come; I will not, willingly separate you and him. Never. and I will have word with whomever challenges you on this matter or says otherwise" He sees pain and relief mixed with disbelief in her eyes and for the first time he sees her without her guard up. He lifts a hand and cups her cheek wiping away the tear with his thumb before resting his forehead against hers

"you are my wife and I your husband; my son calling you mama will cause me nothing but joy" Regina can't help but feel relief at his very words bloom and take over in her

"And while yes, when Roland first called you Mama I, I acted shamefully. I did nothing but panic, it was only due to my fear of him forgetting her, something I had vowed not do, something you made sure would never happen. So whatever you fear, know I will not leave your side, until you wish me to go" he pulls back and Regina nods in understanding. Robin, wants her as a friend and as Roland's mother. Though a part of her recoils as his voice from long ago utters his disgust over and over again, a bigger part of her rejoices in the platonic companionship and mutual respect he offers. There remains one other matter though…

"is your friend who writes to you all you have to confess, no regret for the personal brothel Leopold is supplying you" and she looks at their joint hands but Robin grasps her chin and lifts her face until their eyes are at one level

"I swear to you Regina, on my sons life I have not laid with another since the moment I was engaged to you" Regina sees the honesty in his gaze as his fingers fall

"Do not swear on Roland's life for such trifle matters" Regina murmurs deep in thought and now Robin brows furrow

"Our fidelity to each other is not a trifling matter. . . Regina, I do not take my oath lightly and I do hope neither do you" furry builds in her and she slams a hand down hard on his chest

"How dare you, you're the one with the personal brothel and you accuse me" she attacks again and he lets an oomf

"Spirits women, I meant that if you do not feel like our vows are words you feel in your heart I will not fault you for waning to leave me, no matter what happens between us you will always be in Roland's life. And there is no personal brothel. I freed the girls once they arrived, well, I had Granny do it but under my orders. She found them jobs if they required it but none are under my care or my command. But I am serious our oath to each other is a serious matter you are my wife and I your husband" Regina shakes her head, he wants her loyalty and he will have it, for she believe in him as a king.

"They are just titles," Regina says tiredly and Robin nods his ascent

"But they mean something" and Regina can't help but nod, they do

"Speaking of Leopold, I would like to see these letters you've found, I only ever got the packages" and Regina's face show confusion

"They were opened and left on my bed, these I did not hunt down" Regina's statement now have Robin confused

"You sure they were real? No forgery to mess with you?" Regina nods

"They had his official seal and I know his hand, they were his, you never saw them?" She asks and there is a special tone to her voice one she tries to hide

"No, but I would like to" and he sees that she tries to avert her respond

"Regina, what did the letters say?" her silence clearly having peeked Robin's interest but she won't answer now.

"I'll suppose you'll see" not wanting to ruin this dream and understanding courses through Robin. They walk in silence, both feeling a bit lighter. Both confused as to why they had put off speaking of these matters for so long. Though they have spoke of much Robin knows there is still much more to speak about, he can still sense there is much more he has yet to learn about his illusive wife, but he looks forward to it.

"Do you believe me Regina? That I will stand with you?" And no matter how much she wants, Regina can't meet his eyes something Robin notices

"What do I have to do Milady tell me and it shall be done" he is in complete earnest and Regina looks away uneasy for no one before had offered their word to her so openly so all she can manage is small shrug.

"Whatever we discuss today, I will believe when we put in action" and she means it and now Robin looks hopeful,

"You're willing to try? Be honest with me please" and Regina is still hesitant her mother's voice in turmoil her head, but them her gaze drops to their entwined hands and there is something in her that draws her to him; something both terrifying and wonderful. If they try to form a relationship, she knows she is at great risk of falling in love with him, while he only will come to see her as a close friend, she is setting herself up for heartbreak she can sense it. But all she does is re grasps his hand letting her fingers mold with his.

"Yes I'm willing to try"

* * *

Roland is over the moon when he sees them both return and for two glorious days Regina enjoys both father and son's attention. On the third she hears of a caravan stopping in a town an hour away and learns that Emma is leaving to visit it, she hands Emma a couple of her gold coins

"Roland has wooden figures and such, but only has one plush toy and I have seen him play with the other children's plush toys; if there's a toy maker there, perhaps an owl? Or a wolf, He's partial to bears" aEmma take the information and goes off. but, returns within three and hurriedly pulls her aside

"We have a problem" she sound sincere and worry takes over Regina

"What is it? What's wrong" and Emma starts twice before she gets it out

"I was pulled aside by a group of slave traders, they offered me to show them their cargo, they saw the old coins I was about to pay for the toy. They have 5 in their cargo now" and Regina is alarmed

"Slave trading is not allowed here, Robin will have their head" Emma nods

"I told them to keep all five and that my mistress would be interested"

"What?! Emma tell Robin he will be back-"

"It's Snow! They have Snow" and Regina feels ice course through her bone

**AN: 36 pages people! I love you all but this chapter kicked me while I was studying for my finals. I love and live for your reviews; they were extremely helpful so THANK YOU so, so much and feel free to review this chapter too. Shout out to Justme1330, I know you're looking for kick ass Regina and let me tell you my friend next chapter our girl is kicking it to high gear and will be pretty badass. I felt I had to get my two characters comfortable enough to bring out the sass that we love to watch the two of through back at each other. So I hear ya and its coming, promise. Plus this was more like negotiation we have a war coming, just wait.**

**Someone asked why this story is an M hopefully if Regina and Robin can get their act together here we will see *ahem* developments in their relationships, though they have a ton to get through. Snow is finally showing up and I hope you guys didn't think it would take one talk for this couple to come together, they are talking now but still there are clear mis-communications and they will actually have their first fight post communication next chapter (yay conflict). Don't worry though after that Robin is going to be stepping it up big time and we'll see some forces that have been working against this couple come to light.**

**Also don't you all love the outlaw queen on the show right now? I was a puddle on the floor with the last episode, though poor Hook! I might add a bit more CS for my Hooker readers who are feeling the pain, stay strong my friends.**

**As always I look forward to hearing what you all thought and think, constructive criticism always welcome, spread the love people. As you might have guessed Once is not mine and Thanks for Reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- First fight

She wants to tell Emma to let the Snow be, that it's none of Regina's concern, but she knows slave traders, knows by calculation that Snow has just turned eighteen and knows what will happen to her if she is left there. Regina motions for Emma to follow her and they rush back to Robin's tent, Robin who has taken Roland to see the troops today.

She changes fast to one of Emma's spare clothe, grabs her gold purse and few of her other valuables before rushing toward one of the soldiers huts; in it dwells two of the first soldiers she met here, Clive and Pop who had been at the healing hut have returned to their posts for two days now. They are dressed in many shades of brown and green as they are patrolling border today.

"Saddle your horses and come with me" they follow hastily and it's only once they are on their way that they find of her plan,

"You said you're a trackers?" she asks the older man and he nods

"Emma and I will get the prisoners to safety, once we come out with the five they will leave to their hideout, follow them, safely" Regina puts emphasis on the last part making sure they know she does care for them,

"And then report to the king what you find" the soldiers exchange worried looks which Regna catches and tries to wave aside

"You'll see me exit and if we don't come out again you can go and tell the king" she then turns to Emma

"We have to come off as real buyers or they will abandon their cargo and we will never find those people, do not give in easily, we have to force them to go back to get more so they can follow them" Emma nods her understanding but they are all tense. The plan is good but not concrete and has them all on edge; Clive mutters under his breath clearly worried

"This madness the king will have our head for doing this, you're the Queen" he reminds and she shakes her head

"No, you said it yourself I'm the spare"

* * *

She switches her fine horse for one theirs and muddies her face with Emma they go through the market and Regina takes her time, looks at the toys and picks a grey elephant alongside a story scroll for Roland, a nice pair of boots for herself and with a leisure pace makes it over to the man. Emma, for her part casually points at a man who fidgets on the side and Regina pretends as though Emma has to sway her to approach. The restless man is skin and bones, Regina can tell this from quite far away. As she approaches she notes the light sheen of oil and or sweat that makes the man's sickly skin gleam unattractively. The pupil in his right eye is completely blown making the hazel iris that is apparent on his left eye, be invisible on his right eye. It takes all the years of her training for Regina to stay impassive and stoic as the disgusting stench of the man hits her nose when he approaches her.

"What's this I hear that you have, five workers?" She makes her voice sound gruff and try's to channel Granny as best she can, the man nods earnestly and with a thick tongue begins to talk with false words.

"Oh, good day to you lady! I have just cargo for you, five hard workers with good investment! Why, when I saw your girl with gold I kne-" Regina does not let him ramble much

"Let me see" she barks and the man looks at her confused;

"Which do you prefer for your mistress?" he fumbles and Regina sneers at the man imitating her mother,

"My mistress has a villa up in the mountain four days ride from here, we had bad summer and then a case pocks broke out I lost four workers, she's to visit this spring and I want workers trained by then, now let me see this five you say you got" the man looks as though the festival has come early, he motions her to the side and gestures to a man leaning against the wagon, who he lifts up a tarp and Regina feels her breath catch. In that cage wagon is indeed her step niece Snow, the girl that had revealed her secret to her mother. Two little girls no more than four cling to her, a boy of about 15 or 16 and an old man, spirits have mercy on them all.

"That's it? The boy and the girl can work but two children and old man that all you have?" and the man splutters

"I can bring you others tomorrow" he says but Regina fears what he might do to the rejects.

"I leave here tonight how much for all five?" and the man goes high,

"A hundred gold coins" he aims high and Regina realizes that she has to get the price down or she won't be able to pay.

"30 and no more the girl and the boy ten pieces each and ten for the other three" Regina feels ill as she knows they are talking about humans, she hope the spirits will forgive her for this. The man however fakes outrage,

"you can sell the girls virtue for good price later, they are an investment, 70" now Regina feel her anxiety lessen, for a bit lower and she will not have to worry about whether she can save them all or not.

"40 and no more" she says and the man quickly counters

"45 and I'll let you keep the donkey for the three invalids" Regina pretends to ponder and Emma leans in a pretend conference and finally Regina relents,

"done unload them" she motions for Emma to go forward and quicker than Regina thinks possible, Emma helps the old man on to the donkey with one of the girls; tells the boy to grasp the stir up and has Snow follow them with the second girl in her arms. Regina hands the allotted money over and sees the man run to the other and they take off quickly. She walks back slowly and from the corner of her eye sees the trackers give her the signal and they are off, pursuing the criminals.

Once both groups are out of sight Regina hurries to the main trading posts, to another stall and trades the boots she has gotten for five simple cloaks, three for adults two for children and a saddle bag. She then walks toward a food stall and buys as much as she can for another two silver pieces and hurries toward the group as she places all she has bought in the saddlebag when a hand shoots out of nowhere and pulls her behind a tree;

"Killian! What on earth is the matter with you? You gave me a heart attack" He stares at her with stormy eyes ,

"I, gave you a heart attack? You, here dressed like this and I gave you a heart attack? How did you- why do you have a soldier's horse? Does Robin know you're here? What am I asking of course he doesn't" and Regina does not have time

"Killian, we- it is a very long tale but you're right I have to get back; take these" she hands him the saddlebag and the now coin purse which is significantly lighter

"Emma is waiting behind the shack, she knows the plan, go with them protect them. I'll meet you back at camp" Killian curses both her and Emma and hisses at her to not get lost, be safe before they separate.

She doesn't get lost, but she has a tail.

* * *

It takes her at least an hour to shake the tail and by then she is on a longer path back to camp. Before she reaches the camp she stops by a stream and takes off her shoes, jumps in with the rest of her clothe and scrubs at herself furiously trying to wash the experience away. She lets her hair loose on the ride from the stream to the camp and so her hair is nearly dry when she arrives. From a far she spies Robin outside the council hut in deep conference with two other men. She walks on the outskirts, drops the horse of at the stable before making a hasty retreat into Robins tent and changing.

No sooner has she put on her dress, braided her hair and hung the wet clothe that Roland burst in with a scout and hugs her. She showers him with kisses and takes comfort in her son

"How was your day my little man" She asks soft and he beams at her

"Great! me and papa had tons of fun, I got to see real swords and pet horsies and papa's soldiers are so funny mama and we laughed a lot! Papa was happy but now his mad" Roland rambles on but Regina feels troubled

"Why is he mad, little dragon" Roland shrugs

"Because a man took your horse" Regina panics and tells Roland that if he is really good for the scout and recites his alphabet correctly thrice she will give him a present and no sooner does the boy agree that she kisses his head and flies out. At the flap of the main tent she hears a general's disgruntled voice

"- there'll be hell to pay so tell me on whose orders did you take the Queens horse and began following those men?"

"Mine!"

Her tone is firm as she pushes the flaps aside and strides in. She ignores the bows of some of the generals and ignores her husband who stands in the middle clearly on edge, though a fleeting look of relief. Regina turns to the two she had sent out today and finds them kneeling heads bowed

"Well did you find it?" She cares not what these men think, only cares about the two in front of her at this moment,

"Yes your grace we-" Pop begins earnestly but Regina cuts him off

"Stand. I asked for a report and I need it now, so please stand and speak" and they do, it's Clive who speaks looking happy to see her,

"They are based a few miles from here in a series of caves. Too close for us to really notice unless we look for them we counted three hundred slaves by the mouth of the cave alone"

"Where exactly?" and it's her husband who steps forward now, she can see his attention is grabbed and they go to a map and the caves are closer than any of them are comfortable to think about.

"Where was the market you first met them at?" Robin looks directly at Regina, though Clive who is next to him could answer just as well. Regina wastes no time in approaching the table until she stands directly in front of Robin on the other side of the table and points to a dot on the map

"Here, the people did not seem suspicious of them. I would wager they are regulars at the market." Regina tries to think if any of the other traders were suspicious but Pop beats her to it.

"They had clay pots on the side of their wagon your majesty, it could be their cover" Robin is in deep thought firing question after question all which either Clive, Pop or Regina answer. He asks after many things, their position, number of guards, the conditions of the prisoners, he is mesmerizing when in his element, Regina realizes. She can see why so many people follow him, however she does not have much time to admire him as she begins to sense the tension mount in the air, Robin is clearly angry for not having found this group sooner.

"You said you saw some prisoners up close, in what shape where they?" he has asked this question once already but now is looking directly at Regina, clearly wanting her specific opinion.

"There was an old man, a teen boy and girl and two small girls barely five I would say. If the stench of the man who was handling them was anything to go by sanitation is bad." Robin nods as his eyes are on the map clearly lost in thought before asking another question

"How did you get so clos-"

"With all due respect, your majesty, your lady was surely affected with what she saw. Are we sure that what she saw was indeed slaves and not… prisoners perhaps its best to send soldiers whose jobs-" the commander trails off as Robin openly glares murderously at the man and if Regina had not been glaring at the man, daring him to continue on as well, she would have seen the sheer look of awe and fear that passed through the commanders when they saw the powerful the duo put forth when united

"Your Queen, Abenforth just did your job." Robin's words are gritted out though his outward posture remains stiff but relaxed.

"She did, what we all failed to do, with the help of a scout and two notable soldiers and now instead of owning our mistake you expect me to waist more time and send out soldiers to soothe your ego?" The commander, Abenforth is quiet now, glaring at the map.

"Your Majesties, hundreds of soldiers will be easy to spot, we will catch them" Abenforth amends quickly, clearly backtracking and while Regina turns back toward the map, Robin is not done,

"Then how come we have not caught them?" Robin is angry as much as himself as the others and looks every single one of his captains in the eye demanding an explanation, they offer none.

"they bring groups of 5 or so TA markets and keep them in a covered wagon at all times; easy to over look five in a busy market" they all look at her but Regina is still focused on the map, anger will solve nothing now. What's important is getting the prisoners out

"there are four towns within a two hour ride from the caves and three of those towns has access to the main roads to the rest of the land, we have found their supply spot once you destroy this one the entire chain will collapse" she reasons to Robin who is looks engage as they detail out possible plans, others adding (finally) helpful suggestion until they have a solid plan.

The commanders and generals disperse in haste, only a few brave daring to approach Robin to go over more plans. Robin who looks none too pleased but nods and answers questions and hammers out more details. Though he clearly wants this group shutdown Robin clearly is not feeling patient now. Regina watches several generals leave while few remain and uses the moment to stop the two soldiers who have helped her,

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, truly am" they both shake their heads as though exasperated that she is missing the point

"Forget the trouble, you said you would come straight back here" Pop states and he sounds like a worried father. She nods sheepishly

"I tried but I got a tail and I had to lose it first" and now they looked even more worried

"We were worried, heck the king was worried"

"Thank you for noticing Clive, but unfortunately my wife doesn't care" Robin's voice is right behind her and from the way the two soldiers bow and make a hasty exit she bets he is as well. It's utterly quiet and she realizes that all others have indeed left. She's guessed right, as she turns slowly and comes face to face with her husband

"That's not true" she protest and Robin face is swirl of too many emotions but most prominent is anger and fear.

"Isn't it? I come back to find you and your horse missing, only to find the horse with one of my guards. There was no sign of you, no explanation, we are days from enemy boarder and I-I was sure I failed you, that you were taken or attacked or captured or something-Tell me did you even care that I would be worried? That we are near enemy border? Did you care what could have happened to you? What was I supposed to do? What was I to tell Roland if you had not come home? Or did you not care about that either" he explodes and Regina wants to yell right back and tell him that he has not cared for so long why start now, that she is queen and will do as she sees fit.

The words are at the tip of her tongue when she catches sight of an entirely different look in his eyes. The worried look in his eyes gives him away and Regina waits, and sure enough she sees him deflate, swearing beneath his breath as he lets out a big breath and rakes his hand through his hair

"Damn it Regina" he turns his back to her and leans heavily onto the table with flat palms. Regina is perplexed, more so when she can tell he is truly shaken. She opens her mouth, once, twice, three times yet no words escape her and she doubt her words will be any good. This is utterly new to her, a person afraid for her, angry at her for a risk she had taken. She slowly walks towards him from behind and pauses unsure. Hesitantly she lays a arms on his back and gently slides it up to grasp his shoulder. She feels him tense at her first touch before relaxing into it

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you" she mumbles softly and the last of his resolve crumple as he twists slowly and wraps his arms about her, pulls her into an embrace and just holds her, tightly. His scent of pine engulfs her and she too feels herself relax as she leans her forehead against his, feels his arms tighten about her and she suspects he's reassuring himself of something.

"You said we'll try" he gives a soft accusation

"Getting yourself killed doesn't help us do that" he mumbles and she nods slowly. The last two days had been an amazing start to solid relationship, one she knows will bring them both joy.

"I wasn't going to do that, it's just. . . I have had people be angry if I did my own thing but never concerned. I am sorry you worried that was not my intention. But Robin, I am not sorry I went, nor am I sorry I was involved" she pulls back to speak more when suddenly the commander who had been speaking when she had entered stands before them. Regina moves away from Robin though he seems reluctant to let her go

"What is it?" Robin asks gently, clearly tired

"First I would like to know the punishment for the two soldiers who left at their own will-" Regina interrupts

"At my will n-" the commander ignores her and pushes forward

"Second I would like to inform you that Captain Jones and Scout Emma have returned with one of the slaves your wife has purchased-"

"You Did What?" Robin's voice is filled with confusion and heat once more but Regina focuses on the Captain, who now is quiet.

"Oh so only the Queen gets the honor of being cut off, not the king himself" Her voice drops malice and the commander still ignores her and she will not move her death glare from him even if it means ignoring her husband.

"Thank you commander-" Robin begins to dismiss but the idiot of a man still has more to say

"And thirdly we cannot seem to locate from which treasury your wife took the money to pay for the slaves." Regina is vibrating with anger, one beat, two beat.

"eh- I will need to study further-" Robin begins to stumble and she can tell he is trying to diplomatic and she can feel her heart break. What a fool she was to think he would stand for her, be her husband rather than the King when the two roles clashed. Men always choose power, even honorable ones. She will deal with this heartbreak later, but for now she has a score to settle. If this idiot commander wants to play? She'll play.

"If you think I'm only his wife, why don't you time how fast I'll strip you of your rank, sergeant" she cuts off Robin and the man's face spins in her direction and she can't help but give a dark chuckle.

"You dare speak to me as though I'm invisible and not here wells that's fine too, go on and stand there till you rot for I can promise you, your king does not know the answer to a single question you just asked him, but let me make something very clear sergeant if the two soldiers who had aided me so much as feel a twinge punishment; I will move them so far above you station you will not be fit cleaning their ass and that hell you were promising to rain down upon them will be nothing compared to the hell I'll raise here" She begins to leave when the sergeant opens his mouth one last time

"You're that much of a whore, picking up-"

"SERGEANT, DISMISSED" Robin voice booms and the man leers at her as he leaves, rather hastily

"Regina, I'm s-" but she won't have any more empty words. He was so, so, so frustrating delivering the best of support in certain areas and completely missing the point in others and it was leaving her emotionally exhausted and angry. So damn angry,

"Tell me the story of how you want to try again, your highness. It was such pretty story with so many empty pretty words" her tone is mocking to the core, she uses it to cover the sadness. She had believed the pretty words, wanted them to be real. Robin looks down

"Regina, they were not empty but when there is a complaint we must examine things and we do not own slaves, that's not our way it cruel and unjust and -"

"And since I am all that and so much more, don't forget the term whore to add to your long lists of things I am; I buy slaves. Because clearly I send scouts to find the traders hiding spot because I want slaves to use and abuse; It couldn't possibly be that I bought those slaves freedom that I let them escape, no instead I have locked them now in a different cage" she's mad, trying desperately to stop herself from yelling or breaking down

"My poor husband, who I cheat on constantly, is going to let me just as he lets some commander of his not only belittle me and ignore me but he's going to lets them call me a Whore when he is the one who has whores delivered to him multiple times a month" she shouts the last part and feels breath leave her, she won't back down, let him feel bad.

"Tell me the pretty story again Robin and I'll tell you one about the spare Queen who saw her niece in a wagon cage and how she could not just free her niece so she freed the two small girls, the teen boy and the old man with her." She looks at him as he is hunched with his hands flat on the table between them. His form looking tired but Regina tries not to care, tries not to cry. She had wanted him to be real, to really mean what he had said, even if it was on a platonic level. But now the king looks ashamed and exhausted

"Regina..." But she's tired too.

"Good day your highness, I have to check on our son" she leaves.

* * *

She makes a quick stop at the infirmary; the old man who greeted her as an entertainer the first day gives her a bit of leaves for her blisters on her feet,

"I didn't mean to bother you" she says quietly, too drained and the man who has come to know her glances her way

"Foolish what you did today, foolish but brave" she doesn't feel that way

"You shouldn't have let me in, you were right I am the king's whore, the most expensive one" he pauses and studies her intently

"Don't lose your fight now" he whispers to her fiercely

"They see you as Queen and if the sergeant is not put in place by the King it's him that the less royal not you, chin up girl." she smiles and the old man gives one last bit of advice

"help the King learn your way girl, he's never really had a queen before. A wife yes, for a short time, but never a real queen; Marian was already ailing when he came to power. Teach him, he's eager to learn, you'll see" Regina ponders the words, but pushes them to the back of her mind to bitter to be merciful right now,

"I worry about Clive and pop they helped me, do write and keep updated please, no spying just I just want to see how you all are doing" the man gruffly nods but she can see he is pleased at the thought.

* * *

She goes to Killian's tent next and she means to just peek but Snow is sobbing uncontrollably and when she sees Regina she throws herself to Regina's feet. Regina had wanted her dead at one point but can't bear to look at the girl like this now; she is hysterical repeating sorry over and over again. So Regina sits right there and pulls the weeping girl into her arm and simply holds her

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry for Daniel for killing your Fiancé-" she hiccups and coughs but goes on

"Sorry for running for causing you to end in here, sorry I'm so sorry" Regina holds her tighter and rocks back and forth humming softly as she does to Roland, the poor girl crumbles under the stress that had been placed on her and somewhere in the midst of that Regina says three word that have been in the making for nearly 3 years

"I forgive you" she then asks Emma for a calming and sleeping draught in tea and when it's brought over she helps Snow slowly drink all the while promising her that's it's ok, that it'll be ok that she's forgiven and brave for making it this far so intent on getting the girl to asleep she does not see her husband standing outside of the flap, silently looking in.

It takes another hour for Snow to completely succumb to sleep; Killian gently lifts her onto a bunk

"Roland is asking for you. Go I'll stand watch" Emma instructs her, giving Regina the stuffed Elephant and the story scroll that had started this whole ordeal.

Roland's runs to her when she enters

"Mama" and she lifts him into her arms and takes comfort in her son as he goes on and on about his adventures, she listens and reacts properly until he tires and finally give him his gifts.

"because you have been so wonderful these past weeks while your papa has been away I- we thought you warranted a gift" Roland tore into the brown packaging just as Robin came in and not a second later Roland was staring mesmerized at the fluffy, stuffed elephant who smiled was more cute than fearsome.

"Thank you papa thank you" the little boy runs to him and hugs his legs squishing the stuffed animal between his chest and his papa's legs

"I'll call him tusk, mama says that's what the teeth are called" Robin bends down slowly and brings his boy and the toy to his arm, god he feels like an ass and wonders if he will ever be able to do right by his wife.

"Did you say thank you to mama?" and Roland takes off and climbs into Regina's arms;

"Thank you mama! Uncle Killy said your surprise cost a lot" Regina's eyes snapped to Robin and couldn't help but freeze, waiting for the man's reaction. Robin is frozen too, hearing Roland's words he is reminded that the whole camp is one way or another involved in his personal life; he is in deep thought, but before either can talk. Roland pulls back alarmed and frightened

"Oh no!" he looked at Regina with panic before turning to his father with absolute fright. The look his son gave him then will forever haunt Robin till the day he dies, as quickly as he can Roland scrambles off Regina's lap and stands in front of his confused mama in a protective stance facing his father ,

"Roland sweetie what's wro-"

"I won't let him take you away" his little voice was scarred and terrified but he angled his little chin up stuffing his little hands in her skirt in a vice grip; both adults are too shocked for words, Robin can see confusion on Regina's face and knows she has not told Roland of her fears, he has no doubt she would never tell the boy of their marital issues. So the cost of the toy must be a triggering a different aspect of Roland's fear

"Roland, buddy-" he tries gently but Roland shakes his head

"She- she didn't mean to go so far papa, the toy was just far away and, and it was her trade. Not from people-" Roland rambles on about how the toy was personal cost for Regina and both parents look at each other confused and baffled as to what Roland is trying to say. Though the boy continues after he gets no reaction from Robin, pausing to think though clearly nervous for a moment and then blurting,

"I I I won't call her mama" Regina feels her heart stop and Robin kneels before the duo with a hanging mouth. Roland's little eyes search around looking for answers, desperately when his eyes land on his new toy

"You you can have tusk back" and he holds out the toy as far as he can without letting go of Regina's dress. Regina can see Robin breaking in front of her and she herself is not in a better state; Robin makes one more attempt to get to his boy

"Roland please-" but the boy sees him take a move forward and goes into a full blown hysterical meltdown

"NONONO, you can't take her you can't take her" and he is scrambling to her lap, standing by her side on the bench once more crying uncontrollably as he wraps his arms around her trying to push her back away from his father

"You can't take her! You can't!" he wails and Regina try's to calm the boy as he sobs and shakes.

"Roland your papa won't-"

"He will, they said he will, they, they, they said he was going to dump you off somewhere once he found out how much you were costing the peace or when heard me call you mama that he had other otions to pick from" Roland won't look away from Robin, fear consuming his big eyes and that fear brings Robin to his knees

"Roland your papa wouldn't, he may have options but he wouldn't" Roland only look sobs harder now begging her

"please-please don't leave" and Regina pulls the boy into her embrace and like she had done earlier for a women three times Roland's age, she rocks the boy soothing him hugging him as hard as she can to her chest,

"Roland your papa would never do that! You know this, you told me this yourself you Locksley boys are gentlemen, your papa made a promise he never ever breaks a promises" and although she is still mad at Robin for what happened earlier Regina cannot take the anguish the father and son are going through either; Roland has stopped wailing though he is still crying between sniffles, coughs and hiccups

"But he's man, they said he couldn't be honorable for long cause he's a man" now Regina is alarmed, worried what the boy has over head

"Said he couldn't hold out forever because you wouldn't share" Regina is getting confused again

"Share what? Roland did they tell you this" and the boys shakes his head

"I heard them talk, they said you wouldn't share your bed but I know you have you and papa used to share bed all the time back home but they say you won't share and that papa has plenty of others to pick from who'd share" and he wails once more and Regina is not sure whether to laugh at his simple explanation or weep for the confusion

"Roland your papa is not any man he's your papa" Roland coughs repeatedly between whimpers

"They said he would flop after a bit of pressure" and Regina wants to throttle these chatty men

"Roland your papa and I care for each othe-" Roland now is beginning to work himself up to another round

"they said you fought today, that it was only a bit more push" Out of the corner of her eyes Regina can see Robin's vibrating with emotion; his eyes fill with untamed fury and pain, so much pain. He stands and she knows the look he wears as though he will rip the men apart piece by piece to find the one's responsible for doing this to his son and family. She knows he will regret it later for he's not this beast he has been driven to be, though she in not sure if either will truly mind it if he does deep down. She sees hi, move to stand and in one move she too is up, with Roland in her arms.

Roland who is not calm for words are not enough for him and Robin who shakes with anger and begins to march out of the hut; she runs and manages to get in front of Robin just before he exits. Except he won't look at her, won't meet her eye and takes two more step and now they are out of the hut by the entrance and she needs to do something before her husband does something irreversible. So she reaches out and grasps Robin's shirt, yanks him to her and kisses him with as much force she can.

He tries to pull back at first, but her mouth demands and he has enough unleashed emotion that he takes over, loops an arm around her waist pulls her impossibly close and pours every inch of emotion he has into their kiss and she takes it, take it all.

They pull back when oxygen becomes necessary and Robin places his forehead against hers; he is calmer now but he is shaking still and Regina realizes that is due to the monster he believes Roland see him as; Roland who is starring at them with wide eyes and a hanging mouth buy no tears.

"Roland," Regina begins slowly shifting the boy on her hips

"your papa is not just a man, he's your papa. Do you think he will ever do anything to hurt either of us on purpose?" Roland is stares at her while she speaks and when she finishes he pauses less than half a beat and she can see his mind working as he looks at her. Focusing on his father from his position in between them, he throws himself toward his father with a cry this time in relief

"I'm sorry papa" and Robin catches his boy, hugging him with all he has and she can see Roland is also hugging him with equal force tears slipping down and she realizes how the poor boys world must have been crashing when his hero, his idol was suddenly branded as the villain who was going to take his mama away; he calms in a matter of seconds in his father's arm.  
When Roland finally pulls back Robin places a kiss on his sons forehead taking comfort in the young boys presence; Roland takes his hands and wipes his father's face

"I'm sorry I made you sad papa" he whispers with shame. One Robin won't allow to take root

"You didn't make me sad Roland, What made me sad was that I had hurt you or your mama" and Roland shakes his head once more

"You didn't make us sad papa those bad men did" Robin nods

"Yes they did, Roland who were they" Roland shrugs

"They had navy blue cloaks and they said mean thing about Uncle Killian and David" and Regina can tell that Robin has already realized its some of the captions and she can tell who is the suspect on top of the list

"They also-" Roland begins small

"They also said it's no wonder mama and Aunt Emma are friends because-because" and he looks unsure as his voice waiver off

"what did they say buddy?" Robin pushes clearly wanting his son to get everything off his chest. Regina tries to sway the boy away from the topic though, hoping to distract both father and son.

"Roland sweetie, it doesn't matter what they said, do you think me and your aunt Emma are bad?" And Roland vigorously shakes his head no,

"Then it doesn't matter" she insists and Roland looks unsure at Regina and Robin must have sensed his hesitation for he says

"Would it help if you whisper it to me," and Roland leans in and whispers something in his papas ear, it's a long sentence for Regina catches the end

"... runt horz" Regina feels relief that Roland did not recall the actual insult but Robin stills and Regina is sure if his son wasn't in his arm he would not be standing there

"I see" Robin clears his throat and takes deep breath before looking at Roland intently

"Roland, you told your mama that we are gentleman, men with honor; do you believe that?" and Roland nods vigorously and so Robin places him on the ground and kneels in front of him

"Good, then my boy I want you to pay attention to three things ok" and Roland straightens his back before nodding once

"First we do not ever use the words those bad men used to describe anyone, we fight honorably and not with petty words" Roland seems transfixed and Robin keeps going

"Second don't let anyone's words ever get you down my boy. Only the opinions of those you love matter. Remember those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind, understand" and Roland nods after a moment

"And third my boy, don't you ever doubt that I would ever stop fighting for you or your mama" Robin sighs and reaches out to grab Roland's hand taking comfort in his son,

"Roland your mama and I are adults, so we've lived for a long time. That means that we've both been through things that hurt" he looks at Regina momentarily and she too feels her form relax, yes they both have known pains of the heart,

"Like losing mother?" Roland asks and Robin nods

"Yes like losing your mother" Roland turns to Regina

"What hurt you Regina?" she too kneels and grabs Roland's other hand

"I had a special friend Roland and we were really close-"

"Like papa and mother" Roland interrupts and Regina nods

"Yes we were like them but then an accident happened and my friend also went to the stars" and Roland nods slowly digesting the information

"But now you've found each other" he says and the two adults share a smile at the simplicity of a child's world

"Yes we have Roland but because we were hurt before we are slower at becoming friends and me being away has not made it easy" Robin finishes and Roland nods as though he can totally understand

"Ok but your friends now" and he has decided just like that and begins to scamper into the hut babbling about his own friends. Robin too stands and holds out a hand to help Regina stand, one which she accepts without a thought. She rises to her full height however and finds herself face to face with Robin. He opens his mouth to speak but she is not sure she's ready to hear it, so she smiles gently and follows their son into the hut.

* * *

Regina calls for food though it's late and when Robin tries to leave in pretense of calling David, Regina calls for him too. Standing firmly in her husband's path, placing a hand on his chest when he tries to bypass her when Roland is preoccupied with his toys,

"We've all had enough conflict for one day please no more" she is tired and exhausted and he must see that for he let's go of an angry breath before turning an apologetic eye towards Regina

"I know you don't believe what I told you and I'm to blame for that, but they will not get away with this" his eyes are set and she come closer

"Think of your position; they are ready to go home, finish this deal, take care of the slave traders and come home. You can deal with these issues at home for now just finish it and come home" He closes his eyes and nods

"I will and I am sorry for today Regina, I should have set him straight the moment he opened his mouth. Forgive me" and Regina can tell he is being honest, reading him has never been a problem just as it seems that reading her has never been an issue for him.

"I will forgive you, if you forgive me for taking off without so much a note; we are going to mess up Robin that's guaranteed we can't let it drag this far every time" he nods

"I know, I promise" and Regina relaxes

"so do I"

Roland eats well but when it's sleeping time he says one word,

"share" If it was anyone but Roland she would have blushed, she only does a little now. She places her hands in her hips and try's to be stern

"Roland, I don't want you sleeping alone" and she doesn't, that may not be the only reason but she doesn't. Roland mimicks her pose to the extended leg and the hands on hips

"We'll all share" and Robin is laughing quietly from his seat so when they both look at him for a verdict his eyes first go to Regina before settling on Roland. Roland gets the smile, the boy cheers and goes to get changed and Regina can't help but cross her arm

"Really?" She tries to keep amusement from her voice, try being key word.

"I can't deny the boy me lady" he playing it off as faux innocence

"Shame on you, getting your son to help you get a lady into your bed" Regina chastises the man and Robin jests back

"Me think the lady doth protest too much" he stands and walks closer to her

"oh no all I'm saying is have some shame sir; imagine what people will say when they find out that the great and mighty King Locksley relies on the good will of either King Leopold or the charms of his four year old boy to get women to share his bed" she's joking and her tone bares the evidence of it clearly; and while his smile is mischievous there is a new darkness about his eyes, a darkness that make her breath hitch for a moment as he leans forward and places a hand on either side of her waist on the table she is leaning against, trapping her in.

"I require neither the help of that bastard of a king nor the help of my charming son to persuade a lady to invite me in" Regina keeps her breath even and has to focus completely on his eyes or else her gaze will slip to his lips and she will not have that. She raises an eyebrow with mock indignation

"Ah I suppose then it's a lack of enticement between me and the many ladies you've been receiving that has stopped you from finding a bed. Although you so remember it was the same king who traded your services for me" Annoyance flashes over his eyes

"jealousy does not become you Milady" and Regina's eyes steal

"nor does lying sir" his eyes and jaw set

"call me what you want but two things I will protest against; I am neither a liar nor an adulterer" anger dances about his eyes making her mesmerized before it disappears and the twinkle of mischief and hunger reappear

"and I can promise you, Regina. That once we get to know each other I will win my place by your side" he leans forward and whispers into her ear

"and the only asking will be done by you, asking me not to leave" he places a gentle lingering kiss behind her ear and while she manages to not make a sound she can't control the shiver and if his mouth curving against her skin is an indication he has heard it.

"You are a thief in disguise Robin of Locksley" she manages with a barely steady voice and he chuckles as he recedes back

"Stealing kisses as you please" Regina taunts and Robin shakes his head. Yet he does not bring up the fact that she stole one from him earlier

"but I can promise you that you will need more than pretty words to win a place by my side and you are not close to even catching me" She makes a hasty exit then and so misses the look of determination that cross over his face.

* * *

When the moon is high in the sky Robin lies awake studying his wife. The woman is an enigma and has so many sides she makes his head spin. There is the bold and audacious queen that comes out at meetings or when she is on a mission, the deep listener she had been in the letters, the nurturing and loving mother that he sees when she is with their son, for blood or not she is carving a place in the boys life and he in hers, or when she is taking care of another, there is the resilient warrior who lost her fiancé, who came to a new land and then there is the siren who entices him thus. He wonders how he spent 7 month sharing a bed with her while keeping his hands to himself and his sanity about him.

He can't look away now, Roland is between them. His sweet, sweet boy and Robin will not forget his eyes as he had thought his father would take away his mama. Robin had wanted to kill then and still he feels the emotion of wanting to destroy deep within him; but he remembers Regina and her lips, the kiss and calmness take over only for another kind of rampage to start in his gut. Sleep might evade him for years now if she lays besides him thus, her raven hair scattered against the pillow, her skin aglow in the moonlight, the curve of her neck the swell of the breast and the arch of her back and how the moonlight dances on it and now Robin silently slips out of the bed and into a nearby chair.

For he won't be able to sleep and he is having thoughts about his wife, thoughts of running his hand through those locks and her back arching into his and he closes his eyes and tries to banish those images. Roland is here and the sight of mother and son take his mind to different place and he is utterly content to watch over these two and he does. While he does, he thinks of the pain he had caused Regina, pain he could have spared her and wonders what else he has yet to discover. He will call for his private councils at sunrise, things must change and people must pay including that, animal who dared disrespect his wife. He will right to his brother in the morning and ask him to come and help take some of the burden, perhaps he can persuade Regina to move completely from that wretched town, there is much to be done he thinks. He is deep in thought when a bit later his son raises a sleepy head when he can't grab for his father and asks him to come back and Robin does, sleep comes sweetly.

**AN: Thoughts? I do wonder if Regina is being sassy enough in my story? That's my biggest challenge writing her, she is so sassy but regal and it's a really hard combination to write I found out.**

**To all the wonderful suggestions I got from you all about possibly making Robin jealous, him embracing Regina in front of the people, the people getting a good telling of (it's coming be patient) I promise. We have two wars, a betrayal and so much more, plus you'll see Snow and Charming fall for each other. Henry is coming and I will try to stay true to the story.**

**I will admit there is this new story idea that is being tossed around in my brain; it will be OQ in the WWII era and aftermath of it. But, I won't be writing anything till Nox is finished (that has three or so more chapters left but yeah. As for the show itself I am preparing myself for possible heartbreak not going to lie.**

**Please, Please, Please let me know what you think, all of you who have reviewed Fav/Followed are all the best honestly your suggestion motivates me to write so keep them coming. As always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-William Scarlet

"Get up"

Killian instantly has his knife pressed against the intruders neck, and not a beat behind is both David and Emma with bows aimed and ready.

"Harming your king is considered treason you know" Robin's voice is amused, calm

"Robin, you ass! what-it's early, the sun not ev- why?" Killian swears at his brother and punches his shoulder hard, Robin does not react.

"Get dressed, we have work to do" Robin doesn't say more and the other scramble about, they all know this mannerism of their king. It only occurs when he has big plans that by normal standards are often described as idiotic, insane or suicidal.

The first time Killian witnessed this sort of direct, no nonsense mannerism from Robin was almost a decade ago on the first night they took back a piece of land that had been colonized. Over time this side of Robin had come out less and less, for it had not been needed. The last time Killian could remember him in such a state was before Marian had died.

"What do you think he's up to and why in the spirits name did he not say anything before" Emma mutters quietly as she counts her arrows and checks her gear.

"He took us off guard duty and said to get an early rest, we should have seen it coming" David reasons back and Killian curses himself, he is becoming too lax in matters it seems. They hurry out and quietly follow Robin to a small hut that belongs to a soldier, where a group of men are dressed and ready with two head captains who look weary and tired.

"Robin, I ask you one last time, as your friend, please reconsider; You are no longer just a fighter, you are a King" sir Lancelot, Robin's infantry captain makes the request, clearly exhausted, but Robin is undeterred.

"I am extremely aware of my position Lancelot and I understand your concern, but recent events have made me realize that I have become too removed from my people's lives. I will do this because I am king and because this will finally end this dispute" Robin is firm in his response and stands his ground. The newly arrived trio cannot help but share a knowing look.

"Captain A'Dale how many are we facing?" Robin's tone is utterly at ease; David believes that is what is so maddening about the king's outrageous endeavors. Robin is always aware of all the dangers, can usually find ones that others have missed but somehow he is always precariously calm and rational about his crazy plans.

"We counted 15 watchers in the look out; I would say about 25 guards and another 20 or so caretakers, brutes and traders. Over all there are anywhere between 60 to 70 people." A'Dale pauses and looks at the map before sighing and scratching his neck, clearly nervous.

"Robin, this is suicide for 10 people. And fine, let's say you take out all 70 guards and such. The hundreds of prisoners will be in a state of panic, handling them will take many more people, after the ordeal they've all been through. Just wait mate, at least till the morning, speak to-"

"The time for speaking has passed, and I remember us taking an entire castle with 10, A'Dale don't tell me you have become afraid now friend. And I never said it would just us ten, I have called an elite group for back up. Now in regards to the prisoners we will have captain Burks, Sinf and, Macbeth meet us there and take the rescues to three different villages where they will await more instructions" the choice of the Captains present makes sense, both Lancelot and A'Dale have been with Robin for a long time. The Captains being sent with the prisoners are also part of the calculated move Killian would bet; all three are part of the support group of Robins most troublesome Captains. Robin is weeding out his military heads and though Killian can think why, there are so many more questions left, especially about who is the back up. But before he can ask, three cloaked figures enter the hut, but it's the glimpse of a curled red strand of hair that sparks understanding within David

"Princess Merida" Robin greets the new comers formally with a bow and as the princess pushes back her hood the others in the room murmur their greeting with a bow,

"I'm sorry to have called on you as late as I have and I am extremely great full you have answered my call," Robin is sincere in his gratitude but Emma feels herself focus on the young princess who lives in a land a good three weeks ride from where they are. Which means she must have been close before Robin had sent for them, but why?

"I am happy to assist as is my family Kings Locksley, though your news has been a ray of hope for the first time in a long while, my men are ready to leave. But may I see it" Merida looks older, aged, matured Emma thinks. She had seen the princess at Roland's forth birthday, she herself had lived with the DunBroch clan for a few years, Merida was like a younger niece to her, but something is up. Robin signals them all to head out and saddle up and the occupants of the hut quietly shuffle out.

"Why was she in the area" Emma asks softly as she swing onto her horse and pulls up her hood. David looks just as clueless but Killian doesn't meet either of their eyes, at least not at first.

"Killian?"

"Harris has been missing since the end of summer" the words are like a douse of cold ice water seeped into their veins.

"Harris, missing - wha- why werent we told?" Emma is furious; Harris is the youngest of the triplets. The shiest and most sweet natured of the three, utterly curious in all things and he is only 6.

"Because, they knew Midus had paid someone to take him. The boy's parents are complying to the demands but Merida has been out looking" Emma wants to ask more as she feels hot anger course through her veins, but Robin and Merida choose that moment to exits and though it is the middle of the night with the crescent moon high in the sky, Emma sees the small scarf clutched in Merida's hand, a tartan scarf she had seen the triplets wear constantly, the same exact one she had seen one of the small girls hand to Killian earlier that afternoon. The whole group is ready as Merida and Robin exit, 25 riders in total. But as Merida goes to mount her horse, Robin pulls pop aside.

David watches as the King speaks quietly to the older soldier and Pop looks angry at first, his response extensive and lengthy. Their voices are hushed and hard to hear, but Robins lips move in a short whisper and suddenly Pop is quiet, anger leaving his form and had David not been watching he would have missed how the older soldier's eyes darted quickly to the kings hut. Short sentences are exchanged, whatever decision is agreed upon between the two is settled with a firm handshake and while Robin mounts his horse and leads the group out Pop begins to move toward the Kings hut.

* * *

"We'll find him Merida, I promise" Robin vows as he and the princess get in position high up in the trees, waiting for the guards to come in sight.

"I didn't think I would hear from you ever again Uncle Robin." The princess's voice is strained, tired though for a second she looks like the care free girl Robin used to teach. She's still young just turned fifteen but too many events have aged her beyond her years.

"The way papa acted when we saw you last, what he said. It wasn't fair or just on his part. I thought we wouldn't see you ever again" the last part is a small whisper and as much Robin had been mad at Fergus he did not blame the king. A child gone is a terrible nightmare to have to live through. Robin can't help but tug at one of his god child's curls and as expected Merida smacks his hand and glares, for a moment the worry lines on her face disappear and her eyes dance with mirth.

"No worry little bear, your papa can huff and puff as much as he like little lady, you're not getting rid of you god father that easily." The smile Merida gives him makes him ridiculously happy. With all the changes in his life he had not had time to visit the DunBroch family and his god child as usual. One more persons I let down Robin thinks with bitter shame.

* * *

The signal comes not ten minutes later, and with it Robin moves fast. Shot after shot is taken; notched and released. Notched and released. It's tricky for their arrows are laced with a sleeping herbs, Robin is not planning to massacre these pigs. No he wants them alive, he will hand the pigs over to King Fergus and let the man decide what to do with them.  
What follows when the last guard is down is a flurry of activity, man after man is taken down, without even seeing their attackers. Robin moves swiftly leading a group further into the caves. He keeps count in his head as each body hits the ground and tries to not stop and stare at the hundred in the cages, for if he stops, if he pauses his anger will over take him and he is at the end of his tether as it is.

They clear pass the cages and then freeze, a sort of room in the back houses the remaining of the ass-hats who are snoring. Robin notches his bow with two arrows, there are about thirty men in that room and there are 7 of them. They have about 10 seconds from when the first rounds of arrows are shot before they are all awake. Robins takes a breath and feels the others notch their arrows.

They aim,

They shoot,

And the madness begins.

* * *

Regina wakes just as sun peaks over the horizon. Roland snuggles deeper into her side and Regina can't help but smile and pull him in closer and sigh, she would be utterly content if time froze at that moment with her son in her arms and her family together. Roland too seems content in his dream land, his hair is ridiculously disheveled and his mouth half open as soft exhales causes his tiny form to rise and fall gently.

His pine sent, surrounds Regina and she can't help but think, like father like son. It's then that she realizes that Robin's side is empty, cold which means it has been empty for a good while, she feels Goosebumps take over her arms and stills;

It's quiet,

Too quiet.

She gently shuffle out of bed and quickly dresses, a shadow stands outside the hut though she can already tell it's too short to be Robin, the man has his hand on his sword. She dresses quickly and tucks an old dagger into her sleeve, she misses her wedding dagger. She hadn't seen it since she used it on the night she was attacked and in the two month since the attack she had missed it every day. She slowly creeps to the opening and gently pulls back the flap and finds herself baffled

"Pop?" The old soldier whirls in her direction

"Your majesty good morning, you're up early" he smiles kindly though she can sense he is nervous, why is he nervous?

"Good morning- Pop why are you standing outside the hut?" This is strange, they have guards around the perimeter not by huts, Robin doesn't think-

"Pop, where is my husband?" the older man who had not been able to answer her first question now stammers,

"Umm, you see your majesty King Locksley has- gone on an... Errand?" it's poorly delivered and though Regina feels as though she should be mad she mostly feels bad for the poor man Robin has left behind to do his dirty work, Pop is older than most soldiers with a sort of mannerisms that belong to generations past. Still Regina feels anxious and needs to know where Robin is, something is up.

"Pop, where is Robin?" she sets her best stern look, one she usually give Roland, onto the man and watches as the older warrior squirms until he cracks,

"He went to liberate the prisoners we found yesterday" Pop sound apprehensive to say the words and at first a Regina is confused why he would do this last night, why not just out right tell her until she realizes that her husband's army is still camped here, that his soldiers are still here, with her. Her face must show her worry for when she locks eye with Pop he tells her all, from the missive he and Clive had gotten to meet with Captain Lancelot to going back to the caves, the plan, Princess Merida and how her husband had asked pop to stay behind and watch over Regina and Roland.

"He wanted me here to let you know where he was in case they were delayed" from the way he fidgets she can tell Robin is indeed late and at this Regina feels dread race through her

"When were you to expect them back?" She dreads the answer but feels she needs to know, Pop too seems nervous

"Before sunrise Milady, the King expected to be here to tell you about the arrival of Roland's uncle. He is expected before noon." Regina is barely listening to the second half; her husband is insane she decides. So what if the slave traders where the key to this stalemate? What right did he have to gamble at such risks with his life when he had a family? after berating her for doing the same yesterday, though she had said she didn't regret her actions just not telling her and he had left pop… still that idiotic ass! She will give him a few choice words, but who was this uncle?

"Which of Roland's Uncles?" she asks absentmindedly

"Milady?" Pop looks confused

"Roland calls his father's entire fellow friends uncle, Pop, so which uncle?" Regina explains and the old man looks surprised

"His only uncle by blood Milady. Sir William Scarlet is your husband's only brother" and while Pop continues to tell her of why this Sir Scarlet is coming, all Regina can think is, Robin has a brother?

* * *

She lets Roland sleep in and goes to eat breakfast with the soldiers; they have welcomed her there for lunch and dinner, though she has not woken early enough to have breakfast with them till now. They speak of their incoming visitor, news travels fast it seems and it is then that Regina realizes why she has had no knowledge of Robin having a brother.

They are half brothers, one technically a bastard though rumor has it Robin went apocalyptic on the last man who even dared suggest such a notion.

"Thick as thieves those two, don't get me wrong they fight and argue alright but they always know the others mind." One soldier tells her as she sits with a group of 14 around a fire.

"Never where two brothers more different" another mutters but he is over thrown and disregarded by another soldier

"Only on the outside are they different you idiot, they are pretty the same when it comes to their values" a third soldier contradicts as she adds woods to the fire. Regina sits and listen and they recall stories they have shared with the king and his brother. One thing they all agree on is that while Robin is direct, sometimes redundantly so, Will scarlet is apparently sarcastic as they come.

Barely half an hour through the breakfast a scout alerts her that Pop had sent word that Roland has woken. She bids the soldiers good day, gives a wide berth to that idiotic lieutenant Rubustian who is sulking in the corner from the day before. She wonders what she will tell Roland, but halfway to the hut she sees Emma duck inside, probably looking for her and a quick glance around the campsite makes her realize that her husband horse is by the main hut, where she has just left a couple of minutes ago.

Figuring Roland will be fine with Emma for a bit Regina makes her way back down, though takes a closer side entrance to enter. She doesn't make it in fully through the door way when the sight she sees causes her to freeze up in shock

* * *

"Mate, just let one of us take a look" Killian, try's for the hundredth time as they dismount from their horses. Robin just waves him off, again.

"Its fine, the bleeding has stopped. Emma, please go to Regina and ask her if she is willing to go meet with Merida. The girl is having a hard time leaving her brother behind but make sure no one hears you remember she's not suppose to be here" Emma nods and heads off toward the king's hut while, Robin begins walking toward the main hut as his internal affairs captain Abenforth slides next to him and begins speaking steadily.

"Your highness, I have sent messages for relief groups to go to the three villages to begin sorting the refuges out, further a message to king Furges must be sent to invite him and his family promptly though I suspect the Queen will be the best suited for the situation..." Abenforth trails of and Robin pauses and studies the man aware of the olive branch being extended out. Abenforth has always been an honest man, at time brutally so but he belongs to Robin's father's generation. A time when men and women lived in different spheres, but though honest, Abenforth has always been willing to amend his mistakes and was able to keep up with generational change like no one else who had lived in his decade. If the man wanted to make amends, Robin saw no problems with that, though it was not him that would have the final say on the matter.

"Speak to the queen, she will tell you her answer" Abenforth nods and backs out understanding the King's message.

The shift in the atmosphere is palpable as they enter the main hut. People are extremely tense and clearly agitated, Robin notes but before he can truly notice the others soldier's state, a sentence catches his ear and his blood turn to lava

"... She's no queen more like a Street cunt who knows a good trick or two trick, I bet I could have her -"

In one move he punches the man and then grabs the speaker by the neck and lifts the idiot off the ground till they are eye to eye and then slams the man into the nearest pillar, rattling the whole hut.

"What. Did. You. Call. My WIFE?"

It's the bastard from yesterday, Rubustian, Robin registers in the back of his mind, clawing at Kings grip on his neck.

Robin loosens his grip for a fraction of a second before repeating his question again. But all the bloodied man does is wheezes a twisted laughs and shouts out

"The truth" and Robin wants to murder him right there and he plans to as his hands clenches around the man's neck. He is not sure he wouldn't have if it had not been for David and Killian taking a step forward when the struggling man starts to turn color and so Robin loosens his hold, though he does not let the man go.

"Pack your bags and get out of my sight, I gave you a warning yesterday and it seems to have done you no good. If, I ever hear you speak of the Queen again I will bring you in front of the council before ripping you too shreds, is that understood!" the words are gritted out and Robin can feel his control slipping.

* * *

Robin is standing near the group she had been sitting but now instead of the different pockets speaking they stare at their King who is holding the lieutenant Rubustian , who now has bloody nose, by his neck and has the struggling and scarred man pinned against a pillar, the idiot mutters something and Robin is visibly shaking.

"This is your second warning, pack your bags and get out of my sight. If I hear you speak about her again I will find you and personally throw you over the border, do I make myself clear?" Robin grounds out the words with such controlled rage that Regina feels a shiver go through her.  
In one swift move Robin pushes back from the pillar and begins to exit through the main hut, still having not seen Regina.

"You were supposed to be just!" The lieutenant won't give up

"Used to say that people could disagree with you, speak their grievance and complaints about your ruling" it's a grave accusation and for a moment Regina worries what this episode might cause Robin but he seems unconcerned.

"And they still can; complaints against the ruling done by me or the Queen we shall both hear, idea about improvements? Gladly so. As long as you come to speak honestly and patiently, with respect we shall happily see you. But I will not stand for anyone to besmirch and bad mouth my wife's character or my family, her political decisions she will happily speak to you about but I will not let you disrespect or threaten her such. For your own sake I hope you have been listening. For next time I will leave you with more than a broken nose"

Regina watches him leave through the main entrance and she slowly pulls back through the side she has entered and begins slowly walking to her hut. She feels something deep within her swell, a hope and she desperately tries to quell it but she is fighting half heartedly. Robin has stood up for her but, he has gone beyond that, he has threatened to kill a man for her. The thought should not be causing her to smile, it should alarm her but she can feel herself buzzing with too many emotions.

"Your Majesty, a moment if you would please" the sentence startles her out of her daze and though she still is feeling too much she manages to push everything to the recess of her mind and focus on the man in front of her. It takes a moment for her to recognize who has stopped her and she feels her walls shoot up instantly, though she gives an easy nonchalant smile.

"Captain Abenforth, isn't it? How may I help you?" she tries to keep her tone impassive but from his nodding and forced smile she drops all pretenses,

"I was at your hut a moment ago and the said you had yet to return, it was by luck I saw you here but First let me apologies for my comment yesterday, my intention was to get a second verification and one who was not personal attachments to our king" Regina bristles at the half assed apology and the man must see it for he nods and gives a small chuckle

"It's a bad apology as far apologies go, I'm aware you majesty but I am sorry to have offended you, believe me it was not my intent." Regina studies the man, she does not care for him but he is evidently honest, brutally so. Almost like her mother except he does not have the glint of madness, of malice in his eye and so she can come to appreciate him Regina thinks

"so, you stand by your action but regret your mannerism?" Regina clarifies as they begin strolling towards Regina's hut. The old Captain nods and chuckles softly

"I have served under three kings in my life your majesty, only one was by my choice. The biggest reason your husband has had success is his reliance on multi people verification"

"Something you felt was in jeopardy when I became the second source" Regina finished for the man who nodded his head apologetically

"Apology accepted sir, how can I help you?"

"I will be sending an invitation to King Fergus and Queen Elinor to come retrieve their son, I thought perhaps you would be willing to write a personal letter to the king and Queen to accompany the invitation" Abenfoth pauses and all Regina can do is stare, again, for the second time that day

"Which of the DunBroch princes was taken?" Regina feels the ground wobble beneath her feet though she steels her mask.

"The youngest, I believe your grace" and Regina feels her insides enflame.

"I will send the letter Abenforth, right now I must go see the king" she hurries away after a nod from the old commander and walks briskly toward her own hut.

She enters to a scene of chaos as Robin is arguing and struggling with Killian and David while Roland and Emma watch half amused from the side.

"What. Is going on here?" her voice causes the trio to freeze as in a tangle of limbs.

"Regina they-"

"Robin is being a-"

"Robin won't let us see his wound!"

It's Killian's shout that Regina can make sense of and with a quick glance she locates the wound on Robin's leg and feels her temper rise. The others must feel her thunderous mood for the trio of friends detangle themselves hastily.

"Regina, I was hoping you would go see Merida. Harris must stay with us and I think seeing you would be able to ease the princess mind about seep rating from her brother" Robin at first glance seems only bruised but as Regina nods, she takes note of the labored breath that leaves Robins body, how his shoulders slump and with every new observation her worry grows.

"I will meet with them both, Emma please take Roland and saddle both our horses I think Roland should come and perhaps introduce me to his friend" Roland nods enthusiastically as he leaves hand in hand with Emma.

"Killian please go and ask healer Meric to come here, discreetly of coarse" the sea captain bounds out fast before Robin is able to truly register a complaint, which is a warning sign on its own

"I don't need a medic, I need to hear reports-"

"David please go and collect all updates and create a report for the king. He will be resting and I would advise the other captains here to do the same at least till Sir William arrives" David too is out in a flash

"Regina..."

He's talking

He's talking and she's hearing him but not listening and all she can see is the huge blood stain on his leg and that she wants to throw one of cups on the table at his head as he patters on,

"- I just thought if you won't mind-" she tries she really does, she fists her twitching finger and counts to ten then to twenty but before she can reach thirty he steps closer to her and she is so focused on not throwing things that she doesn't register the punch she has thrown at his shoulder until he staggers back a step looking dumbstruck as she seethes.

"How dare you" she's snarling the words but she doesn't care and for a beat all is frozen. Robin is staring at her wide eyes, confused and adorable- No no, she's angry at him right now, furious.

"How dare you berate me on taking on a solo mission and not a half day later take one on yourself." She sees understanding deep into Robins gaze but he looks unapologetic and she is by no means done. She punches him again and then again ignoring his muffled groan and then again and again all the while cursing his stupidity as she goes,

"30 fighter half of which had no loyalty to you, how could you possibly be so stupid and idiotic and hypocritical; and you dared accused me of not wanting to try"

"Regina that's not fair, I was upset with you yesterday for you did not leave a single note not because you took action I had to free those people as soon as possible" Robin is earnest as much as she had been yesterday, but there is something in her that she has never felt before like she does now; a concern or a fear rather that he might vanish from in front of her, but she doesn't think about that. No she focuses on her anger.

"Our life wouldn't have imploded if you had waited a day" she argues back the more she learns of the endeavor the more worried she becomes

"You say it's your job and I know but why make it more dangerous than it is by being idiotic" she pushes him again and finally he snaps back

"Because I feel like every time I look away from my family someone decides to steal a piece away" his voice is raw with untamed frustration

"I needed to do this because I want to come home" his voice is tired; oh so very tired and she can finally see weariness deep within him

"I want to see my son and read him a bed time story or wake to him crawling in between us before dawn. I want to finish the mending's of the new window and have dinner with just the three of us. I want to stop wondering about how you are and just learn about you so badly Regina because I want to know more than what your, favorite food or your favorite color is. I want to spend time with my family and learn which words Roland mispronounce and find out how many languages you know! I want to know if you're really happy here and what the last couple of month have been like for you and find out what the hell is going on in our town. I want to be there when Roland learns his alphabet and I want to learn about you but I can't do it from here and I don't dare look away from you or Roland cause I fear I will miss something and spirits I miss my home, I miss Roland and I miss you! So yes, I raided slave encampment last night but it has been worth it if it means I get to come home soon!" He's panting when he finishes and Regina's heart is beating so fast she is sure he could hear it. His effect on her is insane and now that he is saying these- platonic, Regina remember, he likes you but not like that. She desperately tries to remind herself but the things he has just said and the way he is looking at her. Like he is a lost man staring at her like she is an oasis, she can't think and finds herself moving towards him never looking away from his captivating gaze.

The moment she is within arm's length, he reaches out and pulls her to him, her arms instinctively encircling him. Only when she is in his arms does his form relax and before she can even realize it, his lips are on hers. It starts as a simple sweet peck, followed by another and then another and without either registering how, slowly the kiss turns much more heated. As his arm grow tighter and she is pulled flush against him she feels the muscles of his back, that have been haunting her dreams, beneath her own arms as they tighten about him; but a second later reality crashes about her and as she forces herself to pull back, she repeats to herself that it's for the best for she is reading things into his actions which he obviously doesn't mean. Though their lips have parted, Robin is not loosening his grip about her and she cannot find it in her to deny herself the comfort she is feeling by being surrounded by him.

His forehead is leaning against her own and their breath dances with each other as their lips are millimeters apart,

"I've missed you too" the words are out her mouth without her consent and though he does not react outwardly at first, his arms tighten about her if possible,

"We, have missed you too. Impossibly so" her words are soft and finally Robin pulls back just enough to stare her in the eye and she has to fight the urge to look away. For she is, not, shy. So what if his gaze makes her want to melt.

"Then you understa-"

"What I understand is that we miss you, that, I miss you. And your actions today and your pigheadedness could have possibly meant you never coming home. I know you want to finish this, believe me I do and I want you to finish this bust importantly I want you home" Robin stares at her for a bit longer and opens his mouth to speak when Killian enters with Healer in tow and Regina pulls back and goes to retrieve one of Roland's extra cloaks before turning stand next to healer Meric.

"I expect a full report on my husband's health when I return. As queen I give you free reign to use any force necessary to attain this information." Her voice is stoic and serious though Robin scoffs

"Regina, come now this is not necessary-"

"Killian will help if need be. Failure is not an option" Meric bows also utterly serious

"Understood, your majesty" and she leaves hastily her mind flying to her husband's lips and hands, wishing that the voice of his calling her disgusting would stop echoing in her head.

* * *

"HARRIS!" Roland squeals in delight the moment he catches sight of his, friend? Cousin? Regina really needs to speak to Robin about the title he and Roland have bestowed on their friends and acquaintances. Does Roland even know what constitutes a person being called aunt or uncle Regina ponders momentarily.

Harris, who had perked up instantly and begun running full speed toward them pauses mid stride the moment Regina pushes back her hood and though Roland is unaware of his friends shock, Merida seems to take notice. Even when Roland takes Harris by the hand and drags the boy to Regina, her son seems oblivious to the state of surprise that his friend is this as he babbles on

"And this is my mam-"

"Gina!" Harris whole demeanor perks up as he finally remembers the name. His recognition not only surprises the others but Regina as well since she met the young DunBroch prince two years ago when he had been visiting Leopold with his father, King Fergus. The young prince and his father had helped Regina during a really bad episode; it had been their help that had made Regina realized that the world was not filled with cruel and unjust people, only her life. Meeting them had given her hope that someday she may be free and that she should in the very least stay strong, and now she was free. If people were strands with which fate weaved the tapestry of life with, then there would be no pattern in which would stand on the design of where two would meet and where they would forever separate, Regina was sure of this.

"No, she is Mama!" Roland's outburst was sharp, his voice sour and very much unlike him. Harris, never one to back down also begins to frown

"No, Gina!" and Regina cannot only feel a tantrum coming on but a fight and potential falling out.

"Gentleman, your both being acting very childish" Regina can see the surprise on the adults faces at her statement which turns to astonishment when both kids grunt at but look down sheepish. Oh if they only knew with what vigor her boy, and she suspects the DunBroch prince, covet the big boy status they believe they have achieved. And in a way it saddens her that both of the children in front of her have gone through experiences that have indeed matured them far beyond other children their age, but though their maturity may be high their physical tolerance is still quite on par with other children, which judging by the sun means that both are most likely tired, burned out from earlier excitement and most definitely hungry. A dangerous combination as any parent would know.

So she kneels and gestures both boys to approach and though both are still sulking arms crossed, hugging themselves in reality, trying to show anger, with pouty lips gutted out, they step closer to her

"Prince Harris what do you call your mother?" and though the prince looks a bit bashful and confused he mutters

"Mama" and Regina hum's and ha's with a bit of flare

"I see and what does Prince Roland call your mama?" and this time the older prince is more confident in his answer

"Auntie Elinor" and Regina nods sagely

"I see, so Prince Roland, if you call me mama. Do you think Prince Harris should call me mama?" and Roland's eyes are widening and he is shaking his head from side to side vigorously.

"Then what do you think he should call you?" Regina has to hold back a chuckle as Roland now thinks hard first looking at her, the at Harris and the duo seem trying to be solving a hard mystery

"Auntie-" Roland begins

"Gina!" finishes in a big shout that has both boys giggling and looking at Regina for confirmation, which she gives with a gentle smile and nodding head

"Well done, your highnesses. Now why don't two both of you go with Emma and see if you can scavenger something to eat while I get to meet the future DunBroch Queen" the boys are all shouts of how starved they are and are off with Emma in a blink.

"My father met you before" it's an odd statement and there is a question hidden within it, but the princess seems keen to validate this information.

"Yes a couple of years ago, I'm sorry about the ordeal your brother had to endure" Regina speaks calmly and as she and the princess begin to walk the perimeter of the small camp, the others disperse. The young princess seems far away though, lost in her thoughts.

"My mom has been beside herself with worry. I know uncle Robin has invited them to come down here, but there is so much going about. They won't be able to leave till spring and I doubt mom will be able to handle that" Regina can sense a sort of familiarity and ease emanating from the princess, whatever King Fergus has said about her has caused the princess to feel she can trust Regina. Her heart goes out to the other Queen being separated from your child is horrible, having him taken even worse.

"Roland's Uncle, Sir Scarlet lives in a village closer to our shared borders, if you leave now, you can make it there and wait for me and the boys to make our way over. I will officially meet you there and task you with returning your brother. No one will question how you made it so fast to the scene nor will they question the support from your father given to Robin against Midus." Merida seems to think the plan over and with each passing second seems lighter and happier about the plan.

"Wouldn't that make your journey back home longer?" finally the princess asks and though Regina can tell the young princess has much to learn and ways to go, she knows that Robin's god-daughter will one day be a benevolent ruler someday.

"No, my dear it will our pleasure"

* * *

"Well I'm sure glad his highness finally remembered he had a brother" Will's sarcastic greeting is what rouses Robin from a deep slumber. Though he had to be persuade to rest the few hours of shut eye he got had made the ache in his body recede a tad.

"Why hello to you too and what in the world are you talking about Will? You refused to come to the wedding and Roland's fifth Birthday and you say I forgot you?" Robin is still stretching as consciousness slowly takes hold so it takes a moment for him to see Wills cloudy expression and his disbelieving stare.

"I get a note a blasted note from Gothel of all people, that you don't want me appearing at wedding since it's of no importance and then Captain Rubustian is the one drops the second note sending me on a fool's errand during Roland's 5th to the northern seas" Will is clearly unhappy by the time he is done with his rant and it takes a moment for Robin to digest what his brother is saying and in a few quick moves Robin stands and goes to his trunks and pulls out a series of papers and pulls out two before marching back to Will and holding them out.

"I got two letters from you saying you weren't showing up until I rectified my mistake of a marriage, did you not send these?" Robin is worried that Will will confirm his suspicion that someone had set up false messages.

"Honest mate I sent nothing and can't you tell my handwr-" Will's word dry out as he read over the letters and feels his palm to clammy. The letters sound like him and the handwriting is very similar to that of his own.

"Bloody hell" is all he can muster and Robin nods

"That's one way to say it" Robin mumbles and sits down heavily while Will looks at the letters that are allegedly from him with bafflement

"Mate, what is going on?"

"Sit down Will, this will take a while"

* * *

" -and while being stuck here, it seems that they have been concocting a plan to take Roland from her, which quite frankly devastated her" Robin finished the tale while Will stared on with a hanging mouth, it has taken a couple of hours for Robin to fill his brother what has been going on for the past year.

"Robin, shit mate I'm sorry, you know if I had any clue what trouble they had been giving you I would have been at your side in a heartbeat" Will is earnest in his plea and Robin waves it away.

"I should have sent for you and you had no idea. Killian has been busy with running interference for me while David has been checking border control, we have been spread out thin and now with both Gothel and Rubustian both dismissed let's not place the blame anywhere, but where it belong. Just please take Roland, Regina with you. I want to prolong them from returning home for as much as I can. Show them your town hopefully they'll fall in love with it"

"Why?" The brothers both turn sharply in the direction of the feminine voice and scramble to stand, but Regina holds up a hand and rather joined them at the table.

"Regina, I hadn't realized you had returned" Robin is clearly surprised and tongue tied staring at Regina who looked half amused at his nerves.

"We just got back Harris and Roland are with Killian petting the horses" she pauses waiting for Robin to make introduction but it seems her husband is unable to formulate coherent sentences

"I don't know how you survived with my idiot brother for so long, the names William Scarlet but everyone calls me Will and may I say your majesty I did not expect you to be the fetching bird that you are" Will gives her an over exaggerated wink before Robin kicks him under the table causing his brother to swear.

"Oi, that was unnecessary, just paying a compliment" Will grumbles as Robin rolls his eyes.

"Yes well it's hard to take your compliment seriously when I have seen the sort of vultures your brother keeps the company of. It wouldn't take much to be considered an improvement compared to them" Regina's statement is met by wide eyes before Will crackles and Robin groans, though he is smiling.

"Vultures, that an apt way to describe your commanders, oh I like her. Me and you milady we will get along just fine" Will toasts to her with his cup while Robin mock glares at his brother before turning toward Regina

"Please don't encourage him" Robin pleads with her and she can't help the small laugh that escapes her at their antics before she remembers something.

"Why do you want me and Roland to love Will's town?" she asks Robin directly who at first tenses at her questions before turning to study her clearly thinking about what he wants to say to her,

"I'm going to go get my nephew before he terrorize all the horses" Will excuses himself be left, it was a moment Robin before begins softly replying

"I just wanted to let you know that you, that we have options as to where we can live" Regina brows shot up in surprise at what Robin was saying but before she can interrupt Robin continues

"The people of our town were supposed to be welcoming and supportive, every other place you visited with Roland while I was here wrote to me asking us to visit them again, speaking about how happy they were to meet you and how grateful they were for your visit and the language they used showed sincere emotion. You have touched the people Regina and not just the villagers you visited, the soldiers here; you leave a mark where ever you go. You and the others won't tell me exactly how the people of our town have been treating you but, I have gathered enough to know it has not been pleasant, perhaps it was my mistake to not start our home somewhere new the moment you arrived. I know I did not help the matter by surrendering myself to my work rather than support you through our first few months here and for that I will be eternally sorry. But now I have become aware of my error and am offering a possible  
Solution, you shouldn't have to live where the people are horrible to you" Regina feels her throat closing up and possible tears clouding he vision, he is willing to leave his home to create a new one with her, for her. But as much as his gesture means to her, she isn't a quitter and it takes more than meddlesome gossips to run her from her home.

"Robin, you can't possibly know how much your offer means to me, but our home is just that our home and I refuse to be runoff from it. Besides now that Gothel is gone along side Rubustian I'm not going to give into those people" Regina is determined, their actions may have hurt, but she will not back down.

"If we do move it will not be admiring defeat, no one would think less of you" Robin seems to see through her as always

"I would think less of me" Regina counters sharply

"Besides what's done is done," she will not be swayed but the look of frustration on Robins face tells her he is not content.

"Is us moving for me... Or for you?" Regina asks tentatively, Robin rubs a hand over his face,

"It's for us, I, I can't leave you and Roland in a place that has me constantly worried. What if they hurt you again? What if they try to take Roland? What if I come back to one of you hurt or...gone? This move it would be to protect you both and give me peace of mind" and then Regina sees it, the fears that clearly plagues Robin and hunts him. She reaches out and grasps his hand, and he instantly entwines their fingers rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"If we run, all that you, that we fear will hunt us even more. We are not cowards and once the people see that we won't be cowed then they will back away. Besides for every foe, we have twice as many friends" Regina grows more and more certain of her answer but Robin clearly still is not convinced.  
"Robin we are not moving, not yet any way. If there is any way I could quell your worries I would do it but-"

"Who spat at you?" Robin is firm in his demand and it takes a moment for Regina to realize what he is asking, she pulls back instantly

"No, Robin it doesn't matter" she insists but it's now Robin how won't back down.

"Of course it matters, tell me who it was, better yet tell me exactly what you have had to endure so far. What have you heard people say and who have you heard say things, I want names" he insistent and Regina shakes her head, he can be stubborn but so can she

"It doesn't matter" she restates and Robin scoffs

"It matters a great deal. Regina I need to know"

"Why?" She shoots back standing and beginning to pace

"Because," is all Robin can answer as though it is obvious

"It is done Robin, it happened, let it go" she insists but he is unconvinced

"Exactly, it happened. It happened because I didn't stop it! I failed at stopping it, I failed at protecting you! I won't fail at punishing them, their actions will have consequence" it's a vow, she realizes. A vow he's making to himself, to her and most importantly for them. One she's not sure she needs anymore after seeing what he did for her today. She moves closer to him and he instantly grasps her fidgeting hands in both of his and stares up at her, his eyes asking

"Tell me" he pleads, but she shakes her head looking away

"I won't"

"Regina-"

"It's done; Robin, I'm not just your wife; not just Regina. Not just a queen who must take care of her people, her prince and her king. I'm resilient; a person one who has survived being raised by Cora Mills the Queen of Hearts. What these people throw at me I can take, and retaliate. Don't, underestimate me and most certainly do not coddle me" she looks back at Robin and finds him staring up at her, before he moves and stands still holding her hands.

"I know who you are milady, but I can't help but want to ease your pains, to protect you. I want to fight your foes for you, since I couldn't shield you from them, is that so wrong?" he is asking her, truly asking and Regina can't help but smile, Robin will have to learn to trust her ability to take care of herself just as she will have to learn to trust Robin to have her back, though both need to prove their sincerity in their claims.

"Don't fight them for me, fight with me." She squeezes his hands in reassurance and Robins back straightens at her claim and he stares deep into her eyes before he small smile takes over his lips as he nods and lets out a deep sigh

"I will gladly fight by your side for as long as you would have me, I have never met anyone quite like you milady. My first wife and I were young when we wed; she was gone before long I barely knew how to be a husband to her let alone a king to her queen. You are my first queen your highness, I am quite out of depth as to what service I can be to you. But I will stand by you, my loyalty and my blade are at your service whenever you need" he is utterly sincere and Regina can't help herself being moved by his words. She tilts her head down to look at their entwined fingers and felt a teasing smile come over her face,

"Your loyalty and your . . . sword?" She looks up at him from beneath her lashes and it takes a moment before the gleam of recognition has him biting down on his bottom lip as he pulls her closer

"You're quite a tease your majesty" his voice is husky and she is close enough to feel the vibration of his words as they tremble within his chest alongside a chuckle that bubbles out and she feels bold and audacious so she wipes away the teasing smile from his face with a deep kiss. It's crazy that until a week ago they had only kissed once and since they had done so innumerable times.

"Bloody hell, well it's a good thing Roland and Harris wanted to eat with the soldiers" the exclamation causes Regina and Robin to fly apart and Regina quickly wants to move away but before Robin lets go of her waist he makes one last statement in hushed tone,

"I will fight by you, but I will answers and they will pay" Regina knows now is neither the time nor the place and that at least for now the argument has been tabled.

"So your majesty, can you be ready to leave by morning?" Will, Regina thinks is all sass and sarcasm wrapped around a soft and warm heart, much like his brothers she thinks.

"It's Regina, William and yes we can be ready. Snow and Emma will accompany me. We do need an excuse though as to why we are visiting you" Will rolls his eye at the beginning of her statement.

"We could pretend that we are considering a match between Will and Snow, with you acting as chaperone"

"Mate you can't be serious, the girl is what 18, 17? She's too young" Will whins, while Robin snorted amused,

"And exactly how old are you brother?" Robin challenges back, Regina watches the way Will rolls his shoulders and looks away from Robin,

"Older than that" is his best comeback.

"Snow is 18 and I would bet your no more than 23 Will" Regina stares at the man who smirks triumphant at her remark

"Actually I am" he puffs out

"He just turned 24 didn't he?" Regina asks Robin who nods

"Must we leave now; is there a rush besides getting Harris to his family?" Regina questions

"We think the slave trader might me the key to the negotiation but I need you and Roland safe, both of you so close to the border it does not bode well" Robin tells her and the three of them are joined by David as they iron out the plans of their departure and the meeting with Merida.

She's up and packing before Roland and Harris are awake, they have a minor argument, Robin wants Killian and David with her. She wants them with him.

They argue, she wins, he swears that she is the most stubborn creator but relents. They hurry to leave and she makes her goodbyes and heads for Emma who's sharing a horse with Snow, the girls been oddly quite but they do not have time to dwell and Will already by the trails

"Stay at an inn" Killian advices and Regina says she'll try. Robin is speaking with Roland who is reluctant to go clutching Tusk in his arm.

"Take care of your mama and I should be back in two weeks if all goes well" and the boy nods as Robin walks her to her horse and steals a deep kiss before she can mount, it's Roland who causes them to separate "yucky " he declares and she laughs as she mounts and Roland is placed in front of her

"Be safe" Robin calls and Regina nods

"You too"

* * *

After they have stopped and settled for the night, Will and Emma stand guard while Roland and Harris whisper fearsome tales to each other till they sleep, she and Snow finally speak. It's been two years since Regina has seen the girl and it seems her everlasting optimism is long gone.

"I wager you will never find a stupider 15 year old than I was" she mutters to Regina and though Snow is now 18 it's clear she carries the burden of Daniels death heavily, a burden Regina had happily placed on her.

"Snow, I owe you and apology too" and Regina speaks the words she had sworn she would never be able to say, she forgives Snow and places the blame where it rightfully belongs with her mother.

"My father wanted to wed me to king Xander" and Regina feels sick for Xander is older than her own father,

"You have to be careful Regina he is obsessed with you. Your sister and mother feed his madness; he wants you" Regina says she must be mistake. Since Leopold handed her to Robin without a fight and he never has a lasting fancy for long, but Snow shakes her head.

"He wants you, your family has convinced him that you will eventually be his" Regina can see Emma shift in the distance and knows the scour would want to push for answers but Regina won't hear of it. They speak some more and it's decided that Snow shall live in Emma's hut with Ruby; the girl is due to marry Whale this summer anyhow.

The trip to Will's small town is uneventful, their stay even less so. Merida arrives a day after they do and though it's obvious Roland will miss his friend, he is consoled that the triplets will visit in spring. Regina gives a second letter to Merida to take to her mother and Harris seems very eager to be reunited with the rest of his family. After that no matter how much Will tries Regina is insistent to go home and tries to get Will to leave the small town he lives in to come with them, at least for a while. But it's only the beginning of winter and as Will says

"You got to help your town through the cold and snow first before you can go squandering off" So with the promise of also visiting them in spring, Regina and the others set off for home.

They return to their peaceful village and Mulan reports that nothing has been amiss in their short absence and true to his word Robin comes home victorious a week and a half later, he greets Roland by lifting him high and when Regina approaches him, he pulls her in by her waist and plants a long and deep kiss onto her lips, people stare and whistles and cat calls rise especially by the soldiers that have returned with him but she doesn't mind and he doesn't let go of her until they are back in their hut.

For nearly two glorious month things take a rather pleasant turn. Her life's routine now include weekly origami making with both father and son, Robin taking her to the weekly over view meeting where her language skills make her the revisionist of all trade contracts. Once the terms are agreed to, she combs through the contracts with Emma making sure no loophole exists, most else remains the same but she is lighter, happier. They are spending much more time together as a family and as a couple. They argue often, most passionately at times over governing issues, or personal ones, they have found out that they are both extremely stubborn but, because of all the turmoil they have faced they speak their mind plainly. She quite likes this side of her husband, the leader and commander who won't back down and goes with her toe to toe, though voices at times get raised, apologies are just frequently handed, or rather grumbled out.

Only thing is, after the kissing sessions at the military camp that Will had walked in on, no other 'progress' has been made. This has caused the small voice of insecurity which is in the recess her head to grow; because while Robin holds her hand freely, kisses her quite nicely from time to time and occasionally places a hand on her waist, nothing else has happened. While ordinarily one would think that the lack of action in the bedroom would not be an issue, Regina has realized that she is very much attracted to her husband and to make matter worse he is very attractive and appealing. The small touches and signs affection also begin to become problematic for they have began to set aflame a deeper sort of want and longing, but the biggest problem of all is that's she is falling and falling fast for her husband, she wants more with Robin.

* * *

The irony is that she is with Mulan learning the art of camouflage, something Mulan was reluctant to tech her due to the cold weather, when she overhears her husband talking, this time with Killian who has been in a foul mood this week due to another message by Lord Rumple, it's not the message so much as the envoy and not the envoy so much that its Emma.

"all I'm saying your great rudeness is that some of us are going through a bit of tough spell help a mate out, come on Locksley" and Robin shake his head smiling but obviously at the end of his tether

"Killian mind your own business" but Killian persists

"All I asked was how on earth you work around Roland, now if you want to tell me if her majesty is as feisty inside th-"

"Enough! Killian" and Robin is now mad and Killian surprised at the outburst

"Mate I was just teasing, you know I wouldn't be doing it if anyone else was about" Robin lets out a breath from between his teeth, looks down and nods

"Hey if you need me to take Roland-" Killian is being sincere

"That, won't be necessary" Robin states and begins walking. Regina sees realization dawn Killian's face and he lets out an impressive swear

"You, are a straight up idiot Robin of Locksley" he calls meaning every word and Robin turns

"This is not your buis-"

"All this time, we have been trying to figure out on what ground they want her back and its annulment" Killian looks angry and Robin's fist is clenched

"They can't know, only-"

"Can't? Can't? Mate her mother is Lady Cora Mills she dabbles in magic, she most likely had a chastity tracker placed on her daughter, to ensure she was aware of her daughters actions and could ensure the suitor her virtue" and Regina thinks of her mother (she has no doubt her mother has used such a spell), Leopold and the last nights in his castle and she wants to shudder but keeps herself in check.

"All you have to do is to bed your wife and this talk of war will be history" and Robin rubs his neck, and shakes his head

"Regina and I are not like that" he turns to leave

"I saw you" Killian persists

"That was just kissing it didn't mean anything, we are not like that. So keep this to yourself" The small ember of hope Regina had salvaged and lit once more is snuffed out, she is important to him, as a friend or a friend, nothing more. Robin's action have let her know, he finds her intellect and wit impressive, he has complimented her many times, so it must be her body that he finds disgusting. Robin turns and walks away and Killian is left dumbstruck

"I will but for her sake; for having you as her husband, the poor girl" he shouts after Robins retreating form, before turning and exiting. As she gets out of her place within the trees Regina can feel Mulan's gaze. And the girl is baffled and Regina feels shame

"Will you keep this secret?" is the first thing Regina asks her and the captain nods and swears to do so.

"Will you help me?" is the second and once more Mulan is ready to offer her services; Regina looks at were her husband had disappeared

"Gather all the information on Leopold's threat by tonight and tell Killian I want to spar with him by the cliff first thing in the morning, tell him its personal" She knows Robin and she is completely sure that he is willing to do everything in his power to keep her safe and out of harm's way, playing the hero without consulting her. Though this time, she can't truly blame him. The subject would be hard to broach from any direction, excluding the fact that he is not interested and so far as he knows neither is she in sharing her bed. This means that she has to figure away to handle this issue without alerting Robin of her knowledge of the situation. The easiest solution is for her to get rid of her virtue without her husband or her mother finding out how, in short her peace is destroyed.

**AN: First my biggest apologies for the delay in the update, shout to PT159 I am so sorry but, the three week delay was due to a week of writing, a week of finals and finally I am currently really sick so yay! The next chapter will be up this weekend, I promise. All I can say to your wonderful reviews/fav/follow is THANK YOU! You are the reason I post the story every week. Did you see the winter finally? GAAAHH that was hard to watch and I started to tear up and I never cry for TV and now she might be pregnant? What? Crazy I know, all the fics with Robin returning and her being dead or dying good god do people know how to turn up the angst factor! But I can't help but read them because they are so beautiful.**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it happened and I know I promise charming but guys this chapter is 37 pages long and yeah, next chapter I promise you'll see how they've met. Plus you'll get more Regina and Snow back story, plus Rumple is rearing his head and could possibly be taking Roland!**

**SO thoughts? Was it good, was it bad? Will Regina find someone else to sleep with? Will it be Hook, the envoy maybe Will? And what Leopold and Cora what are they up to?**

**A lot of you think Robin need to step up his game, is this enough or more (keep in mind jealous Robin is yet to come) but I am curious as to what you would suggest. Especially **_**Moonlightchild87**_** I am very curious to know what you think.**

**Please, please, please let me know what you think and review, comments, thoughts and constructive critiques are always welcome. I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday break and are staying toasty, as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Roland

When she finds the letters she is not surprised she has missed them. They are under the stack of paper that has been the ever-growing demands that arrive weekly from Lord Rumple. Marian's family and some of the villagers are still in a twist about her involvement with Roland's life and Lord Rumple is their powerful advisory. The imp is in it for power gain and nothing else both Regina and Robin are sure but their son's uncle is putting on a good show and has had them running about for a good while.

There are more letters from Leopold than she cares to count, combined with the personal letters she's been receiving she would wonder who is taking care of his country except she knows her mother is the puppet master behind all this; there are more threats in each one that she would be able to count; and Robin has ignored them and instead of bedding his wife, great now she is thinking of herself in third person, as the captain has suggested he is going to prepare to go to war. He believes this to be a bluff as the personal notes that are with the letter indicate and the sad part is Regina knows it is a great possibility that all the information in front of her is indeed an elaborate a bluff; a tactic used many times by her own mother.

Threaten someone until they break, psychological game she thinks as she Regina packs the notes up before heading out in the morning for her sparring; not daring to give her sleeping husband a glance 'disgusting' his words echo in her ear, she shakes her head; she has to focus.

He is a good man, Regina has found this out a month into their marriage, and the two month since his return has been nothing short of amazing; she knows what she has here and she is grateful. Robin clearly cares for her and Roland and while he'll never come to love her or desire her as his wife, he will always support her in all other matters. She cares for him too, more than she wants to admit. So, if she can help fix this, to save her husband from having to go to war, save people the worry of preparing for it and on the off chance that they do have to engage in war save people lives, she will. Killian is already at the grounds when she arrives and looks at her unsure, being uncharacteristically fidgety.

"Your majesty" he greets and he has not used her title since the first time they sparred and she can see worry in his features,

"Of what service can I be to you and our king" and suddenly Regina realizes that he may think she is propositioning him for personal matter and she rolls her eyes

"Relax Jones I'm not here to ask you to bed me" he looks shocked, relieved and sheepish

"A blind man can see your eyes only follows our dear translator" now he looks down with a sad smile and she makes a note to talk to Emma;

"I come wanting information pertaining these" she hold up the letters and his eyes go wide and he makes a grab at them and she lets him take them.

"Where did you get these?" it's clear he knows what they say and also that she should not have seen them.

"You know where" he looks at her baffled

"I live in the same hut as the king, honestly they were right below the papers with Lord Rumples latest messages and frankly I agree with Robin; the trade and border treaties are more important and have to have be our main focus, if not that our energy has to be focused on Lord Rumple as it has been, though the latest demand has a simple solution " now he looks intrigued

"The disputed land should be placed under Roland's name each party will reap the benefits of the land alternatively with a small percent going into treasury for Roland's inheritance from his mother" Killian look impressed but nods and slowly hands the letters back

"If you already have the information, and the answers what can I do for you Regina?" Regina looks at the papers

"I don't have all the answers although I hope you would give the suggestion I just made to Robin when he talks to you about the problem once more, you know how troublesome the council is when I pitch an idea, I think me and you both want the envoy on his merry way as soon as possible" Killian nods and seems relieved

"Of course, but won't you be talking to him about it?" Regina shrugs, organizing the papers in her hand

"Not particularly about this, Robin has not yet broached the subject with me and I hope to keep my snooping from him" Killian looks unsure but promises to present the solution later in the morning, it will indeed get the envoy to leave faster

"Now captain I want to know what you know about a chastity tracer spell" Killian looks dumb struck

"How- you were spying on us!" He accuses but Regina snorts

"Hardly I was learning the art of camouflage when you and my dear husband stumbled beneath where I was hiding now your information Captain" Killian looks like he wants to refuse but he sighs

"A chastity tracker is a spell placed on a person and it does just that, tracks the status of a person's virtue, a drop of the person's blood on a paper and it will keep a record of possible suitors or threats. The paper will stop recording names when one becomes married and when virtue is lost it will vanish into flames" Regina takes the information and mulls it over

"Do you believe your mother placed the spell on you, do you remember her taking a drop of your blood" and Regina can't help but give a humorless chuckle

"My mother took blood from me for more potion's than I can count but it matters not I know she has this spell on me. Is there others similar to this?" Jones shakes his head

"Not that I know of but Regina, I could be making a mistake, it could be-"

"You're not" Regina is sure of that

"but-"

"Believe me Jones" and when he persists, she finally snaps

"I know Killian because in the first letter my mother sent me here, she congratulated me at failing at the most basic principles of being a women and being undeniably undesirable, failing to complete the bare minimum required of me in a marriage" She is shaking, her mask is cracked and her face will not compose itself so she brings a hand and covers her eyes grasping at her forehead, taking in shuddering breath

"Regina . . ." But she holds up her hand to stop words he won't mean and she will not believe

"Killian I am a grateful person; Robin is a great man and he has given me the world without asking anything for in return; he has given me a home in his kingdom and a son in his child and a...a friend in himself. I, am grateful. So I will not let anyone harm him or anything of his in my name" Killian studies the women in front of him who now is wringing her hands together

"I am grateful Killian that he never forced himself on me" she confesses and he can see she means that with her heart, but there is more. More which she is not sharing

"Now Captain, you said that after one marries the paper stops recording names" Killian nods hesitantly, where is she going with this? She can't mean-

"And when the virtue is taken it bursts into flames" Killian's eyes widen

"Regina, don't do this; Robin loves you"

"And I love him but clearly our relationship is not to be that and that's ok, but others shouldn't pay for this" she'd speaks with a tone of indifference but Killian can see a sad look in her eyes

"You're in love with him" Regina wants to refuse because she has not been prepared for this, has not planned for it at all. She hates how he had made her feel unworthy of his touch, hated how he at beginning had made her want him just to validate her desirability, although on her wedding night she had been beyond terrified.

But she also has began falling for him, these ten month with Roland she has watched him, watched him rule and be king, watched him work with Roland and be a great father, he helps where ever he can and cares deeply and openly for all those around him and for ten month her attraction has grown for him month after month.

During these months he has been a complete gentleman smiled and greeted her, helped her carry things, defended and supported her both private and publicly… but she has kept the words he has told Granny to her heart and barricaded any emotion toward him out and he had tried to get to know her better, though she has evaded those moments fervently worried about developing feeling toward him. But since the event about two month ago, he has began chipping away at those wall, small touches and kisses that are meant to be platonic that drove her mad, long chats every night while they lay in their bed. Talks about their day, Roland and everything else but what has made her fall for him is the late nigh argument they have in the main hut, long after everyone has left the meeting. He listens, challenges her and on occasion will admit defeat when due, but he always gives her a run for his money. It was on one of those nights last week that she realized she was in trouble.

"You heard your King, Killian, me and him are not like that, what we share it doesn't mean anything. So keep this to yourself, I'm trusting you" she turns and leaves before she can see the look of pity in his eye.

* * *

Robin can't sleep for a second night in a row; Killian's words still echoing in his head over and over again, he is an idiot, a straight up idiot.

His mind is chaotic and he rolls to his side and instantly wants to regret his decision as his heart beat pick up and desire clouds his mind, but he can't. Not when his sweetest torture is his greatest desire, one that is lying inches away from his grasp. She looks as she always has, stunning in every way. Her skin is aglow in the low moonlight, her pouty lips barley parted as her chest rises and falls rhythmically and her long hair strewn about the ivory pillow. Each wave and curl skewed in a different directions, with one long curl barely an inch from his finger tips and if only he just extends his fingers just a bit . . .

His thoughts are interrupted when she sighs in her sleep and turns her head before settling down once more. He would be grateful that she didn't wake to him starring and contemplating if paying with a strand of her hair would be eerie, except he can't think, barely breath now that her long neck is on display. Oh how wished he could kiss his way down the column of her neck, taste her, feel her, pleasure her…

He must be going mad, fantasizing about his wife's neck, except he does and feels like a pervert doing so. His guilt is now back overwhelmingly so and so silently he gets out of bed, slips into his clothe and checks on Roland before he heads out with one last look at his stunning wife.

He takes his bow and arrow and decides to go hunt for possible food, since his return he has taken to being involved in more and more everyday activities that are done around the town. With Regina helping out the political side he has engaged in the towns upkeep for more reason than one, the main one being that the town council dared to imply that he had lost focus as a leader and let other indulgences take over his mind when he should have been taking care of the town and kingdom which is just horse-shit and a Robin had told the city council that and dared them to bring him in front of the higher council if they had proof.

The whole ordeal had taken place during a private council meeting at sunrise, days after he had returned. Even now he can't help but smile at the greeting he had shared with his wife and son, the council had summoned him and only him privately, and in a roundabout way told him what Regina had told him weeks before. He had sat during the entirety of the show, silent but when one of the elders had dared to try to make it sound like Roland was unhappy and that Regina had been to blame he had almost lost it, the only thing stopping him was his knowledge that Regina would be inadvertently blamed.

In the end though he did call them out on their hypocrisy and said how he was bring the whole town council before the Higher Council or Council of 10 for abuse of their power and biased revision. The town council had been partly in uproar but those who had evidently opposed the initial claims and plans like Granny or Jiminy had looked unaffected, they knew this was the only avenue he had to go through to show people he was serious about protecting his family.

The Council of 10 is the high council which meets for a few months each summer to revue cases brought against officials; made up of ten of the wisest and oldest members of the land their word is often considered law. Robin will now have to go before the council this summer, he is confident he will win. What none of the fools know is that he consulted all ten members when he first came to be engaged to Regina, they will not stand for any form of bigotry he is sure. A deer catches his eyes in the distance but its young fawn is not a step behind, so he makes enough noise for them to scamper away and turns to another direction to find a prey.

He should tell Regina about the council soon. She will be mad that he has taken his time telling her about this move but he can't help wanting to protect her from the idiots that still live in the town. A redeeming factor though is that he has heard whispers that since Gothel's and Rubustian's old hut have both been sold to young families, the few trouble maker who used to follow the idiots are also considering leaving.

He should worry about them, but the duo who lead these sheep are so cold and bitter that Robin is not concerned about the troubles that they may cause. The one thing he does worry about is Leopold's reaction when he finds out Robin has been harboring his fugitive daughter. The shorter hair and the change of name has helped so far to keep Snows identity a secret, Mary-Margaret is quite a mouthful but there seems to be an inside joke between his wife and the girl about the name and who is he to judge other people names? He has had Will also write to the council about Snow, had him hand deliver the messages, the consensus seems to be that Robin and Regina need to find allies who will be willing to support their decision in giving the young princess sanctuary and they need wed her soon. Trouble is Robin still thinks the girls to young and until either Snow, herself or Regina come forward with marriage plans for the princess he is not getting involved.

Regina says the late spring festivities will be the best time to gather allies, which means the princess has to stay hidden till then. The girl is blending in well though he is still not sure how David ended up with a huge cut on his head nor why they seem so hostile with each other, Killian seems to have no problem with the girl. Robin sighs at the thought of his naval captain and heads for the river, his mind can't seem to get into the hunt.

Killian can't see his dilemma, he has always hoped for a relationship with Regina one that encompassed all aspects and while Regina has tackled and conquered every possible challenge a women in her position possibly can, going above and beyond what one expect of her, she has steered clear of a physical relationship with him. Not that he expects any form of physical relations from her, but spirits does he crave one and it's becoming problematic.

Simply because Regina has made it clear that she does not desire any form of passionate relationship with him. Small banters and chaste kisses, intimate touches she accepts and recuperates those, anything more passionate she pulls away from him and he knows she outright dislikes any form of affection displayed in front of anyone else. When she had kissed him when Roland was having his meltdown and earlier that day, he had felt something deep awaken in him, an untamed desire for her. But since that episode the couple of time he managed to work up the courage to try to progress their moments into higher degrees of passion, she has slowed down their actions and eventually pulled away from him, which now makes him feel like a perverted ass who is no better than the other pigs at her auction.

He can understand why she doesn't want that with him, after all regardless of how many times she may try to deny it out loud, he has trapped her here and if staying clear of physical aspects makes her feel more comfortable, then he would refrain from instigating any more physical contact with her, less she instigated it first, for the rest of his life. It might mean he will only have his own hand as his company and no sibling for Roland, which makes his heart break in all honesty but he does not care so long as it guarantees she will want to stay by his side. For while he will struggle with himself, considering the vixen he has married, he would rather spend the rest of his days in turmoil than live without her by his side.

* * *

Her first choice may seem, odd except she does not want to betray her husband. She still remembers how the letters and whores from Leopold made her feel and she doesn't want Robin to have to go through that, and she may be falling in love with her husband. She just wants to be rid of her virtue, she hopes if she keeps thinking nonchalantly about it the action she is considering will become less daunting. She grabs Emma who has been to more lands than she can count and drags her to Granny. When she tells them what she wants they look at her as though she has gone mad

"Regina…"

"Don't be an idiot girl" they speak at once and Regina doesn't really listen to what they have to say

"Emma you spoke of these objects, you said they were made for self pleasure" and Emma stammers

"They are but…"

"All I need is for you to take my virtue, not to pleasure me" she is looking at Granny who acts as a doctor for the women of the village but she has crossed her arm and refuses and Regina is frustrated for she does not want another man, the thought makes her ill and she has to work not to cry; a procedure will suffice why can't they see? There is only one man's touch she craves and he wants none of her.

"I would do it myself but it has to be someone else" she pleads and Emma looks like she wants to speak but Granny will not budge

"Absolutely not girl, how will your husband feel?" the thought has plagued her, leaving her awake all night but the dead has to be done so Regina shrugs a shoulder and waves the though away

"He won't care" he doesn't want me is what she wants to add but refrains. Neither of her audience members seem to buy this, so fine if not this plan then another, time to goad them into helping her

"Fine, plan B then" she is resolute the other two realize, horrified.

"Emma" Regina begins with utmost seriousness

"I know you have feelings for Killian" she holds up a hand to stop her friend's explanation

"But he seems convinced that you are in love with Lord Rumples Envoy Graham, who also seems to be of the same opinion. So here it is, you will either pick by the end of the week between the two, before the envoy leaves or else I will have to call on Killian for assistance, regardless" Emma's rockets to her feet

"You will not go near my Killian!" she shouts and Regina takes her petrified and angry look as her decision

"I would let the Captain know soon if I were you, when I spoke with him this morning he seemed heartbroken. And heartbroken men either take a company of the bottle or another and the healer from the mountain sector has been eyeing him" she advises her friend and get up to leave

"What makes you think we will keep this insane plan of yours from Robin girl?" Granny's voice is gruff, but Regina does not blink as she answers

"For this is was a medical consult and you have sworn an oath to not share private affairs" she turns to Emma who has raised an eyebrow

"You will always be my friends Emma so while I can command as a Queen I ask you to keep this between us as your friend" Emma hesitates but she still hasn't completely forgiven Robin for the Roland incident at his birthday, so she nods her head and accompanies Regina to the main hut. It's empty but for Killian and some lower heads of guard. Killian dismisses them as Regina and Emma approach him and the three are left alone.

"Where is everyone?" Regina asks and Killian sighs

"Well we had an issue with a bit of land dispute, a land that belonged to the late Queen, with Lord Gold" and his tone is sarcastic and mocking

"But yester morning while I was sparring with you your majesty I had an epiphany on how to solve it" he continue on ignoring Regina's glare as Emma begins to catch on.

"I figured what if the Land is placed under Roland's name, the profits reaped alternatively and a small percent put aside for the young prince's inheritance from his mother. The king loved it as did Lord Rumples advisors and so they all left; the King and David accompanying them to the border" Regina is too tired and there seems as though there is one obstacle against the next.

"They're gone" Emma sounds so relieved and Jones frowns

"I was under impression that you will miss your envoy" but suddenly Emma's eyes widen and she places herself in front of Killian in a protective stance

"No, you can't" and Regina wants to throttle the girl, because she already said she wouldn't and wants to smack Emma who chooses now as the first moment to perform a clichéd romantic gesture.

"Look Regina you know you're my Queen and my friend and the only reason I wasn't sold to a brothel after I was taken from Sherwood-"

"Emma-" Emma hushes Regina

"shhh, listen and I know you're in a tight spot with the King and I am so sorry. Snow and I always thought you were the one who might have a chance love while we would lead and ordinary existence but the opposite happened-"

"Emma-" This time Killian hushes Regina as he stares transfixed on the blond girl who peeks at him, blushes ridiculously but stammers on

"But I can't let you do this, not with him. I, I, I never thought I would say this or open up to someone, he means something to me so I can't, I just can't let you use him to take your virtue so-"

"WHAT!?" now Killian who has been looking at the scout, as though she was handing him the moon on a platter,looks at Regina like she is out of her mind.

"I WILL NOT!" and Regina has had enough

"I wasn't going to ask you so mind your own business" she grits out before turning onto Emma

"The envoy will have to return in a week or two with an answer, I can wait" and with that she returns to her own hut. All the while trying to keep her despair at bay, this was not the plan. She didn't want another man, just her husband. Oh why couldn't Robin just Love her?

* * *

It was the beginning of winter when the first of Rumple's letters had arrived. Roland's uncle from his mother side wishes to see the boy at his estate the demand had claimed; Robin shows her the letter, and the many other ones that follow, but says he will fight it and they've had such pleasant few weeks she feels confidence. It's not mid season when that confidence completely shatters.

"What do you mean he has to go?" an unimaginable pain has swelled in her chest that she tries to rub away, it's late and Roland is asleep in Granny's, the women still grumbles at her every chance she gets about Regina's crazy plan but the news Robin is giving her pushes all else to the back of her mind. The plan she had Killian suggest should have satisfied all parties. Apparently it had, to an extent. Rumple still needed to put a show o fir his supporters it seems.

"Believe me when I say I do not want him to leave but I can't do anything else lest Rumples demands rise and then we can lose him for good" Robin is sitting with his elbows on his knees and head in hand. Looking torn and weary

"You're his father they just can't, can't take him" but they are

"I tried Regina, please believe me when I say I tried" and Regina believes him for she has seen his sleepless nights and his arguments with his advisers, the hours he had spent arguing with the council and the envoys. The only time he wasn't arguing or working he spent with his son and her, which had been scarce.

"It's because of me" Regina realizes with horror

"They want him to forget me" and Robin is at her side in an instant grabbing her arms

"He will not forget you, he is a brilliant boy and knows the truth and this visit is very short" and Regina is crying now

"Go with him, I'll be fine, just go with him" Robins shoulders sag further if possible

"I can't. it's an act of goodwill" she can tell he has heard those words be told to him many times over.

"Then send me away, send me away and call off this trip, there is still three weeks of winter left in the least the weather can turn worse if nothing else, and he might get sick or they might get stuck or run out of food and he is the youngest just, just send me away and call off the trip" it's her conviction that scares him, has him cupping her face

"NO, I, I swore to Roland I would keep you, us together and while we will be apart for a bit I promise I will not let it be permanent or long" Regina feels resigned

"How long?" she asks terrified of the answer

"He demanded three months" Regina feels as though she can't breathe

"But I put my foot down at two weeks" and Regina gasps a breath

"How long a trip" she needs to know

"Five days ride, an extra half a day with wagon." Regina feels herself crumbling

"that's almost more than three weeks how am I suppose to be without him for three weeks, he is only five, you promised, you promised " she begins fighting Robin as she cry's and he in turn holds her and cry's too. They end up on the floor by the bed exhausted and devastated in each other's embrace.

"Send me away, call of the trip" she begs with a croaky voice and he is absolute in his answer

"Over my dead body, after this the imp can't demand anything until Roland's of age" she is lying in his arm and they stay their till morning, all other problems forgotten for now.

* * *

It's not just Roland who is going but a whole group of children, the councils idea, half of the councils idea to be fair, one Regina knows Robin disapproves of, one she disapproves of. And while the council won't allow Regina or Robin to go, they don't dare say no when Regina informs them that Belle, Killian and Emma are accompanying the group, and they even allow Robin to accompany the group for half a day, only him.

They tell Roland three days before the trip, make it about all the children and casually drop that it's his mothers uncle. He is apprehensive and nervous, clearly remembering his last almost trip and it takes everything Regina has to build the boy up for the trip; he is the youngest of the group. When they break the news his excited at first, until he realizes neither parent will be with him and as Regina and Robin go over every detail and assure him over and over again how he will have multiple aunts and uncles with him, they also try to act nonchalant. As though they are not too worried, if Roland picks up on their fears or sadness he will become sad and afraid as well. He looks at Regina a lot, searches her face after every statement and it takes everything in her to put on that show, it takes a lot but by departure time, Roland is clearly at ease and confident as he can be while both parents are mess.

They both had almost broke the night before as Roland had been reciting all he had been told rather excitingly as both of them had tucked him to bed; he had held out his pet dragon to Robin and Regina

"Here you go, I'm taking Tusk cause he never been on an adventure with me. You can keep shadow he'll protect you while I'm gone mama and if papa get lonely he can play with him" Regina could feel the tears burning beneath her eyes and she knows not by what virtue she keeps it together while they say goodnight and make it back to her room.

Neither can say a word, as they close the curtains of their room; both silently reeling from possibilities that tomorrow may bring with it, what if Rumple tries to keep him? What if like Harris someone tries to take him? What if he gets lost? Or they get stuck or, or…

She moves silently towards Robin and without hesitating he wraps her arms around her as they try to take comfort in each other's presence.

The next morning is no better, she has so many fears, so many worries but she hides them and makes him excited promising him that she'll be right here waiting for him with his papa, that uncle Killian and aunt Emma and aunt Belle will all be going with him and won't leave him at all and that if there is even a half day delay in his return she and his papa will come and get him.

She hasn't slept the night before, couldn't and now on the morning of departure it's Robins arm about her waist that keep her from crumbling; Roland is the last to get into the wagon and she sees that he instantly starts speaking to some of the children and she takes comfort in that. She is not the only one livid, there are other mothers openly crying and she's about to join them when Robins arm tightens about her waist and she clutches at it desperately,

"You're doing amazingly Regina just a bit more" and she smiles a big smile as Roland turns and waves one last time as the caravan begins to move. Once it has turned completely and she knows there is no chance of Roland seeing her she breaks and tears and sobs escape her. She is reliving a nightmare twice over.

Robin try's to sooth her but she pushes him toward his horse, telling him not to lose them and he takes off with a worried glance at her. Ruby and Snow are at her side at once trying to get her to go in but she won't as long as she can see the wagon she won't and so she stays there long after the wagon is gone.

It's Granny who finally ushers her into the old women's hut. And Regina collapses on the cushions giving herself over to her grief, she hears the others about her trying to soothe her, feels damp towels on her forehead and feels something be given to her but she can't stop.

"They took him;" can't help but saying over and over again

"They took my Roland, they took my heart" and she cry's until she blacks out.

* * *

By the time Robin gets back its hours later and the crowd that await him look only a bit better than he does. He knows this for their grey faces turn to one of mutual sympathy and he promises the crowd that this is the one and only time any of them will be trapped in this situation and he truly feels their pain. It's David who alerts him to Regina's Situation

"She cried until Granny knocked her out with a couple of herbs two hours ago, she wouldn't stop crying and nothing worked" Robin hurries to Granny's hut and the sight that he sees breaks his heart as even in sleep his wife seems in pain, clutching at the pillow beneath her head and with dried tear tracks upon her cheeks.

"You should take her away, use this time boy" Granny advises but Robin shakes his head

"she will not leave here until Roland's back" for all he has to learn he knows his wife is proud so he won't carry her home but he won't leave her either; He is not sure when he falls asleep by her side as studies her, but it's her moving that wakes him and now the sky is dark and the stars are out.

"Milady, let's go home" he asks as her eyes blink a few times and tears begin pooling in her eyes again. But she nods her head and stands grasping his hands, when she notices that they are shaking.

She feels wretched for all she is missing Roland; Robin must be feeling it twice as hard. She can't help but turn to him and slowly lift his chin, but he shakes his head and her hand drops away from his face. She reaffirms her grip on his hand and gently brings it to her lips, laying a kiss on the back of his hand in reassurance, echoing his previous sentiment,

"Let's go home"

When they step outside Regina can see that others are in much same disarray and realizes that they need them. They need someone to show them that this manageable, so although she wants nothing more than to cry and break once more she swallows and gently leads Robin to the bonfire, old pop is there with his flute and he stops when she and Robin settle down by the fire.

"Don't stop" she asks softly and he plays and plays and more and more people come and sit.  
They huddle close and none look happy and it's no surprise that the opposing council members have decided to not show their face. At a point Tuck enters and begins telling them a tale of a little girl lost at sea; and no one moves and they all listen as the girl makes it home though not a girl by that time. After that people chatter though Robin is silent, utterly silent; his eyes lost in the fire but not once does he let go of her hand and she doesn't try to pull it back.

Two hours later they make their excuse and when they get to their hut they begin getting ready for bed wordlessly; Granny knocks and Regina goes and gets a batch of calming tea; but when Regina returns Robin is sitting at the edge of the bed with Roland's small blanket in his hand and he says nothing just stares at it, stares at the piece if fabric that Roland carries with him to their bed every time he would wake earlier than both and would snuggle in between them. He's dependence on it has mostly waned but now Robin clutches at it desperately. She sits down beside him by the bed and still he stares before he says with a cracked voice

"They took my boy"

He utters it barely above a whisper and he had held her together this morning and a week before when he had told her, but now he is breaking and breaking hard and so Regina climb into bed and pulls him to her and they hold each other as they come undone.

* * *

The next morning is hard, they both wake with morning light but neither wants to get out, neither wants to start a day without Roland

"I should have fought harder" he whispers to the ceiling and there is so much guilt that Regina is sure he will suffocate so she sidles up next to him until her head is on his chest and his arm about her.

"Three weeks for a lifetime of peace; Robin imagine if it was reverse, if forever more we had to worry about a noble man coming to take him" but Robin won't be swayed easily

"Who says he won't? Lord Rumple is no kind man" and Regina knows for the man gets on well with her mother which tells it own tale

"We say so, me you and the people they won't stand for it" if the devastation last night was an indication they surely would

"I can promise the council has never felt more hate" Robin answers now before he turns to Regina

"If something should happen, all our youth, most of our children, this towns children, beneath the age of ten will be lost, a whole generation" and Regina shakes her head and says with more conviction than she feels

"It won't" yet her heart is not settled. They go about their day, with less joy and less sound; the village feels dead. Regina is not sure how they will survive this but she busies herself organizing some of the trunks she has brought with her that are just books, when she gets the idea from a book that speaks of the distant lands of another realm and a recreational center for them, with no children running about they work faster and they have extra time; so why not? That night at the bonfire she tells them her idea, shows them her book and they look at the picture.

"The school huts needs repairing anyway, but because how busy we are in the summer and how full it is during the year it never gets done. It's cold now but not unbearable" She's asking for their opinion and she sees they are considering it

"We could do a whole new insulation to make it warmer for the winters" it's Jefferson who has a ten year old daughter who speaks first and suddenly ideas are being thrown about

"the kids will surely love and imagine the surprise on their face when they return to this, this playground" Snow who has taken an instant shine to the kids as a teachers assistance says which causes more bursts of excitement to bubble up within the crowd

"And they will more likely get their work done faster at a chance to go out and play" another parent suggest and they speak rapidly, for the first time in twenty four hours the village is alive

"So how do we proceed?" David asks from besides Snow and Regina makes a note mental note to speak to Robin about how much time these two are spending with each other though they claim to be turn toward Regina and she glances at Robin who is also looking at her

"Let's start with the school hut itself, the repairs and work will take how long?" She looks at Robin who scratches at his stubble before answering.

"If we work at it after our usual work, four days, at most five" Regina nods

"perfect during that time lets all come up with possible designs for the playground I have other books that show different styles and you are all free to come to my hut and share ideas and come up with designs; and those who are not doing the repair work can join me in creating decorations for the inside of the school hut; I would suggest Granny's but the older children still have classes with her" the night ends with a busy note as people congregate to discuss plans.

* * *

The first ten days of Roland's departure are filled with whirl-wind days and agonizingly slow nights. The improvements of the school hut and the creation of the playground becomes not only Regina's distraction but rather the town's distraction. As much as everything she does reminds her of Roland she tries to turn it into something positive and though at first some of the other parents dislike her unwillingness to crumble she ignores them and soon she has more supporters than critics.

It's hard to stay positive, that has never been her forte and Snow takes over outstanding optimism for both of them, which Regina appreciates more than she can say. Though Regina tries to help where she can, however she reacts differently. For example while when Snow finds Caleb's mom, a 7 year old boy Roland at times plays with, crying as she sews sand cushions, she reminded her that the new cushions in the reading are going to be Caleb's favorite since the boy loves reading to others. Regina on the other hands teases Jefferson that he will have to keep an eye on his Grace and make sure she doesn't steal a kiss while hiding in one of the tree houses, when the man looks too lost in his thought one day.

Slowly but surely the parents come together, even thoughts whose children were too young to be sent on this trip. Roland's absence though has been sending Robin into seclusion and now Regina rarely sees him interact with others that is not her. He put on a brave face for her though, distracts her, supports her and checks in with her multiple times during the day and she relies on him.

For though she keeps busy Robin still has to pull her out of bed most days reminding her that the sunrise signifies one day closer she will be to getting Roland back and every night as he holds her close and their limbs tangle as they lay intertwined, he tells her stories of Roland as a babe and the trials he had with his young boy. Most make her laugh and that night, ten days after Roland's departure, as she lays on his chest studying him as he tells her his tale of loosing Marian. The story is tragic, the mood a mix of too many untouched emotions making the whole thing intimate, but only platonic she reminds herself. Except it's not and she is so confused but she doesn't say a word, just basks in what he gives her and pushes aside the thoughts of envoys and self pleasuring contraptions at least for now.

Marian's tale is tragic and as always Regina sends a silent pray of thanks to the previous Queen for the gift she has left Regina. Hearing and about Roland always makes her happy; hearing about moments she has missed makes her even happier. But what's surprising is how much she is captivated by hearing about Robin's struggles and triumphs with Roland during the early years.

"I can't tell you much about what went on in the country the first two month of Roland's birth. Marian fell badly ill and when I wasn't trying to sooth her in any way I knew how as I was trying to take care of a new born infant. I pushed people away, put Will, Killian and Mulan in charge and basically locked myself in the hut with Marian and Roland with a doctor occasionally checking in" he frowns at the end if his statement, it's a frown Regina seldom sees on his face, one he gets when he realizes something he has done that is questionable. Few people Regina knows are willing to examine themselves and as Robin keeps staring at the ceiling of their hut he absentmindedly rubs circle upon her back as she lays her chin and palm on his chest.

"You push people away" she answers his unasked question and as Robin slowly tilts his head to look at her. She elaborates

"You're a social person Robin, you love being with those who are important to you, when you feel that you have failed, you tend to isolate yourself as a form of self punishment" she doesn't tell him that she knows this for she has been accused of doing the same.

"I didn't leave the house for two month while Marian was sick-"

"Because you probably felt you didn't deserve a break or help since you couldn't protect her from her ailment" Robin stares at her for a bit before letting out a long sigh.

"It took Granny, Ruby as well as Will and Killian to break in here." He confesses and all she can do in turn is to squeeze his hand.

"How did you become so smart in matter of my behavior your majesty?" Robin tone is teasing, light. He clearly wants to lighten the mood but Regina feels she knows is time to bring up something that has been bothering her.

"Because you've been doing the exact same thing these past ten days." She looks him straight in the eye and dares him to contradict her and though his brows shoot up and his mouth opens at first, he simply grumbles about a nosy queen and says no more, but Regina has more to say.

"You've been driving yourself to the point of exhaustion hunting for every meal, planning meetings three seasons I advance triple checking budgets reports and even fixing the school hut in the early hours before the sun is up. You don't really eat, barely sleep for more than two hours and that is on a good night and don't think I haven't noticed how you only have been hiding in the hut the few moments you have to rest, only speaking to me, not that I mind, because I live with you." He says nothing as she speaks and can't seem to manage looking at her

"Please, tell me what's going on? I know you miss him and I know it must be horrible for you but you need rest you haven't really slept-"

"I deserve it though" he says the words so nonchalantly that Regina worries she misheard what he has just said.

"Robin-"

"I do deserve this, I did this to you not that long ago. To you and Roland and this is my Karma for not being able to protect both of you. And in the midst of my punishment you and the other parents have gotten caught as well" Regina stares at home with a gaping mouth.

"Robin you can't be serious" she is baffled as what to say

"This is not Karma and you don't need to be punished" but Robin shakes his head

"I made you cry, I broke your heart as well as Roland's-"

"You were sick! You collapsed coughing up blood that wasn't your fault" Regina protests vehemently, she still has nightmares of him dying in her arms from time to time

"It was my fault, I should have protected myself better, should have expected an attack. Plus I attacked you while I was sick-" Robin trails off as Regina looks at him like he is speaking gibberish

"I attacked you. Physically" he elaborates and Regina scowls and shakes her head

"No, you didn't lay a hand on me. You held my hand but you didn't hit anyone, though you did elbow Killian but that was because you wanted to go lock yourself in jail and he was trying to get you to stay in bed" she has to admit looking back now the scenario has an odd humor to it.  
Robin frowns though and Regina can see he is frustrated and struggling and that's when she realizes something

"You don't remember. You don't remember what happened that day" she had realized early that Robin had trouble distinguishing his deliriums from his memories early on but to know now, four month later he still is still struggling, it was concerning.

"Robin what do you remember?" She asks softly and he studies the ceiling a bit

"I went behind your back; Marian was crying I let Roland forget her she was accompanied by others." He pauses to think and rubs at his temple with his other hand

"I planned to secret take him and then you found out? Emma I think told you" he looks at her for confirmation and she clears up how she found them and then Emma told her.

"That's when I found out you knew how to speak Northern!" Robin exclaims clearly surprised and Regina smiles as she nods encoding in him. He focuses again

"I made him cry, I made you cry. We fought over him calling you mama. About Marian and then you hit me. I remember after the hit and before I passed out but, our fight it's blank. Or rather it was" Regina can't help but frown at the end of that statement

"What do you mean?" It takes a moment until Robin looks at her again

"Our fight, what I did, what you said it's been coming back to me in bits and pieces" and suddenly her husband's tossing and turning, his resent nightmares

"Robin, we were both upset. What I said it was-" wasn't true she wants to say but he's looking at her with those eyes and she can't lie, won't lie

"It was an outburst because of a lot of fear and stress-"

"all of which I caused for you" Robin finishes closing his eyes though Regina catches a glimpse of guilt and pain in his orbs before he shields them from her

"No, it wasn't you" she protests and when he looks at her disbelieving and so amends

"It wasn't all you" she insists and this she stands by. Robin had been careless in his treatment of her true and a tad secretive and negligence but never cruel. If anything her pain recently has been trying to figure out why she cares so much about what he thinks. Because you love him you fool a voice in the back of her head whispers but she beats the voice down.

"I have had stress and fear plague me for as long as I can remember Robin, that day was just the catalyst of it all" She places her palm and tilts his face till he looks at her

"You and Roland you've managed to give me peace for the first time in my life" she confesses to him and she feels lost in his gaze as he swallows thickly, his Adam's apple bombing slight. He studies her for a bit and his palm on her back begins its soothing motion once more

"You consider your life here so far peaceful Milady?" he half jests and this time Regina nods overly serious, sarcastic

"Why of coarse" she drawls back and both chuckle softly

"Promise you'll stop isolating yourself" she can't help but ask and Robin groans and Regina swats his chest

"I mean it Robin and I don't mean your hush hush two minute conversation with granny" she knows the older women has been prodding Robin to also engage with others, what she doesn't expect is for Robin to freeze up

"About that, she just wanted me to mention a couple of things to you-" he fidgets and instantly Regina is on alert, worried for a second when she remembers her own conversation about her dagger earlier that morning with the elder.

"Is this about my dagger? Is she finally going to give it back because I asked for it weeks ago" she huffs and Robin looks confused for a bit before understanding takes over him

"Our wedding dagger you mean?" And Regina nods

"There is a reason you don't have that back yet, but the thing Granny wanted me to tell you was that I will, be appearing in front of the Council of 10 this summer" his words are measured and Regina feels a twinge of annoyance bloom in her

"Who has summoned you?" She asks and Robin chuckles nervously

"Actually I have summoned the town council in order to have their conducts, revised" and Regina feels a headache brewing

"In what regards exactly" the warning is apparent in her tone

"Well, with what has happened the decision to send the kids off is surely an issue but originally my concern was their treatment, of, well the Queen" Robin try's to dodge the arrow but Regina is not happy

"You mean their treatment of me right? Honestly Robin I told you I had it handled. This was completely unnecessary and now Jiminy and Granny will also have to be revised and how do you think that will make them feel?" Robin has still been pursuing her to get the names of her critics or have her open up about her treatment so far but she refuses. She has caught him poking his nose multiple times in this direction and though at a time all she wanted was his intervention now she wants him to forget it all. Robin seemingly is not as content.

"Granny and Jiminy both understand. Matter of fact Jiminy was the one who suggested for me to take this avenue." Regina sigh resigned but still frowns at Robin who takes a piece of her hair and twirls it about his finger

"You have to understand Regina, we are a young country and you Milady are our first ruling Queen. You also happen to be our first foreign royal; you my dear are paving the way for all foreign officers which are to come. If Roland ever decides to marry a foreign princess, she will have it easier for one you will be here to guide them but two the whole country has gone through the experience once with you" he pauses and pulls her tighter if possible and she cuddles closer

"We failed at welcoming you, and I failed at protecting you. But you my dear have managed to rise above that and through your resilience prevailed and conquered the people's hearts, not many out their will survive going through what you did. If you're not willing to tell me what you went through and how people hurt you for justice and my piece of mind, please do it for future generations" he beseeches her and Regina wants to refuse but his reasoning is sound. She knows Robin is more motivated because it her who is involve than anything else she will admit that the Sherwood customs need to be recorded in a place.

"I will have a few of the older students begin recording some of the Sherwood customs" Robin groans and Regina smacks him again

"You're not getting anything out of me though if I am to write this book I will need to write how a wife can get her dagger back" Robin sighs and begins without a preamble

"You drew blood with that dagger protecting our family, our child. Because our wedding dagger was used, and the said dagger is rarely used it shows a sign of desperation and the height of the danger. It also speaks of my in ability to protect you and Roland. As a result the dagger has been confiscated and taken for cleansing; in the meantime I will be put through a series of tests to win it back. If you want me back at all which you can signal by asking for the dagger back" Regina feels confused

"Robin what are you saying? I'm asking for the dagger back and I'm not asking for a separation from you. And in case you didn't notice my dagger had been used before that instant. I spilled animal blood with it does that mean you will be fasting because you failed to hunt for us? This is stupid Robin!" She knows she is being unreasonable, but it's late and frankly she's tiered and just ants her dagger back. Though liberal in many ideologies, certain Sherwood customs are stupid in her opinion.

"Regina I'm not joking. Although you use the dagger more than most do, never before had you drawn blood in defense, in our vows I promised to protect you. Had the situation been reversed the same decisions would be expected from me" now a Regina scoffs

"Just tell me the decisions I have to make" she just wanted to get this over with and sleep

"A third party member is the one who must tell you so when you decide their will be no pressure or influence by your spouse-"

"Robin I want my dagger so what decisions have to be made. Tell me now or at first light I will tear the town apart looking for it and will get everyone involved in the search and you know I will" Robin gapes at her before shaking his head

"Fine, do you want to remain with me or motion for a permanent separation?" Regina snorts

"I want to remain with you, is that it? Can I have my dagger back now?" Robin grumbles looking skyward

"Spirits have mercy! Patience women! That was the preamble now-"

"Wait is this about you? Do you want to separate? And this some excuse asking for separation?" She moves to pull back but Robin locks his arm that is around her and his eyes show a storm of anger and hurt.

"Regina, we've been through this and if I remember it, then you must too. We both agreed that we are happy married to each other, happy with our family. That hasn't changed on my part if anything my stance is even stronger now and may I assume that you too still stand with what you said a couple of month back?" Regina rolls her eyes but nods never the less

"Of course I stand with what I said" she huffs

"I'm glad to hear that, now since it obvious you have no patience here are the questions Do you feel safe in our house?" Regina wants to roll her eyes again but she much rather just get it over with

"Yes" she locks her gaze with his

"Do feel that your husband can care for you?"

"Yes"

"Provide for you?"

"Yes"

"Protect you?"

"Yes"

"And do all of this for your family as well?"

"Yes!"

"What trials would want him to perform to earn back your trust and your marriage dagger?" The question throws Regina for a loop and she looks at Robin like he has lost his mind

"Trials, for example training for military, extra sparring sessions, a duel, a solo mission-"

"If you so much as think it will let you leave for a solo mission for more than two weeks, at most, again you are dreaming mister. Anything longer Roland and I are coming with you!" Regina threatens and Robin actually growls

"Regina focus! You're missing the point just listen please" but Regina has had enough

"No you listen Robin! This, is stupid and I use the word stupid because of its simplicity because that is what this whole ritual is stupid! What, a solo mission? A duel? As in I would want someone to beat you up? Or you to beat someone up? That's chauvinistic barbaric and stupid. So no, sir I am done listening." Robin looks baffled at her reaction

"Regina-"

"I want my dagger Robin. End of story. Regardless of what your customs may or may not say taking something that belongs to someone else, especially if it's in their house is considered stealing. Now last time I saw my dagger it was here in my house, granted it was lodged in some moron, and someone took it. I want it back or I am filling a theft report." Robin's mouth falls open at that but before he can utter a word Regina goes on

"And if you want to do something for me, get rid of this idiotic practice!" She turns then and blows out the candle at her bed side before settling back next to him. It takes a few moments for Robin to unfreeze from shock, shift and turn until he is facing her, one of his hands dropping on her waist and as she is drifting to sleep she can't help but smile as he replies.

"As you wish Milady"

**AN: If only you people knew what I have plan for you. Nothing too angsty more like adventure so hopefully it will get you blood pumping. I know this chapter didn't have any shock value but I felt it was necessary to put them through something Regina experienced alone. Plus I needed to pull the town together so it was either this or a natural disaster and I didn't feel like endangering anyone life, yet. They will slowly revisit some of the issues they have faced and actually talk about. Regina and her virtue will be an ongoing problem for another two chapters in the least. A lot of you seem to dislike the idea of Regina sleeping with another guy, what about the procedure she has planned? To out there? Leopold letters, Merida's family and a whole lot of other things will be answered though next chapter is the world tilting again sort of situation.**

**While a lot of you reviewed telling me you didn't want Regina sleeping with one else, not a lot of you told me what you actually wanted. And I really need advise on writing ahem-steamy-ahem scenes cause its coming, like four or five chapters coming but coming and so, advice? Much obliged. Also is there a plural form of the word stubble? Stubbles?**

**Shout Out to a Tumblr blog named **_**Desperation and Gin**_**, who placed this story in their rec fic list. I was scrolling through the blog and I saw the name of this story and was like O_O. I am beyond honored whoever you may be, love the blog, and I would love to hear what you think of it so far.**

**To the rest of you who did review I give many many many thanks, your reviews feed my muse and also motivate me to keep writing As do your favs and your follows. Keep them coming people tell me what you want plot wise, which sub story do you want more of, which a little less? I'm thinking of doing a girls gossip session and I'm not sure if Mulan should be gossiping with the ladies or the guys?**

**One Final note, I am working on a chapter of NOX, its coming along. But, not going to lie, it's going to be a bit before next update, but to those fans, I'm working on it. I have promised not to start a new OQ story, even though a new idea is killing me, until after both stories are finished. **

**Thank you again for you reviews and leave some more please, I hope you all had a fabulous 2014 and wish you all an adventures 2015, this is my last update for this year.**

**As always ONCE is not mine and Thank you for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- War

Roland may be gone but he still encompasses every conversation Robin and Regina have. It isn't until the third week, as they lay in bed once more, that they manage to speak of something besides their Roland.

"Sir Robert I have a complaint" Regina says with an utter serious tone, addressing him as other in the village do; except she is laying in his arms with her chin and hand resting upon his chest. Robin chuckles

"You know most people who address me such do not have me in such a compromising position" and Regina rolls her eyes before smacking his chest which causes him to let out an 'oomph' before grasping her hand an entwining their fingers and giving her a mocking glare

"Hitting solves nothing" he says as though he is speaking to Roland and Regina snorts

"This, coming from a man who leads an entire army?" she mocks and Robin rolls his eyes

"You had a complaint my Queen?" and Regina has to look away from his eyes, momentarily to avoid throwing herself at him or melting under his gaze.

"One of your captains has taken a shine to my niece" Robin begins twirling a piece of her hair about his finger

"Aye, I know. I am very worried about his virtue as well as his health. Though don't let them hear you say this, they are blind and at the stage where they claim that they barely can tolerate the other" Regina can't help but raise an eyebrow

"His health and virtue?" she emphasizes the word his and Robin nods

"Oh yes, the man was thrown of his horse, this morning for his mind was otherwise preoccupied" Regina can't help but chuckle while Robin shoots her a disapproving glare

"Regina besides Will; Killian and David are my only other brothers, If Snow-" but Regina waves his worries away

"The reason I worry is because my niece is also head over heaps for your captain, so much so that we have had to ban his name during our regular chats; though she only complains about him as of now, though I hope you realize is this information is to stay between us?" Robin rolls his eyes

"Of course dear, though I'm pretty sure the only one who would ban David's name is you"  
Regina pokes out her chin

"Can you prove it?" She is teasing him he knows

"No, but I don't need to. I know you" he answers back his gaze also teasing, but she shakes her head

"Can't prove it? then it didn't happen" she says stubbornly and Robin can't help but growl playfully and roll over her pinning her swiftly while she lets out a shriek of laughter.

"Lying is very bad offence your highness" he says as Regina tries to control her laughter as his finger dance momentarily on her sides

"Oh really?" Regina drawls

"Pray, do tell what punishment does this crime carry?" Robin can't help but shake his head in disbelief at the women luck has placed in his path.

"Well, milady at first offence and you get a light warning" he tickles her sides again and she laughs and squirms but his got her pinned and only stops when she pleads for mercy; He pauses and allows her to catch her breath, takes this time to study her unguarded beauty as her pale cheeks flush a rosy red and her chest rises and falls rapidly as she tries to regain her breath

"What of second offence?" her voice is breathless as she catches his eyes and in her brown orbs he sees emotions that have plagued him for month now and he feels his breathing shift. He weaves his finger with her and pins them by the side of her head as her own finger lock with his, her arms utterly lax. He may be in control but only because she is letting him, trusting him in this strange game they are playing.

"We take second offense most seriously milady, we take something of value" his voice is now lower, deeper; coated with layers and layers of emotion that she feel vibrate through her when he gently lowers his head and allows his lips to brush against hers. His kiss is soft, a caress and she responds; she can't deny him and will encourage more. He recedes a tad and she rises up and inch and follow him brushing her lips with his with the same tenderness that embolden him to gently ask for more by gently biting her lower lip, and as her lips slowly part and their kiss grows in intensity she feels utterly lost in him as he consume her every sense. The need for oxygen drives them apart though coherent thoughts evades both

"And third offence?" Her tone is husky now and she feels herself responding to him in unimaginable ways, becoming embolden by his passion but he's done playing hasn't looked away

"Regina-" he begins but she wants more and wants him now and so using his distraction she flips them over and it is now her who's on top, pushing his hands down and crashes her lips to his infusing them. Their fingers separate as his come and brush through her hair that falls like a curtain around them and hers come to rest on his sleep shirt and she feels frustrated for she wants, no need to feel him skin to and needs the offending piece of cloth off and as Robins hand fists in her hair, her fist the fabric that she wants to disappear. It's this heat that she loves about Robin, about their encounters, this intensity and force that makes her feel alive, as though she's soaring beyond the clouds.

She needs more, wants more, wants him. So she runs her hand down the expanse of his chest over the taught muscle of his abdomen, tracing the ridges of his body utterly transfixed, until she reaches the hem and begins pushing the garment up, her fingers exploring each new inch of skin that is revealed. But enjoying his body is hard when his hands begin to roam her and she is pulled away from her enjoyment by the pleasure that burns her.

Robin sits up halfway and pulls his shirt off before flipping Regina onto her back and attacking her neck with kisses and gentle bites, traveling from her jaw to a spot just before her ear and then down to her color bone where he nibbles gently sending shock of breathless delight through her spine which has her squirming in his arms, as her night dress has loosened and now falls off her shoulders and he enjoys every inch of skin the garment gives him access to with vigor. Regina can't help but loose herself as she rakes her hands on his back leaving behind a nice trail of red lines that start just shy of his ass, where touch had only ghosted over for a moment, and move up and over his shoulders where they separate and travel down his arms. Her palms tracing down over his bicep and clamping on his forearms as one of his hands gently travels down her spine causing her to arch up off the mattress and molding against his hard body.

But her hands can't keep idle and while Regina doesn't Robin to stop what he is doing she is too wired to keep still and her hands find perch within his hair and she can't help herself as he finds that one spot where her neck meets her shoulder and sucks, leaving a mark and causing a low moan escapes her lips followed by a sharp gasp.

He freezes for half beat and instead of being spurred on he drops light kisses and works his way back to her mouth, and turns a passionate kisses short followed by another short kiss and finally a gentle peck before gently pulling back, and the haze of pleasure in Regina's mind is still thick as he speaks gently

"I know you're upset Regina, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage of your vulnerable state" she is getting her breathing back when the words truly register and now he is off of her on his side, facing her with what is it … pity? Guilt? Worry? And begins speaking, looking anywhere but her. Using words like emotional and vulnerable, hollow words she does not need or believe and she is angry beyond angry and sits up as he speaks grabbing a blanket and her pillow before getting of her bed unable to understand how something wonderful could turn so sour so bad. How Robin manages to make her so angry after making her feel so good.

"I'm so sorry Reg-" Robin sees her get up and it's not fear or nervousness her eyes but anger bordering on rage.

"Regina?" He tries gently and she whirls on him and the anger in those orbs is knock him dumb

"You didn't force yourself on me sir Locksley. I, forced myself on you. For future reference sir when you're uninterested a simple no will suffice no need for the elaborate tale or emotional analysis" she stumps out from their corner and Robin is baffled but not stupid and is up and after her in a blink

"Regina..." He tries once more but his wife has gone to the sitting cushions and is arranging them like a cocoon about her

"Regina come back to bed this silly!" Regina won't look at him as she fluffs the pillows with way too much force

"I am silly that's what, good night Sir Locksley" she grabs her blanket and lays down wrapping herself up. Robin can't help but let out a labored breath and rub his hand over his face

"Regina come to bed-" but she won't have it

"Go away" she mutters and her voice is steady and still heated, Robin pushes on

"I'm not uninterested but you are emotional, I won't use your vulnerability and push-" and Regina will not let him.

"Don't use me as an excuse, you're not interested in me not like that, a nanny and stealing a few kisses you manage more than that? I don't do it for you"

"Not true-" Robin tries to protest but Regina is now on a rampage is speaking mile a minute and Robin waits for her to get it out

"Which is fine and no one can blame you; I don't blame you but have the decency to tell me to my face so I won't make a fool of myself again. That's all; I don't need your pity affection" she is mumbling now and Robin can't help but give a frustrated growl

"It was not pity, Regina look at me" he says but Regina keeps mumbling and he catches bits

"Can tempt … kings can't tempt…. own husband-".

"Regina, please we agreed that we would always speak, to never to go to bed angry-"

"I'm not angry" she snaps

"Clearly" he mumbles back but she catches it and whirl around causing him to hold up his hand in surrender

"Regina-"

"I'm tired Robin, go away" and Robin can see she is shutting down on him, knows she won't talk, not tonight

"come to bed Regina, I just-just come to bed, Please" Robin can see Regina stiffen and with just as quick movement that she has came the Queen gets her things and stomps over to the bed and drops her things on it once more

"Happy?" She says before clearly climbing under her covers and turning her back to his side. He sighs, spirits he was with a firecracker. He stare at her back, unsure what to do, what to say, should he push her to talks? He climbs in gently

"- goodnight" he says tentatively testing the waters

"night" she clipps back. He lays there like a statue facing the ceiling trying to understand how things can have turned about so bad so fast; he twists around once, then a second time unable to get comfortable. He can't help but let out sigh as he turns to face his wife's back; he always sleeps with her in his arms, has since the moment he has returned; she is still awake, her tense shoulders are giving her a way, worst case scenario she'll slap him or something.

Regina is not mad, no she is disappointed and feels like a fool and a failure. She can hear him tossing and turning behind her and pays him no mind, until he reaches out and pulls her back by her waist till her back is flushed against his front

"I'm sorry" he mutters into her hair and that just makes her feel worse

"I don't need your apologies or your pity" she mumbles back

"Please don't be angry" he pleads back and she too lets out a sigh

"I'm not I'm just tired" and she lets sleep take her then.

* * *

They finish the playground the next day, a series of three low level tree houses in shapes of a ship, a castle and a cabin connected to each other by rope bridges with slides coming from each, swings hanging from nearby branches, hammocks underneath each house and rope ladders connecting one house to the next. She had tried to argue for the huts to be lower but Robin and the others had said 5.5ft and she had lost the battle.

They are celebrating with the older children playing on the playground, she has volunteered to do the cooking at Granny's, going to and fro, avoiding Robin. It isn't long before Granny corners her

"Out with it girl" Granny huffs at her and Regina plays every trick she can and knows how, trying to avoid giving an answer until she can't and shrugs it off instead

"It's nothing, I just found out that Robin has never completely gotten over Marian" and that explanation has been the least horrible theory she has considered as to why Robin is not interested in her, but Granny is not satisfied,

"Why, what did the idiot do?" Regina simply mutters a nothing but Granny still won't relent

"Did he call out the wrong name?" Granny asks studying her closely and Regina can't help but snort

"He might if we ever get that far" and Granny's eyes widen and Regina wants to cry

"He doesn't want me, I am utterly pathetic that my own husband doesn't want me" she won't cry, she's not a crier but Granny never the less embraces her all the while muttering under her breath

"Stupid pigheaded fool-" she goes on and on calling Robin all manners of names only she would dare to do

"Regina, he wants you believe me" the elder insists but Regina shakes her head

"Maybe in small manners, he doesn't mind kissing me and holding my hand on occasion, but that's all he can stomach" and Granny asks directly what had happened. Regina would be embarrassed except she desperately needs to speak to someone and with Emma gone she quickly gives an abbreviated version of the event.

"-the moment I made a sound he realized what he was doing and with who, he froze and then gently pulled back saying that I was emotional and not thinking straight" and she still refuses to cry but she can't help the emotions that come to her face

"I left the room he followed and asked me to come back asking me not to be angry and he then apologizes, apologizes! I force myself on him and he apologizes" Granny is speechless for what can she say and the old women is never speechless. Regina can't help but give a bitter laugh

"This is my life. I have a king from miles away write despicable things he would do to me twice a week and a husband who does not want to me" Granny wants to throttle the man. She knows Robin wants his wife have had to elbow or smack the fool on multiple occasions when he had been devouring his women with his eyes or been too distracted when she was nearby bending over or sparring, idiots and fools both of them though something alarms her.

"Who has been writing to you girl and what do these letters say?" Regina answers absentmindedly clearly her mind elsewhere

"Leopold, I stopped reading after the 20s one or so" Granny is growing alarmed

"What do they say?" and Regina waves away her worry

"Just stupid words" but Granny is not appeased

"How do you receive them? Does Robin know?" And Regina now looks confused

"He knows and they are always left by the hearth, opened"

"Show me" Granny demands and Regina shrugs uncaring her gaze letting the elder know that the Queens mind is elsewhere. Granny's worries increases when Regina pulls out a good hundred or so folded letters, the words on them are nothing short of disturbing they speak of taking her, marking her torturing her, humiliating her all in the worst way imaginable

"Robin doesn't know" Granny decides

"Yes he's aware, has been since the day I visited him" Regina says packing the letters back up

"Regina show him these" the girl takes it the wrong way and becomes resolute

"He leaves them for me and what? Have him take me out of competition with a twisted king. I already know he might try to humor me out of pity and guilt no thank you, I can bear not being wanted" Granny can see she is tightly wounded

"You love him" Granny murmurs studying the girl, but Regina won't meet her eyes and rather looks away. Granny doesn't meddle by nature but this, this needs sorting; the letters can be dangerous

"Can I have the letters, I promise I won't make them public knowledge, just want to map the dates he writes" Regina is once more lost in her thought that she easily gives in

"Just keep them safe please last thing I want is for the information to reach Roland and upset him" Granny thinks for a moment

"A big group of the girls are going to the hot springs a half a day's ride from here, go with them; Relax and get some of your energy back they will return in three days time, the day the children are to arrive" Regina ponders this, she doesn't run from fights but she needs a distraction, so many emotions so little time, perhaps…

"Is the way safe?" Granny nods

"Most take their bow and quiver just in case" Regina shrugs

"Why not?"

* * *

It's supposed to be a relaxing three day stay at the springs and the setting is perfect. From the secluded huts that sit around the huge hot water spring, to the cave filled with steams and the beautiful view there are many opportunities for Regina to unwind and forget everything else. Accompanying her and the usual crowd is a series of new moms, mothers who have children around the age of Roland or younger there is 16 of them total. They are all in high spirit since their children will be returning soon and all very excited to see the youngling's reaction to the playgrounds and the school hut.

Regina can't help but be swept up in their good spirits though the heaviness in her heart drags her down. They arrive at the springs by noon and before sunset have settled in and hunted enough food to last them for a couple of days. They chatter aimlessly and Regina pushes aside the thought of Robin, Leopold, the Envoy, contraptions and all else and finds herself enjoying the gossip that the women exchange. Ruby and Snow hover close by her as they eat and the conversation as a group hovers about children and the most risqué topic being Ruby's bachelorette party which is to take place this spring.

It isn't until after diner, when they have broken to smaller groups that the conversation takes a turn for the scandalous. Regina, Ruby, Snow and five other girls decide to start of their stay by relaxing in the largest of the hot springs. The pools water is murky with minerals that Ruby states are fantastic for the body, and as she lists off the reasons why such retreats are needed, Regina feels her entire body relaxing as she half lays one of the rocks surrounding the pool. She stays mostly submerged for though the rock and the water are both a nice hot temperature there is a layer of snow surrounding them and cold chill in the air. The heat is heavenly and Regina can't help but let out a deep exhale as she lazily opens her eyes, there is not a single star in sight. Dark red and purple clouds decorate the sky shielding the stars from view, but though the clouds deny them the stars they foretell of more snow to come.  
So lost Regina is in her thoughts that it took a while to realize someone had been calling her name

"...Regina!"

"Hmmm?" She is clearly surprised and her reaction has the other girls giggling

"You're so far away, day dreaming about our king" it is Katherine, one of Ruby's friends who knows Regina well that makes the comment that has the other oohing and giggling while Regina blushes

"No" she protests though now all she can imagine is Robin and hers last heated interaction, the others don't seem to believe her

"I was just thinking of snow" she tells them

"Me?" Snow asks confused and Regina can't help but roll her eyes

"No, snow as in snow storm." The others can't help but laugh and Regina finds her lips unwillingly curving up to a smile

"Red sky is a warning for frosty weather usually" she mutters and the others look up as well. They murmur and chatter softly the topic being the prowess of each of their men and though Regina listens at tales of awkward fumbling and heated encounters she lets her worries melt at least for a moment. As the wind dies down a bit, Regina turns and rests her head and arms on the boulder, why did they have to remind her of Robin, she half grumbles to herself.  
But if she was honest she would admit that Robin has always been on her mind. From the moment she has seen him he has occupied her thoughts, a mystery that she has savors as she tries to unravele.

It's true not all the answers she has gotten have been pleasing or been reached without pain. Robin is by no means perfect but, he tries and perhaps there are parts she wishes were different, wishes he wanted her as much as she wants him, but he has a good and loyal heart and an honorable code, one he struggles to live by and that struggle endears him to Regina even more. Plus the fact that he abandons the code when it won't work, the punch he threw at Rabastian plays over in her head, makes her heart swoon for him more.

Regina can't help but frown, she's never swooned, the man in not good for her disposition honestly. And his bouts of idiocy drive her mad, ah but She loves him. Maybe because now she feels as though she knows him and knows him well and by spirits does she like what she knows.

And sees.

Her fingers twitch as she remembers the path she had traced as she had pulled a this shirt, the taut ridges of his muscle and god his arms the way they had encircled and lifted her all made her feel beyond breathless. Even now thinking back to that moment she feels heat pool low within her stomach,

"Now, you're definitely thinking of your hunk of a man. You're utterly flushed" Ashley's voice is much closer now and she has switched to Sherwood dialect

"Regina you're blushing! I've never seen you blush in my life before" Snows Sherwood is still sloppy

"That's because Leopold's castle was at time nothing short of a brothel, what is there that we haven't seen?" except my delicious looking husband she mentally ads while she answers back in the same dialect carelessly and instantly the others freeze. Regina too freezes for she has forgotten that the people are still not used to the idea that she can speak their tongue.

When she and Roland had returned home from visiting Will, she had started slowly slipping into Sherwood dialect, easy sentences here and there and so by the time Robin came back and accompanied her to the first inner council meeting and off handedly stated she needed no translator the other members were not shocked. It had taken a huge argument to have Robin keep quiet about her knowledge of language, her winning point had been the twist the opposing council would put on her knowledge (no doubt accuse her of spying) that had finally made Robin consent to not make a big deal. He still grumbled about it and wanted names which she refused, and while the elder groups of the town had not given much thought Regina had become aware that the younger women, the new moms and the older unwedded girls, her friends, were suspicious.

Ruby had told her that it was guilt that they had not stepped in to speak up against the older bullies, especially on her wedding day that had got the younger group that Regina now considered friends, to thinking.

"What? Why did you guys stop talking?" it's Snow, the ever tactless princess who is looking about confused. Regina can't help but lets out a sigh.

"Snow..."

"What? so you put too much emphasis on your r. The fact that you even remember how to speak the langue after 13, 14 should be enough honestly" it's more silence from the others that has Regina sighing and turning to meet the others gaze who are looking at her mortified

"Oh, my, spirits! Gretel was right! You did understand all the horrid things the other women where murmuring that day, no wonder Gretel feels guilty" Its Goldie who puts it together though it takes a second for Regina to realize who they speak of. Most of the women around her had stepped into the wedding hut, wished her well, contributed to her wedding tattoo and stepped out. So when Ruby had told her of their suspicion and guilt Regina had been bewildered as the nasty women who had spent the day with her had been the older mothers and women of the town, not her new young friends.

Well, all but Gretel who was learning the art of tattooing from her grandmother and had been present for the whole time though she had remained mute during the whole ordeal. Regina had always felt the girl was a tad too shy, young and quiet around her, had thought the younger girl had agreed with the other women or else had been unable to support her due to her families opposition of Regina, overall Regina had never believed the young girl.

It had saddened Regina at first since she was good friends with Gretel's beau, Wes. He was Clive's stepbrother and if that was not enough he was also one of Regina's earliest sparring partners, the same man who had told Regina what the carving on the wedding night was supposed to mean. Wes had actually taken Regina's advice and was almost done with his wedding dagger, which did indeed sport a tree.

But since Roland's birthday the girl had been always assisting Regina in one form or another and she was someone Regina would consider a friend, a quiet one, but a friend none the less. Regina held no ill will toward the girl for what happened at her wedding, Gretel had never said anything at all and till now Regina had no clue the girl felt any guilt for what had happened.

"Look, what happened has happened, it's done and- Gretel should not feel guilty she didn't say anything in fact she was nice to me" Regina is vehement in her response, but the other girls seem lost their own thoughts

"I think what Gretel and most of us feel, ashamed about is that, well none of us said anything" Its Goldie once more looking at the water rather than at Regina and the Queen dislikes the weight that she feels is looming on her friend's shoulders

"Girls, come one. I could have revealed I understood and had made stop! I chose to stay quiet and yes there are people who I think should be ashamed but you're not them. You guys are the ones who made me feel welcomed, granted it was a month or so after I arrived" her last statement manages to get a small smile from the others though it's strained.

"We should have guessed it though, should have put it together" Katherine murmurs softly still

"Should have at least reported them to Robin" Jill states more firmly as other murmur their agreement with the statement and Regina can't help but deny that vehemently

"No! I can handle my own problems; I don't need a man to hide behind"

"You know what we mean Regina!" it's Ruby who counters her protests

"He should have been made aware" she counters stubbornly but Regina knows that when it comes to stubbornness she can outlast anyone.

"It is done and over with. I don't blame you for what I went through and I don't want you to blame yourself either. It's done and passed, I've moved on so please let it go" It's the last statement she has to say on the matter and though it takes a while and much coaxing eventually Regina manages to successfully change the topic to possible proposals that may be taking place in the coming spring with Gretel and Wes being the most likely choice.

Later the next day as Regina sits about one of the steam caves trying to relax and unwind she goes over the discussion that was had the night before. After going over the odd and awkward dialogue in her head over and over again she finds that she is oddly… touched.

She has friends. It's an odd realization but one she can make now with certainty and though she has had friends before like Emma or Esme, this new group of friends is different. They are about her age and they look up to her, accept her wisdom and teach her what they know. Perhaps friend is the wrong word she thinks;

Yes, they are her friends, but last night their concern, their support. It wasn't just friendship she felt rather a sense of, togetherness? Unification? No, community! She felt a sense of community. A sense of belonging. She feels her form relax, yes she belongs now. To a community, who accepts her and wants her to thrive. Well, maybe not everyone accepts her, but most do and that counts for something. A satisfied sigh escapes her as she feels her body further relax, maybe things would finally settle in some aspects,

"REGINA! Regina where are you? I just received a hawk from Lord Longstride! It's urgent Regina!"

Or maybe not.

* * *

Wack!

Two pieces of chopped wood fall to the ground. Robin can't help but push his body to the limit. He raises the axe once more bringing it down; he has been at it for the better of the morning and while his body is screaming for rest his mind will not relent.

Regina had told him last night that Granny had suggested to her that she should accompany the other women to the hot springs; it had been the first conversation that had been instigated since the debacle the previous night. Robin had wanted to protest, but he had no reason, other than his personal fear that he was losing her,

"You're going?" Was all he had been able to say and she had nodded

"I was thinking if you can manage I'll like to go" he had mutely nodded

"Sure" Sure, that had been his best response sure. Then this morning he had walked her to the departure point and ever since he had came back from the border dispute, they would always give a kiss to each other in farewell, nothing big just a peck; Today, she had kissed him on the cheek! on the damn cheek! And now he grew more frustrated for he was analyzing every simple detail as though they would reveal the answer like a love sick child.

"Granny asks you to meet her in your hut" a soldier alerts him and Robin nods and gathers the logs into a heap before heading over to the hut, he will have to visit the local hot spring for a quick dip later. Granny sits on one of the cushions by their hearth, papers strewn about her

"You are an utter fool Robin of Locksley" is her greeting and he freezes not two steps in and then groans

"Oh don't you dare, what have been thinking? If I was that girl I would have left your sorry ass not two month into the marriage. And had she any decent family and there was no Roland I can promise you Regina would have as well. I told you month ago you were on a dangerous path, did you listen? Of course not" Robin goes and grabs two cups of drink and brings them over, sitting in front of Granny. The woman grasps the cup, but holds his gaze

"You, are a fool with a wife who thinks you still yearn for your first" and Robin can't help but rub at his face unsure of what to say but that seems to suite Granny very well for she has plenty more to say

"All these time I have had to reprimand you for devouring your wife with your eyes, had you been imagining someone else? Your dead wife? One of your brothel whores?" And now Robin glares

"Is that what she said? That I have been keeping another's company" he had truly thought they were passed this

"No" Granny says stead fast

"She wouldn't say anything, took a good half hour of coaxing for her to finally open up and all she said was that you still mourned for Marian and would say no more" She pauses and takes a sip

"That's when I asked her if you had called out a wrong name?" He knew Granny was aware of their situation yet the women never gives up and Robin still goes beat red

"And this time she said she wouldn't know since you have not gone that far. Stupid boy what are you thinking pushing her away, of course she will think you don't want her. Especially when the village has given her the full review of your escapades in the past year before your marriage" Robin flops onto his back and covers his eyes

"So knowing this, her remark a out you still mourning must be one of the many scenario a in her mind as to why you are repulsed by her"

"I am not repulsed by her" Robin calls with indignation

"And if her speech hinted at anything is that she now feels guilty" Robins sits up once more looking perplexed

"For what?" Granny's voice is bone dry in her response

"For forcing herself on you and causing you to apologize later" Robin scoffs and shakes his head

"Spirits Regina" now granny looks at him with expectation and he can't help but speak

"I just, I told you she wasn't ready back then; I don't regret not laying with her on our wedding night she was not ready and nor was I. I couldn't do that to her then, she had no choice in where she was" but Granny wants answers

"Why not this summer or fall? She chose to stay then" Robin rubs at his neck clearly unsure

"Roland was always around and we were dealing with Lord Rumple" he answers honestly

"And these past weeks?" Robin lets out a breath

"I meant what I said, she has been emotionally upset these past few weeks, Two nights ago was the first time we spoke of anything but Roland and during the encounter- she, I couldn't read her reactions. I didn't want her to have me if all she wanted was dstraction" he is glaring now

"Excuse me for wanting to have our first time be a little more, I don't know romantic. I am very aware of what life she has had before this, she should did not deserve that, she deserves better" Granny studies him as though weighing his honesty and then smacks him hard and he yelps more in surprise than pain

"Why not tell her that boy! Instead giving her a complex?" and Robin rubs at his arm

"How was I to know it would trigger her thus? Besides Roland she has no weakness" Granny swipes at him again and this time he manages to duck

"you're both fools, Roland is her weakness for she cares for him; she cares for you too and in a completely different and vulnerable manner so of course what you say, or don't say matters too; you're her husband" Robin is now resigned, they are truly both fools

"But it's not your words that only affect her but your actions too. Not putting a stop to these" she holds up a batch of papers, letters

"Either means that you don't care how these effect her, or that you agree with them" Robin is now confused

"What are those" he asks confused. Granny studies him

"You've never seen these before?" She questions and Robin shakes his head no, is that a royal seal?

"She said you are aware, that it's you who have read and leaves them for her to find" he continues to stare

"She said she told you when she visited you, who but you would read Leopold's letters" and now his eyes grow big with alarm as he snatches the letters

"I never saw them, thought they had stopped with the women he used to send" He hastily opens one and begins reading, by the end of the first letter he has gone from white to bright red, by the end of the fifth he is about to turn purple

"Wait until you read the ones he sent during the summer" Granny mutters and Robin skips over a few and picks reads others, each letter has him coiling up tighter and tighter.

The most recent one send him shooting up with a roar

"HOW DARE HE!" Robin is beyond furious

"Who is receiving these and leaving them for her to find? Why was I not told? And that swine! How, dare he, take her? Mark her? Shame her?" He is shaking vibrating with anger speaking crazed as he crumbles the letter only half talking to Granny, mostly to himself

"To say he would-" and he can't even finish one sentence

"Share her with others? He dare suggest- in throne room- on display? He will not see her face ever again if it's the last thing I do!" Granny says nothing and watches as he seethes

"and to say he will let her breed for him! Breed?! She is my Queen! And he dares state that he will have her attended and milked daily like, like" but he can't control his anger anymore. Can't even utter another word and with a mighty punch breaks through the oak wood of an armoire.

He is still shaking as blood trickles down his fist; His pupils blown and Granny slowly gets up and grabs his hand. He freezes at her touch before relaxing an inch. Granny tsks at the bloodied mess before pulling him toward a basin of water

"He will pay. They will all pay" he vows and Granny nods

"You have not broken it, lucky" but he doesn't care, barely even hears her

"She mentioned these in passing, why did I let it slip my mind? Why did I not peruse it? Why didn't she say anything?" His eyes slip shut trying to keep his calm

"All this time, she has been seeing these on her own" Robin shakes his head

"Thinking I was letting her see them and not caring" he wants to destroy that man.

"Some are into extreme things" Granny says passively but Robin shakes his head

"This is not that; this is … cruelty; what he describes has only one aim to humiliate and torture her; to cause her pain" Granny hums in agreement.

"Would it have been easier if his aim had been to please and woo her" Robin snorts

"No but then she would have not hid it; she left the letter the western tribe leader sent her out in the open, handed it to me. He asked her to run off and she told me there is nothing to worry. These though, she must believe I am supplying these for her to read" Granny rubs ointment on his bruised hand as she bandages the appendage

"Would you have kept these from her, kept her in the dark about the monster that haunts her?" and Robin pauses a moment. The man he had been a year ago would have said yes most likely. But he knows Regina and though he will always fight for her, he has learnt that the best way to do that is fighting with her

"I would have alerted her of the letters arrival but I would have burned them without reading them" he looks at the letters that litter the floor

"How many?" He can't help but ask

"Two a week since midsummer though it's obvious most have not been read;" and Robin sighs and looks at the last one in his hand sees the crinkle and tear stains

"She read this one" he says as he crumples the paper in his hand

"How would he know whether or not we have done the deed and to say I'm ashamed to have her as the mother of my children?" he scoffs as though it is the stupidest thing he has heard, as though someone had said the grass was purple, Granny though surprises him

"Are you?" She needs him to verbalize what they know, that is their biggest problem the elder believes and indeed Robin looks at her alarmed

"No! Absolutely not why would I be? She- she's stunning in every way" His gaze shift past the elder and he becomes lost in his thought until Granny shrugs

"There's been talk" is all she says and Robin's eyes narrow

"What talk? By who?" and Granny ties the bandage

"ask your wife; there have been things said that she has heard, about her failure to conceive since its evident that you can have children. About failure to entice on her part; Ordinary people are beginning to speculate. There are even rumors of a fertility test" Granny may be required by her healer oath to keep mum, but she can still push the idiots in the right direction though it seems the King has been incentivized now. Robin can't sit still; the need to kill is pulsing through him

"I need to take her away, just the two of us" he states firmly and Granny agrees

"You have your cut out for you though, your wife thinks you will either have her now either due to pity or competition with Leopold" Robin can't help but freeze

"Does she think so little of me?" he can't help but mutter and Granny shakes her head

"No she thinks so little of herself"

* * *

He calls an immediate meeting with his captains.

"I want a sanction placed on all trade with Leopold's personal traders; we will trade with his people but not with him, effective immediately" they look at him stunned in all his years in power he has never given such harsh decree without discussion

"Sir, could you please explain this action" one of the newer captains asks tentatively and Robin nods

"Certainly, but whether or not you like my answer will not sway my opinion; King Leopold has began threatening an attack upon our land" its true, while his letters mostly speak of personal torture Robin and his country have been also threatened by the mad king. The captains all watch silently before they share a few confused glances

"Sir we have not had an envoy or a messenger" another begins but Robin shakes his head

"For some time now, the king has been sending letters to us, they held nothing but vulgar personal attacks upon me and my family; I did not report the letters for I saw no reason to worry or distract a council due to the words of a mad man; now his threats speaks of laying our country to waste" the men look shocked now glancing from one to another as murmurs rise

"I want the sanctions in place effective immediately" David follows him when he storms out

"Robin, what's going on what letters" but the king does not say a word until they are in his hut and then tells him everything. Together they lay a trap for the messenger, what they catch in that trap is a little more than disturbing, it is one of the kids, an eleven year kid.

"Amy made me promise to do this" The boy, Tybalt, says with a shrug about his 6 year old sister which explains the candy that accompanies the original package that is retrieved from a hollow tree.

"Said it was secret and that one of the captains had asked her to do it" Robin studies the fidgeting boy intently; he seemed to be telling the truth

"Did you open the letters? Do your sister?" and the boy shakes his head vigorously

"She said the packages must remain closed but be placed near the hearth, I assumed so they could be found easily" Robin dismisses the boy and gently tells the parents of the ploy their children had been part of promising they will catch the person responsible and they in turn promise to speak to their children.

"That still doesn't explain how the letters ended up open" David says as they sit by the fire that very afternoon after returning to Robin's hut

"The children are due back tomorrow your lady tonight maybe she knows something?" But Robin shakes his head; he is missing something

"The boy was adamant his sister said captain the seals they carry is unforgeable so he is either a spy-"

"Or he must have set this up before he departed, you did let three of the captains go at the beginning of summer" and Robin nods

"Two of them stayed in the country one has left" Robin says and suddenly they hear paper crinkle and look down in time to see the seal pop on the paper pop up on its own

"It's the wax, the heat of the fire melts the wax" David says in wonder and studying it closely before handing the now open letter to Robin. But Robins not sure if he wants to read this, the last letters vivid description had wreaked havoc on him, hatred for the king and worry for Regina had nearly suffocated him but he can't help it and begins reading, it worst than the last. He is seconds from throwing the letter in the fire when a line catches his

"With you and his son in my clutches your pathetic excuse of a husband will be powerless" he reads the line once, twice, thrice and they propel into action.

"Sound the alarm" Robin says to David as he gathers his weapons

"He's going for the kids" in matter of minutes the entire village is at the square but before anyone can speak a newcomer enters the village with haste

"WAIT!" It's Snow who gallops in on a tired horse

"They are after the children, they are going to attack them" she yells and suddenly the crowd erupts into frenzy

"QUIET!" Robins voice booms over the others who now fall silent

"Snow, how do you know this and where are the others?" he asks the panting girl

"I got a message via bird from Sir Longstride, he has always been an ally to me and said you would know his word is good" she hands the king a small parchment and he begins to read rapidly

"They plan to take the children as they cross the little valley, have hired kidnappers and a small army"

"SADDLE UP MEN!" Robin calls and the men hurry toward the stables

"The little valley? Snow do you know which valley he means?" Robin asks and the girl nods her head

"Let me get a fresh horse and I'll lead you there, it's a bit more than half a day ride but we need to hurry and get reinforcements from two pockets. To the west" they speak rapidly as they approach the stables and saddle new horses

"Why to the west?" David asks

"Because the queen and the others have gone to gather the ones in the east" and Robin feels his heart freeze

"Absolutely not she's to come here immediately" but Snow shakes her head

"They left for the pockets when I left for here," and Robin swears as he mounts his horse

"Move out"

* * *

Only Ruby knows of the insanity that is Regina's plan; they know from where the enemy will attack. The tricky part will be getting the caravan of people into safety. The valley itself is small but lush and green cocooned in between two enormous mountains with three small ground entrance to the valley. From the south entrance the kids will arrive soon and since the western entrance leads to Sherwood, the eastern entrance is where the enemy will enter from, which is why the Sherwood archers, dressed in their uniform green are situated on the western mountain hidden within the trees.

There are eight wagons in total, two full of children three more filled with adults, the rest are supplies and they need to be warned and evacuated immediately. The two pockets she goes to the soldiers recognized her and readily follow. They are all now hidden in the mountain on the side of the valley. All is well except the land power, Robin's group has not arrived and the caravan will be here any minutes which means that they need a distraction someone to tell the Caravan not to venture to the middle of the valley but rather stay at the south entrance and climb up the mountain side where the archers are.

"Regina don't-" Ruby pleads but the Queen mounts her steed

"Get Roland, get out, they won't go for them they will come for me" She rides out to the open field to the farthest corner, the west entrance just in time to see the first of the caravans wagons. She waved the red flag with crossed arrows high above her head and just as the people on it began scrambling about Leopold's hired army attacked, towards her with a battle cry.

Like ants the army dressed in black travels toward her fast though She holds her ground and draws her sword as they come them closer and arrows begin to rain down upon the black ants and death cries echo in the valley. She tries to stay calm and rational as the world seems to be seconds away from tipping on its side and then it does.

From the corner of her eye she is watching as group of soldier help evacuate the people into the safety of the tree when a tiny figure escapes a soldier begins running toward her and cold sweat and utter panic grips Regina's heart. Its Roland and this wasn't the plan this was most definitely not the plan but she can't waist time so she turns rides, toward her boy she rides as fast as she can and in the last instant before the army reaches them, she scoops him up into her arm as hundred of arrow rain down upon the enemy and while line after line of soldiers fall and go down there are more coming.

She doubles back toward the caravan as a group of her own soldiers stand protectively over the remaining evacuating crowd firing arrows from that angle when a familiar war horn echo's through the valley and she turns in time with the others to see the approaching army of her own husband. A beat of hesitation and the chaos resumes as most of the army that had been after her change direction and head for her husband, her relief is short lived as an arrow strickes her horse and he reared throwing her and Roland to the ground a few feet from the almost empty caravan.

She rolls over and lifts her boy into her arms, running. Feeling the hot breath of the enemy on her heels, she sees Emma aiming at her and she ducks as she runs hearing people fall right behind her; she draws her sword in case and keeps running her arm heavy from her boys weight but she won't let him go, will die before she will let them touch him.

A horse rider gallops by and grabs the back of her cloak and she is air born but a hit of an arrow has the rider giving a sharp cry and releasing them, practically tossing them. Roland wails in her arms as they land heavily and the wind is knocked out of her. The clash of swords rings heavy in the air and as she scrambles to her feet she realizes they are cornered in between wedges and so she scrambles to the little cave like opening and pushes a crying Roland in having to rip her arm from his deathly tight grasp before turning protectively to a group of eight who approach her now fast and she feels panic, but anger simmers to the surface as Roland's wails increase.

Two in the back go down with a grown an arrow in each of their backs and her boy is in danger, she slips out a throwing dagger from her sleeve and throws it with force against the man second closest and uses the momentary shock of the closer one to attack him with her sword and all hell breaks loose as she fight with her life for her family.

* * *

His heart had dropped when he had seen her standing alone and not moving but when Roland ran out and she barely managed to pick him up his blood begins boiling, he tries to keep an eye on them as they attack but in the chaos loses sight of them both. Now as they begin pushing the enemy back he frantically looks around. There is chaos everywhere he looks but when each turn shows no sign of family his fears grows tenfold, his mind is seconds away from undone when he caches sight of Regina's rider-less horse his world began crumbling. His eyes darted to every corner; searchingly desperately searching as a man attacks him and Robin barely registers that he is fighting in the standoff that end with the other man's life,

"ROBIN!" Emma screams and panic is all Robin feels when he turns to her and she points to a secluded corner with her chin as she is fights an opponent of her own. He turns in time to see Regina take down two soldiers while three more attack and he begins running toward her as she knocks out two more unaware that an enemy archer aim for her just as she takes the last soldier down.

"LOOK OUT!" He engulfs her form with his own and let out a cry of pain as the arrow pierces his shoulder.

* * *

Regina feels the battles around her slow down

"ROBIN! Robin!" She tries to push him back so she can see but when he let her go it is only to swing his own sword at an oncoming soldier as he pushes her back. And Regina has to calm herself at the sight arrow that protrudes through her husband's shoulder

"Roland!? Where is he?" Robin calls out snapping Regina out of her shock and she springs into action leaning down and picking up Roland once more,

"Go! Take him home" Robin shouts at a point when the enemy around them is scarce

"I'll give him to Ruby and come back" she says but he shakes his head

"Take them all home, I'll meet you there, Go home" It's a promise, one she knows he is giving to get her out of there; one she knows he has no way of guaranteeing and she wants to argue but Roland comes first and so she resettles her boy more comfortably in her arms and tries to shield him as best she can, extremely aware of the stream of hired fighters that are coming their way with only Robin and a few others Sherwood warriors in this corner to keep them away. The longer she lingers the more danger Robin is in. She pauses and waits, listening for an opening,

….Roland whimpers in her arms…

….An arrow wizes by….

….A man gasps his last breath ….

…a beat

And she runs

Runs toward the empty wagons before she is helped by Sherwood soldiers to scale the mountain wall, half way up she sees Ruby

"The civilians have been evacuated" the girl is out of breath and Regina promptly hands the girl her boy

"Take him to the riders and tell them to saddle up, I'll be down in a minute and we'll take off " Ruby nods and takes a struggling Roland and runs but Regina does not follow. She turns and grabs the girls fallen bow, Her husband is surrounded and cornered and while she won't go back down she will not leave him, she fires three rapid arrows hitting two and keeps going taking down seven to her husband's five. She should leave, should join the others but can't leave Robin open without backup and she takes down two more unable to leave till finally Clive jumps down besides her perch

"Go I've got his back, they are waiting for you go" she fires two more and sees her husband begin joining the bigger group. She mutters quick thanks before heading to rendezvous point.  
Her horse is there though he bleeds in the back leg and she feels bad but they have to move. There are group of thirty or so riders all carting two or more people and they begin to ride out, the closest pocket is a two hour ride but adrenaline and fear has both the horses and the riders pushing their limits. So though the terrain is bad and risky they go forward with speed and only when they reach the village do they breath once more.

Most of the caravan adult travelers are from here and it seems that the group that had arrived here earlier has already begun spreading a well established tale filled with adventure and twists. The cruel Lord Rumple forced the king's hand, the idiot council members forced things further and she can tell by how they glaze over this portion that this is old news. The travelers tell the others of the surprise of seeing her alone, of her drawing the enemy before turning to save the prince they speak of the panic and hysteria, the well thought out escape plan and Ruby who is eavesdropping besides her snorts at this point shooting Regina a glare but they keep listening as the people describe her husband's magnificent entrance and the villagers tell them of being woken in the middle of the night and being called by the queen.

The rest is short and Regina goes to buy wagons for the ride home but they give her two plus blankets for free, she insists to pay. They say no so she promises she will send payment later and they still refuse. Finally she thanks them graciously and piles all of the 47 children into the two wagons and is about to set them off just as a messenger arrives with the news of their victory.

Followed by another saying that Snow had been taken

Followed by Hawk saying the King and one of his head Captains had been badly injured but Snow was safe.

Regina feels she is going mad, she has to go back. How bad had Robin been injured? Was Snow injured too? Which of the head Captains? Hook? David? How many had they lost? How many had they lost? How many were wound-

"-Regina!" Its Emma's fearful gaze that snaps Regina out of her thoughts

"I have to go back" Regina insists but too many voices oppose her at once.

"I'll go" Emma states firmly and Regina knows the other women must be also going out of her mind with worry. Killian may be in peril as they speak.

"But-"

"You can't Regina; it's not that it isn't safe. The message it said that Robin has been wounded. They drew our Kings blood but what's more is that they have placed our country at risk for hostile takeover, if Robin- passes. You are our Queen, you're our leader, and we can't let you put yourself in danger. That message was to have us tighten your security but to also let everyone know, until the King can secure our land and surrender his sword to you as is customary, we will be on lockdown. His job now is to hunt down the danger and stay alive, yours is to protect our home." Regina only understands only half of what Ruby means, but already she has seen people hustle about and begin hunkering down for a possible attack, looking at her for her reaction. She can't go to her husband, not yet no matter how much she wants to, right now she has to be his Queen not his wife no matter how painful playing the role may be.

"Emma, head back. I want a report as to what you see and I want to know exactly what going on. Ruby ready the others we will head out momentarily" She pauses and watches as the two women nod and begin moving, but the other villagers and soldiers still stare at her. Waiting for her.

"We have won this battle, though the cost has yet to be determined. But the enemy has been pushed back. Stay alert but stay calm, any news I'll receive I shall have others forward to you, but for now know this we are safe and we have been victorious, because we have remained united. If we remain so, nothing the outsider do, can touch us." she pauses and looks into the eyes of the crowd gathered about her willing them to understand.

"Long live the Queen" a soldier shouts and like trickling rain turning into a storm, the shouts grow in number and become louder and louder until they bounce around the forest and back as though the group hundred is actually hundred times bigger. Regina mounts her horse and raises a hand to the crowd, a silent thanks. And as she and the wagons and soldiers ride on by the setting sun, all she can do is pray and hope that while the people are aiding and looking after her, the spirits are aiding Robin.

**AN: You guys have been extremely patient and sososo kind and all I can say is that Thank you so much for your reviews and your favorites, next chapter is going to be one filled with personal growth all around.**

**To those of you who have mentioned this story on Tumblr, I am beyond humbled and as you saw as Regina and Robin are coming closer to their first year anniversary many things are going to come full circle. Also if any reader with the skills can either tell me how to make an avatar icon for this story or if any of you would be kind of to make one, or teach me how to make one, I would be much obliged. (I swear at times I feel like I was born in the wrong era, but then I remember that in certain eras a common cold could have killed me and then I don't mind where I am)**

**My muse is dragging its feet though and I am so scarred that the story has lost its …oomph? But hopefully not. I don't want to rush anything so tell me what aspects of our OQ relationship you want to see resolved what aspects do you want them to still struggle with? Also any questions and clarifications please let me know and I shall deal with.**

**Just an opinion question was the action, exciting or was it too boring and lame? I didn't feel it was conveying the sense of urgency I wished it did, let me know please if you can!**

**I realized I haven't given you guys any direct Snow/David interaction or even Emma/Hook, next chapter you'll see the two couple POV's and you'll find out where Henry is. And to you Rumbelle people no worries I got you too. I want to write more Dimple Queen but at least for net chapter or so it'll be more couple relationships? Also any of you have any good ladies you can think of for Mulan, who has not been mentioned and is not Aurora?**

**Any ways, you all know I live for your comments/thoughts/constructive criticism , all are appreciated. I hope you are all staying toasty and as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"I missed you mama" Roland snuggles against her as he rides with her and she finally, finally can enjoy her boy's presence for a few moments, though the worry for Robin plagues her deeply.

"I missed you more" she whispers one hand keeping him close and he goes of speaking about the trip a mile a minute

"Uncle Rumple is weird mama but said aunty Belle was really nice, she made us these bags for us while we were there and helped organize some of uncle Rumple's books mama. He invited her to return and she said she might, but uncle Killy wasn't too happy and had his pirate face on" he makes a face and then giggles at his own antics and Regina can't help but smile with him. He shows her the sack on his back

"And guess what mama?"

"What sweetie?" Regina asks

"It can hold tusk" and sure enough the elephant is still in the bag. Regina knows they will have to speak with him about what he saw today, about the meaning of the flags for she will have nightmares of the moment he ran to her for years to come but for now, her boy is home.

* * *

Emma tries to prepare herself for a number of different possibilities, a half conscious Killian, a beaten up David, a bruised Snow or maybe a wounded Robin, yeah that's all that she will have to face, except her mind conjure up scenario's that are downright horrible and she worries she will ride to see any of her friends dead or dying. She rides with all she has and her mind flashes back to the last instances she has shared with each of her friends. Three of the four she has not seen in weeks and now all she can see is Killian's face shattered and heartbroken as she had told him no when he had asked her to marry him.

She should have confronted him and explained to him why she couldn't. How it was her not him but all she had done was let him walk away. She had avoided him and now he may be lying dead or wounded, or dying and why hadn't she just said yes! She loves him, loves his innuendos and his dry sense of humor.

His idiotic gentlemen like behavior but he had completely caught her off guard and he still didn't know about Henry, not that anyone knew about Henry and for spirits sake Roland had been lying between them. Roland who had, at the time, just dosed off next to her after waking to a nightmare and they had been supposed to be helping the little boy sleep! And honestly, what did he expect her to say when he had blurted out 'marry me' while she had humming to the toddler.

Now, now she may never see his sea blue eyes again and she feels like she can't breath as the battle field finally comes into view and she spies the kings horse alongside Killian's in the far corner. She rides to the crowd their and dismounts, the few who are there disperse as she pushes past and comes face to face with Snow's form draped over that of Charming's with the girls head bowed and David is not moving, spirits don't let him be de-

"Emma?" she whirls and comes face to face with a set of deep blue eyes she had feared she would never see again and without waiting a second she grabbes the lapels of his coat and kisses him with every ounce of pent up emotion she has. It feels like eternity before they part and when they do they are both panting. Killian brings his right hand and this time slowly steals a lingering kiss from her. There is too much to say, not enough time and they are both feeling too much for words.

"Saddle up" The voice is strained and tired but still commanding and Emma and Killian turn to see Robin sitting on top his horse though extremely stiffly.

"Robin, mate you have an arrow in your shoulder for spirits sake let-"

"Abenforth regiment is staying back as well as Lancelot's crew. They will deal with this mess and report back immediately. The captured enemy is being transported tonight and the other soldiers are waiting for our move to head home, Lord Rumple has just sent me a missive stating that he has this border area covered from here on out. I hate the man but here we share his border and I know he will want it protected just as much as us. The whole country is waiting to see if I will show up alive and whether or not I can surrender my bow to my wife, I plan to do so as soon as possible" Killian stares at the man dumbly and so it is Emma who tries to dissuade the King the second time

"Robin, you're not well. You have a shoulder in your shoulder and Regina and the others have left a good few hours ago. Its dark already, they will arrive at noon at best tomorrow if we leave now-"

"We will reach home right about sunset, I know. I already have sent a messenger hawk to Granny telling her of the development here and that she is to expect us soon"

"Robin-"

"Killian. You have your women safe in your arms. David is also sure of his amour's well being. I am setting out to see my family, my wife, my child with or without you" and with that Robin turns his horse and moves toward other commanders. And as Killian swears and rushes toward his horse Emma turns and come face to face with the sight of Snow and Charming …Kissing?

* * *

They return just as the sun is a bit off high noon, greeted by a cheering crowd. Parents run out to greet their children who throw themselves in their safe embraces and though it's been a tiring day the people speak of celebrating and unwinding. It seems they have news that Regina and the others haven't heard yet. The crowd cheers long live the Queen over and over again and won't stop until, after a quick update and word with Granny, Regina raises her hand and the crowd goes hush, ready to hear her speak.

"Our men will return to us tonight, they fought a mighty battle and have gotten us a well deserved victory!" the people cheer loudly and though she wants nothing but private moments with her family she can see that they expect her to follow their customs and so a celebration they will have.

"The first to bring down a pray for our feast tonight will have a gold coin from me personally, we shall give our returning soldiers a grand feast" and people begin to disperse in haste to either wash up or begin preparation for tonight, Mulan leads the hunt as Granny steps to see to the preparation sending Belle and Ruby to tend to her despite her protest. She asks them to bring her and Roland a change of clothes and meet her in the private hot spring. Helping her boy into the pool, she sits at the edge keeping a watchful eye as Roland squeals and plays with his tiny wooden boat.

"I did my ore-origami thing with Uncle Rumple mama" Regina is unsure what to think of this news.

"Yeah and did he help?" and Roland nods vigorously

"Yep, he whispered things too" his brow bunch together as he tries to remember something

"Uncle Rumple said to tell you that it's a miracle you didn't end up like your mama" the comments throws Regina for a loop and she can't help but swallow thickly before shaking her head

"That's nice, come here Roland it's time to wash up" her boy must be tired for Roland doesn't barter for more time to play and she is rinsing soap from his hair by the time Belle and Ruby come back with clothe for both of them, though they are whispering and exchanging glances as they enter; They help her dress Roland into warm cloth before Belle takes Roland to Granny.

Regina wants a quick wash but her hair has blood and dirt mats in it so when Ruby offers to help Regina agrees, they dress down before entering and Ruby tells Regina of what Snow had managed to tell her of the scene the she had been greeted when she had arrived here.

"The thing is Regina, Robin apparently was ready. When Snow got here, he had found a letter which had let him know of their plan" and now Regina can't help but wonder if a new letter had arrived while she was away, but she has too much to worry about, she tell Ruby to finish her bath where they are and begins dressing when Katharine comes in with a message from Granny and a few helpful tips

"Your husband was wounded" Regina nods, tries not to think about the fear that had bloomed in her when Robin had been shot,

"By right it's your duty to tend him, when he comes back" and in small words explains what's expected of her and sends Regina to Granny with a nod.  
They decide to not tell the children of the tree house till the day after and it's a young boy of 17 who brings down a boar, followed by a massive trout caught by 16 year old. Regina gives both a gold piece as they present her their hunts, each face wearing a smiling and triumphed look and the young boys kiss her knuckles as though they are years older and she hears people speak of the value of the good luck token.

She watches as Roland play with the other children within the main hut, as it is buzzing with music and people and she helps Granny organize the food, while she does Granny speaks low

"Your husband's wound you fix, after removing his armor, if he actually wore a crown it would be your duty to remove that too; some might expect a tending ceremony though knowing your husband he won't let that come to pass so don't worry about" Regina nods and tries to keep track and makes sense of the words being thrown a her

"Why wasn't this required a few months ago?" She can't help but ask

"That was a dispute and while there was a bit conflict no one attacked another, especially not without warning and it ended in an agreement; granted it took some underhanded methods. This is an invasion. One that has drawn our kings blood" and Regina freezes again as she remembers seeing blood and this time as the image of him throwing himself on her she feels as though she is back on the battle field. She comes back to Roland asking for food

"Soon my boy, we'll wait an hour or so if your father has not returned by then, you can eat" the children cheer at the promise of food and run off but Granny is studying her

"What is it girl?" She shakes her head but remembers how stubborn granny can be

"He got wounded protecting me" and her voice catches and she turns her back to the crowd and tries to get herself under control.

"He should not be traveling! He is wounded and I would bet he hasn't treated his wound properly yet! This is just like him! Not to think at all for himself, the man feels like he is an ox and his commanders are fools who let him do as he pleases. Well once I am through with them they will think twice about ignoring my explicit warning that the man should not to be trusted to travel unless a doctor clears him. What if he has lost too much blood or the arrow punctured a major artery, what if he has been taken or lost or..." A thousand scenarios flash behind her closed eye lids. She is worried for him yes but with every passing moment she becomes more and more furious, this is the thirds time he has risked his health and she will make him understand that there will be consequences. As soon as she is sure he is alive and ok. Granny barks a few orders before grabbing her hand and pulling her to a secluded corner, she refuses to let Roland out of her sight.

"Drink" Granny hands her tea and Regina takes a sip and has to be careful not to choke, who knew Granny like to spruce of her teas.

"Your man is fine, if he can punch through your armoire and not break his hand then he can take an arrow to the shoulder again" and Regina simply nods until the words digest and she blinks looking confused at the elder

"Wha- why would-" she is bewildered her gentle husband? Granny nods as she sorts through baskets around them

"Yes he finally saw the letters and he turned white, then red before his skin settled on purple; you could almost see steam coming from his ears" Regina can barely fathom such a picture

"The last letter though it sent him through the roof, be happy you didn't have any more damage" Robin hadn't seen them? But now he has and Regina swallows remembering some of Leopold's words.

"He's seen them all? But he left them for me why such reaction?" Granny shakes her head

"Foolish girl he had never seen the letters. One of the dismissed captains had one of Roland's playmates drop them off, the girl left the task to her older brother when she went for the visit" and now Regina is floored

"Did they see the content?" Granny shakes her head and tells her what David had explained to her;

"He-he never knew?" Regina concludes and Granny shakes her head

"He doesn't' blame you. Though, he did take offence to something;" and Regina can't help her inquisitive look

"Your husband's a fool, a romantic one and you can have that conversation when you help him bathe" Granny says flippantly as Regina goes beat red

"But he was truly upset when I mentioned you thought he craved another" and Regina wants to open her mouth and protest, she never said that. At least not exactly. But trumpets sound signaling the approaching of the king and Roland is about to take off but Granny hold him back

"Not yet young prince your papa has to surrender his bow to his queen signaling his confidence and his triumph in making the land safe for her and all of us again" and Roland loves when his papa plays knight so he runs and grasps Regina's hand, but she is happy to go and together they run with the others toward the stampeding hooves.  
Roland stands in front of Regina as she holds both his hands, wriggling about as he finally sees his father. Robin looks disastrous, but he stops his horse and has a huge smile as he jumps off; the other soldiers follow his example, Roland looks up at Regina pouting and the Queen can't help herself and nods and as Roland runs to his papa so do the other the children. Robin caches Roland with his good arm and kisses his boys head holding him close speaking with the boy rapidly, as his son answers him just as fast.

"I thought I told the boy to stay here" Granny grumbles looking accusingly at Regina who shrugs not taking her eyes away from the scene before her, Robin interacting with their son sets insides aflame every, single, time. Without fail

"So he gives his bow to me do I say anything? Give him something? Doesn't he get something in return for making things safe?" and Granny gives a deep chuckle in response

"Sure he does" Regina tries to remember if she missed something

"He gets you" Regina's eyes slant as she turns to glare at Granny who actually smiles back

"Ha-ha very funny" in response Granny only raises an eyebrow

"Did you miss the part where I said you attend to him? You can't help him bath from outside the spring, your his prize dear. You and his family's safety" Regina's eyes widen and she turns ready to panic but her eyes catch Robin's and spirits it's going to sound pathetic but she has missed him so damn much.

Robin smiles his eyes light filled with humor and delight. She can't look away and her breath is stuck, her simmering anger momentarily forgotten because she is so damned relieved to see him alive and partially whole, in front of her and she tries to keep herself together. She is past trying to convince herself otherwise, she knows this; he is it.

Him and Roland are her happy ever after.  
She can see his eyes also grow stormy with too many emotions to count and he swallows once, his Adams apple bobbing, before looking at Roland and whispering something, conspiring and both boys have on mischievous miles as she raises an eyebrow and Roland runs to Granny once Robin puts him down. Regina can see Robin reaffirm his grip on his bow before taking long strides toward Regina looking every bit a regal king as the other soldiers fall into step beside him

"HALT!" Granny's voice echoes throughout the trees and the entire group stops

"We are under attack! Our Queen has ensured the safety of our children as well as our homes. Who dares enter her domain?" Robin takes a step then until he is less than half a feet away

"I demand entrance to the land from my Queen" his eyes are on her, a mischievous smile dances upon his lips and he is utterly proud

"Why should she grant this to you?" Granny asks and Regina can't help but raise an eyebrow and his smile does not waver.

"For I have slain her enemies, fought in her name, _by her_ _side_ for our home" he emphasizes by her side and Regina swallows; stupid return ceremony.  
"How confident are you in your answer or in our queen?" and it's then that he kneels in front of her and offers his bow, to her as it lays in both his hands

"She may have my bow, my weapon for I will not need it anymore; our enemies are slain and I trust her to keep me and my weapon safe" and Granny now looks at Regina who slowly approaches and grabs the bow with one hand, the idea of giving her other hand to him has a totally different meaning now, and place her other hand in one of his empty hands

"Rise King Locksley" and he does, never breaking his gaze from her and towers above her as he is good deal taller

"Welcome home" The crowds cheer and Robin pulls her forward with the same hand and kisses her. It's a deep kiss but not long and it's enough. As it validates what they both need to feel, they are here, they are alive and they have won. Roland throws himself at them both and as most of the soldiers go to wash up Robin, carrying Roland, walks with her to the main hut.

"Let's start the feast and then I'll cleanup" he is to be the first to drink and eat. And Regina hurries someone to get him a plate of food, the people are hungry and she knows things must get a move on, as she herself pours him a cup of wine but when she returns Robin is frowning at Granny.

"What's wrong?" Regina can't help but ask as she gives instruction on how to serve the food and Granny rolls her eyes but Robin turns to her and grabs her hand in his once more.

"You will not service me because of this, idiotic ritual!" he is in earnest and Regina realizes this the part that Granny skipped over telling her about, the old women had been right whatever the ritual Robin is completely against it.

"The presenting of my Bow that shows us at our finest; our partnership in ruling, our dependence on each other; but beyond that I do not wish to see the Queen run about as though a servant to the King. Your my wife! Not my slave! I could never bare to see my daughter wash another able mans feet especially in front of a crowd, even less I can bare to see my wife do that" He kisses her hand then and she realizes he is asking her to stand with him against the councils wishes to follow this part of the rituals.

"It's supposedly shows her love for you" Granny grumbles the argument halfheartedly and Robin shakes his head and the duo begin bickering once more. While they do Regina can't help but stare at her husband, his earnest words and his sincere tone; she loves him and so when she is brought out from her thoughts by the heated discussion she gently places a hand on her husband's cheek causing him to turn to her. She leans forward and places a slow and loving kiss upon his lips savoring the feeling and when she pulls back she ignores the looks and the few cat calls.

"You're unbelievably amazing" she whispers on his lips and can see he is baffled and confused with his mind slowly coming back to reality, he winces slightly as he moves and Regina remembers that she still needs to have Meric do a checkup on him, she can't decide whether it will be before or after she has exploded at Robin.

"I shall tend to my husband in private of his chamber and bath" she levels a look with Granny who shrugs. They both know it's not Granny who pushes for the old patriarchal customs,

"As for the washing of the feet, I shall respect the kings wishes-" Robin smiley triumphantly

"however he needs to eat so I shall wash his hands" and now Robin looks as though to protest but a look from Granny silences him and he mutters a fine .They brings over a basin and Regina gently removes one of his gloves before submerging his hand in the water and begins to rub the grime and filth of his fingers, messaging his hands as she goes.

His fingers are calloused but so very long and she has seen how nimble they can be. Her own hands can be engulfed by his she thinks as his fingers are longs and she tries to not think how they felt on her skin, or lost within her hair and rather tries to remember that she is angry with him, which he makes extremely difficult for her.

Her ever meddlesome son, Roland, runs over and joins the duo wanting to help his mama wash papa's hands, though he makes more of a mess than any progress. When Robin switches hands she notices the bandage and slowly unravels it keeping her eyes focused on his since Roland is between them sitting on Robin's lap

"What happened here?" she asks softly but Robin shakes his head

"Later" the people seem to be satisfied and the moment he eats a bite and takes a drink the others begin eating as well. Emma is one if the first of the soldiers to arrive and digs in though not as enthusiastically.

"Where's Killian?" Regina can't help but ask and Emma chews before staring at Robin who is talking animatedly with Roland, though every so often their sons exuberance causes Robin to stiffen up due to pain.

"Emma? What happened?" and now Regina is worried; Emma can see that so she rakes a hand through her long tresses

"Robin had him pull out the arrow in the middle of the woods, and then just wrapped his wound" and Regina feels her stomach churn

"He wanted to get home and the wound was bleeding badly in the front so he had Killian seal the flesh with, with a hot arrow tip" she give her the news as though ripping off a bandage

"Killian is tough you know but. . . And Robin still need stitches for the entry wound, he refused to stop or let any one look at it after that we were all worried ho would pass out from blood loss" And Regina nods blindly and sees how her friend keeps gazing at the entrance

"Emma" she calls her friends attention

"Go to Killian, I'll send food and wine, go to him" and her friends is more than happy to oblige and gives a grateful nod before leaving. Regina speaks quickly first to a servant to send food, then to Snow, who just meandered in, to keep an eye on Roland and then to Roland who is more than happy to stay longer with Snow before turning to her husband who has eaten less than three bites but already has pushed back his plate, he's holding Roland a bit oddly and it takes a moment for Regina to realize it is so that Roland won't get in contact with Robins blood soaked cloak. The dark material only looks wet at a surface glance.

"You need to clean up" she mutters to her husband just as the hordes of his soldiers begin entering and eating. Robin sighs, nods and gently gets up, waving a silent hand to the raised glasses. Regina sees him head toward the cave and she breaks toward their own hut. Granny was not lying of the punched wood she thinks as she collects a change of clothe for her husband as well as a towel, for herself, an aid kit and a clean cloak before sending a squire to ask Meric to meet them in the private spring as soon as possible. Robin is sitting on a chair placed by the fire, his boots are off and he seems to be panting and pained, his eyes are close and his head is resting against the back of the chair clearly spent.

His hands clutch the arms of the chair and she can tell he is willing himself to not betray his pain. It hurts her to see him thus and quietly she puts down the things she has brought and approaches him, but he must hear her for he cracks open his eyes, surprise clear on his face.

"What are you doing here?" His voice is baffled as Regina rolls her eyes and tries to control her urges which flip between wanting to throttle him for his stupidity and kissing him senseless just because she can

"King or not your my husband, taking care of you is not a ritual" she takes of her cloak and approaches him swiftly and reaches for his cloak but his hand grasps her wrist

"Regina-" he begins again and she slaps his hands away

"Not a word thief." Regina threatens as her fingers work the clasp of the blood soaked cloak and Robin sighs

"Thief? I didn't think you would forget your own husbands title your majesty. And here I was thinking it was both beauty and brains that you possessed my Queen" his tone is strained though his eyes are light

"A King would be smart enough to take care of himself not sneak back home like an insurgent" Robins hands fall back onto the chair arm as Regina gently unbuttons his shirt and pulls the garment from his shoulder until she comes to the newly burnt skin, red and enflamed; she tries to swallow and bring a cleaner wash cloth, and adding on a healing paste over it, Robin stiffens under her touch.

"You should have left it in; taken your time coming back" she can't look at him, not now, she moves to the back of his shoulder and he leans forward to accommodate her and she begins cleaning the wound.

"You'll need stitches, I have some numbing herbs she reaches for her bag but Robin shakes his head

"It'll make me too drowsy" he says with finality and so instead Regina hands him some stiff wine. He takes a swing and Regina tries to work fast but knows Robin is in much pain. When she's done she places some of the same past on his exit wound and comes to stand in front of him to bandage the shoulder

"I'm sorry" she says as bandage is wrapped and she finally looks at him to see he is starring

"For what?" he asks softly as she comes to tie the bandage and she tries to concentrate on the task

"You got hurt because of me" and she swallows before looking at him once more

"Because yesterday's attack was because of m-" he pulls her close crashing his lips with her, pulls at her till she ends up half sitting on his lap and she revels in his touch and feeling, he slows down the kiss until their foreheads are touching

"Don't. Ever, apologize for that mad mans actions again" he breathes

"If he had not come here I would have take. The fight to him" and she shakes her head

"It's not worth it" she protests

"They were just stupid words" but he won't relent and his hands tighten about her

"You're worth it" and she feels her cheek flame and berates herself for it for she does not blush

"You should have spoken to me about them much earlier" she opens her mouth but he goes on

"I know, you thought I had left them. Which brings me to another point, what he said in them, what he described; I can promise you that he will not lay an eye on you every again" Regina feels him shaking so she kisses him gently till he calms

"No more such talk" she says she says and reaches and pulls off her own shirt before leaning down and kissing his lips ever so softly, tempting him more than pleasing. She feels Robin stiffen as her hand gently work their way down his chest to his belt, as she unbuckles his belt. The leather comes away easily and she undoes the laces of his pants before slowly leaning back and away from Robin, though he unconsciously moves up towards her. It isn't until she is completely standing and Robin leaning forward that the king realizes he has been chasing his wife's retreating lips completely charmed.

The wicked smile on his wife's lips as she is backs away toward the spring lets him know she had been completely aware of her pull. He feels his breath catch in his throat as she slowly lets her own pants drop; his eyes eat up every inch of skin that is on display and can't help but think that he would like nothing better than to kiss his way up her long legs. His wife, his goddess as she stands before him bare save for a few pieces of fabric that are guarding her secrets, he wants to bear witness to all she is and all she has but feels too unworthy. She can see the heat in his gaze and for a moment she is transported back to a hot summer afternoon so far away and once more feel emboldened, now she turns her back to him

"Coming?" She asks pulling her hair up as she sits by the edge and hears him let out sigh before she hears the sound of fabric dropping onto the floor. He slips in gently, keeping nothing on and gently walk till he stands in between her legs that are dangling in the water, the sight of her husband should not be this effecting but now that she doesn't have the wound to worry about she can't help her roaming eyes. She dips her hand into water and using a jug they most often use for rinsing, wets her husband's hair. He says nothing only closes his eyes and barely tilts his head back, standing where he is as though rooted though his hands which had at first settled outside of her legs slowly move to her thighs. His hands are warms and she fights the shiver she feels his touch shoot through her. She washes his hair mechanically twice, she works quickly, though the activity is pleasurable can be even more pleasurable under different circumstances, and they are tired, wounded and weary.

"Your majesties" Meric's voice causes both of Regina and Robin to freeze as Regina is rinsing Robin's hair, careful not to wet his wound.

"May I enter?" Regina looks at Robin and finally registers both their states of undress and realizes that Robins momentarily tightening grasps on her thighs when he lets go of her momentarily afterward and pulls back, reaching for soap as she stands and scrambles for her robe and nightdress.

"One moment please" she calls as she hastily puts on her clothe and once done turns to see Robin tying the sash of his own robe about him

"Do you want me to stay" she asks and Robin shakes his head and hands her cloak

"No, it cold and late. Go home; I know Roland will not sleep tonight until he sees at least you and I won't be surprised if he insists on sleeping with us tonight, though I can't say I mind, not after everything." She knows what he means, she too won't mind having her family close around her, the family she nearly lost

"Your highness" Meric's voice sounds again from the entrance

"Go I'll be there shortly" he smile at her kindly but she can see there is more he wants to say. It's late though and they both tired but here, alive and together and as she smiles and exits the hut she thinks that for tonight that is more than enough.

* * *

It seems that a war lord has attacked them, a vicious man who denies any connection to Leopold. Even though the man's soldier have abundance of enchanted stamped coins in their pockets; But the war lord denies allegations none the less.

The first week whirls by ridiculously fast as the two of them are utterly busy, the captains that had been left in charge of rounding up casualties and taking prisoners and such have started visiting Robin in waves; Regina in contrast has had to help everyone prepare for the last of the winter month, storing, batting down and hunting the last goods had to be done before for winters last few weeks, though already they have begun to have a few milder days. Winters in Sherwood could easily be just two month of hard and cold snow, if not longer but never more than four, Roland had once informed her with an utter serious tone. Now at the three month mark, it seems an early spring may be on the horizon.

The children love the tree houses and would spend every possible minuet on them and the parents let them mostly on the good weather days. Robin one three day trip to the battle field and returns in good humor, the number of casualties on their side is utterly low and he has stopped by the village and paid for the goods they had given them. A small group of war prisoners have been taken which are now set to be traded for any Sherwood soldier or citizen within the war lords grasp, only struggle has been the wounded on the opposing side which the war lord does not want back. They will be given the option of jail time with a fine once they are healed or they will bind themselves in contract with the king for 7 years of service. It is a week of intense work when Robin approached her with a letter,

"Your sister and mother wish to visit in a month time, they should postpone till mid spring" Regina snatches the letter and goes over it before clucking her tongue

"They should postpone it indefinitely, they are not welcomed. not on this land" Regina snipes back in a final tone as she goes about folding the laundered cloth; Robin looks at her perplexed and is about to say something when the flaps opened and a sobbing Snow rushes in toward Regina. The queen takes the girl state in and takes her in her arms, sitting with her in her embrace speaking in quick enchanted while Snow sobs.  
Robin looked utterly baffled as Emma, David and Killian rush in a moment later, his two officers looking just as losses at him but Emma takes a step forward eyes blazing.

"Is it true?" She asks the other two women and Regina's eyes meet Emma's as she nods after a moment as she tilts her head to the paper which Emma snatches and begins reading rapidly

"tthey'll sell me again ororor force me to marry King Cole setting me up on that horrid private stage" and the men exchange wide eyed looks of disbelief and confusion

"Isn't king Cole..." Robin began

"Older than your father aye" Killian nods, Emma lets out an impressive set of words before approaching the other two women

"I'll I'll, I'll take her" she grasps at an idea

"I'll take her and we'll disappear; they can't have her" and now the men look alarmed which only increases when Regina nods her head

"And take her where? Anywhere near the land boarder is too dangerous" Her voice is mocking and Emma runs hand through her hair

"We'll go to a port town get work at the inn" and Regina rolled her eyes this time

"With her soft nature and your hot temper you won't last there a week" with that Emma loses her patience and her composure

"What's your great plan then?" and Regina thinks for a moment

"You can go-"

"You can stay right here" It is Robin who interrupts them and both Regina and Emma look at him as though he has lost his mind

"I can't! Too much risk" it is Snow who speaks with a sniffle as she pulls away from Regina's embrace and tries to wipe her tears away

"I have to go far unless they get killed" she mutters more to herself than anyone else

"Who will lass?" it was Killian who asks

"Him, them, you, everyone I care about" she mutters not looking at anyone but they all turn to stare at David who has been oddly quite,

"Snow-" Regina begins gently but the girl shakes her head

"No Regina I can't I'm not you. I can't if, if he kills him I won't survive. You know he will, it was him and your mom that killed your Daniel they'll, they'll kill my David too" and tears are streaming again but she does not surrender to them this time

"None of you is going anywhere" It is David this time with an utter serious face who interrupts. Emma opened her mouth but David cut her off

"NO! This king has taken enough, done enough he won't be coming here" and Snow finally looked up slowly at him

"David please, I don't want to but knowing your alive, knowing your ok is enough for me" but the man stands resolute

"The hell it is!" He curses

"Snow," it is Regina who interrupts the duo

"How did you know?" And the former princes pulled back hesitantly before fishing a four sheet letter

"A hawk found me," and Regina began skimming the letter

"First two describe my punishment last two are about you" she fidgets

"He says he'll kill them all, David, Robin, Roland even Emma Hook and Ruby" Regina grabs the papers and reads. Leopold does say this plus so much more and he does it descriptively too

"He's going to come here Regina, you know he is!" Robin looks perplexed

"The letter said your sister and your mother with their family-" he trails off, realizing his mistake and Regina nods solemnly

"Yes that means the King" Robin is looking dumb struck

"The man attacked us not a week ago he has the gal-"

"Correction a paid war lord attacked us, although they are using the defeat for their purpose too" Emma interrupts rubbing her temple; Regina is deep in thought when she feel someone tug Snow's letter from her hands half startling her. She looked up to see Robin and tris to snatch the papers back; he holds them out of her reach

"It's just words" she states calmly; Robin face is purple by the end page one

"It doesn't matter" Snow mumbles and that causes the kings eye to snap up, he folds the letter back up calmly

"May I keep this for now? I promise I will not share it" he speaks in an utterly composed manner though his face has yet to gain its natural color back and Snow nods, sniffling. The hut is quite now, all unsure how to proceed and after a quick glance to Regina and a nod from her, Robin makes declaration that they have been discussing in private for the past few days

"King Leopold and his wife as well you mother will be banned from this land" Robin decrees

"I'll have Lord Rumple set up a charm he owes us that" Regina looks down at her hand

"My father too, my mother may impersonate him or put him under a trance" the words hurt to speak and Robin grabs her hand seeing her distress

"Rumples spells are powerful" he speaks to sway her but Regina shakes her head

"It's too big of a risk, my mother killed Daniel in front of me I would not survive if something happened to you or Roland or anyone else for that matter" and he relents

"So be it, as for Snow. If Leopold pushes too hard I shall say I will cut all trade with his country they need us more than we need them; though it won't come to that" the occupants of the room seem divided on the plan, though no one is truly happy with the plan they all agree on it never the less.

* * *

Though a decree has been made and the people put on alert, Regina can't seem to shake the sense of uneasiness off. She joins her friends in hunting hoping to distract herself. But while her friends chatter on, her minds goes over the more recent letters that Leopold have been sending and the new Killian has concocted.

She knows that the things between Emma and Killian have been… odd since their return. A shadow is looming over their relationship, but the man is an idiot who is going to embark on an even more idiotic task while Emma sits with them relaxing and chatting away with Ruby and Snow as to why the young girl should not be marrying yet, all the while remaining none the wiser on exactly how close she is to losing her man. Robin may be honor bound to say nothing but she will inform her friend.  
"For spirits sake Snow don't you think your being a little silly? We made that pact a long time ago, I wouldn't mind if you married before me. I mean, you can't be serious of all the reason why you should not wed yet, that's why you are against marriage at your age?" Emma speaks to her friend with disbelief evident in her tone.

"Emma, we made a serious pact. We would wed in order, Regina first then you, then me. So long as I choose who I marry and you are both wed, I car not about my age" Snow recites the answer for what is the hundredth time

"Dear we only agreed to that to shut you up, you were a brat at nine" Regina's eyes are closed as she drones out her comment that has Snow rolling her eyes.

"What's the big deal I'm sure Killian will ask soon" Ruby tries to comfort all parties

"He already has" it's Regina who reveals the secret in a bored tone as the other three turn to her with utter shock

"Multiple times in fact. She just says no every time" and when Regina finally lifts an eye open Emma is red face staring at her with daggers as the other two look at her with gaping mouth

"Mind your own business and go and enjoy your family" Emma grits the words and Regina sits up until she is face to face with the angry girl

"Oh I do, but Emma Killian is to leave as an envoy for Leopold's castle in two days" the captains plan be damned her friend deserved to know

"Neither me nor Robin wanted to send an actual messenger but Rumple insisted and Killian volunteered" Emma is stoic before she starts to shakes her head vigorously

"You're lying, he would-"

"What? tell you?" Regina can't help but goad her, the girls happiness is about to vanish

"He argued that he had the least amount of collateral damage; if my mother or the king did something to him; it wouldn't matter only a few friends that would be sad, his word not mine and he said he has no family left" and though she is aiding the girl, Regina is mad at Emma for hurting the captain and herself. Emma lets a fear slip into her features

"No, No he won't" she gets up hastily running for her close

"There not due back for another hour but your free to wait for him in our hut, that's the first place he'll visit" and collectively they get dressed and go to Regina's; Snow and Ruby only last fifteen minutes in Emma's panicking presence though, so it's no wonder that by the time the men enters her hut thirty minutes later Regina is about to throttle someone

"David, Whale why don't you take Roland to visit Snow, she wants to speak with him" one look at Emma's face is enough to send both man scrambling, chatting too loudly and too happily as the drag the unsuspecting boy away .  
Robin walks towards Regina and the duo go further into the hut to give the others a semblance of privacy; Emma seems frozen, she is simply starring at Killian now with a mix of fear and panic with a big dose of anger in her eyes. Killian swallows not meeting her stormy eyes. Emma shakes with emotions and finally succumbs to her anger

"How could you be so stupid?" anger, it's familiar territory for them and Killian falls into rhythm

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh don't you dare! We are supposed to partners and then you go and pull this!" Emma takes a step forward poking Killian on the chest

"Pull what exactly? I'm going on an assignment" it's a bold face lie one Emma won't buy

"To the same kingdom I had save your ass from, who has psychotic rulers?!" Emma's voice is sarcastic to the core and Killian seems undeterred

"I'm the captain, I can protect myself and the job is quite simple" Emma scoffes

"Fine let me do it then"

"No!" Killian answers instantly

"Why not if it's simple-"

"Absolutely not! You're not coming and I'm going that's final" Killian shouts and turns toward exit  
"You promised" Her voice so angry, so choke and half broken that Killian can't take another step; he lets out a sigh and his shoulders visibly sag; he rubs at his eyes and turns

"Emma-" but he can't say more for looking at her now; he sees the lost girl and as much as he feels her pain there is also his anger, his pride, his fear. He takes three steps toward her slowly

"After all this time Swan, you still don't trust me, don't believe me when I say I will never stop fighting for you" his voice is husky due to the repressed emotion and Emma is vibrating too

"I will fight for you till my last breath, but I won't force you and since its clear you do not want me-" Emma shakes her head vigorously taking a step forward

"That's not true, it not true" Killian snorts and now he just looks weary

"Really love? You don't want me to court you, you don't want to marry me, you don't even want to be alone with me and that's your choice and I'm finally respecting that, Emma." It's killing him to say this, the evidence clear on his face as anguish becomes visible. He gently tucks a wisp of her hair gently behind her ear before he traces her jaw with the back of his fingers. He takes a breath and his stormy blue clashes with her ever greens that are clouded with tears and pain

"Killian don't do this, please" her voice is cracking, her tears slipping

"We can't go on like this, and since you don't want to take any step I suggest. I'm doing as you wish; you know I lo-" he stops himself, swallows thickly and pulls back.

"be happy Swan" turning again and taking steps toward the exit  
"I have son"  
He freezes his mind doesn't register what he's hearing and he slowly turns to look at her and spirits it breaks his heart when he sees her, he has stamped down that feeling. He is setting her free, but he can't and she look as bad as he felt… a son.

"A son" he mutters and now she looks down at her hand because Emma is not yet twenty five so

"I was fifteen he was seventeen we thought we had the world figured out." A sob escapes her and it takes Killian everything he has not to run to her and Emma is on a roll, the dam is broken and the story flows freely

"I was starving, I had been on my own for four years and, it was so horrible. We met stealing the same bread and he proposed a month later, and he was gone a month later. He left me, alone and I was scared so I went to an inn and had, Henry there" she sobs at the name, fully sobs

"I send money and write letters, I was supposed to fetch him last year but the husband of the inn keeper died and the son says I have to pay a debt to him or Henry has to work for him for 15 years" she breaks and Killian can't hold back anymore and pulls her tight into his embrace, holds her as she comes undone, and she in turn clings to him as though he is her anchor, her sobs ebb away slowly yet she still cries and at a point he too shed tears with her. She has to get this out

"I, I have the money almost completely, earned it all, just, just little more and I can go get Henry. I said no to you because" she pauses and takes a shuddering breath

"Because I didn't want you to feel obliged and because I didn't want to disappoint you since I'm not as perfect-" and that all he can take as he grabs her and kisses her stopping her words. His mouth demands and she is frozen a beat but then she response with equal force, he leans his forehead against her as they catch their breath a moment later

"I love you" she looks at him now searchingly and he repeats it again

"I love you" he needs her to understand this

"we will get your boy Swan, bring him home and he will attend our wedding" and she makes a noise between a sob and a gasp and a tear escapes his own eye as he can see it clear as day

"I love you, doesn't matter your past, you are it for me swan and you are perfect, I don't care who you have been within the past, who was your first as long as I am your last" and she cries tears of relief and kisses him over and over again.

* * *

Regina sighs as she has been peaking at the scene from behind a curtain that divides their room from the rest of the hut

"So any more surprises, love decelerations and announcements. What should I prepare our hut for next?" Robin jests as he buttons the clean shirt he has switched to, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Ruby might tell Whale she's pregnant while they are over for dinner tonight" her tone is blasé and Robin freezes before chuckling and shaking his head unaware of his wife's mood, unaware of the unsettling letter she had received earlier that morning, from her mother or the talk she has had heard just the day before. Regina has always heard talk, first from her mother then sister and practically everyone else since then. She is happy for her friends, truly she is and she is not a petty or insecure person but today's yesterday's talk had hurt, it had hit home and his mothers letter had rubbed salt and vinegar to an open wound. It was why she had pushed Emma, pushed her to grasp her happiness.  
She is in love with her husband, madly deeply in love, but she cannot utter the words aloud. She has not even told him of her desires for him and though he has acted ever the noble husband who, if rumors are true, seems to be planning a small family vacation with Roland and her, he care for you, Regina tries to remind herself but a small voice in the back of her head replays what her mother had said.

'_Couldn't even tempt him could you? You always were such a disappointment dear, how long do you think it is before he grows bored of you? How long it is you pathetically think you can keep them alive? Foolish girl, don't think you've won darling I'm coming for you and your husband and precious brat'_

She opens her eyes and studies Emma and Killian, they way depend on one another and how they looked at each other, it is the look snow and David shared, the one Ruby has when Whale is around; and sadly it is the look Regina had seen once cross her own features in the mirror as she had been looking at Robin. He just saw her as a friend, or a damsel to save, those women were right, her mother was right. No matter though her mother would not harm her family or friend's regardless of what else she may be right about. She is silently working herself up when someone places a hand on her elbow and she jumped

"Regina?" Robin gently turns her around so she is now facing him, his brows furrowed

"Regina, you were miles away" she looks up to give an excuse but when their eyes meet, she has to swallow. Damnation she can't lie when he looks at her so

"What's wrong?" he can see turmoil in her brown orbs, for all her steal mask and regal aura his queens eyes are her undoing she looks away and shakes her head, her small smile seems forced

"Nothing I just-" she wouldn't trouble him, couldn't

"I just need a moment to perform some charm, to protect Killian and it's been a while" her voice is strong and though Robin has seen her perform magic once or twice, she has always preferred to do it in private away from other people eyes, as though she is ashamed. He has never questioned her about her magic and she loves him all the more for it not even when she performed the heart protection spell on Roland and him the night before their boy's departure.

"I'll- go tell Roland it's about time he comes home" he excuses and she smiles at him gratefully as he excuses himself. She takes a deep breath before entering the room where the happy couple stands.

"Emma give me your hand" Regina instructed quickly and place both her hand as well as Emma's on top of Killian's chest, a small white light emitted before it dimmed out.

"There now your heart will be unmovable; Killian go, today surprise them by arriving earlier drop off the scroll and come out; Emma I am disappointed that you never told me I am an aunt and I do hope godmother, I trump snow and will fight her on this" Emma can't help but laugh nodding her head

"You are, he knows of you, in the letters I told him" and Regina nods satisfied

"Very well good, I won't berate you for not telling us. Not yet, but whatever is left of the debt this man so claims you owe I will give, personally and I won't hear a word from you about it, believe me or else I'll be very upset it's my right as godmother while Killian leaves for Leopold me and you shall go retrieve your son"

"Absolutely not!" Surprisingly it's not only Emma who protests but Killian too and they look set on their answer.

"Regina as your friend I would love nothing more for you to come with me, but we are not sure it would be a good idea to go get Henry right now. Killian has agreed to take the message to the nearest fort in Leopold's land and have them deliver the message. It would be safer that way and I have promised to wait for him to come back before we head to get Henry" It is a long explanation but Regina could see the merits of not sending Killian to Leopold's castle and she nods

"Very well I can wait a week to depart then" she conceded but Killian shakes his head

"By then love our message would have been delivered to Leopold and it will be too dangerous for you to ride that close to the border without a small army" Regina glares at Killian and he holds up his hands in a mock surrender

"Don't shoot the messenger love" and Regina can't help roll her eyes

"Let me worry about my safety captain and just get back here in one piece and do try not to get too distracted at by the cosmetic merchants on the way, I don't care how low on charcoal you are for your pretty eyes" Emma laughs while Killian splutters

"You don't need an army, your words will have the enemy surrendering before they can even draw their swords" he grumbles and Regina can't help the smile that takes over her face.

* * *

Surprisingly it isn't Emma and Killian whose engagement is announced not a day later but Snow and David's. One of the soldiers comes to her as she teaching riding to some of the children, Robin has requested her presence in the hut and she fears it has to do with Lord Rumple, her mother or that something has happened to Robin or Roland and she arrives there in top speed.

David has a deep frown and is facing Robin, who has his arms crossed, with an angry scowl while Snow has her hand entwined with David's looking nervous.

"What's going on?" Regina asks and it's Robin who answers although he does not look away from his younger captain

"I found them, in the cave just as they were about to use this" he holds out an intricately designed knife,

"You were about to get married!" she looks wide eyed to Snow who nods

"I knew you would have said I'm too young"

"You are! We said engaged not, married!" Regina insists for the princess has just turned nineteen

"But I'm not; you're only seven years older than me-"

"Seven years is a long time, David she's too young" Robin snaps and Snows eyes lands on him with such intensity that Regina wonders where the mousy 18-year-old she brought with her went, it hard to deny Snow's maturity as she stands tall.

"I have been of marrying age for five years now Lord Locksley" there is bitterness in her voice

"I have been engaged three times so far to men who could been your own father so excuse me if I think I can make my own choice David is three years my senior, so if I can respect your culture respect mine" Robin clenches his jaw and says nothing but glares at David who only action is reaffirming his grip on Snow's arm. Regina intervenes before things get out of hand. She grasps the knife and looks at the design snowflakes, a raven, an elephant (which looks like Roland's toy) and a castle within the mountains are the designs that stand out.

"Snow I know you love him" and she does, Regina has seen how he became Snow's friend and inspiration to start again, became her home. Saw how they spent month learning from one another

"We all can see that and we are not trying to belittle your feelings for each other" She sees the people in the room begin to relax

"I would have understood all else, a formal courting request, an engagement, but to elope? And secretly" she sees Snows eyes water and notices the frail state of the girl and for a moment she thinks she will crack but a beat goes by and Snow swallows and regains composer

"I want to marry him" and Regina suddenly realizes something

"Getting married was your idea, David simply formally proposed" David's expression is enough for her to know it's true.

"Are you with child?" It's Robin who asks the question which has Regina looking at Robin with a shocked expression before turning toward the couple who are sputtering up refusal after refusal

"I would never dishonor her like that" David swears and Regina believes him.

"Then what is the rush? Snow, you spoke of traditions. Even brought it up before well here's one older sibling must be married before the younger one can and Emma is not yet-" and Snow finally snaps

"BECAUSE I WANT TO ENJOY MY MARRIAGE BEFORE MY FATHER RUINS IT, LIKE HE HAS RUINED YOURS" her voice echoes in the hut and the others gape at her but she is not done, not in the least

"You think I don't know? About the letters and the threats and the whores my father send your husband as gifts, all of which he hid from you!" and Regina rears back as if slapped

"Because he is coming and he will take all in his path or else die trying." tears are now streaming down her face but unlike before Snow does not crumble

"You know this Regina! you know what a nightmare of a man he is. You were there that night when he attacked us in our sleep, dragged me out of bed cutting my hair as though he was going to scalp me before kicking me, breaking my bones. I thought he was going to kill me that night Regina and if you had not stepped in he, would, have." She shakes her head

"You know this, you know this, it was your fingers he broke when you tried to pull me back, your ribs which he cracked" her face completely breaks as she whispers the next part

"Your feet he branded with that fireplace Iron" and she is sobbing but still standing

"He will destroy all that's good in my life so yes. I want to get married I want to feel joy and happiness even for a moment before my father destroys it like he destroyed me and you" Regina can't take it anymore and pulls the girl to her embrace and goes to her knees as Snow finally falls begins to fall. Holding the girl while she falls apart, rocking her as she would rock Roland after one of his nightmares, promising that it'll be fine that he can't touch her anymore all the while Snow whispers over and over again that she can't, won't lose David. Won't let Regina be taken but it always circles back to David and Regina wonders if they are safe at all? For even though Leopold and her mother are miles away they are exhausting them all, weakening their minds and their resolve, she has never felt so weak nor has she seen her friends cry or breakdown so much in such little time.

David, who kneels next the two women looking beyond worried and pained at seeing Snow so, but when his eyes catches Regina she sees the anger hidden within. When Snow finally calms herself enough, Regina places a hand on her daughter's cheek and wipes the tears away, she takes the knife and places it in Snows hand and the girl blinks at it confused but Regina does not pull away

"You're right Snow about all you have said, your father is a monster and he might come, but if you succumb to his fear, he will win. Fear is quite the effective tool, don't allow him to have that" she then grasps one of David's hands and places it over the dagger and watches as two intertwine their fingers wedging the dagger in between their palms.

"I know you're in love, but being hasty means losing out on moments; moments such as declaring your love, life and loyalty to each other in front of your loved ones. Your story deserves a better than a rushed hidden event in a cave, it deserves to be shared to be enjoyed." She pauses and levels a look at David who does not shrink back

"You wish to marry her" he nods

"I was going to ask for her consent, before asking for your approval, but. . ." And Regina understands Snow has never had a choice, to have her say, he was acknowledging her choice in the matter, and she respects that.

"You have my approval David so long as you promise to Love, cherish and respect her, you have my approval" both of them give her a sincere Smile

"However, I ask you two wait a year and a half and marry the summer after next. Your love will not waver but only build in its strength and by then your motivation for marriage will only be your love for one another and not a threat of a cruel King" David looks at Snow who bites her lip before looking at David, at his reassuring smile she lets out a small smile and nods her head. Regina places a kiss on her brow before pulling both into her embrace. David gets up and holds a hand out to each of them helping them up. As they begin to leave they stop by Robin and David approaches sheepishly and mutters an apology and Robin sighs, clasps David's hand and the two embrace. When they pull apart Robins hand grasp David shoulder and Regina can see Robin muttering something as David nods when they pull apart, Snow approaches looking embarrassed and she too apologizes and Robin places kiss on her knuckles and the duo leaves. Regina closes her eyes and lets out a sigh

* * *

"How could you not tell me?" Robin's voice is angry and upset and Regina bristles at the question. Unsure she falls on anger, it's safe

"Tell you?! You're the one still receiving women as gifts left and right and I, have news to share?!" Robin is not deterred and starts walking toward Regina

"Granny handles that and it doesn't matter-" but Regina holds out a hand before he can get too close

"I asked you if you wanted someone else, I asked if wished for certain freedoms and all I wanted was honesty and you said-"

"No. I said no" Robin finishes for her and falls to one knee in front of her

"And I meant it" he mutters and reaches for one of Regina's ankle but Regina is not done and moves back once more

"oh so having a personal brothel at your disposal whenever you wish supplied by Leopold is not a freedom uncommon to most marriages here?"

"I do not own a brothel" he grasps for her other ankle and she is too slow to pull it back, she can't struggle without losing her balance so Robin begins to take of her boot

"Leopold sent over a bunch on girls yes, you know this a-" he trails of as he start peeling her socks off and although Regina bathed a few hours ago she does not want him to see her like this. Although she wonders, if he thought her disgusting after all the washing and scrubbing she endured on her wedding what hope does she have now.

"Still? I thought they had stopped month ago! How phenomenal, now you get to have your pick. Tell me did he send you some of his highly trained entertainers or were they just war slaves?" she gives her best sarcasm and tries to focus on the anger or else she'll feel her broken heart and the results of that will not be pretty. Robin is muttering things like 'pig headed stubborn women' when he finally uncovers her foot and he runs a hand on it sole and frowns when he feels nothing, he lifts her foot off his knee and sees nothing. Regina knows this for it's the wrong foot, though his small touches make her stomach flutter

"Did your mother heal it with magic?" Regina is about to lie when his eyes peer up and lock with hers and she cannot lie while he is looking at her so, instead she diverts yet again, her argument is week but she will not concede

"Why didn't you tell me about your brothel?" He growls and drops her foot, leans forward for the other but she delivers a sharp kick with the top of her foot to his shoulder, a move courtesy of Mulan. He is surprised and unbalanced and she is angry enough that the kick causes him to fall back and land unceremoniously on his ass

"All I asked was for your honesty" Robin groans in frustration and runs a hand down his face before placing the elbow of the hand on his bent knee

"I have to learn about this from Snow! Snow knows which means god who else knows and no one thought to tell!" Robin simply watches with his chin in his hand now and Regina can see he is resigned to letting her have her say but he is not done

"but I suppose that's to be expect it, they did not want the Queen to close down the Kings personal brothel" she is wringing her hands together and now she can actually see it in her mind then; the hut that all the soldiers hoped to be invited to

"After all you do share everything; I suppose the ultimate award for a soldier is to be invited to your personal brothel."

"Spirits Regina!" Robin growls; actually growls and in one swift move sweeps her off her feet, literally. She lets out the most un-Regina squeal and begins flailing in his arm

"Put me down! This instant or I swear you will be sorry" she demands and pushes against his chest but he tightens his grasp

"stop it, or you'll fall" his voice is low and she can feel the vibration in his chest beneath her palm and Regina freezes and tries to keep her heart beat in check. Don't think, don't think

"The girls at the brothel may enjoy the manhandling but I don't" yes sarcasm, anger nothing else, no other feeling allowed. Robin drops her unceremoniously on the bed and Regina remembering the last time begins shuffling backward with her arm, away from him. She's almost completely out of reach when he grasps her ankle and pulls. In one move he slides her down until her hips are near the edge of the bed. He lets her ankle go as he leans down and places his hands on either side of her head forcing her to look straight at him. She is completely trapped as he stands in between her legs she can't escape but as she stares at those deep blue eyes she finds, that she really doesn't want to.

"There is, no. brothel." he punctuates each word

"Sure like you would tell me" she tries to regain control

"Regina" he calls in exasperation

"Please stop this. Yes Leopold still sent, send four girls. Four. All of which, were war slaves as you guessed and I never met one for Granny handled the matter, always has always will" Regina swallows

"Robin, all this time I could have had interaction with them not knowing-" but again he stops her before her mind can get to carried away

"You haven't I swear to you, each time. Granny gave them a choice either they could go where they pleased or stay with the promise of an apprenticeship. One left and the other three were sent to one of the newer towns to the west, weeks from here." And Regina now feels guilty for starting a fight but another voice created by the other women and her mother has other forms of doubt starting with her

"Robin," she closes her eyes steeling herself for what she wants to say

"If you had wished to keep-" Robin groans and drops his forehead onto hers

"Regina please, enough" and Regina is too glad to not have to say that she's ok with him being with another. No matter how much her mother had her practice that line in her studies, Regina had always hated it and so she swallows and gives an ok. Robin lets out a breath and backs off, retreating completely. Regina lays there and tries to compose herself, when she feels the tugging at her boot, she groans as she sits up.

"Really Robin?" the man is now sitting crossed leg on the floor and he gives a dark chuckle

"You see how it feels when someone is persistent" she rolls her eyes as she leans back on her hands letting them support her weight. Robin pulls at the sock and he freezes. His face is blank, after a few moments Regina begins to feel self conscious. She tries to pull her leg back, but he won't let go, his eyes snap to her

"Why didn't you tell me?" Regina feels ashamed so she looks down and shrugs

"You told me of what he did to snow yet you," he breaks off and closes his eyes

"you forgot to mention this and god your fingers-" he goes to his knees and grasps her hands in his as though he is just seeing them and that somehow he had missed her having mangled fingers all this time.

"My mother healed those" her voice is soft and as his hands work over her finger until he finds the two lumps on her hand and he whispers sorry and she chuckles

"What are you sorry for?" she tries to be light but his face is a cloud of sorrow, anguish and anger so much anger.

"Did she heal your ribs" he suddenly asks fingers going to her side where her ribs are and this time she can't help the small shudder. Again it's his eyes that prevent her from being able to lie. She sighs and places a hand on his stubble cheek

"Robin…" but he shakes his head and sits on the floor

"Why not? This, this must have hurt" he is looking at her with big eyes pleading and although Roland's eyes are brown at this moment she sees the son in the father

"Because the fingers where obvious sign of a damage good while the ribs and the burn could be concealed" Robin traces a finger alongside the line on bottom of her foot

"Does it hurt" and she shakes her head and suddenly his fingers freeze and his next word hurt Regina

"I had you walk a good distance here" and Regina is now upset

"Robin Locksley don't you dare blame yourself-"

"But-"

"No buts, by that time a month had gone by and it was healed" he give her a glare "fine mostly healed honestly its fine" Robins shoulders slumped

"How did it happened Regina?" and the Queen looks away

"You told what he did to Snow but never said anything of what he did to you, tell me please" She shakes her head

"What good will it do?" Robin just stares and says please. Robin watches as her eyes slip shut, his heart tells him there is more at play here. That he is still missing a piece. And so while he wants to take away the pain and memory, he knows she needs to talk about it more, she is quite for a long while and he thinks she might never talk but then she begins, softly as is she fears the very words she speaks

"I was close to Snow growing up and this incident happened a month or so after Daniel had died and before I knew Snow had been the one to tell my secret. After Daniel I was, inconsolable and Snow would often sleep in my room, we where once close before everything and well she was trying to comfort me. Leopold was drunk, unhappy because Snow had publicly refused a suitor and well he came that night to deliver her punishment. I shoved him off, tried to see if Snow was ok" she shakes her head with a bitter smile

"I was so stupid, I turned my back to him in the process and he knocked me down, it happened so fast, he kicked me a couple of times before he . . . before he stomped on my hand, I was trying to reach for the fire place iron. He said some stuff and taunted before he went and picked up the same iron I had reached for, I tried to crawl away and the iron landed on my foot" she gets up and walks away, playing with her necklace with the other arm wrapped around herself

"There that's how it happened" but her voice carries a strange note. Robin gets up and walks behind her; he turns her gently and rubs her arms in soothing manner

"How did you make him stop" and he feels her freeze. He wants to retract his words but she speaks

"He threw himself on me and pinned me down, he . . . he. . . that's when my mother came in" and Robin suddenly feels his blood go cold. He can't help himself from pulling her into his embrace. His mind is going a mile a minute as he feels her hands fist his shirt and her head leans against his chest and it's that, her body against his its only that which keeps him from getting on a horse and riding out to find this King who dared do this to his Regina and Robin had promised himself that he would stay away and leave her be because she had enough men forcing themselves on her and he should let go but he can't.

He just can't.

She's never felt safer than she does in that moment, wrapped securely in his arm and she can hear his steady heartbeat, so she closes her eyes and lets all else fade but the rhythmic beat. A comfortable heat blooms in her and grows with each beat until she is buzzing with it. He kisses her brow and she means to simply look at him with a grateful smile and she does, one which he returns as he drops his head onto her forehead, but when she looks at him again the heat turns into something more and he's right there, right there and with each breath their air tangles with each other and she can't look away, that same pull is working again because he too seems transfixed and she can't move, wanting this so much and still afraid that it will happen or worse that it won't.

So she doesn't move but she can't help it as her gaze drops down to his lips and then he's there kissing her as though he is frightened she will vanish into air and she in turn is petrified that this will be the last kiss they share so she revels in warmth of her kiss and caresses his lips with her own, his arm tighten around her and she doesn't want this to end.

A soft moan escapes her mouth and Robin deepens the kiss before she feels him tense but before either can move a familiar shriek of laughter and patter of feet enter their hut and Robin has barely enough time to get off her and turn when Roland is barreling through their door and launching himself at his father.

He was going to pull away anyway she tells herself, she tries to smile as she sits up and listens to Roland ramble about his day, she really does but all she can think of is wither her mother's letter or the conversation she overheard two of the elders speaks between themselves

'Of course he's taking her away, he wants in her sheets I suppose now that she has cut off his whores. It's obvious though she can't bare kids, why else is there no child, such waste,' the other had nodded as she had scrubbed their laundry

'Give it two more years then her looks will be old news and he'll toss her. How long can she keep him interested with her tricks, if she hasn't visited him month ago he would still be ignoring her. though you know what I think. I think he doesn't want her to have his kids, she is too bossy, too much a man; he'll pretend for a while though can't break the princes heart, the girl was bought, he has to get his money worth not to mention the kind of behavior she must have done to get his attention at the ceremony' Regina tries to close her eyes and tries to banish the voices. It is not the first time she has heard such talks and while she is sure of her husband's good heart, she is also very aware that her husband is too kind a man to break her heart or Roland's for his own feelings.

* * *

It's Ruby who actually helps her. Regina is standing watch, her mother has sent another letter with it a plain threat that Leopold is going to bring up her annulment to the council of the kings in a month time and that he, had proof. Regina had stared at the letter with horror and shock until Roland had bounced inside followed by Ruby. Regina had brushed it aside and put on a fake smile but Ruby had caught on quickly. She had taken over Emma's and had a seen the girl take off in the opposite direction of her hut. Since that night, for the past four nights Regina has kept the first watch with Ruby

"The contraption you are looking for is available in this land too you know" Regina looks at Ruby with a glare

"I overheard you talking to them, I'm just saying" Regina rubs her temple

"and once I get it will you help me?" Ruby looks down and shakes her head

"I can't. I think you got the right candidate, but I don't think you want him to actually bed you, no matter how much of an ass your husband is" Regina chuckles

"What? you're not going to tell me he loves me and is just hiding it? How I'm wrong and misjudging him" and Ruby shakes her head

"Regina I was there when you overheard him describe his emotions at your wedding night as disgusted. you deserve better than that. I would have said go for the envoy and bed him but I can see you have fallen for him, but it's his missed chance Regina his folly not yours" Regina closes her eyes for she will not cry

"Ruby he is an amazing father, a terrific leader, a devoted king and once he had been a spectacular husband everyone here confirmed it for me; So it must be me" she paused

"We are intimate in some ways and at times I think he might be coming around but I've heard him say it meant nothing" Ruby looks sympathetic and Regina doesn't want sympathy or pity and so changes the subject promptly, she will not dwell on this

"Can you get me the contraption" she asks Ruby who nods

"I mention this for I ordered one for my friend and I. and he brought it for me when he arrived today" Regina blinks

"Your fiancé bought you a contraption meant for self pleasure?" Ruby rolls her eyes

"I've been told it is pretty fun to use with two people as well" Regina does not need to know that about her friend not really

"We haven't used it yet, it's still within it packaging, and if you want you can have it. Victor will get me another on his next visit" Regina hesitates but nods, it must be done. Her mother's latest message had been explicit in her threat toward Roland and Robin and so now she is sadly resolute. And nauseous, she had kept a small hope that Robin would have bed her but it seems time has run out. She supposes it's the best scenario she can hope for. One… thrust and it'll be over, she will not dishonor her husband and the envoy will get money plus blackmail to endure his silence

"Keep it at your place I'll get the contraption from when the time is here, the envoy is to arrive tomorrow." The call comes for the watch to switch and Regina and Ruby leave neither aware of the shadow that had eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

* * *

Robin had woken when Regina had entered the hut that night and after she had fallen asleep he could not shut his mind off, so he left and gone on a ride. Worried he would not be able to handle himself with his wife so close. He had messed up few days ago, his wife had just told him of someone forcing themselves on her and he had done the same, of course Regina had responded but she had been vulnerable, he had misused her trust and since that day a shadow had loomed over their hut. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself after all, his wife was divine.

She moves with such ease such grace and those beautiful enticing eyes of hers tempted his every dream. But it was beyond that. She was deliciously intelligent and quick witted, ever since the first political meeting he had gone out of his way to pester her. The way her skin would become flush and her eyes would come to life he lived for those moments and then would flip and use words bending them to her will. His states of affair had not been smoother and he loved those hours after meeting where they would go through what had been discussed and share their private thoughts he looked forward to hearing what she had to say, her perspective was so uniquely hers that he could see it coming a mile away.

Lord Rumple's last treaty for example, it had Regina written all over it, though he wondered how she had found out and why she had confided in Killian. The ride that morning had made him sore but at least now he could focus on something beside just Regina. He let another arrow fly and hears the thwack as it lands in the dead center next to the rest, he had hope the physical activity would quell his emotions inside but it was not working and all he sees is her, her long neck, curves that extenuate her very form; spirits the women would be the death of him. He let another arrow loose.

He hears them coming but pays them no mind he knows those footsteps as well as he knows his own

"You know Killian I was shocked hearing them speak last night but with what you say it makes perfect sense" David's voice is loud and Robin can tell they are doing this purposely, they are such a pair old ladies sometimes, he still pays them no mind and keeps shooting.

"Yes well what you say also does complete the puzzle I mean the first time Regina asked to see me privately I was afraid" Robin pauses for a moment but keeps going, except now his entire focus is on their conversation, why had Regina called on Killian?

"Robin had told me the night before that they had not done the deed and well I feared that she would ask me to do something impossible"

"Did she?" David's voice is far too over the top

"No she asked me instead to explain to her what the chastity tracer was and how it functioned, she showed me all the letters Leopold had sent plus her mothers, she was utterly calm and she did all this mind you after flippantly giving me the answer to Lord Rumples problem which had plagued us all for month" Robin shakes his head of course she would snoop,

"Yes apparently she had over heard me and her husband talking the night before in the forest so I told her what I knew, the lady seemed adamant to solve the problem without anyone else's help Dave although I was quite shocked seeing at what it would pertained but she was adamant and commanded me to not say a word of it to the King unless asked directly" Ah so that what this charade was about.

"How was the queen fairing when you saw her then?" David asked leaning against a tree looking straight Robin slicing an apple with his knife, Killian on the other side of the tree water skin in hand also starring at Robin who was staring at the two men with a bored expression

"She seemed composed I suppose for a women who had heard her husband say only a few hourse before that the intimate kiss we had witnessed meant nothing" and they both see Robin freeze in shock

"Well it's not the worst he has heard him say Killian" Robins eyes zoom onto David's, wondering what he would reveal \

"Yes, apparently eavesdropping is a regular occurrence with our dear queen. She and ruby had both stumbled upon our dear King confessing to Elder Granny that the reason he had not been able to complete his duty had been because he had only felt disgusted by our Queen"

"WHAT!?" It's not only Robin who's dumbstruck but Killian as well for he calls out

"Seriously?" With his usual tone to which David replies

"Truly" but its Robin who is pale as a sheet grasping at his head

"But that's not even the kicker of the tale" David goes on voice still redirected and Robin freezes worried to what news they have that trumps this revelation

"Oh you mean her plan to stop Leopold and her mother from attacking us?" and Killian is back into the swing of things

"Yep" Robin is getting agitated as his grasp on the bow and arrow in his hand increases

"She believes her mother placed the spell on her and as you know the only way to destroy the spell is to lose ones virtue" Robin is frozen afraid of what he might hear here

"What kind of mother does that?" David's voice is natural and he is truly asking and Killian answers without a beat

"The kind who sends you a congratulation note which states you fail at the basic part of marriage and being a women by being undesirable" its David's turn to join Robin in shock

"She asked Granny to do it first you know with a self pleasuring device but she refused and so did Emma; that's when she told Emma to either pick me or the Envoy and when Emma picked me the Queen decided that the Envoy would be the one to bed her"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"That was until last night" David adds quickly and Robin is panting; his breath visible in the cool morning air

"She went to the original plan opting for the device but it seems she will still need the envoy's help as her virtue has to be taken by a third party" Robin whirls getting ready to go when

"You know what the sad part is David" Killian's voice carries a note of sincerity and though he does not turn Robin stops in his tracks

"What?" David asks

"She is in Love with the king" Robin slowly turns and sees the complete honesty on Killian's face as he stares back at Robin

"I called her out on it and she couldn't deny it" Killian can't help but add

"And the fool loves her too, but is too stubborn to tell her;" Robin simply stares too many emotions, too much information

"And I would wage she also wanted it to be her husband who she could go to with her predicament; but what women wants to have to beg a man to be with her when she thinks he's disgusted by her" Robin doesn't move, his mind is in turmoil too many things fluttering about his head

"Hey Jones what was it that Mulan said?" and now David's voice is too chipper once more

"Oh, that she needed one of us covering her watch to be on the lookout for peepers during the Queens daily morning bath, seems she's taken to bathing in the stream once more" Robin spine snaps looking at them with disbelief

"Oops maybe one of the boys will finally get a peek, isn't the Envoy from Lord Rumple supposed to arrive this morning? what a sight that would be to arrive too, no way he'll say no after he sees that " The arrow in Robins hand snaps in half and he takes off with a growl in a full run.

"She bathes in the river? Already? It's still so cold" David states watching their leader disappear out of sight

"She's a tough woman" Killian replies

"Yeah, she is going to murder us" David's tone is ridiculously factual

"Most likely; unless Robin actually finds his balls" and they both give a chuckle.

* * *

Robin has never been so on the verge of losing his sanity, the information overload was wreaking havoc on his conscious; but right now jealousy was dominant and that was ok, for no one but him would get to see her gloriously perfect body, he hadn't been disgusted with her; but with himself and that talk with Granny had been about him, spirits have mercy. He kept running, until the stream finally came to view and with it Regina who was stripping diligently. He feels his throat dry as she removes and tosses aside her shirt leaving her in her undergarments, with every inch of creamy skin that is revealed Robin feels reality fall farther and farther away and so when Regina steps into the water he is utterly transfixed;

It is only the two shadows that he spies approaching the water stealthily that draw him out of his haze, no one would disturb his wife like this, nor would anyone see his love bared before them as such. Whoever these shadows are they would only get one warning since he was feeling in a giving mood, so he notches his bow and jumps down from his perch, ignoring Regina's gasps

He aims,

He pulls,

He shoots.

* * *

It had been a long morning and the sun was just beginning to peak; Robin had left their hut hours before she had woken and this morning Ruby had decided to give Regina the beating of her life. They stopped only when Ruby called out her distraction and Regina shuffled off. She had meant to go about her day but she stumbled about the tree she had been married under and had suffered a panic attack. One she had been unaware of having until Granny's concerned face had come into view. She tried to get Regina to speak but she had hurried away. She had to do this, she reminded herself; people depended on this; the envoy was to come today and tonight it would be over.

She began stripping, her mind going over the plan and when her feet touched the water she had a moment of utter clarity but unlike its usual relief she felt her eyes prickle with tears, she wanted her husband not some envoy and stupid contraption. She continued with her wash as normal washing and rinsing when she suddenly heard a twig snap and turned in time to see her husband jump down from a tree and begin shooting a rapid series of arrows.

"Robin!" She is utterly shocked and her hands instantly go to cover herself.

"That was a warning" her husband's voice booms with anger radiating from each word as he looks into the distance

"Next time the target will be your eyes" he is staring into the forest behind Regina panting heavily, a beat and Regina hears a distant scuffling; when the gaze of her husband snaps down to hers. He is livid and Regina takes a step back as he begins stalking toward her

"Robin, what on earth has gotten to you?" His steps are sure and powerful and his gaze so intense that Regina feels even more exposed

"Washing up for your envoy's visit?"

**AN:… Don't hate me.**

**A million thanks to all my reviewers, I hope to hear from you of what you think. Please ignore any mistakes especially with the tense switches this chapter is 53 paged long and it has kicked my ass. If you all think there were too many tears in this chapter, there is an explanation for it but that has to wait, you guys I think will love the next chapter. I know you all will want the next chapter and I want to give you guys the next chapter but its not done and school starts again Monday and its kind of my birthday tomorrow so I honestly am not sure when the next update will be, though the more guidance you give me on how to write steamy the better it'll come a serious note, please let me know what you think and I am most definitely open to advice (especially in regards to steamy scenes)/questions/comments and I hope you liked it. As always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Mine

"Washing up for your envoy's visit?" The words have her retreating until her back hits one of the river boulders

"H-how? Who told yo-" but Robin in undeterred and enters the water with quick strides until he is looming over her but before she can utter another word he is pinning her to the boulder and devouring her. His mouth demands and his tongue battles with hers for dominance and though she is too shocked at first she loses herself to the sensation and with everything she gives she demands more in return. His lips are taking all they can as he begins to place open mouth kisses down her neck, marking her as he goes, causing her head to lull back to give him better access; when he finds that one spot behind her ear and bites Regina can't help the whimper that escapes her lips.

He chuckles against her neck sending a right jolt to her very core and she feels feverish in the icy river, growing delirious as Robin works that spot until she is squirming and a low moan escapes her.

"Robin" she exhales his name but when his hands grab her hips she jolts from the cold touch, causing him to pause his movements. He leaves a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling back and simply looks at her, she feels heat spring in her cheeks and opens her mouth to speak when a low horn signals the approach of visitors;

The envoy

Robin's eyes darken as he looks toward the distance right before her eyes and she grabs his cheeks and turn his face and firmly pulls him down to her, his anger pours in the kiss and when they finally break apart she is panting but tries to speaks anyway

"Robin, he doesn't mean anything, doesn't even know, it was just an idea. A stupid. Desperate idea" his eyes are searching hers and he must decide something for he pulls back and shakes off his half soaked cloak and wraps it tightly about her before he picks her up and carries her out of the water with swift pace. Regina is confused and terrified but she knows the path he is taking, knows him and is relieved to see no one else using the hot water springs this mornings. He gently places her in the spring and she clutches the cloak to her but before he can retreat his arm from around her she grasps his wrist

"I'm sorry but please don't kill him, think of Roland and me, you're a great king don't let my stupid action lead to you doing something that will tarnish your heart" He can see she's terrified, for him. First time he has ever heard someone genuinely plea for the murderer rather than the intended victim

"You said you wished to stay that there was nowhere else-" he has to be sure this is what she wants

"Robin! I swear to you I want to be here with You, with Roland! The envoy I could care less for he was just-" she is pleading with him in earnest and he can see the truth in her eyes as she tightly grasps his wrist. He has things to do and little time to explain so he leans down and captures her lips in a searing kisses hoping to assure her as well as himself before he pulls back.

"I won't kill him, we'll talk when I return" she looks unsure but lets him go.

* * *

He is almost to the center of the camp when he realizes that Regina has no clothe and therefore stuck in the cave, though knowing her, she might just use the cloak; and he is already on edge today and can't promise he will not kill the man who might so much as look at his wife, the wife that he craves and loves who if rumor be trusted also crave and love him.

He decides to make a quick stop and speak with Granny but once inside, he came face to face with panic stricken faces of more people than he can count. Relief floods their faces when they see him and David and Killian grasp his arms while everyone begins speaking at once until Granny shouts "QUITE!" that they all froze

"Get off of me" Robin try's to shake his two Captains of his arms

"You can't kill the envoy" Snow states and they all begins speaking at once and they too fear for the envoy's life

"I won't" he repeats the phrase more times than he cares to count until they all quite down and they let go of him

"Jones, Nolan see to the envoy and take him to the main hut, he has come alone, the message must be brief I will join you momentarily" his tone is firm and the Captains seem to understand his mood and exit quietly, he turns to Snow and Emma

"The Queen is by the hot springs but her clothe were left by stream please gather her things and go to her and ask her to wait in our hut for my return" they hesitate

"Go girls" Granny's voice dismisses them and they hurry out. He turns to Ruby and the girl has the gall to lift her chin in defiance

"What!? You were being an ass! Who calls there wife disgusting and on their wedding night at that" and Robin feels beyond annoyed at this girl who has always been like a younger annoying sister

"If you had stuck around and listened to the entirety of the conversation you would have found that I was disgusted with myself! For wanting to be with her after having just met her and knowing it had not been her choice to be here." Ruby's eyebrows disappears in her hair line

"ohhh"

"Yes ohhh" Robin can't help but mock back

"You foolish girl" Granny smacks the back of her granddaughters head

"Ow! Sorry I'm sorry but I just caught Regina listening and that was what I heard" Robin is still peeved though knows with time will forgive and forget

"That doesn't mean you should help my wife plan her affair" he bites back and at this Ruby shakes her head as though he is missing the point

"She didn't want to actual be with him; that's why I offered the contraption and she still looked unsure" Robin is scarred to ask while Granny simply shakes her head but Robin does not have time, not now. Now he just wants his wife.

"Go to my hut and pack a small bag for Regina" Ruby looks alarmed

"Where are to taking her? She didn't want to-" and Robin can't help himself anymore

"I plan to take my wife, the Queen on a four day trip, go and pack warm cloth for her, now please" Ruby looks at Granny who nods before running out and Robin waits to hear her footsteps actually disappear before turning to the last two remnants of the Hut

"Can you manage to keep order for four days?" he asks Mulan and she nodes solemnly

"Where are you heading, in case I need to send a messenger" Robins sighs and his shoulders sag

"I'm taking her to the outlook hut up on the mountain by the western hot springs" Mulan nods

"Can you ask two horses be saddled for us within the hour" nodding once more she swiftly exited the hut

"Will you look after Roland please?" Granny snorts

"Of course I will" Robin nods but still there is more he wants to know. His head is spinning his emotions going rampage from jealousy to despair and back but most dominant is his elation at knowing Regina loves him and he her. All else they'll work through, he swears they will.

"Why didn't you tell me? When she first came to you" Granny answers easily

"She called on my oath and said she was asking in medical terms" Robin can't help but snort and shaking his head, leave it to Regina to be utterly thorough

"You were right; I should have taken her on the customary trip when we first married, now I botched things up, but I just wish she would have spoken to me" he is clearly frustrated with himself

"Yeah you have boy, you and her both; don't go to easy on her but she had panic attack this morning" the news saddens him and he can't help but frown but mutters a thanks

"What boy? You have messed up both of you but, now you are fixing it but make sure that by the time you have returned you actually have fixed things" and he nods, grateful

"And don't worry we'll manage your hardest job is going to be getting your wife to leave your boy" Robin groans but he has a plan and hopes to use Regina's guilt to his advantage as unjust a move that may be. He nods and thanks Granny before exiting toward the main hut. He pauses outside and composes himself before entering.

* * *

The sad part is that the poor fool who he exchanges pleasantries with does not even know he is at the center of such turmoil; He had liked Graham, perhaps he might someday again but today he has to get the man out of here before he kills him.

He thinks he should be skeptical they could have been lovers for a while behind his back except he knows that the Envoy is intimidated by the Queen and until the last trip been keen on winning Emma. But the news of her courtship with Killian must have reached him for Graham does not look at Killian, not once and focuses on Robin and Robin can't help but feel this karma paying him back for the numerous times he teased the caption with the Envoy

"So Lord Rumple agrees to cast the protection spell" David surmises and Graham nods

"Excellent, Sir Graham I know you must be weary and tired but now that you have come so far I have one more favor to ask of you" Robin can feel David and Killian freezing up, but poor Graham is utterly relaxed

"Of what service may I be milord?" and Robin has to stamp down the anger at the thought that such response to Regina would have led the man to bedding his wife and he needs the man out and quickly

"There is a lady Belle, she currently visiting a village two hour rides from here who is looking for a guide to Lord Rumple's castle. She is a scholar and she and her apprentice Lady Wendy seem to have been invited to use Lord Rumples library at his estate. Lord Rumple has agreed but won't be able to send a guide for some time perhaps they, after you rest Sir Graham, may accompany you to the pocket and make necessary introductions and you may guide the Two ladies back, I will more than glad to pay for your troubles" surprisingly Graham's the one who looks relieved

"Of course Sir Robin it will be my honor but perhaps we can leave now. I'm well rested and two hours is not long" Robin is beyond happy and agrees and even manages to shake the guys hand and leaves the man with David without incident, swiftly exiting he needs to go find his son.

* * *

Regina sits within the bubbling pool her mind miles away as her fingers are unable to leave her lips. She replays the scene in the wood in her mind over and over again; the way he had looked, the feeling of his lips on her own, on her neck; how he had carried her, his anger and jealousy and she feels so full of shame.

For she had considered cheating on her husband, the man who has given her everything; tears begin to prick her eyes as she remembers how she had confided in Ruby, after suffering an attack early this morning, that she would not be able to go through with the deed. How the girl had came through with finding the contraption and Regina had still felt sick at the thought of someone else but Robin touching her. Why did Robin care anyway? She was disgusting; a war was not worth her virtue. The look on his face though…

_"Washing up for your envoy's visit?"_

Regina shudders, and reaches for the scented soap that was present in the cave. She prefers the stream, though it is too cold there still, here there are so many steps and oils were expected for the wash to be quick. She washes her hair twice and rubs sand and salt on her skin until she is pink, her skin still sore from her regular waxing session with Granny, the women had not let her miss a single month nor did she miss a single place though Regina had insisted it was not necessary. She still scrubs until she is pink all over.

"Regina" Snow calls and rushes in causing the queen to submerge herself lower in the bubbles

"Snow what are you doing here?" the girl drops a bunch of clothe on the ground before gently approaching Regina and pulling out a comb, signaling the queen to turn she begins brushing the queens long locks

"Robin sent us, I collected your clothe from the river and Emma is bringing a fresh change from your hut" Regina tries to relax as the princess finishes with her hair before she reaches for some of the oil and messaged it in into the Queens scalp

"How did he look Snow?" Regina sounds nervous and the young girl sighs

"Calm, collected said he wouldn't kill the envoy" Regina nods and closes her eyes trying to keep herself calm but her breath hitches and Snow's fingers leave her hair and reach for her arms rubbing another oil onto her skin and messaging the older women's hands

"Regina, you were trying to save a country from going to war; he could have been with anyone these past few month" but Regina shakes her head as Snow switches hands

"How would you react if he was the one who had planned to bed another, in the name of saving a country from war, true as it may have been" and she gives a shuddering sigh as she lifts herself from the bath, covering herself with the cloak and sits at the edge taking the oil from snow and working it I into her legs and feet, the mark on the bottom reminds her of their other kiss. He didn't love or want her, she knew that and he was all about giving her a choice, so what was going on? Or…

"I would tell you to never forgive him" Snow answers honestly and Regina wants to cry for she agrees.

"If he had gone through with it" Snow ads hastily and all Regina can do is nod and lean against the warm stone. Snow brings her a wet folded cloth with crushed lavender in its folds and places it gently over Regina's eyes and the cold cloth soothes the skin which had also been scrubbed by salt and sand; But Regina only lasts a few moments with her thoughts before she renters the spring and submerge herself fully to the heat rinsing the oil from her head and body she submerges twice and the third time she resurfaces Emma is there.

She gratefully accepts the towel and begins drying off. It only when she sees the clothe that are given to her that she pauses. The clothe are hers but she had not worn them, yet. The undergarment are one of the finer sets she had been gifted. A dark navy set, sturdy but parts were made of sheer material in a playful manner and Regina had never gave it much thought and even now she puts it on without a second glance. The leggings are black leather, inside lined with wool, the stick to her like a second skin protecting her from the wind while keeping her warm. A white tunic which reaches her mid thighs goes over. The tunic has two layered sleeve the first layer sticks to her hand with the second falling loosely like a bell and a vest; she knows it's cold outside; The sun holding no warmth and the wind like needles on the skin.

The frost, especially in the mornings is evidence of it, the reason why people have begun doubting her sanity for her quick bath in the morning, but the outfit, a marriage gift from one of the villages is meant for traveling. She dismisses the notion as Emma's mistake until she sees her winter riding boots, the outside weather is cold but as of now there is no snow…worries begin to take root within her

"Emma..." She lets the question hang and the women's never been shy but she avoids Regina gaze until she can't.

"Robins asked you to wait in the hut for him, Granny suggested this outfit" and Regina fights the panic, she knows she deserves whatever he decides but surely, surely he won't send her away!

"Why?" Is all she can asks and Emma answers honestly

"I don't know" but Regina can tell there's more and stares until Emma cracks

"But Robin has ordered Ruby to pack you a bag" Regina's heart feels like its shattering and she can't help the hand which clutches at her chest

"Surely he won't..." Snow begins but Regina slowly shakes her head

"If it had been him, I too would have kicked him out" Emma and Snow approach her trying to comfort her but Regina shakes her head and mutters a

"I'm fine" She knew the risks when this happened, true but … Roland! Her heart freezes and she quickly begins walking to her hut braiding her wet hair as she walks, with Snow and Emma not too far behind. When she enters the hut Roland is sitting up in his bed clutching his dragon looking nervous but the moment he sees her he jumps up and rushes to her and she picks him up with ease, clutching him to her heart. While he babbles about wakening alone Regina catches sight of a packed bag and her black winter cloak resting on the bed, she clutches Roland closer and hushes the boy taking him to their bed and sitting with him in her arm.

Roland nuzzles into her chest and she pushes all else away determined to enjoy these last moment with her boy, she will fight Robin for Roland if nothing else. She grasps the dragon from his arm and begins telling him the tale of the tickling dragon and soon his sweet laughter fills the hut; he begins squirming unable to hold still for long and try's to chase the dragon that had been tickling his belly intensely causing him to stand on the bed and tackling Regina from behind his arms encircling her neck. He is distracted a moment later

"Papa!" he begins jumping on the bed and Robin who had entered to the lovely scene of mother and son playing can't help but laugh at his boys antics. Roland lands on the cloak on the bed and sees the bag; recognizes his mothers crest on it

"Where are you going mama?" he turns and gives Regina curious gaze with his big brown eyes holding a hint of a worry. Regina can't answer but before she has a moment Robin's there lifting the boy into his arm and setting him down by the bed; he sits on the bed next to Regina and grasps his sons hands in his own, with Roland standing they are eye to eye

"Roland, my boy, do you know how Regina came to be your mama" Roland nods vigorously remembering the party and ceremony

"She married you papa, she became your wife and you her husband and my mama and me her dragon" and Regina's heart flutters brokenly in her chest. Robin nods with a soft smile

"That's right my boy, now do you remember when Ariel and Eric married a few month before us" Roland nods again and makes a face

"They made us squid" neither adult can help but chuckle at the boys detail

"Yes! Now can you tell what the difference was between me and your mamas wedding versus Ariel and Eric's? Beside the fact that we had you in ours" Regina is confused because she can guess a difference but it would not be appropriate with Roland and he is too young to know of this. Roland must have an answer for he brightens up and jumps giving his answer

"You didn't steal her papa" Regina's eyes widen in shock but Robin is smiling patting his boys hair

"that's right my boy I didn't steal your mama" Regina is utterly confused and a look of understanding crosses the boys face as he looks at the bag

"You want to steal her now" and Regina cannot tell whether he is happy or sad about the news

"Aye" Robin nods and pulls the boy closer

"If that's ok with you, Your mama and me would not want to be without you for a day Roland; but I haven't stolen her and she deserves everything being the Queen and all" Robins voice changes to joking at the title of the Queen and Roland laughs and nods his head seriously

"So I have to ask you would it be ok if I steal your mama for four days? I know not seeing you for four days will be hard for us b-"

"Your silly daddy you only won't see me for two day" Roland laughs and Robin looks confused

"How do you figure my boy?" and Roland answers calmly

"You see me now and today's first day and on the last day you see me when you come back so you only don't see me for two days" Robin can't help but chuckle

"Apologies Roland, you are right. So may I steal your mama? Ruby, Emma, snow and Granny will taking care of you, Granny needs help keeping uncle whale, Killian and David away from stealing the fair maidens do you thinks you can help protect them?" Roland's laughs and proclaims

"I'm the fastest knight in the land" Robin looks utterly proud as he says

"You sure are my boy, you sure are" Roland looks at the bag and then at Regina slowly goes to her and wiggles on to her lap and rests his head against her heart

"You go with her papa? You protect her?" Regina feels a tear slip from her eye as she rests a cheek on her little dragon's heads. Robin slides closer and wipes the tear placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaning down and holding out a pinky,

"On my honor as king and your papa I swear Roland, no one will get her and I'll bring her back to you" and the boy loops his own pinky with his father's before reaching for his papa who lifts him in his own embrace and squeezes the boy for all he's worth. Roland leans back and places a kiss on his father nose before going to his mama and hugging her too and Regina is not sure if she wants to let go but Roland pulls back and kisses her nose as well before nuzzling it with his own

"Ok mama, papas going to steal you now" and Regina cannot help but laugh at the boy's absurd statement but nods her head

"Ok" Robin gets up and grabs her bag as well as another before coming over and placing the cloak around Regina who still has Roland in her lap. As he comes to close a clasp Roland's hands block his path and Robin pulls back surprised

"Seriously my boy?" but Roland looks at him cheekily

"It's trabition" Roland protests

"Tradition and good job Rolly your papa was trying to cheat" Ruby's arms are crossed and Regina sees Emma and Snow behind her all with gleaming eyes and mischievous smile. Robin groans and shakes his head but reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin and places it on Roland's outstretched palms, the boy does not pull it back and the girls at the door shout encouragements to Roland to keep it up and not back down and Roland looks very proud

"Who are you siding with Roland? I'm your papa" Robin tries for serious but Regina can tell he is faking and so must Roland for he gives an unimpressed look and hrumphs back

"She's my mama" and the girls cheer at his response and Robin places a second coin and the hand still remains outstretched.

"I'll promise to bring you back something" Roland shakes his head

"Mama will do that anyway" Regina can't help but laugh at that answer and Robin huffs ins indignation looks at Regina but Ruby shouts and tells her not give in and Regina gives him an unapologetic look; which makes Robins expression turn into a playful glare and he turns to Roland and leans in whispering something in the boys ear which causes his eyes go wide and quickly drop his hand with an

"Ok" the girls groan in protest and Regina's eyes slant

"That trade better not have a pony involved in it" but neither boy will answer her and Robin snaps her cloak. He turns toward the boy and says

"That will cost extra though" and without preamble kisses Regina, Roland covers his eye saying eww but before Regina can say anything Robin is pulled away from her chuckling as the girls shoo him out, saying he's not getting her till they get their payment. He grabs the bags and leaves all the while a playful smile on his lips.

Snow takes Roland to change the moment Robin leaves and Ruby and Emma pull Regina aside to exchange quick words with her

"You're not bleeding now?" Ruby's asks and Regina shakes her head

"Just finished" Regina answers back and Ruby hands her a pouch

"Brew in tea for pregnancy prevention; Katherine sends with her regards" and Regina grabs it with a thanks

"I packed sensible outer wear and interesting under" Regina blushes like no other

"You'll watch Roland right?" They all promise to take good care of him

"Hey it's ok to be nervous" Emma consoles but Regina feels foolish

"I have been married to him for nearly ten month" she protests

"But you are just acknowledging and consuming the bond that lays between you; be vocal and encourage him in turn he too will guide you. Trust him to tell you what he likes and he will listen to you" Granny's voice shocks her but she nods as older women comes in and fuss's about her

"Do you love him girl?" and Regina's first instinct is to protest but Granny's eyes are gentle and lack judgment and Regina can't help but answer

"Yes I do" She won't say the words for he deserves to hear them first. Granny nods and pushes on

"And do you trust him?" Regina does not hesitate this time and gives a firm

"Yes" Granny smiles

"And I won't waste time asking if you care for the little one; you are great with him Regina" and Regina feels pride swell in her

"but he deserves siblings and you and Robin deserve more children" Regina blushes deeply and looks at the pouch in her hand

"I know you have heard talks, spirits know you hear all of them, but speak to him; or I promise I shall rattle you both till you have words spilling from your mouth" Ruby and Emma join her in the laughter and Regina feels young and pure and giddy and then there is a knock and the girls run to block the door. Granny reaches and pulls up Regina's hood and grasps her face and kissed her forehead

"Go, be happy, return and spread your joy" Regina feels tears of happiness swell and Granny's eyes are misty too as she grasps Regina's hand and leads her out of the small room into the hearth. The girls are bargaining telling Robin tales of their sorrow if he takes Regina and she can see he is playing along but the moment he sees her, he pulls out three scrolls and the girls fall quite intrigued, he approaches and gives each girl one, plus four coins to each and the girls open their notes and read.

Snow is the first to move. She goes to Robin and places a blue woven band about his wrist and embraces him. She then comes to Regina, she pulls out a pendent and fastens it around Regina's neck and whishes her a long and happy life. She kisses both of Regina's cheeks and goes and stands with Roland. Ruby surprisingly is next she goes to Robin and fastens a red woven band, embraces him before coming to Regina, she pulls out a red ribbon and wraps it about Regina's wrist twice before fastening it

"there is a garment in your bag that will need this to stay in place" Her grin lets Regina know of what variety this garment is, she too kisses both her cheeks and goes. Emma is last and she gives Robin a navy woven band and embraces Robin, before coming over and giving a ring with a black pearl in it

"To match the necklace with which you changed my life coarse forever, sister" and she too kisses her cheeks and leaves. Robin takes three strides forward and now stands in front of Granny

"you have come for my child" Granny's voice sounds far

"I have" Robins answer is firm

"I will give you unimaginable wealth, leave be gone"

"I am not here for wealth, give her to me" Granny lets go of one of Regina's finger

"I will give you the goddess of beauty, leave be gone" Robin shakes his head

"I am not here for beauty, give her to me" another finger slips out

"I will give you power and strength, leave be gone"

"I am not here for power or strength, give her to me" this time two fingers fall and only Regina's ring finger remains in Granny's hand

"She is sick, moody and wild, leave be gone"

"I'll nurse her, embrace her and set her free, give her too me, I will not leave without her" and her hand is released, Granny turns and gives a cloak to Regina, a cloak Regina recognizes as it was the first thing Granny had instructed Regina to make. Regina places the Cloak about his shoulders and fastens it. Her hand then is placed in Robin grasps where he entwines their fingers. They head for the door where Elder Tuck is blocking their path

"You wish to enter into the world alongside my son?" and Regina realizes it her turn and she has not been told what to say so she opts for complete honesty

"I do" Tuck grasps Robins arm and pulls

"I will give you unimaginable wealth, go leave his side"

"I do not seek wealth, I will not leave his side" she sees one of Robins finger go free

"I will give you the handsomest man alive, go leave his side"

"I do not seek beauty, I will not leave his side' another finger goes free

"I will give you power and strength, go leave his side"

"I do not seek power and strength, I will not leave his side" two more fingers are released

"He is sick, moody and wild, go leave his side"

"I'll nurse him, embrace him and free him, but I will not go and I will not leave his side" and like that Robins free. Tuck steps forward and pulls Robin's hood up and now they match.

Roland is sent to them for the last farewell and their hands remain entwined as they descend to their knees. Regina holds back the tears, she does not want to leave her boy, but she must. Too soon Roland lets go of her and embraces his father who gives him directions in keeping his uncles at bay and jokes until Roland laughs and promises to not fail his mission and be good. It's Granny and tuck who exit first with Roland in between them, Regina and Robin follows and just as they are clear, the opening Robin pulls her to the side and she sees Whale, David and Killian all crouching by the door.

The girls try to run out, but the boys are too fast and each grabs one

"My friends are giving me a chance to get away, without your family coming after me" Robin whispers to her

"If any of them get married we have the right to demand that they name their first born after us" and Regina can't help but laugh. Robin lifts her onto her horse; only let's go of her hand after wrapping the rein around her wrist once, before swinging onto his horse.

"Go be happy, return and share your joy"

And they are off

* * *

Regina feels as though she is in a dream, a wonderful dream. From the moment Robin had entered the hut this morning her entire day had gone from a nightmare to a dream a beautiful dream.

"Regina" Robins voice breaks her from her thought and she can't help but feel happy when she looks at him

"We have been riding for hours, we have reached the halfway mark let's give the horses a rest" Regina nods and follows his lead deeper into the forest where a small brook runs. The horses approach the water and begin drinking as their riders dismount. Regina has barely touched the ground when Robin turns her and claims her mouth, it's as though he is a starving man and she the last dish left to be devoured but Regina does not mind, in fact she very much would love for this not to end but the need for oxygen pulls them apart.

Robin leads their horses to a tree and ties the stirrups to a low hanging branch, as Regina refills their water skins before returning to Robin who is sitting at the base of another tree. He holds out a hand for Regina and when he gets a hold of her hand he pulls her down until she is sitting on his lap sideways and this time she is the one who reaches out grasps the lapels of his cloak and pulls him to her needing to taste him. She can't help but sigh into his mouth feeling her heart flutter. It's Robin who slowly pulls away first, slowing down the kiss to gentle nips and pecks.

"We need to talk Regina" he has one hand on one of her thighs, rubbing his thumb back and forth in a soothing manner and Regina bites her lip and nods looking at the woven bands about his wrist but Robin gently lifts her chin and has her look at him

"You were going to bed another man" his voice is soft and it's not an accusation but rather statement filled with devastation. She shakes her head and his finger fall from her chin

"No!.. well ,yes, that hadn't been the initial plan; it was suppose to be Granny, Emma had told me of self pleasuring devices and the plan I came up with was for Granny to use that" Robin gaze is unreadable and that frightens her more than anger

"But they wouldn't do it" Robin guessed and Regina shakes her head

"So you turned to Killian?" and Regina shakes her head vigorously

"NO, that was . . . That was me playing match maker, Killian was never considered" she looks down to her hand, twirling the ring a about

"And turning to the envoy? What were you playing at their?" the only hint of displeasure was his gruff voice and Regina knows she owes him to look at him as she speaks so she does

"The end plan was for me to use the device with the envoy, and that was me exploiting someone who had become broken hearted and I knew feared me." She feels shame burn her deeply

"So the plan went from bedding him to using him to pleasure you" and Regina knows she is the one in the wrong but she has been feeling anything but pleasure these last few days and the accusation stings

"Pleasure? You think I would take pleasure in paying someone to meet me in a small filthy cave only to have them shove a piece of wood in me? To ask him to make me bleed and see me in the most degrading way do you think this will cause me pleasure? All because I could not tempt my own husband" Robin sits up; angry at too many things

"You never asked if I would do this. You never asked me how I felt" she bristles

"I didn't need to; I knew quite well, you found me disgusting on our wedding night and our shared moments since then meant nothing! I, was not going to force myself on you. And what women wants to beg her own husband in order for him to take her" they are closer, both angry and Regina is tempted to kiss him but leans back, this has to be said so she closes her eyes and rubs at her forehead

"I am forever grateful Robin that you did not force yourself on me that night; and I believe that my lack of appeal is not what caused you to leave me be but your chivalry; however I do know that your emotions that night only tighten your resolve-" Robin can't stand to listen to her and he grasps her arms and barely controls the urge to shake her

"That night. My instinct, my emotion; screamed, for me to have you, to take you, to be with you. That's, why I felt disgusted with. My. Self." Regina is looking at him as though he is speaking gibberish and she leans back and he closes his eye taking in a deep breath

"But you, you . . . told Granny" and she remembers leaving in a hurry

"And that night... you didn't look at me, wouldn't say anything" Robin shakes his head

"You shouldn't eavesdrop half way, Milady" he looks nervous now

"I was going to, I had planned a good deal to discuss with you, to ease your worries and introduce you to the Forrest but when I entered you stood and cut the rope, your head held high and, and I lost all thoughts" even now he swallows thickly his voice growing deeper in another way entirely

"It took everything in me not to rush to you, to lift you of the ground and take you to the bed; I almost lost the battle until you handed me that knife and I knew, I knew you trusted me and so I pulled the last of my will together but even then you made it difficult, cutting your hip. . ." his eyes fall close for a moment and when they open Regina feels her inside melt with the lust in them

"You can't be real" she can't help but mutter and firmly decides

"You're lying" shuffling back and crossing her arms, she's no fool she knows she's pretty but not this enticing creature he describes

"I made my plan with the envoy knowing what was at stake, Leopold is a mad man and does not listen to reason ever; doing this would save us from going to war, keep peace and save lives. I didn't tell you to spare the discomfort of having to either endure or deny me. I care, deeply for you and I know you care for me, but I also know you believe our relationship to be different and I respect that but there is no reason to lie and make up stories" she is resolute but unprepared when with a growl Robin grabs her hands and pulls her to him till she is flushed against him and straddling his Lap. She opened her mouth to speak but he grabs her hips and pulls her down hard. Her eyes go wide as she feels him taught beneath her, rubbing into her core deliciously making her feel unimaginable things .

"Does that feel like a lie to you?" Regina can't help but ground her down on him drawing a moan from them both; Robin curses and leans forward but stops a breath short of her lips and taunts

"Go ahead my Queen, tell me how I'm lying" Regina can't answer

"I want you, I need you," he pulls her down with each sentence grinding into her

"I love you" and Regina freezes caught staring into his deep blue eyes

"I'm in love with you, Regina. Something I never thought was possible for me again, which may sound extreme b-"

"No I never thought I would love either" Regina can't help herself

"You don't h-"

"I love you too" and the smile that blooms on Robin face is blinding

"I have been for some time, you made me fall in love with you" the words fall freely from her lips. He touches her cheek with feather light touches, as though worried she might vanish before caressing her lips so gently with his own, once, twice before diving deeper.

"I am so sorry. I wouldn't be able to forgive me if I was in your place" Regina can't help but say after she pulls back and Robin lets out a deep breath slowly

"I forgive you Regina for I'm partially to blame, we kept things from each other, promise me to come speak with me when you no doubt will hear things once more" Regina nods and agrees

"I promise" there is a comfortable beat where they enjoy each other's warmth

"I found a map to your personal brothel" she's teasing but Robin lets out a groan

"I swear on my life there is no personal brothel" Regina smacks his chest hard making him groan

"Don't swear on your life for such petty manners" Robin rubs at the place he was hit

"Ouch women, I was not aware your husband having his personal brothel was a petty manner"

"So my husband does have a personal brothel" and Robin thumps his head back unto the tree trunk

"Spirits have mercy; Regina there is no personal brothel I only crave one women and if I were to have a brothel she alone would duel in it, sadly for me she is the Queen" Regina likes picking at him far too much

"So you want me as your concubine is that it?" But she's smiling with a mock anger and Robin shakes his head, he would blame her if he too did not like riling her up so much.

"You will be the death of me my Queen" he leans in and she hums but keeps quite

"Perhaps, but would you die happy?"

"Utterly happy" she feels young as he steals a kiss

"Tell you what your majesty, you take these girls out of your mind I in turn will keep the envoy from mine" Regina gives out a sigh and nods

"However those who tried to steal a peek at you today will, answer to me, if I should ever catch them" Regina rolls her eyes but Robin grabs her chin

"Oh no my love, I do not jest. Your honor, peace of mind and comfort as well as my sanity rests on this, swimming in your undergarment is one thing and a common practice and I'll bear that knowing you are mine, but to impose on you while you bathe? I will not allow it; I'm thinking of getting a permanent guard for you in the mornings" and Regina shakes her head

"I would not like that Robin. You gave me freedom here for the first time in my life; I will not have you taking it from me" Robin sees she will not be deterred so he nods

"As you wish" and Regina smiles

"I'll make sure from now to have a guard with me, though after today I doubt anyone would dare, I'll also use the caves more" Robin nods in appreciation

"I'm sorry you have to worry about such matters at all" and Regina rolls her eyes and gives him a fleeting kiss before getting to legs and pulls Robin up

"Come on your highness take me to where you are stealing me too.

* * *

The hut they arrive to is secluded, tucked in a small corner between two huge oaks high on a mountain side. The view of the setting side is breathtaking and by the sound of the rushing water Regina is sure that a hot spring is on the other side of the hut.

"It used to be an old watch post, once we secured the land around it there has been not much use for it" Robin's chest vibrates behind her as he speaks and Regina is not sure it's his voice or her own desire that is addling her mind.

The view is truly spectacular, the hot spring sound infinitely inviting and the hut, is just a hut. Oh who are you kidding? A voice in her mind pipes up 'he could have taken you to a broken down tent in a dessert and you would have been content so long as he give in and let you have him' she should be ashamed, she thinks as she tries to breakdown the thoughts in her head.

Except she can't or rather won't be. Her mind is too muddled all because she wants him, desperately so. Has since that hot, summer afternoon and now and though there is a part of her that is nervous there is a bigger part that is drowning in need and want, a part who would gladly fight for release, after all they been through-  
'Calm yourself' she chastises herself and takes a deep breath as she moves toward and unsaddles her horse and picks up her bag and watches as her horse slowly walk into the pasture.  
Breath, relax, he clearly wants you she repeats the words as she picks up her own bag and one of the supplies and heads inside just as Robin steps out of the hut.  
The inside is cozy, tidy with a fire just beginning to take flame as the log inside gives a heavy crack. Regina lets her bag drop and walks toward the big window on the side and pulls the wooden shutters back, the view is exquisite.  
Though there is a thick fog covering the base of the opposing mountain, the trees on it still manage to peak above the gray cloak that has settled there. The deep purple sky is reflected in the hot spring that stretches infinitely toward the mountain edge before trickling down to a series of terraced springs on the mountain side and has turned the clear water navy. Together the scene is exactly as nature is in its rare fleeting moments, perfect and torrent; a mixture of clashing and bold colors that somehow work in tandem to create the harmonized picture in front of her.

For a moment she is left breathless, thoughtless as she soaks in what she sees knowing that in a bit the picture in front of her will change and while the midnight sky and the thousand sprinkled diamonds within it will have its own beauty, she knows that what she sees now will never be replicated again.

Not truly. Not as it is now.

She hears Robin enter the hut but still is too content with the beauty in scene before her to surrender to her situation. Too happy with the lull in her thoughts to rev them up once more;

"It's beautiful" Robin's voice is as it has always been ever deep and yet ever gentle. It prompts Regina to half turn to see him standing by the kitchen on the opposite side of the hut leaning against the counter as he stares into the great vast outside their lonely hut. She can't help but smile she loves this about him, no matter the fact that he is a great king; Robin has always somehow managed to pause and enjoy the simplest joys of life whether it's making mud cakes with Roland or enjoying a beautiful view. A man with wealth and power who is not lost in the clouds is rare gem but then again so is her husband.

"It's breathtaking" she conquers though she can't help but let a small sigh escape her lips

"Too bad we can't capture this, it would be utterly beautiful to keep forever thus" already the purple sky is turning darker and the fog is growing thicker

"But your wrong my love" His firm and loving murmur unleashes a heat wave that sweeps over her body and for a moment she is too aware, to wired to turn to him. But her curiosity wins and she half turn once more and she feels enflamed as her eyes lock with his.

"It's the surprising way that the same trees and sky manage to change into different picture which cause us to feel our breath escape, cause us to feel mesmerized, unworthy and awestruck that make nature so utterly amazing" his eyes are a tempest of emotions and Regina is not sure how he can make her feel as though her heart might leap from her chest with simple words. She is also not very sure that he is speaking of the view before them anymore.

She can't look away from him and though perhaps she should be feeling shy or nervous the way he looks at her, the way he speaks with her all it does is make her feel empowered, embolden.

He wants her.

All of her.

He has said it in words, he has shown it in his reaction and she has felt it. Yet he stands yards away and perhaps it is too much to thinks it is because he is as unsure as her as where to begin because there is too much he wants but that had been her problem until seconds ago. She's done waiting however and if it takes her moving first, well so be it.

She slowly tugs at the clasp of her cloak and still holding his gaze let the material slip of her shoulder but catches it lightly and drapes it over the nearest chair. His head tilts forward and his eyes roams her form and she would question how it's is possible her clothed form is of interest to him had she not been utterly fascinated by his body, clothed or not, just as much.

"I'm sorry I let the heat out" she speaks lightly, teasing sounding anything but sorry as she turns and closes the shutters. She can feel his stare on her back and can't help but take a slow calming breath as her fingers go to her fleece vest and unbutton the garment. She lets it slide down her shoulder as well and drops it also onto the same chair as the fire crackles again.

Breath, relax.

How does one seduce ones husband after a year she wonders. One she almost cuckold. She closes her eyes and takes another breath as her hands go to her tunics tie and pulls at it as she turns, but when she opens her eyes she nearly stumbles back.

Her heart freezes as Robin is right there inches from her, his blue orbs penetrating her soul before traveling from her eyes to her lips and that's all it takes for her to move forward. Or maybe it's him who moves, neither knows but nor do they care as the next instant his mouth is on hers and she is pushed back against the wall as their mouth meet in a passionate kiss.

Her lips battle his in a furious kiss, her arms wind tightly about him pulling him ever closer while one of his hands gets lost in her hair angling her head up towards him.

She needs him, needs to feel, needs to touch and it appears she's not the only one for his hand descend down, lighting a blazing trail behind them that has her swiping her tongue over his lower lip teasingly. His growls vibrate deep within his chest and in one swift move he picks her up clear off the ground and smashing her into the wall.

It's the lack of oxygen that turns the yelp of surprise into a quick short gasp, as her body reacts instinctively and she wraps her legs about his waist. The new position rubs her core deliciously about his harden member and gives her just enough friction to cause her to crave more. A sense of complete awareness takes over her at the first brush and the sensation it shoots up her spine has her breath catching and causing her to stop her mouth for a moment.

It's then that she realizes that her gasps are not alone in its echo and that her husband who is now doing wonderful things to her neck has also had quite a reaction to the brush. Robin bites her collar bone gently and Regina thoughts crumble in a haze

"Robin..." She gasps out but all she gets is a deep chuckle followed by a second bite. Two can play she thinks as she tightens her grip about his waist and grinds down onto him, hard. A hiss leaves Robin but he only pauses momentarily and even though Regina loves his reaction she loves the sensation she receives even more as she grinds once, twice, thrice more each time her movement firmer and faster, utter frenzied when Robin pins her hips to the wall with his own

"Regina! Have mercy" he pants the words his breath caressing her lips. His pupils are blown with his arousal and in them she sees her own desire mirrored back at her.

"Why?" She taunts and tries to move but his hips have her pin and the movements she manages are small but enough as her hands trail over his back down to his shirt where they begin to working off the buttons and exploring the new skin she finds that has Robin groaning again.

"Regina-" he chest vibrates beneath her hands and Regina feels a sense of rush deep within her

"Regina please, just-" he swallows thickly and his Adam's apple bobs, tantalizing her just so that she can help but bend her head and taste the skin right, there

"Regina liste-spirits Regina" he slams her against the wall again as his hip buck into her but she can't help grazing her teeth over his neck taking a nibble and then she's flying or rather floating.

The sharp movement has her head spinning and it takes her a moment to realize that Robin is carrying her toward the bed, gently laying her down on the bed before once again working her neck with gentle bites and kisses that have her squirming and gasping in his arms. His touch alone is exquisite but her emotions that are awakening with each touch, lust, passion, longing –oh spirits has she longed for him and love, that has her nearly choking with pleasure.

"Regina-" he begins against but she won't have if

"No! No more talk" she demands fisting her hand within his hair till he pulls back enough for her to be able to taste his lips once more. She feels his arms muscles tighten as he fists the sheets at either side of her head as he moans, his pleasure emboldens her as she pepper kiss from his lips to his jaw, down the length of his neck and then to his collarbone as she begins to pull at his buttons, Robin's breath becoming harsher and harsher as she moves south and struggles with his clothe

"Regina slow-"

"No!" The sentence is accompanied by a fierce tug that sends top buttons flying and rips open the shirt completely

"Regina!" Robins tone is half surprised but mostly shadowed with arousal

"No!" She repeats as she reaches down for his breeches laces but Robin finally snaps and manages to grab her wrist before she can completely undo the ties and when she persists pin them above her head which causes her to arch up to him most satisfyingly

"Regina stop!" His voice is half begging and suddenly Regina feels worried that she has lost another opportunity and like river of ice water flowing through her the wonderful feelings begins to be washed away.

"NO! Don't stop-" but Regina shakes her head. She is about to protest more when Robins leans down leaves a deep and bruising kiss upon her swollen lips. His tongue invades her mouth, tangling with her own

"I'm not" he promises as he back up an inch to look her in the eye. In them she sees his own fear, longing and love swirling amidst lust and feels heat flutter within her womb once more. He has his own set of fears she realizes.

"Just slow down. I've got you" you're not alone she hear his unspoken words. As he lays a more gentle and lingering kiss on her lip, Regina feels her muscles relaxing. His breath mingle with hers as he pulls back and trails his down the slope of her neck, his breath fanning across her skin, his lips ghosting over her flesh, all of which does nothing to quell the fire running torrent with in Regina

"Robin-" she begins and has to pause and wet her lips as he stops and move up to stare down at her with more love than she can describe

"I need you" she pleads intertwining her finger with his above her head. Robin raises an eyebrow as grinds down her rubbing his member into her wanting sex that has her closing her eyes at the pleasure and arching up to him

"And I don't?" His voice caresses her skin as repeats the motion again and again

"I want you more than word but my love. I need to savor you, I need to savor this" he mouth begins wondering once more, occasionally stopping and sampling her in maddening slow pace that has Regina whimpering and writhing beneath him.

"Savor faster" she demands in a breathy voice and Robin lips curve into a smile against her skin

"I can't, I won't" Regina can't help but open her eyes to look up at him with disappointment

"Robin" she whines but he shakes his head

"I won't rush our first time, fast is not good pace for a first" and even though Regina feels half delirious with pleasure she understands suddenly his apprehension

"Robin, Leopold's castle was nothing short of whore house I've seen more than most. More than even you I'll wager. I'm not a blushing maid" she pants and tries to look serious but all Robin does is raise an eyebrow once more

"Really? Because Milady, your skin is quite flushed and you are still un plucked " he speaks the words as he gently nips at her collar bone and begins to undo the ribbon of her tunic tasting her sternum

Regina gasps clenching her fingers about his, she wants to touch him but he holds her hands where they are and trails slow languid open mouth kisses around the swell of her breasts. He sucks and nips before soothing each area he revels, pushing away the tunic open just a bit each time with his nose. His pace is slow and his movements erratic but Regina feels the heat spread wherever he touches and can feel her nipples growing taught with each second though he seems resolute to ignore them for now.

Regina can't help but arch into him

"Robin, I need-"

"I know" he nips the under of her breast but still won't touch the peaks that are begging for attention and allows the tunic to barely revel them.

Before moving lower, his hand and mouth raking over her body as he goes, to the laces of her pants, Regina writhes in pure delicious agony as he touches but not completely, driving her half mad.

"Robin. Please take it off" she tries to shimmy out of her pants but Robin swats her hands away and sits back on his hunches leaving her unlaced pants and begins removing first her boots then her socks throwing them carelessly away as he slides up her body once more and this time as he arrive her at belly he begins trailing kisses upward as he pushes her tunic up, his tongues dipping into her bellybutton and that has Regina shuddering with ecstasy.

But his pace is slow and teasing and Regina feels her sanity slipping to join her patience which has been long gone and so she takes action. Reaching for her tunic and binding she archers her back and pulls the garment over her head, disentangling herself out of her top and finds Robin frozen as his eyes roam over her form inch by inch.

He pulls back rising on his arms and simply stares at her a mesmerizing look in his eyes

"Exquisite" his voice is soft but Regina can't help the hand that flies up to cover herself. He must see it coming for he intercepts the hand and shaking his head gently pushes it aside

"Don't hide yourself from me, don't ever hide yourself or your body from me" His finger are nimble as his cups one of her breast and leans down to lav it's twin with his tongue.

He starts out gentle with barely there brushes of his thumb working one nipple and soft tastes of his tongue teasing the other windingg her up with barely their touches until she feels she might come by this alone.

"More, please Robin" her hands weave into his hair and she rolls up to meet his strokes as he finally begin applying true pressure to each peak and Regina can't help the cry of relief that escape her.

He pulls away and stretches up to kiss her again as his hand switches to the other peek and Regina feels she might begin to weep with want

"Robin I need more, I need you-" she murmurs against his lips. He slides down and begins to work her pants down covering each new inch of skin he reveals with kisses and bite until she is finally bare to him completely as he pushes her legs apart slightly

Regina can feel his gaze at her center and she knows she's soaked completely but can't bring herself to care. Though the groan Robin emits at seeing her is deep and primal. His finger cares their way down and push her thighs further apart,

"Oh, darling you're so, so wet" his breath dances on the inside of her thigh and Regina feels her lashes begin to grow heavy as her need consumes her. She feels his touch inch toward where she wants him most

"Yes, yes. For you" she hears him groan again and then nearly sits up as he leans down tastes her once twice, before latching on to her numb in his mouth and sucks hard as Regina's hands fist in his hair encouraging him shamelessly on.

"Yes! Oh yes" her hips buck and Robin pulls her thighs over his shoulder as his tongue dives in deeper, his tongue stroking her in such way that has her writhing uncontrollably so his hold on her hip is only thing keeping her anchored. His gaze locks with her as he tongue strokes her inside and Regina knows she should blush but she is feeling too much pleasure to care. She could die happy like this moaning uncontrollably while his tongue does wicked things as he stare into her soul she thinks but then he hums in satisfaction, and the vibrations send Regina over the edge and wave after wave crash over her.

Robins keep with his ministration as Regina rides the first wave and slowly enters a finger into her fluttering folds as the orgasm that had seized her rolls off her. His strokes are slow and careful as he stares Regina's face closely. Her head tilted back, eyes closed and those plump lips parted in silent pants while her own hands roam her form cupping her breast sliding down before ending tangled in his hair. He adds a second finger and hears a hitch in her breath and glances up quickly, making sure the sound is from pleasure. Her eyes are on him filled with pleasure and he can't help but stare at her closely as he begins rubbing her clit with his thumb in short small circles.

"Robin!" His name rolls of her lips like a plea as her breath begins to picking up once more. She is drowning in pleasure but her hands tug at him as he eases in a third finger and Robin pauses aware of the smallest tension within her, he stills and leaves a slow kiss onto the inside of her thigh as Regina pleads with him to move on

"I need you, please" she is writhing once more and Robin kisses the same place against

"You have me my love" his thumb pause occasionally and Regina buckles at the loss of contact

"I need, I need more" she is pleading her eyes begging to roll back again

"How?" perhaps its unkind but he need her to say it as he changes the pace of his stroke he begins moving once more

"I, I, I want you, inside. I need to feel you inside, in me" her bold words send a shock straight to his groin and he can't wait any more and finally relents to her tugs and surges forward fusing his lips to hers. Her arms wrap about him and pull him impossibly close and he can't but loose himself to her touch. He pulls back and brace up on his arms, as Regina parts her thighs further.

"Please!" She repeats as she feels his tip roll over her clit, he is unbearably hard

"Hush" he soothes as he leans down and kisses her once more before ever gently entering his tip into her entrance. Her body tenses instantly and Robin leans down and takes her mouth in another kiss hoping to distract her for a moment and pull himself together, he pulls out and pushes in once more this time reaching her barrier.

The action cause a whimper to escape Regina and the sound reaffirms Robins grip on his control as he pauses and holds still though he is beginning to shake

"I'm sorry my love, so sorry" he kisses her once more and as he pulls back and pushes in, he sheathes himself fully in her. Regina knows her nails will leave marks in Robins back but right now it's his arms that are keeping her together, his eyes that are pulling her back to the now through the maze of pleasure and pain, his words that are reassuring her that he is sorry she's in pain and that she need to breathe and that

"I've got you Regina. I've got you my love" he pauses and after a beat feels Regina relax an inch and slowly every slowly he begins rocking within her. Slowly at first, and bolder with each rock, Regina grasp lessens by each rock and she archers up to capture his lips as the pain within her slowly turns to something different, something else entirely. Robins tongues slides against her own and the rocking give way to slow shallow thrust that begin to build an intense sort of pressure deep within Regina that has her gasping anew.

She feels Robin's taught muscles beneath her touch as his thrust become deeper and stronger and Regina's not sure how he managed to fit but now, now she as she feels utterly full, spread to the max she is beyond glad he has though with each deep thrust she feels him hitting a spot deep within her that has her thoughts vanishing. She tries to get more, to get away

"Robin, faster-" she's not sure which

"Spirits I love how you say my name" he murmurs against her lips and he changes his angle so he is hitting that spot with every thrust

"Faster" She pleads again and Robin feels the last of his control slipping and knows he won't last long

"My name" he mutters against her neck and as he bites the juncture hard

"Robin!" she's not even sure what she's asking for, not sure if there is more to feel but as Robin bends his head and catches one of her nipples in her mouth and his other finger moves down to where they are joined and makes quick moves that has Regina shattering into a million pieces. Her inner walls flutter and clamp down hard against his member, milking him effectively and causing him to come with a shuddering groan filling her womb with his seeds.

AN: This one is for you guys, for the followers and the reviewers. For the Tumblr posts and the gifs that have had me dancing about the room and the kind words that have spurred me on. I hope this lived on to expectation and I hope you stick around for there will be more. A great big thank you to Lala Kate for the pointers and the great help. I'm sorry this was posted technically on Monday; it was supposed to be up hours ago. Leave me a note and tell me what you think, as always ONCE is not mine and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He tries. He truly does. Desperately so even, but no matter how much he wills himself to; in the end his eyes slip shut as her warmth by his side lulls him into a bliss full sleep. He realizes his defeat when he wakes to the first rays of sun that are barley peeking over the horizon. He had wanted to stay awake, to enjoy the moment. he had wanted to take her again after a short rest to let loose in a rapid torrent what he knew she had wanted, to surrender to the wilder, faster side of their love. But evidently he hadn't been able to, her sweet sense, the small sigh she had let out as she had settled in his arms, plus the exhaustion of the tempest of emotions he had felt the night before had ran him pretty ragged.

The sun is barely peeking over the horizon and even though it offers not warmth and the hearth has long turned into nothing but a pile of ash, he feels feverish and he knows it has to do with the nymph sleeping at his side. His back cracks as he arches up and he tries to stifle the groan for he does not want to wake his wife, at least not yet. She looks utterly peaceful; her plump and swollen lips are half open as soft exhales make a few strands of her hair dance with each breath.

He rolls over and gently wraps one of her curls about his finger enjoying their smooth texture thinking about the numerous times that he lied awake just as he was now wondering about the very hair the is wrapped about his finger, about the body that flushed against his last night, the legs that were entwined about his hips and… images assault him and he has to freeze as his blood rushes south.

To taste her or to be inside her? He can't quite decide by which method he prefers to wake her. He is in midst of this dilemma when Regina rolls onto her stomach and snuggles deeper into the warmth of the sheet, alerting to Robin to the rather cold temperature of the hut. He pauses and feels torn in between getting up, tending the fire and unpacking some of the food they have brought or continuing with his current plan, undecided as it maybe. It takes everything in him to decide that his current avenue of plan can more than easily be put on paused for a few moments.

Slipping out of bed, without letting the cold in or disturbing Regina proves to be harder than anticipated especially when he almost trips over a forgotten shoe and knocks over a coat rack, which he manages to catch and a chair, which thankfully makes no noise as its fall is cushioned by his bag. Straightening the rack he, carefully makes his way to the discarded pile of wood and quickly starts the fire again, adding extra fuel, and unpacks the bread and cheese with a handful of berries onto a plate. He empties one water skin into the kettle and places it over the hearth before the fire before taking a quick drink of water from another. He doesn't know how he manages to do all this without messing up something or another, for his mind is in another place entirely and every so often glancing back at his sleeping wife. He nearly drops the plate of food when he turns and sees her bare back and with three quick strides he settles down the plate at her bedside and slips onto the bed once more.

Gingerly he pushed of the cover and took a moment to take in his wife as he laid there utterly content, but already his patient was wearing thin and before he could help himself he leaned down and kissed the beginning of the line on her back, tasting her skin and inhaling their scents as it intermingled with each other. Trailing gentle bites and tastes, Robin worked his way down loosing himself to his senses. Regina shifted in her sleep once but Robin went on undeterred and by the time he had reached the bottom the two dimples at the base of her back, his wife made an incoherent noise as she hovered on the edge of consciousness.

His hands had been stroking the firm roundness of his wife's back from the moment he had pushed the covers aside, his wife has an amazing derriere one which Robin more than appreciates. But this is not enough, what he wants is more and so it with bitter sweet delight that he moves lower, leaving a prominent love bight on the top of the left cheek before leaning down to reach nirvana.

* * *

Warmth. Pure, heavenly warmth is her first thought as consciousness beacons Regina to the land of the living. There is a satisfying weight on her back and an all too pleasant sensation that is causing the warmth she feel to intensify into heat. The sensation is unrelenting and she is not sure what it is exactly that Robin is doing but she wants more, the sensation simmers for a moment before it soars

"mmhhh, Robin" she cant help but moan his name and the deep chuckle she feels tickle her back has a shiver running up her spine.

"Good morning your highness" his voice is raspy and as she shift Regina instantly can tell that it's his fingers that are invoking that wonderful sensation within her. She can't help but tilt her head to the side and try to look over her shoulder back at Robin who is hunched over her back, leaving opened mouth kisses up her spine as his stormy eyes are locked on her.

"Good morning to you to, is this the only thing you're planning to do this morning" she can't help but taunt as she revels in his ministration. His eyes turn darker as his lips twitch up into wicked smile as he leans forward and captures her lips in searing kiss before pulling back to murmur

"Not at all your highness, this was just a warm up" and Regina can't help but let out a moan of pleasure in response.

* * *

The sun is high in the sky by the time they stumble out of bed to tend to themselves and gather a few necessities. Regina wears only Robin's tunic as she goes about her business and can't help but admire her husband's figure as he enters the hut carrying more wood and several fish.

"You keep looking me like that and we won't be moving an inch off this bed" Robin had told her after she had stated that they should at least clean up a bit, before settling in. Regina had starred on unabashedly and they had indeed almost not left the bed but her stomach had decided to conduct an alerting symphony. She had felt to sweaty and sticky to sit and eat the food Robin had prepared so the duo had gotten up and cleaning up with the aim of getting back in bed as fast as possible.

After cleaning herself up, Regina had changed the bed sheets before opening the windows to let the mid morning air in. The spectacular view greets her again and though she prepares a second plate of bread and fruit for Robin the view beckons her toward the window as Robin ads wood to the fire.

Strong arms wrap about her waist and Regina can't help the smile that takes over her face. She grasps the arms about her and wonders how it could be that she is so happy.

"Good morning wife" the sentiment makes her heart flutter and though part of her mind protests that its silly, that they have been married for month and that they have been conscious and busy for hours now, she cant help but talk this moment snug within her heart.

"Good morning husband" she returns as she tilts her head back to gaze at the man who has made her ridiculously happy. He leans down and steals a gentle lingering kiss, caressing her lips with his own. She is more than happy where she is and can't let a sigh as she leans her weight against his solid mass.

"I hope I didn't strain you this morning, I didn't consider how soar you must be-" he begins worry taking over

"Robin. I more than enjoyed myself this morning. And last night" she speaks honest words, hating how apprehensive they are of each other as she sees doubt still within her lovers eyes.

"That being said I would love nothing more, than a long soak in that bubbling stream" her eyes flickers to the hot spring below and Robin seems more than willing to the idea.

"But what about breakfast?" Robin's voice is light again

"We can enjoy the food by the pool" Regina answers back

"And lunch, changing in and out of swimwear can be… time consuming when tending to barbecued meat" Regina nearly rolls her eyes at his antics, but can't help the smile.

"Then I suppose it would be best to forgo swimwear, for the sake of lunch of coarse" She tries to sound serious, she truly does. But she knows she's missed the mark.

"Of course" Robin murmurs kissing her once more as he in twines their fingers and drags her toward their waiting plates.

There is much to talk about but not today she thinks. No today is a day for feeling, for repairing long neglected wounds with actions more powerful than words. For though words will be necessary for today, the rest of the world can wait.

* * *

The peace that reigns on their first day is shattered from a missive from Mulan on the second day. The morning starts much the same as the one before, only this Regina waking first and rousing Robin in the most satisfying way. They only spend about two hours in bed rather than six and manage to actually get to set and sit at the breakfast table.

The letter arrives halfway through and though the content does not call for them to leave immediately it does bring a heavy dose of reality into their small cocoon. People have been speculating about their abrupt departure it seems, with multiple of the theories hitting too close to the truth for comfort. The general consensus seems to be that one of the bidders at Regina's auction must have tried to whisk her off and so Robin had decided in a jealous rage to take Regina to a remote location, from there the opinions seem to differ as one set seem to believe Robin planned to trap the man and kill him while others believed he meant to devout this trip to a last effort of getting her with child. Mulan relays these news in such a businesslike manner that Regina feels like laughing for the most part.

Robin grumbles something about idiots and what not while reading the letter, it seems all else is well, no news from foreign kings aside from more letters accepting invitations to the spring tournaments which they are hosting this year, Killian and Emma setting off to get Henry, Granny getting an audience from some mothers and Ruby suspecting that she may be having more than one child.

"We were gone only a day," Robin complains as he reads over the multi page message over again, making comments as he goes. Regina is only half listening as this point. Realizing she forgot to take the tea given to her, she absentmindedly listens to Robin as she sets about, trying to find the small pouch.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to take and extended trip like this, with Roland" Robin asks as he begins to make notes on the letter and Regina can't help but snort as she finds her saddle bag and begins digging through it.

"Doubtful, not without risking loosing the crown." She throws the answer over her shoulder and Robin snorts.

"You think the people will rise up? This motley crew?" and Regina knows as much as Robin loves his people, he is in no way under an illusion of what force it takes to get them up and running.

"I meant the actual loss of your actual crown, the material gold one?" Regina states as she practically empties the content of the bag onto her lap and then proceeds to turn the bag upside down and shaking it to get the remainder of things, including the herb pouch out of the bag. She is so intent on her search that she doesn't even realize that Robin has been staring at her intently, having lost interest in the missive.

"Where is that crown anyway" Regina can't help but ask as she dumps the content on her lap back into the saddle bag once more, before getting up and getting a cup of hot water from the kettle.

"With Granny" Robin answers back and this time it's Regina who lets out a small snort

"She guards the valuables" Robin teases and Regina shakes her head only in Sherwood would the medicine women be the guardian of the royal jewels and the prince she thinks as she dumps a pinch of the herbs into water, gently stirring her tea and blowing on the hot beverage as she comes to sit in front of Robin once more. It's after her first sip and winces, the tea is quite bitter, that she finally realizes the conversation has stopped and looks up to see Robin staring at her across the table with an amused smile on his lips

"What?" she can't help but ask but Robin just smiles and shakes his head

"Nothing, I'm just disappointed." Regina could not help but raise an eyebrow with and incredulous look on her face that had Robin laughing.

"I was just waiting for you to pull out something more interesting than after the extensive search you just conducted. Not tea that seems to be lacking in taste" Regina tries not to react to the taste as she takes another sip

"It's not too bad" She states and now Robin who is looking at her disbelievingly. But Regina ever stubborn stares back as she takes another sip, schooling her feature better this time, though not completely setting the cup down as she tries to swallow the bitter substance. Robin scoffs when he sees the corner of her eye tighten and sits forward reaching across the table for the cup but Regina quickly moves the cup out of his reach

"It for women, it won't be good for you" and with that Robin's expression changes to one of surprise. His expression mirroring one of a dear that has come face to face with a man, he has clearly not been expecting this. And it makes Regina uncomfortable. The atmosphere around them grows tense and Regina wets her lips and she feels herself growing defensive, she wont budge on this.

"It for preventing-"

"Pregnancy, I know" Robin sounds confused, not angry, not relieved; just confused. He looks directly at Regina, trying to gauge her reaction but Regina will do one better and let him know straight up what she's thinking.

"I'm taking the tea" she declares and Robin's brows furrow as his confusion grows

"I can see that" he says evidently lost. Still not angry, still just confused

"I mean, so long as we have- relations. I am taking the tea" she clarifies and sees understanding dawn on Robin and once more he is back at surprise  
"You don't want a child" and Regina squirms in her seat

"I already have a child" she answers back and Robin nods slowly

"Yes, we have Roland and you know both him and I consider you his mother" his voice is matter of fact and the calmer he remains the more on edge and defensive Regina feels herself becoming thought she is not sure why.

"You do not want another child? A sibling for Roland?" Regina has to stamp down the image his words create. It's for the best she reminds herself and firmly shakes her head

"I never said I did" She points out falling on defensive anger that is simmering below the surface. Robin again nods calmly, ever at ease

"I realize that but having seen firsthand you gift with children and motherhood I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong." Regina snaps harshly and opens his mouth to speak again but Regina interrupts him before he can say a word, before he says more to strip her dense she begins speaking ignoring his words

"I never said otherwise Robin and this is my choice-"

"I agree but why-" he tries to talk but Regina pushes on simply ignoring him

"I have Roland. We have Roland and that is enough. You have an heir and so long as we have relations I will take this tea and if you forbid me take the tea then I am-"

"Forbid you?" Robin's voice sounds wounded, angry and it causes Regina to trail off. Robins looks hurt now

"Forbid, you?" Robin repeats the word rolling them about as though tasting them and his reaction clearly indicates that the words taste as bitter to him as the tea did to her.

"When have I ever forbidden you to do anything Regina?" he spits out the words, his tone harsh though he remains seated as before and Regina can't look away won't. She can't back down not on this.  
"Spirits, Regina; Forbid you? When have I ever forbidden you? When have you ever listened to me as is? Forbid you?" Regina can see she's hurt him but she need to drive the point across

"Then don't question this" she declares with equal force and Robin shakes his head with a bitter laugh

"I wouldn't have" he makes the statement plainly to her face and Regina hold her breath for the rest of his declaration.

"I honestly wouldn't have, Marian used it before we decided to have Roland. And even now I won't question you on whether or not you're taking them. As your husband I swore to protect you and I will. It is your body and I am simply a worshiper at this temple, but, I will ask why?" Regina feels her breath hitching because it that question that could unravel her resolve and the one person who's asking it is the only person who has the power to persuade her otherwise.

"Why have you decided you do not want another child?" Robin is back at calm, though hurt still remains in the depth of those blue orbs.

"Robin-"

"Tell me you don't want any more children. That you have decided Roland alone is enough. Tell me that you don't like children, tell me something. Speak to me! Tell me it's, _you,_ who doesn't want a child and I will respect it. This will be our only talk on the matter, on my honor this I swear" He waits searches her gaze and Regina is not sure what tipped her hand to him but won't budge.

"I'm taking the tea" she repeats monstrously and Robin's eyes zing with an understanding and determination that both thrill and worry Regina

"Regina, speak to me" Robin leans forward and grasps Regina's hand but the Queen shakes her head snatching her hand back

"Robin No" her voice wavers as she avoids his gaze

"Just tell me what is troubling you" Robin's voice sounds soothing and Regina hates even more for it

"I don't want to talk about it" she sounds childish even to her own ears

"We didn't talk last time and look at where it almost landed us" he reminds her and at this Regina stills. He wouldn't understand, she tries to remind herself but looking at him once more, seeing his worried expression as he sits hunched over the table toward her, his hand only inches from hers. She feels the tears springing up once more.

"Regina-" but Regina can't take it anymore. Succumbing to tears a sob bursts from her and abruptly she gets up and hurries to the other room, knowing that staying would mean sure defeat.

"I can't Robin, you wouldn't understand. I could lose him and I won't"

**AN: Sorry guys I know its short and late, but writing is a struggle right now with midterms and extended family visiting and what not.**

**I know I promised "bad manners and gin" to include that certain scene in here and I will, it's coming I meant what I said in that message. And I promise the rest of this chapter will be up by this time next week, pinky promise.**

**I have to say all you wonderful people on tumblr (yes I'm on there, no I won't say who at least not yet) with you wonderful gifs and comments you make me swoon and to my followers and commenters here you are more than brilliant, so thank you to all you brilliant people.**

**I do have a question, I am thinking of bringing in Zelena again and perhaps allowing the sisters some time to be, well sisters. I do wonder would you be interested in that? Or should I make her go out in an all evil glory.**

**Also any idea why Regina might not want a kid? That was another question should they have a kids here in this fic? I'm on the fence about it.**

**A lot of you wonderful people had questions about where I get my inspiration about the traditions and what not and honestly I have to say it's the mix of the culture I was raised in and just loving symbolism in life generally. We have more of that coming at the spring competition. So please pardon the mistake this chapter was put up unedited and I know I will cringe reading it later. As for now please let me know what you think comments thoughts, constructive criticism all appreciated. In case you missed it ONCE is not mine and as always thanks for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Mother Dragon

**AN: So chopping wood got pushed further down, sorry and enjoy**

He would be ok with her not having another child,

or rather he would have been if he had not seen in his mind the visions of the little girl, with her dark tresses and alabaster skin and his own eyes and dimples.

Or the little boy who had his sandy blind hair and her strong dark eyes.

He brushes down his horse again,

"I can't lose him" he knows who him is. Roland His sweet adventures little man. Robins Knows that it might even be selfish to want another child because he loves Roland. He does and he meant what he told Regina if she wanted no other children he would relent, fight the council till his last breath as they berate him for not having a spare. He hates that term, hates the idea of a child growing up under that title, though informal even more. But he knows his boy, Roland hates government and politics, his boy will be a great fighter Robin has no doubt but his boy, his Roland is not fighter; he's a protector. Which is why he knows Roland will get along swimmingly.

A pony

Hah. That's what his wife thought his son had wanted; it was partially his own fault. He had impressed on Roland to not ask Regina about siblings that now his wife thought their boy would reject them. Granted he had not told Roland they would bring him back a sibling simply that he could finally, finally ask his mama for one, ho- WHACK!

The blast of cold on the back of his head is unexpected as whirls around only to- WHACK

Robin feels frozen, shocked as a beat then another before the cold of the snow on his face has him wiping off the frozen ice. He is greeted by the sight of his wife who is glaring at him. She is glaring at him while it's her fingers which are red from the cold snow.

"You don't get to be angry" Regina grits out the words and Robin can't help feel indignant

"Are you out of your mind?" He can't help but ask

"You don't get to be-"

"Of coarse I'm angry-"

"That's not fair-"

"Fair!? Fair!?"

"Yes fair!"

"How would you feel if I-"

"That would be completely differe-"

"How is that possibly-"

"It is" she insists

"It hurt" he shouts back

"Oh you're being dramatic-"

"The snow is icy-"

"Wait. The snow?" She ask confused

"Yes the snow"

"What are you talking about?" Regina is now the one confused

"The snow which you threw at me" Robins face

"Wait your mad about the snow ball?"

"I'm not mad-I'm" he sighed heavily

"Spirits women it hurt!" he's panting now heavily and though the sun is out and the temperature is still chilly enough for his breath to be visible. He looks at his wife who now stares back at him with rosy cheeks and ever panting breath. She looks so tempting that Robin actually has to remind himself that he's angry.

"Robin-" Regina begins but Robin shakes his head and locks his gaze with her and the pools of blue warn Regina that Robin is set on being heard.

"I'm not mad" Robin repeats his earlier statement

"I'm disappointed" he amends and Regina swallows first the hint of shame and then the anger which bubbles in her and focuses on Robin's words.

"I- I didn't just bring you here so we could screw" his words hit Regina hard, because they have done far more than screwed each other. It was such a cheap word that lessened what had happened earlier.

"I brought you here so maybe finally, finally we could get things settled and straightened out"

"And we are doing that" Regina can't help but yell

"This includes you coming to terms that I will not have any more children" she arches up to him and pokes Robin in the chest, she wants him to react, to do something but Robin just keeps her gaze and shakes his head, ever calm.

"That's not progress, that's going as we already have been. It's you making a decision about us without even discussing it!" he takes a step forward

"So what? I'm trying to move on and fix things between us" Regina counters and Robin gives a humorless chuckle

"Like you tried to fix the problem with your mother?" the breath escape Regina in an audiable woosh and the devastation which his reminder causes her must be evident on her face for Robin closes his eyes and swears. The winds howls about them chilling both, despite the layers of clothe.

"That's not fair" Regina grits out but before she can say more Robin is nodding and grasping her hands

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn-"

"No you shouldn't have" Regina conquers snapping at Robin who simply nods and interlaces his fingers with her, not giving her leeway to pull away.

"I'm just-I'm just worried milady" and Regina tries to remain passive though his soothing tone and concern eyes makes it hard to do so

"You have kind heart. A kind and resilient heart with one of the strongest convictions in any person I have ever seen before….This, gives you strength, which enhances your already unbelievable beauty by ten folds." He pauses studying her eyes as though he is waiting to make sure she hears each word before he goeson

"It's that inner beauty which captivated me from the moment I saw you" Robins words are measured as he chooses each word carefully, fully aware how the smallest hint of untrue flattery would cause his wife to write him off and so he allows Regina to search his gaze, unguarded until she's satisfied.

"But my love, you are so set on delivering perfection as a Queen and a mother and a wife that you forget yourself. You planned on degrading yourself and putting yourself through so much anguish to secure my comfort and the safety of our people that not only you had a panic attack but it put our relationship, which you have said means much to you, at risk." Regina switches her weight form one to another murmuring a quiet, 'it means so much more than you know' when Robin pauses. It not to say she doesn't feel shame for what almost happened, but bringing it up during an argument help neither of them. Robin squeezes her hands and leans his brow against hers and Regina feels herself sigh and her form relax as Robins scent of pine and wood and something entirely male envelopes her. A beat then another goes by and Robin too sighs his muscles uncoiling and fully embracing her in his arms, feeling hopeful when Regina snakes her own arms about his waist and embraces him tightly.

"I fear my live that your making a decision, once more, based on what everyone but yourself wants. You say you don't want a child and I would leave it at that, for I firmly agree beginning and end of the matter is your choice; but once more I can see that this choice you've made it because you don't want to upset the people or risk Roland" At the mention of her sons name Regina can feel her throat going dry, and as she leans her brow against her husband's she can't help but shakes her head, of course Robin would know who she was referring to

"I could lose him. Twice Robin, twice I have had him taken and I know he will be required to leave but while other mothers know that their sons will return from their adventures still their son, I feel that any time he leaves my sight he will either never return or come back not, not seeing me as he does now" Regina swallows the sob that ebbs at the edge of escaping her

"Oh my love, you can't keep thinking like that. It will destroy you and later our son" Robin runs soothing circles on her back as he tightens his hold and Regina buries her head in his chest and nods for she knows. Knows best how on edge she has been in regards to Roland, how her uncertainty has been picked up by the council who expose her weakness over and over again for their own gain and her torment. She knows how timid Roland has become in leaving her side and though yes, that partly due to a prolonged absence of his father, the entire zephyr debacle as well as the war her boy witnessed she knows she has been encouraging him to stick to her side which in turn has been cultivating the shy side of her son which if further encouraged could turn her outgoing and curious boy to a timid child something that Regina knows is not Roland's true nature. Her boy loves gathering and exploring with his friends, but he can pick up on her mood and silent cues like no other. Her brilliant little dragon

"I know, I know Robin I swear to you I do, and I don't want him tied to me, always but-" she pauses lost for the correct words to use here and Robin nods his head pulling back so he can see her face,

"I know you do love, but, I won't lie Regina it baffles me" and Regina looks at him now curious as to what he means. Robin is silent for beat clearly thinking of what to say

"when Will showed up at our house he was barely a year older than Roland is now" the change in conversation throws Regina a bit but she nods for him o continue

"My father had finally left us only a few months before and here was a child dirty, rude with a sharp tongue and bad temper mouthing off to my mom asking where my and rather his father was." Robin shakes his head and Regina can tell he is there a boy, not even ten probably, watching a scrawny kid mouthing off to the women who Robin no doubt saw as an undisputable force. Knwing the kind of father Robin had had she must have been one too.

"What happened?" Regina finds herself asking, curious. Robins gaze focuses back on hers and he chuckles as he recalls

"My mother apparently knew his mother was or rather had been, and once Will showed up my Mother told him to watch his language and wipe his feet before he comes in if he wants a bite to eat. You cant cross that women and so Will did as he was told and ate pretty much all my mom put infront of him. After she hustled me to get a few bucktes of water, soap and some of my old clothe and when started swearing up again that he wasn't taking a bath she leveled him with one of her looks and said if says another curse she would scrub his tongue out with a soap on a wash board" Regina cant help the laughter that bubbles from her lips and soon Robin is joining her. Their laughter causes one of the horses to rear his head and the duo jump back as Robin's horse trots away unimpressed. Their laughter gives to chuckling as Regina pulls Robins toward one of the fallen logs in front of the hut by the fire pit.

"I cant believe your mother said that" Regina tries to hold in her laughter as Robin nods with a huge grin adding fuel to the fire and stroking the dying flame until it Roars to life.

"And Will, spirits I can imagine him being petrified. Can't blame him though" Regina chuckles as her eyes come to rest on Robin who gazes at Regina from where he kneels with a strange look

"What?" Regina can't help but ask though she is still smiling, and Robin bits down on his lip before standing and approaching her, still smiling

"Nothing, I was just worried I would not see you elusive yet satisfying smile again, milady" Regina feels heat bloom in her cheeks until Robin comes and sits next to her

"So what happened and what does that ha-"

"Have to do with you and Roland? My mom took Will in and it was a few months after that Will began calling my mother, mum. I asked her years later what had compelled her to take Will in and she said when she saw Will she just-"

"Knew" Regina finishes for him and Robin nods his head

"She did indeed. And that's not to say we didn't get talk but as far as Will and my mom were concerned it was already settled" Regina looks at the fire before turning toward Robin

"And you" she asks catching Robin off guard for a moment.

"Me? Well, I was so lonely at the time that will was almost like an answer from above." He chuckles at Regina's questioning look

"No one wants to allow their children hang out with the son of a violent man who openly visits whore houses." Robins gaze is studying the dancing flames and even though its years past Regina can't help but reach out to Robins hands and give it a comforting squeeze. Robin looks back at Regina and gives a small smile before kissing the back of Regina's hand to which Regina answers a roll of her eye and good nature shove

"The point milady is that you and Roland are not the first mother and son who have found each other sometime into the Childs life" Robin concludes and Regina sighs and nods  
"I know Robin I know but your mother did not have the threat of an entire country taking Will away" she argues

"True, but we were ran off from several villages for housing a- well a bastard, god I hate that word, and one who's mother was well a common women" Robin argues

"Roland knows he's your son and you know you're his mother. Who cares what others think. You should speak about this to my mother Regina she will be able to explain it better" And Regina's eyes go wide

"Your mothers alive?" She feels her head spin and Robin nods

"Oh yes once I came to power and will found himself free of the clutches of particularly smarmy girl she packed up her stuff and said she had no more desire to stay in one place. She's our ambassador to Xerfic Islands and she does not seem to mind the place. I've written to her about you and she said she will as soon as she can" He answers rather flippantly and Regina feels irritation begin to boil within her

"When exactly is she coming dear?" She can't help the irritation that seeps into her voice but Robin seems unconcerned

"Sometime within the next two years I suppose. But she can help you deal with your worries love. Adopting a child has been done before" Robin tease but Regina glares at him

"You're being purposely obtuse, thief" she argues and Robin in retaliation raises a brow

"One could argue your majesty you are being too peculiar. Your trying to fix a problem which has not yet arisen" Robin challenges back but Regina huffs

"When the problem arises it will be too late. You think your motley crew of merry advisors will be easy to handle then?" She snaps at Robin

"Well news flash your highness your advisors are many, many different things but merry is not one of them?" Robin stares back at her equally defiant

"My advisors have nothing to do with our sex life and our family Regina! If you want another child we will have one and if not we won't! What could be so bad about that?" he asks exasperated and Regina keeps her tone even as she answer back venhmently

"And if I die during the birth Robin?" her question cause Robin to freeze and Regina too realizes the sensitivity of the topi as she closes her eyes and lets out a breath as she squeezes Robins hand which has frozen under her own.

"I meant what would happen to our child, to Roland, if I'm not here anymore to remind them that I loved both of them the same?" Robins hand has clamped down on her and his eyes look beyond fearful

"I'm not going anywhere" she murmurs and pulls herself until she is sitting flushed by his side as Robin tries to get his bearing back

"Roland could very easily be turned against his sibling; I've seen it happen Robin. To my sister and I. And if you have to marry again? Then Roland will be the heir while our other child will have no title, no backing and even if Roland would want to help then-"

"And where exactly am I when Roland is being taken and brainwashed and our second child neglected or worse abused by this imaginary third wife of mine? Or better yet when Roland and his sibling are on the run? Do you have such little faith in me darling?" Robins eyes are sparking with suppressed emotion and when Regina tries to place a hand on his cheek Robin turns his head away realizing an angry breath.

"Why does the idea of us having a child bring you such dark thoughts?" Robin asks after a moment and Regina doesn't shrink under his gaze

"Because all theses scenarios have happened to either one of us Robin! They might again and don't you think I worry about you?" She reaches out this time and firmly turns Robins head in her direction when he looks off

"No, You don't think I fear how in the world am I to raise and keep both Roland and any other child should anything, ever happen to you?" Her mind flashes back to another time when she had a hand on his check as she does now but he was laying in a pull of blood coughing up more.

"Life is too short to live with such constant dark worries Love" Robin murmurs gently bringing her out of her thoughts

"Not always." Regina counters darkly

"And beside how would you think Roland would feel?" she expects many different reactions but none of them include Robin laughing

"Please he's been looking for your eggs for month" it's a beat later when Robins eyes widen and swirl to meet Regina's equally disturbed and confused look.

"I, I mean-"

"My eggs?" Regina repeats slowly

"Dear, it was just a-"

"My Eggs?" She feels ridiculous just saying the words

"It's just something tha-" Robin still

"MY EGGS?"

"Its really not as bad as you think" Robin shrinks back as he tries to defend himself from his very angry very confused wife

"Really?" Regina can't help but drawl barely keeping her temper in check

"How could my son thinking I lay eggs have a good explanation?" each word she says makes her feel more and more ridiculous

"Would it help if I say he doesn't think you lay chicken eggs?" Robin tries

"NO!"

"Ok, Love, just, listen, please" Robin looks half amused which does nothing to quell Regina's disposition but none the less she clenches her jaw and gives him a warning look

"When the council heard I was marrying again uproar spread through the people and as you have seen yourself not everyone reacted well. Rumors spread of who you were and what not and some of the children, well they decided to- tease Roland" Though Regina is not sure how this could be relevant to her none-chicken eggs she instantly worries for her boy, of what he may have gone through.

"Apparently, some kid or another had heard his parents talking about how your mother is quite a beast and so by extension you must be too and so they told Roland that his new mama would be a beast and he interpreted it meaning that you are-"

"A dragon" Regina finished for him. Of course a beast would be a dragon Roland associates the world with mythical creatures which for some reason fascinate him rather than terrify. Monsters he fears but beasts, beasts he loves.

"The pan backfired on the children, or rather the adults as I suspect, who wanted to scare him of you. Roland nearly would ask after your arrival daily, granted it wasn't until three month ago when I found him snooping under our bed that I found out what he thought and what he had been told" Robin finishes tentatively gauging Regina's reaction as his words sink in.

"A dragon?" she repeats and Robin bites his lip to suppress his smile, unsuccessfully, as he nods. A beat

"And he was looking under our bed for my-"

"Eggs, yes. Apparently he had heard some speaking of us possibly giving him a sibling and he had thought we were just waiting for them to well, hatch" The idea is so ridiculous that Regina knows no one but his over curios boy could have concocted

"And under our bed because-"

"Oh you have to sleep on them to keep them warm until they are ready of course"

"Of course" Regina repeats trying to understand

"And he thinks I'm an actual dragon?" she feels ridiculous asking this and Robin scratches his chin as he tries to recall what his boy had whispered to him

"He apparently was dissuaded for a bit, something about you not flying in but the dragon medallion and then you gave him that dragon stuffed animal so he thinks that Granny legends are real and while Granny and Ruby have wolf blood you and now by extension he have dragon blood" he looks at Regina with a full blown smile and Regina feels like the world is still off kilter

"That's why he likes it when I call him my little dragon" Regina surmises as Robin chuckles and nods

"I- I, the medallion was just what I had and, ugh and his toy it was coincidence but- but flying in that jus-" she trails off eyes widen and Robin looks at her questionably

"He was in a tree" She whispers and at Robin still confused gaze she elaborates

"He was in a tree when I arrived. Stuck up there because some children had knocked the ladder away….He was up there waiting for me" she realizes and this time Robin actually laughs

"Yes waiting for you to fly in" his laughter is infectious and even though Regina too begins to laugh she buries her head in her hands and groans promptly Robins to pull her into his embrace and pry her fingers away from her burning cheeks

"Hey milady I don't mind" and this gets him a hard swat against his shoulder

"This is not funny Robin my son thinks I'm a reptile" she tries to put on a serious face though chuckles escape her as she imagine her little boy with his big brown eye searching for a fierce beast only to get a petite women in exchange

"A very ferocious and strong Reptile with magical quality" Robin corrects and ducks another swat and laugh some more while Regina rolls her eyes

"And what exactly was he going to do if he found an egg?" Regina can't help but mutter

"Eggs my dear and he wanted to make sure they are warm enough. Apparently one of old mother hens hadn't hatched the day before and granny had said it had probably gotten too cold for the egg and so Roland wanted to make sure your all your eggs were warm and comfortable. You don't how hard it was to dissuade the boy from asking you about their where about" and Regina snorts at the thought of her boy asking her something like that in front of the council. Oh they would have a field day with that,

"Eggs?" she can't but suddenly emphasize and Robin nods

"Oh yes apparently Roland wants five siblings. Two sisters and three brothers but no more" Robin mimics his son tone and Regina splutters

"Five? Why five and why only two sister?" the look on Robin face tells her he too asked the same question

"Because with three brothers their be more boys than girls so us men won't be out numbered" and Regina knows this something Roland must have picked up from his uncle Will or Killian

"Robin, I am not getting pregnant five times" she is adamant on this and Robin throws back his head and roars with laughter while Regina can't help but sulk. Five pregnancies is far too many.

"I am serious Robin unless you'll be carrying for nine month or, I don't know laying the egg, Robin will not be getting five siblings" and Robins is still laughing as he pulls her closer and steals a kiss.

"But Roland will be getting a sibling?" he asks as his laughter calms to chuckles while he tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Regina studies his gaze a bit before shrugging

"Do you want another child?" she asks realizing she has no idea if Robin does want another child. Robin in turn is quiet for a while lost in his thoughts until he turns and looks back at his wife

"I'm not sure milady" And his answer throws Regina for the vehemence which he place behind trying to get her to change her mind seems out place.

"If you don't want a child then why are you trying to get me to want to have a child" Regina pulls back feeling as though she's been the end of cruel joke but Robin shakes his head and holds her close

"You mistake my meaning Lovely; I lost one wife to childbirth" he begins and pauses and Regina suddenly realizes what he is trying to say

"I can't bear to lose you Regina" and his voice is thick with fear and love and Regina wants to tell he won't but not a half hour ago she was the one telling him of the possibility.

"Having another child that is half part of you and half part of me, giving Roland a sibling would give me nothing but joy. But I can't lose you and just the thought of-But all the fear and worry I can bear if having a child is something you want. For Roland is still our son and I can be happy with just him, so it's up to you milady; completely up to you. What is it you desire?" Regina is not sure how to answer, simply because she's not sure. Being Roland's mother was, natural instinctual. Robin's mother had been right with Roland she just knew but could she be good mother to a baby or to a girl? Would she turn out to be like her mother?

"What matters is that you do what you want, to do what makes you happy. To figure out what that is and take it" he pauses and his thumb gently draws circles on her thighs that are over his lap

"I need you to figure out what it is that you want Regina, for your right I may not be here tomorrow and I need to help set you and Roland up with exactly all you need before it's too late" Robin is sincere and gentle in his words but Regina feels her heart clench at the thought

"It won't come to that" she states fiercely, she won't allow it. But Robin smiles gently

"I have three copies of my will Love, Roland is to be left in your care-"

"Robin nothing is going to happen, I was just stating a hypoth-"

"I know love, I know." He tries to sooth Regina who he can tell dislike talking of this matter but he needs to tell her.

"And this is in case of emergency. Will, Killian and Granny each have copy and are instructed to whisk you away from here to an Island my mother has secured alliance with in case something goes array. I just-" Regina feels her head spin and she leans forward and stops Robin's mouth with a deep kiss

"What I want is you and Roland and our friends" She states with conviction and Robin pulls back

"Is that all?" he asks curiously and Regina pulls back surprised. Robins is genuinely asking her and she finds herself answering in surprised tone after a beat

"I don't know"

* * *

She's not sure how long she sits by the fire after Robin leaves to hunt. She knows he left and came back and she saw him ready the game caught before placing it over the fire in front of her, knows that he is content to let her take this time to ponder what it is she wants.

She wants her family to be happy

She wants her friends to be happy

She wants he father to be ok and safe and happy

These are the three thoughts she has had repeat in her head over and over again. Is there more she wants. Sure, she to establish schooling in all the villages, wants to help build a concrete capital, politically she has much ambition but all that is want. What she needs is the safety, happiness and love of the people around her. She can fight for that and she will, she will also try to get what she wants but first she will ensure her needs, her family is intact. Robin was right she can keep trying to silently fix things, she needs to trust her husband and son's love and build a life with them. Which may include a baby. One; perhaps two, she can see herself being persuaded to three but no more she firmly decides. And no she won't build her life around these possible babies, she'll simply leave it up to fate, if it's meant to be it will be until they both decide that they want no more children. She smiles as she realizes she has come to decision about her life, which for the first time has not been driven by fear or a threat. And not a moment too soon for the meat in front of her smokes dangerously and she removes the skewer from the fire. The meat is not burnt, a bit dry but not burnt.

Regina quickly takes the meat inside and paces it on a plate and sets the table absentmindedly as she organizes her thoughts once more. The wind has now died down and the last rays of sun have managed o raise the temperature to something quite pleasant though the clouds in the distance warn of a cool night.

Dinner is ready to be served she thinks and she goes to call in Robin, hearing the repetitive WHACKS, as the axe splits wood from the back and though she knows her husband, knows how easily he can be over heated even during the cold month and how well built he is she still feels her feet freeze when he comes in her line of sight.

WHACK

Two pieces of wood fall unceremoniously to the side as Robin bends to place another piece of wood on the stump before raising his axe and-

WHACK

It's his arms she think, and his back; not mention his finger and oh yes his eyes. Well, her husband is a fine specimen of male. One who has kind heart and soul beyond the measure of almost anything Regina has seen in one man before. Most men would demand much from their bride but even now, even month after though he can keep her in bed all day, willingly too she thinks to herself, he'd rather have her take time to center herself than to sleep with him.

As the sweat rolls down Robin's back and his muscles move beneath his skin Regina cant help but feel wetness pull at the apex of her thighs. Oh she would like nothing more for Robin to just come in already and help her get rid of this need-

Her mind begins to whirl with ideas. Deliciously explicit ideas and as she pulls back in to survey her area and put her plan in order Robin calls out asking about the food and Regina calls back that its ready. He says he will be in after a quick rinse in one of the springs and all Regina can think is

Perfect

* * *

Her bare legs had distracted him from the moment he had entered the hut. She was dressed in one of his bigger outer tunic which hung on her frame just so and though he was famished the first thought was not that of food when he entered to see her bending over the table as she lit the candles on it.

It had been a long winter and the sight of his wife's lovely legs were straying him. It took him a moment to realize Regina had turned and was calling his name though the crooked smile on her lips told him though she knew of his train of thought she apparently did not mind and though he could argue that the kiss he gave her was one meant as an apology they both knew better. She kissed him once, twice before pulling back and telling him to sit down and that the food was already cold, he really didn't care.

Her hairs was not tied he realized halfway through, she had braided it but not tied the end a few good tugs and it would cascade around her. They chat amicably through diner and Robin feels a sort of electricity about him. And he knows, absolutely knows his wife is up to something, her mouth might be smiling sweetly but those eyes; Oh spirits those sparkling eyes are warning him that she might just bring him to his knees tonight and he doesn't care. If she is setting a trap he will happily fall in it.

But dinner finishes without any incident and as they clean up their meal and go about getting settled down Robin thinks that perhaps Regina is finally content, dare he hope happy and that idea brings him a small smile and great. He would do anything for his love he thinks as he settles down on a chair and removes his socks and boots and vest.

His back aches a bit against the back of the chair and he squirms a bit trying to alleviate the pressure.

"Your shoulders hurt?" Regina's voice float over to him from she is adding fuel to the hearth and Robin can't help but think she looks lovely by fire light

"Just a bit, hadn't used the axe in some time, especially not after having gone through an excellent of a workout which you put me through these last few days" he knows she can feel the heat in her gaze for even though she hums non commentary in the back of her throat her cheeks turn a nice shade of dust pink. He loves chasing that blush until it encompasses every inch of her creamy skin. With each thought he feels his own pants growing tighter.

"Let's see how good of a student I am, Granny taught us pressure points for the back some time ago" Regina's comment is flippant as she approaches and Robin sees where she's going her tone, her walk oh he loves his wife but he will not accept this teasing without dishing out some of his own in return.

"Can you help a poor soldier out" he asks as he leans forward and takes off his shirt before throwing it to the side, before looking back at Regina whose gaze first travels over his form before locking with his. She doesn't look away, never has not even month ago when they barely were speaking but now, now she gives him a wicked smile that lets him know his thoughts are not alone in their direction.

"I'll see what I can do" the words glide and as much as Robin hopes that all this will lead to a sleepless night her finger soon have him melting under their touch. As she pushes and pulls each knot and kink until he feels himself leaning back and relaxing. Regina move to his shoulders and then his arms, pulling his arms back and stretching them one at a time and eventually together until they crack and Robin thinks she has magical fingers. His in a daze and relaxed and unguarded so when she pulls his hands back once more this time bringing them close together as he would when he was going to clasp them together behind his back he didn't give it much thought.

It the clink of the cuffs and the cool of the metal that bring back Robin from the haze he's in. He tugs at his arms and the chain only give him a few inches. Regina who has come to stand in front studies him carefully and he can tell she's looking for his reaction, asking a silent question. Holding her gaze he shift once more and this time experimentally tugs at his bonds gauging their strength and the length he has for maneuver. He gets his lips as he leans back in the chair and regards Regina before raising an eyebrow as his mouth tilts into the familiar teasing smile.

* * *

Regina isn't aware she is holding her breath until she sees his smile and then exhales quietly trying to find her courage to move forward with this plan.

"What are you up to Milady?" He looks at ease though tied up but the drop in his voice alerts her that he is intrigued and most definitely interested. At least to see what she has planed.

"This" he pulls at his restrains so the chains clanked together

"Is more than a man would indulge in with his mistress let alone his wife" Regina feels the earlier pull in her apex and slowly straddles him.

The chair is big enough and cushioned and she is glad Robin hadn't question why she had moved it from the window to the fire. She leans down and capture his lips in slow and languid kiss before pulling back and grinding down her sex on Robins already taught member causing him to clench his teeth and pull at his restrains though this time reflexively, Regina can't help the wicked smile that takes over her face, oh this will be fun.  
"You forget thief that I, am your queen and I will take what I want" she swivels her core on his member more firmly and this time Robin swears under his breath as his eyes fall shut.  
"You accused me of two thing this afternoon" she murmurs against his ear as she tugs at his earlobe and trails kisses down across his jaw before leaving another lingering kiss on his lips

"And I don't let accusations against me stand unanswered"

**AN: I'm Back! So first thank you sosososo much to you all especially to pt195 and merylisoneofakind the two of you had me getting myself together and I hope you all like the story. Thank you all who have reviewed and fav/fallowed on FF or tumblr, love your reaction gifs people love them, I appreciate you a lot and I know this was short compare to my other chapter but I will update next Sunday so please bare with me. My other story will be updated soon as well.**

**We are not done with conflict though guys and Zelena will be coming to play for all who wanted to see Regina kick Regina's but literally in the show, you will love next chapter though again won be just bashing she will have a reason for entering and I don't think I'm going to demolish her just because.**

**Final note, I have no clue what's going on Tumblr or ONCE fandom world, not sure I want to know cause drama can get really scary, but please guys if you have second send someone from a different ship some love. I know none of you have to do this but if you have a second just spread some love, we all have gotten haters we all have that one anonymous person who seems to be waiting to just hate so take a minute and you can do it anonymously but message someone from a different ship and just say hey, I know we don't root for the same relationship but your awesome and here is some love and support from the other side of the line because we all agree that the same show is awesome.**

**So now that my spiel is over I want to just send some love and positive energy to you all my readers and just say thank you for sticking around. I had exams and finals but I'm glad you all are here on the other side. So please write tell me what you liked what you didn't like any thoughts? Suggestions?Rants are welcome, so long as there is love and constructive criticism in them. So let me know what you think and as always once is not mine and thanks for reading**


	20. Chapter 20

She feels powerful, beautiful and invincible.

The way he gazes at her through half hooded eyes the shallowness of his breath and the ripples of muscle beneath her palm as she grinds her sex down on his makes her own pleasure soar. But the clank of the chains as he tries to reflexively reach for her; as he pushes himself up into her makes her passion to simmer down. She wants to show him she is willing to take what she wants, she wants to take charge but…

they haven't spoken of restraining each other beyond that of entwined hands and trapped hips; is he comfortable? Is she being too bold? Is he feeling trapped and frustrated rather than-

Her thoughts are interrupted as Robin rises up as much as he can nibbles the base of her neck effectively stealing her breath and her thoughts in one move  
"What is it my love?" He murmurs against her neck but the sensation of vibrations against her sensitive skin are what Regina predominantly registers as she lets a small moan and rolls her neck to the side and leans down giving Robin more of an access which he in turn fully uses, workings the spot where her heart beats over leaving a heavy flower behind.

"I can hear you thinking milady" he elaborates and it takes Regina a moment to register the question before she sits back a bit searching his gaze. Robin waits sitting patiently and Regina feels herself growing more and more unsure with each passing second

"Love?" He asks again

"Are alright?" Is the best Regina can blurt out and Robin blinks a couple of times clearly thrown by the question but after a moment he shifts beneath her rubbing his hard member against her core and smiles devilishly

" I'm more than fine love but I do wish I could feel you beneath may palms" he says with a smile, clearly jesting but it's enough for an already doubting Regina to release his bond with a wink of her hand and begin to try to move off her husbands lap as her doubts rear their head. She silently berates herself for being a fool, for rushing things not three days after they become physically intimate but before she can move an inch, strong hands are clamping on her hips keeping her in place and Robin reaches up and plants a lingering kiss on her lips that has her hands clutching his shoulders.

"Tell me" his voice is raspy heavy with lust and want but there is an edge of desperation that accompanies the question. It takes more persuasion and more distractions as he kisses her until her breath feels ragged once more, all the while asking, pleading, demanding her to reveal her troubles.

"I, it's, I tied you" is all she can muster. He nods against her neck encouraging her and Regina breathes once, twice focusing on his solid presence beneath her hand as she tries to muster the words

"I, I just wanted to be in charge but, I suppose it seemed like the way but we haven't really spoken about-" she falters searching for the words as Robin peppers kisses alongside her jaw

"Fantasies?" He offers and Regina swallows hard at the images that one phrase evokes in her mind and hums in affirmation

"But I just, realized I didn't know if-"

"I was comfortable with being actually restrained" Robin verbalizes her thought, pulling back to gaze at her and Regina feels herself relax against him and nods her head before resting her brow against him. She feels content, sharing her thoughts, her feelings is a new sensation and she is clearly struggling with them but when Robin is with her, distracting her with his...ministrations her guards slip down, her fears and worries fade enough for her to be able to share.

"What is it you want my love" Robins words ghost over her own lips and Regina doesn't have to think

"I want to love you" she states simply and Robin must understand what she means for he nods

"Very well what if I promise to follow your command lovely. What if I promise to behave and be good boy with simple words, at least for this time" and Regina feels heat at the implication of actual restraints playing role in their future tumbles but quickly her mind wonders to more present matters like the hard protruding member that has been rubbing deliciously against her. Leaning down she seals her lips to his before biting down on his lower lips which has Robin tugging her closer to him and groaning into her mouth.

"Are you sure you can behave sir?" her voice drops in the last syllable and Robin Adam's apple bobs as he wets his lip

"Will there be consequences if I don't?" He asks in an equally husky voice and Regina raises one eyebrow as she answer back

"naturally" With an equally wicked grin that has Robin groaning and throwing his head back as though in pain and Regina can't help but chuckle

"Some how I doubt I will mind any punishment handed out by you, my love. But I will try to listen" he promises with an equally wicked grin and Regina feels excitement soar through her at the trust he is placing in her grasps

"Well darling, do your worst"

* * *

The perpetration begins full force once they arrive back. Their small village will have to be the host of thousands of visitors in a few month times. They have been married a year though in the eyes of the rest of the world they will just be recognized as a unionized couple once the other Kings and Queens of the eight kingdoms grace them by their presence and recognize Regina as the new Queen of Sherwood. Robin's kingdom in part of the Magnificent Eight alignment; it's a fact that she, and other dignitaries including her mother and Leopold, all suspected but never knew for certain. There more than eight kingdoms in attended but those eight are the ones that she need to win

Two month is all they have to prepare.

When she returns she sees that outline of 12 new huts the size of her own have been drawn with several smaller outlines surrounding them and the small valley by the village is being covered by a new, much grander common hut. It's a busy time and if all that was not enough Robin is currently dealing with his summon to the high council, having left with the village council not two days after they had gotten back and so it had been left to Regina to over see the basis of the construction and deal with the regular issues that arose within their small community.

Though it seemed that no matter how busy people still had plenty of time to gossip the first night Robin had been gone, Regina felt as though half the females of the village appeared at her house.

They each had an excuse 'Regina I just wanted to have you taste my new pie' Snow had chirped 'have you seen my new sword?' Ruby called when she came in and Regina was glad Roland had already gone to bed for the excitement of so many people would have surely kept him awake. Granny and Mulan were followed by Emma - and Regina was not sure exactly what they wanted though she had inkling. After half an hour everyone telling of their live and what was new, you'd think she had been gone for a decade instead of a few days, the conversation began to dull down and soon a small silence took over with in the group and Regina felt all eyes on her and a glance around the circle of women affirmed that indeed all eyes where on her

"What?" Regina asked with a roll of her eyes as she saw dangerous smiles bloom on the other women's faces

"Well, we were wondering, if, you had anything to share" subtlety was not Snows biggest skill and the groan the other women emoted with the mutters of 'nice Snow' affirmed to Regina that indeed these women were here for one information and there was no way she was -

"What she means is how was the sex?" Ruby's bluntness was met with laughter that increased when Regina choked on her words

"That good huh?" Emma played right along and before Regina knew it the situation was complete out her hand

"Must have been, she hasn't stopped smiling since she's returned" esme goaded on Regina swirled to her once friend

"I always smile" she spluttered

"Sure you do your highness, but for you haven't had as much energy as of late either. Getting enough sleep?" Snow quipped and another round of laughter.

It's easy to laugh now. Easy to lose herself in this circle of females that surround her. Strange, Regina thinks to herself since she had never considered herself starved of female companionship. She has a mother and a sister but for obvious reasons she'd never felt the need to seek them out, in fact she had only ever wanted to evade them.

Looking around her now, at Snow, Emma, Ruby, Mulan and Granny she feels a sense of warmth of comfort about herself. A warmth that had settled within her heart quite naturally. As though there has always been a space there. Snow lets out peel of laughter as Emma's face turn bright red and Regina knows without having heard the conversation that the topic no doubt was Killian.

"Who would have thought that the proper princess would be the one most comfortable with divulging her escapades" the grumbling comes surprisingly from Ruby and as if to prove her point Snow simply lift her chin and shrugs a shoulder.

"What can I say David knows how to please, it's not my problem that Whale doesn't give you much to brag about" Emma and Mulan both chuckle as Ruby's mouth hangs open, before she snaps it close and gazes rather shrewdly at Snow, who meets her look head on.

"Now, children-" Granny begins, But her warning falls on deaf ears as Ruby gives out cry of war and tackles Snow and sends both of them rolling onto the cushions. They tumble about as a plethora of squealing and shouts rises up in the air only to dissolve in laughter. Regina is clutching her side as she laugh when suddenly she feels a finger brush something moist from her check, she turns and is met with Granny's concerned gaze and it's only then that she realizes she's weeping.

"Regina are you alright?" worry is evident on the old women's face and Regina nods her head and tries to control herself, it takes several gulping breath and more effort than she like to admit but she finally nods and manages a solid smile. Granny still looks unconvinced and her gazes travel about Regina

"Are you…expecting?" her voice is hushed and Regina rolls her eyes having heard this question before a million times since she and Robin had returned

"No granny" she answers back patiently

"You sure" Granny presses and this time Regina sighs

"Considering that I am currently experiencing my monthly, I am very sure" the old women nods as Regina tune back into the chatter but she feels Granny's gaze for a good while after.

* * *

Having a son is joy, Regina thinks. The small shoes that are often tossed about in the most obscure place, the tiny pout that springs up on occasions and the eyes that are usually filled with one mischief or another.

Having a son is a joy but trying to have a moment with your husband while you have son is hard.

Mostly for your husband.

"He's finally asleep" Robin groans as he enters their room and Regina can help but her eyes roam over his form from head to toes, devouring the sight of her man. Not that Robin would notice as his gaze was too burning a trail on her flesh.

"Be thank full this is the first time this week he's woken up after going to sleep" she murmurs as Robin begins drawing lazy patterns across her belly as he kisses his way up.

"Besides we've already shared a turn about this evening," her voice trails off in a soundless gasp as Robin fingers begin to travel south as his mouth begins to move up.

"Do you wish me to stop milady?" he asks with his head still buried in her neck and Regina is far too happy to utter anything but a sound

* * *

"They could hate me" Regina mumbles into Robin's chest as they lay, basking in the afterglow of another exquisite round.

"What?" Robin's voice is drowsy and his chest vibrates beneath her as he speaks, but Regina knows she has his attention.

"They could all hate me. The visiting kings, their advisors; Spirits there are so many people coming for this festival. There is no way some off them wont hate me" Her voice is hushed but has an edge of panic to it as she realizes the certainty of her claim. Someone is bout to hate her.

"You're talking about the visiting kings? I'm sure some already do" Robin's voice is truly baffled and Regina can't help but hit smack Robin on his chest.

"Hey, what was that for?" His outrage is half in jest and half in surprise but the opening of this conversation is something that Regina has been searching for. She rises on her elbows and look at Robin, just to be certain he is not making fun of her. When she sees true bafflement in his eyes she can't help but hit him again.

"Ow-Regina! What was that for" and Regina knows her reaction is uncalled for but she's tiered and outraged though not in that order and Robin, ever-infallible Robin seems ever at ease next to her.

"I'm telling you they could hate me and your best response is that they already do?" Her voice doesn't waver nor does her glare and the fact that Robin simply lays back again, though now wide awake, only helps rise her ire.

"My lady, of course some hate you-" Robin's prepared for the sailing pillow this time and swiftly dodges it before grasping her wrist and pulling her down into his embrace and locking her in place within his arms despite her vehement oath of outrage. Regina protest is about to rise when Robin quells her with a bruising kiss. She nips hard at his lip but he presses on undeterred. She can feel her anger simmer as her mouth entangles with his, her lips moving on their votaliation. Their kiss turns languid and finally they separate Robin cups her cheek before beginning to speak once more

"Some hate us my lady. You know this, not everyone that is coming to our festival comes to welcome you. Many of them will hate you simply because they hate me. It is the way of politics" The words 'you know this' are left unsaid but both know it to be true.

"I know, believe me I do; but- It's been so easy here. So easy to forget. Its like here is my heaven and I would like to keep it that way" She looks so earnest that it takes Robin back, for Regina, Regina is all sass and angles. Her history and knowledge in politics is far beyond his own, so vast, that at times he is unsure how they have managed so far with out her input. His Queen has left such an impact that he knows not how he breathed before her.

"I'm being crazy, aren't I?" Her husked voice brings him back to the moment and has him shaking his head earnestly. There is a vulnerability in her eyes that only peeks out seldom and the glimpse of it now in her eyes propels him to answer

"No, not at all my love. But you know all I am saying, already. I would even venture that you know it better than me. I'm worried as to why all this is affecting you now?" his voice is soothing as he rubs gentle circles on her back. His words however cause her to pause. Robin was right; she did know how power begets hate. How politics was a breeding ground for greed and want. Her mother had showcased every form of horror that could stem from political power for her. Her earliest memories of her mother are of a woman of splendor that enter and exited out of her daily life at her own whim. When Cora needed to showcase the wholesomeness of her family Regina and Zelena would be called upon and they would be ushered into their mother's presence and when they had served their purpose they would be whisked away. Her father however by contrast was in the nursery playing with her and her nanny whenever he could while Zelena…. Was away? She can't help but sigh and snuggle into her husbands embrace.

"Regina?" Robin probes gently and Regina is not sure what to say or how to put into words what was her life.

"My mother had always wanted power, I'm sure you know this" She begins tentatively "I can remember month which would go by that I wouldn't see her and as, as horrible as it may sound those were some of the best moments of my childhood. My father would often return from where ever they were early and those moments when he would come home with out a huge carriage following him, they were perfect. Just my father and I and no one else. But when Zelena turned 13 and entered court, I suddenly became visible to my mother. I became a major pawn and I remained one too." Zelena had looked magnificent in her emerald green dress beaded to the nines and for that night she had been truly happy, Regina thinks.

"Its ok to have hated what your mother did. I've only ever heard rumors of what she did and they were enough to ward me off her; so I can only image how living with her has effected you. Roland may one day very well hate ruling and decide he wants nothing to do with politics" and Regina knows this too. Knows it well, since she was technically a true daughter of a prince.

"But I didn't hate what she did. I wanted to be her" The words escape her and it isn't until she utters them that Regina realizes how true the statement is and though she dreads her husbands reaction to this confession, she cant help but turn to gauge it. She expects horror maybe even disgust, though this time it would be fully warranted but Robin's eyes only hold soft compassion and understanding.

"She was my mother" She doesn't realize she has tears in her eyes until Robin is wiping them away and even them she cant seem to stop them, nor does she really want to. He is the first person she has ever felt safe enough to speak to about Cora.

"There is no shame in what you wanted" Robins voice ever stead fast but Regina cant believe what he's saying, because even she herself cant truly understand why for a long time she wanted her mothers approval.

"But there is! You didn't know her Robin, she was cold and cruel; Vapid in all things she did. It wasn't what she did, it was how she did it. She killed, seduced and murdered her way to a crown. With no care who or how many she destroyed in her path and I wanted to be her. She killed and slaughtered thousands and to this day she cares nothing about what she's done. She revels in having people fear her. It's like she set out to gain peoples fear. She believes fear is the basis of power-"

"-Because she failed at getting their love" Robin's hits Regina like a cold bucket of water, leaving her dazed and breathless as she recovers from her rant while trying to reconcile this new factor with her mothers image.

"Milady, a monarch has a limited way of attaining the title. Marriage, war and birthright are the most common of those avenues and have been so for thousands of years and will be so for a thousand more I suspect. But even those avenues rely on the said monarch to be a leader and what's more, they depend on the monarch's followers. You can't rule nobody. Your mother couldn't inspire the people love and so they didn't follow her, so she inspired fear instead and so they had to follow her." Robin sentences flow with out haste or judgment and Regina cant help but admit that perhaps her husband may be right. But its hard for her to fathom what he says in relation to her mother simply because she know:

"She hates love"

"People often come to hate what they feel they never will have" another truth spoken with ease. But like most truth far more complicated than one would ever want to admit.

"But I loved her" and she did, she honestly did. And while she may have never been able to say it aloud, Regina had known the crux of Robin's statement for a long time. Perhaps that why she thinks, she hated Cora's quest for the crown and power so much; it made it very obvious that what she had with her, what they could give her of themselves and there affection wasn't enough. Perhaps that's why she has such anxiety of loosing of peoples love on the rare occasion when she gets it Regina thinks as she lets out a heavy exhale and wipes her eyes

"So we seek our peoples love? Doesn't that reinforce my point that I need the visiting kingdoms to approve of me so our people can be proud" but Robin shakes his head as he turns to blow out the single candle burning by their bedside

"No, my love we seek our people loyalty by offering them our truth unconditionally. And so long as we offer them that, their love or hate for us will become inconsequential, for then they will trust us. With trust comes respect and with respect comes faith and so we reign" And as Regina felt sleep begin to call to her she finds her mind finally at ease with the eminent festivities for her perhaps her King was right in that far more people are swayed by their conviction than their spirits.

* * *

While peace reigned in Sherwood forest, the residence of the enchanted kingdom quaked in fear as their king was eclipsed in another of his episodes.

It was late, the moon high but none slept as the King thundered out of his room. His feet bare his shirt half open and his eyes crazed as he dragged a petrified girl behind him. Her shrieks echoed about the wall as she fought and twisted while the kings grasp held fast. The mad king spoke in intervals while he hurled the girl down the corridors toward the throne room, his voice too incensed to be made out as to what it was he said. He burst through the door and hurled the girl to the side as he made his way toward the figure who was perched by the high table with two courtesans of his own sprawled over his red clothe.

"I said black hair. This whore has the demons hair and if I want that I would call on my wife rather than acquiring tramps from you" the king roars. He was seething with anger while his audience, looks ever more unconcerned and far more engaged in the girls about him

"You asked me to deal with the sad excuse of the kingdom pestering you to the north and not only I did that but I brought you their favorite princess, well their only remaining one all for free mind you and you still are here throwing me off of my groove" his eyes showed his displeasure and his hand itched toward his knife. No matter how mad, Leopold was coward first more than anything else and so backed down and lashed out at the princess who was huddled on the floor trying to make herself smaller. Leopold kicked her once, twice, three times with the last having such a force that she went flying but only a whimper left her. Her defiance enrages the mad king further as he beats her with renewed vigor and soon he is so consumed in his blood lust that he doesn't see the newcomer until someone he is shoved. The king stumbles, shocked, and when he turns, he sees one of his stable boys starring at him wide eyed as though he himself cant believe he just pushed the king.

"A letter from Prince Hans for you your majesty" The boys voice does not tremble though he looks ever alert and the name of foreign prince grabs the king's attention abruptly as he snatches the letter and rips it open. Reading the content the King is sent into another fit of rage as he roars his displeasure and overturns the nearest table causing goblets to go crashing to the ground but before his tantrum can escalate too high his guest is on his feet.

"ENOUGH! Enough. I brought her here because you said you had someone for her to marry. Now while I don't care about the details I promised her father she would be wed to a man of title and you said you would supply her with one so were is he hmm?" The figure is getting beyond peeved it is evident to all but the King who is the center of this dangerous mans ire

"Romanov loved his youngest, you expect me to believe he handed her to you willingly?" Leopold taunts as he stumbles over to a canter of ale and pour himself a full glass before moving and slumping on the throne

"He must have loved being a king more then for here she is" the figure murmurs as he gets up and begins to walk toward the king

"We had a deal Leopold and I didn't leave my summer palace to come here to watch you self combust now marry the girl so I can let you rot in your own filth here" the king shrinks back finally scarred and stammers out a half answer

"Han's brothers have intercepted him! I don't have any other man of title" The answer doesn't hold well with the man and his face showed that his mood was beginning to turn as dark as his raven hair. The Kings eye roamed the throne room in desperation until his eyes landed on the idiot who had pushed him. It was as though watching a man drink honey as the king suddenly looked sick with glee as his eyes focused on his guest

"You want a wedding fin. Stable boy, get that tramp on her feet. Approach, NOW" The king barked his order with a sick sense of glee as he squirmed about his seat as though he could not sit still out o excitement. The stable boy who was far too old to be referred to as a boy looked agitated but stepped toward the battered princess and knelt down beside her. The girls red hair was matted with blood and her face scattered with bruises, but her green eyes still held a ferocity in them that instantly jogged his memory as to a time long passed and by the wide eyes and sharp intake of breath he became certain that she recognized him too now as he helped her to her feet.

"I should have you boiled alive for daring to touch me and you, demons whore should be burned you could not even entice me to rise. But as I am merciful you shall be sparred and wed. Gaurds, fetch the priest" The king slumps back as he takes a swing from his goblet when one of the soldiers leaves the room in haste, presumably to get priest while the princess and the stable boy remain dumbstruck in front of the king. The kings guest looks at the duo before turning to the king once more

"I don't care you're having trouble getting it up her husband needs to be a man of title" if the king is bothered by the other mans statement he certainly does not show it though he does sigh rather melodramatically

"fine fine I decree it now that he is now Master and Lord of –um-of wine and hunt." Leopold laughs then as though he has just uttered the cleverest joke in all the lands, before nodding to himself.

"Yes, wine and hunt will do. Scribe" he calls out an a court man with a roll of scroll rushes forward and kneels beside his throne "Write: I King Leopold here by decree –whats your name boy?" the king calls and when the young man is left too dumbstruck to answer, another servant is quick to supply it to keep the Kings temper in check.

"aww yes, I King Leopold here by decree Dimitri Antonov the master of Wine and hunt for services rendered to the crown and to be granted the lands and assets confiscated of-of-of the previous lord Longstride." The king slurs the end of his speech as he haphazardly stamps his seal first giving Dimtir a title and then on the marriage certificate on a marriage that has yet to happen. The mad king begins to laugh then as he throws his cup at a group of servants huddled in the side and rises to his feet.

"Get them out of my sight, make them presentable for their wedding we are going to have a feast! And make sure she wears something more enticing. She has a wedding bed to get to tomorrow night and the king himself will be one of the witnesses" He laughs and stumbles knocking things over. People remain frozen, unmoving, and this angers him causing him to throw the entire bottle of wine at the horrified witnesses and as the glass shatters the people begin to hurry and disperse as they descend upon the now engage couple and whisk them away while others begin to tidy up the wreck that is the throne room Leopold limps once more to his throne, were his guest still stands eyeing the old man with a shielded look.

"Satisfied?" the king mocks and the other figure nods

"I'll see you at the wedding" he calls then as he call on his earlier entertainment and he too walk out of the throne room to prepare for the no doubt disastrous show of a wedding that was to follow.

AN: Its been too long and there has been a thousand reasons why I haven't updated but I know they'll sound like excuses now. I know I said Sunday and now it technically Monday but had some last minute editing but here it is. To those of you who have stuck with this story and me so far I am beyond grateful and humbled, you have been my drive to master my discipline to write in some of the most difficult times. I will be updating my two once stories every Sunday alternatively, from here on out until they are finished. One of the reasons my updates stopped because my writing change as I have changed in the last few month, I hope however that this chapter proved to what you all hoped. Our story will now take Regina full circle to were it all began and here is a question for all of you could you guess who is Leopold's guest?

As always drop me a line and let me know what you think, it would make my day and though it has inspired a thousand worlds in my head once is not mine.


End file.
